


Skinny Jeans and Sass

by SecretHLfan



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Not really enemies just some dislike, Sass, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 154,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretHLfan/pseuds/SecretHLfan
Summary: Harry won X Factor on his own when he was sixteen. Now a firmly established household name he is spending the next year trying new things. Niall brings him an opportunity to appear on a famous dancing show.Louis is a professional dancer on a famous dancing show.Who knows what will happen when Harry ends up appearing on it.Kind of but not really enemies to friends to lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I have no idea how many chapters this will be, I already have a few written and I'm working on some more. I'll try and update as often as I can but if you'd rather wait until it's all finished then that's fine, it might be a while though ;-)
> 
> This is my first time writing in this fandom and I really have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me. I'll probably add more tags as I go along, if you think I need to add any specific ones then please let me know.
> 
> There is probably going to be a fair bit of dialogue in this fic, I'm not so good at the descriptive parts of a story so if that's not your thing then fair enough. 
> 
>    
> Finally this is for one of my favourite people, my lovely friend L, even though she'll never know.

Harry hadn't slept well, he had spent most of the night with his thoughts racing every time he closed his eyes. Niall had phoned last night to say he was coming over this morning to talk about a new job he thought would be perfect for Harry. With some reluctance Harry had agreed. In the past whenever Niall would come over to talk about a new job, it usually meant he was sure Harry would decline the offer. Niall coming to see Harry in person meant he was about to give him the hard sell. 

Niall was Harry's best mate as well as his manager. Harry wouldn't know what do without him in his life, both professionally and personally. When Harry was sixteen he had won X Factor. Back then he was still young and naive and didn't know what the fuck he was getting himself into. The pop machine was brutal, popping out an album a year, touring, merchandise, media, handing over responsibility for his image to a bunch of drones. Harry had been given a five year contract and at sixteen he'd willingly signed. For his last album the record label had broken with tradition for their pop artists, they handed Harry more creative control over the music in the hope he'd sign a new contract with them. He didn't. Niall would have kicked his arse if he'd resigned. 

Harry had know Niall since they were little, Niall having moved over from Ireland to the house next door to Harry in Holmes Chapel. Their childhood and adolescence had been spent in and out of each others houses. It was an easy choice for them to live together in London after Harry had won the show. Niall was a familiar face amongst all the strangers, they knew everything about each other. There were no judgements or secrets between the two no matter what. 

To stop Harry getting lonely on tour he would be accompanied by Niall. Never one to waste an opportunity, Niall used this time to study every aspect of the music business, taking constant notes wherever they went. It was a steep learning curve and the end result was Niall becoming more than aware of how not to run an artist down or stifle their creativity. When Harry refused to resign with the record label and was being offered contracts left, right, and centre, Niall came into his own and helped Harry pick a new label. Behind Niall's smile and easy going nature lay an intelligent and sharp mind. It didn't take long for Harry to ask Niall to be his manager. They'd been looking after each other since they were kids growing up together, this was just a more formalised arrangement.

Three years later with two more successful albums behind Harry, he was ready for a year out from music. Harry needed time to relax and recharge, get his creative juices flowing so to speak. He was going to spend nine months exploring other avenues, before laying down tracks for his new album which Harry had already begun writing. Niall had been looking for different things for Harry to do to occupy his time. Harry had been to a few fashion shows, done some community work with young kids and now Niall was looking to get him back on the TV. Maybe Graham Norton or Alan Carr, something fun and relaxed. Harry hoped it was something like that, but realistically he knew otherwise.

After laying in bed working himself up with thoughts of what Niall wanted, Harry finally dragged himself out of bed.He laid out his yoga mat and got to work. He wanted to be as relaxed as possible when Niall came by to drop whatever bombshell he had up his sleeve. Twenty minutes in, with Harry's arse sticking up in the air he heard the front door open. Niall and Harry had keys to each others places.

"Harry?"

"In the bedroom mate, just finishing off yoga. Make me a tea will you please?"

"No worries, take your time."

Harry finished up his yoga, grabbed a quick shower and was ready to find out what Niall had in store for him. 

 

For the past half hour Harry and Niall had essentially been chatting shit. Not one word from Niall's mouth contained the real reason he was here to see Harry, and that made Harry extremely worried. "Niall as much as I love hearing about your golf swing, I know you're stalling so spit it out mate."

"Alright then." Niall sighed. "Please don't sack this idea off immediately. Take the night to think about it and let me know in the morning."

Harry was now a combination of intrigued and concerned.

"Right. So. Where to begin....." Niall pondered.

"For fucks sake Ni." Harry could feel his skin start to itch with nerves.

"It's an offer for a TV show, prime-time Saturday night." Niall said hesitantly before looking at the floor.

Harry's stomach sank. "You're not talking about X Factor are you? Please tell me you're not. There is no fucking way I'm going to be a judge on that programme. You expect me to sit there with Simon and for us to be civil with each other, after I left his company! Absolutely not. That is a hard no Niall." Harry said, the annoyance evident in his tone.

"Harry hold on, let me...." Niall said hastily.

Harry stood up and began pacing up and down. He couldn't believe that Niall would seriously think that he would consider being a judge on that show. Don't get him wrong, Harry would forever be grateful that he got his start through it. However, after Harry's experience with the management he was given he wouldn't wish that on anyone. "No I will not wait, fuck Niall how long have we been mates? I thought you knew me better than that." Harry said, with a frown firmly in place.

"HARRY!!" Niall shouted. 

Harry flinched and stopped pacing.

"Sit down mate, you know I would never offer you that. Thought you knew me better than that too." Niall said, the hurt lingering in his voice.

Harry sat down next to Niall and flung his arms round him. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I know you would never. Sorry. Love you."

"It's alright mate, I probably should have phrased it differently. My bad." 

Harry pulled away and looked at Niall. "So if it's not the X Factor, then what is it? Is it a new show?" 

"Remember what I said about not sacking off the idea straight away." Niall took a deep breath and prepared himself for Harry's reaction. "What is your Mum's favourite programme."

"That's impossible to answer Niall, she likes loads of stuff. I need more of a clue than that." Harry sighed.

"Specifically at this time of year, what is her favourite programme." Niall said, slightly edging away from Harry.

Harry burst out laughing. "Very funny Ni, there is no way they've invited me to go on Strictly Come bloody Dancing. Seriously though what is it?" 

Niall looked down at the carpet and Harry began to get very twitchy. Harry waited for Niall to speak, but he didn't lift his head up. Fuck, Harry thought. "You're serious aren't you. Absolutely no way. I can't do dancing like that Niall, it's too restrictive and I hate that. I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd embarrass myself, I'd probably fall all over the fucking place. No. No. No." Harry slumped back into the sofa and frowned.

"Take the night Harry to decide, please. It's a really good offer mate. It's prime time Saturday night, they offered a good amount for you to take part and you know how much that would help the charity." Niall said, side-eyeing Harry.

"Low blow mate. You can't use the charity angle." Harry sighed. He really did not want to do it. Before he could say any more he jumped as his phone began vibrating in his pocket. 

"I'm really sorry." Niall said, looking sheepish.

Harry stared at the name on my phone. "You told my Mum first?" Niall had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I knew she'd help me. Look, I wouldn't have told her if I didn't think you could do it."

"But, I'm going to be crap and it'll be embarrassing, and I'll be a laughing stock." 

Niall slid back up the sofa towards Harry and held his hand. "Mate, I promise you if I didn't think you'd be able to pull this off I wouldn't have even brought the offer to you." Niall said gently.

"Fuck." Harry took a deep breath and answered his phone. "Hey Mum. " He pulled the phone away from his ear while Anne screamed.

"Oh Harry I'm so excited. I've never interfered with your career before love, but please please tell me you're doing this." Anne said, the hope in her voice clear.

Harry looked at Niall with resignation in his eyes. "Yep looks like I'm doing it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Louis and Liam.

Louis felt like absolute crap. Last night had been the annual 'let's get fucked up before we have to start training for Strictly' party. Zayn was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, but the little fucker had pulled and left Louis to get off his face. "How the fuck did I get home." Louis mumbled under the covers. He could vaguely remember Liam pushing him into a taxi about two hours ago, but that could have been last weekend as well to be fair. 

The alarm on Louis' phone went off again, letting him know he had two hours to make himself presentable. Louis was a professional dancer on Strictly and this morning himself and the rest of the professionals were being interviewed on BBC Breakfast. They were last on at 9am, it was 6am now. Louis had an hour to get ready for the car picking him up at 7am. He rolled over trying to burrow even further into his quilt, but he could still smell the alcohol seeping out of his pores. Louis didn't dare look in the mirror yet, so he slid out of bed and crawled slowly to the bathroom. He lay on the cool bathroom floor for a luxurious two minutes, before easing himself to his feet and slipping into the shower. The water felt like heaven as it slowly began to bring Louis back into the land of the living. 

Twenty minutes later Louis was sufficiently revived and ready to face the world. He ate some dry toast, which was all his stomach could manage after last night, and laid down on the sofa waiting for the car to come pick him up. Whilst waiting for his manager Liam, he began aimlessly scrolling through twitter checking to see if anything exciting was happening in the world, or if he'd been papped last night. Nothing yet which would please Liam. Finally the text from Liam came saying he was downstairs waiting. Checking himself in the mirror, tight jeans, hoodie, vans, no socks, beanie he was ready to go. Louis didn't dress up for anyone. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed downstairs to the car. 

 

Thirty minutes later Louis was ready to throw himself out of the car, after being subjected to a non-stop lecture from Liam. "Yes Liam, I know. I won't do it again. I'll be good. I'll stick to the standard Strictly line. Nothing too controversial." Louis said robotically.

"Promise?" Liam said hopefully.

Louis simply sighed. "You know I can't do that Li."

"Worth a shot." Liam said smiling. 

"All of us professionals are going to be here Liam, I'll just fade into the background. You can watch from the side like usual. I'm also fucking knackered, so I'm not going to be exactly on top form." 

The car pulled to a stop, Louis and Liam got out and made their way into the building. Louis was whisked away to make up, whilst Liam helped himself to free muffins on the side. Fifteen minutes later Louis was done and he headed to the green room to meet up with the rest of the professional dancers for this year. 

This was Louis' fourth year on the show and he'd yet to win. He hadn't even made the semi-finals, going out in the past two years at the quarter-final stages. Unjustly both times Louis felt. The judges and Louis had a bit of a strained relationship, to say the least. Any opportunity they had to get rid of Louis from the show, they took it. This year he was determined to win, all Louis needed was a half decent partner. 

After hugs and general chit chat the dancers were called into the studio ready to be interviewed. Louis tried his best to keep to keep a low profile, fully aware of Liam's concerns from earlier. Unfortunately as usual they dragged him down to sit in the front. Great. 

Louis slumped as low as he could in the chair as all the other professionals began talking amongst themselves. Loudly. "Quiet voices people please." Louis begged, the noise echoing around his skull. Luckily for Louis the other professionals liked him so they toned it down to what felt like a dull roar. This gave Louis the chance to close his eyes for a few minutes whilst he waited for the interview to start. 

Five minutes later the interviewer was ready. Louis managed to pull himself up in his seat so he looked half interested. It was the generic questions to start with, the ones the dancers were asked every year. 

'Are you looking forward to the new series?' Louis tried not to roll his eyes, as if anyone was going to answer anything but yes. 

'What do you look for in a partner?' Someone I can sleep with, Louis thought trying not to snigger. 

'What are the new professionals like?' Annoying and eager. 

'If you could pick any celebrity to partner who would it be?' David Beckham. 

Literally the same questions they asked every year, Louis could answer them in his sleep. He gave the standard practiced rehearsed answers when required, leaving it up to the other professionals to take centre stage. Having promised Liam he would be good today, Louis was trying his hardest to be on his best behaviour. He knew he could be a handful and he thought Liam must have the patience of a saint to put up with him. Liam had known Louis since college. They met at karaoke in the pub one night and Liam had stuck with Louis ever since. Louis studied dance and Liam was doing Business. As Louis became more well known in the dance world, he'd asked Liam to be his manager. Liam was more than happy to manage Louis, the two of them balancing each other out nicely. 

Ever since Louis had rocked up at Strictly as the youngest professional at the age of 22, he'd had a reputation as the bad boy. Not unjust to be fair, and Louis knew that. He could be moody and bad tempered with his celebrity partners. The first series saw him paired with a little known soap actress, he'd been particularly hard on her to the point where even his Mum had told him to rein in his behaviour. Louis had improved since then, but he still opened his mouth without thinking and could be a sarcastic little shit sometimes. Well, a lot of the time. However, he knew that given the right partner, they could be magic together. Louis was a hard worker and he would give it his all for someone who wanted to learn and was willing to try. 

Louis had zoned out of the interview long ago and was simply nodding along with everyone else until the final question. 

"Rumour has it that this year we could be getting the first same sex pairing. How would you feel about that??"

Everyone looked at Louis waiting for his response. Fucks sake, he was knackered and just wanted to sleep. Last year Louis had talked about how it would be interesting to have a same sex pairing on the show. Obviously the media took that as two men dancing together because God forbid it be two women. 

"Louis you had some feelings on the subject last year. Would you mind dancing with another man?" The interviewer enquired.

Louis smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't mind at all, just as I'm sure Danielle wouldn't mind dancing with another woman." 

"If you had to pick a male partner Louis, whom might it be??" The interviewer persisted.

"Mmmmm, maybe Ed Sheeran, he looked pretty good in his Thinking Out Loud video." Nothing controversial so far. Liam would be proud, Louis was nailing this. 

"How about who wouldn't you want to be partnered with?" The interviewer said, hoping to trap Louis into saying something shocking. 

Before Louis' mouth could stop itself he'd already blurted out a name. "Harry Styles." Fuck. Louis could almost hear Liam's groan. Harry Styles was verging on national treasure status. Everyone loved him. It's not that Louis didn't like him, but fuck Harry Styles couldn't dance. 

The interviewer narrowed his eyes and honed in on Louis. "That was a particularly quick response Louis. Do you perhaps have a history with Harry that we're unaware of?"

Louis counted to ten in his head determined not to let his anger get the better of him. Of course they must have a history, Louis raged. Two not heterosexual men must clearly know each other like all the non straight people do. "I've actually never met him, but thanks for the assumption. I'm simply referring to his dancing ability. I've got younger sisters who make me watch his DVDs with them, and respectfully he can't dance for shit." Louis definitely heard Liam's audible groan from the corner this time. 

The interviewer tried to hide his shocked look at Louis swearing. "That's all we've got time for on Breakfast this morning. Thank you to our lovely professional dancers and you can see their first live show in two weeks where they'll meet their partners for the first time." He wrapped up hastily.

The show went off air and Liam immediately walked on to the set and dragged Louis off. "Liam, for fucks sake. I'm an adult let go." 

"Fine, but do you know what you just did?" Liam said annoyed.

Louis glared at him and walked away and downstairs to the waiting car. He got in and slammed the car door behind him and waited for Liam to catch up. Louis didn't have to wait long before he was joined by an apologetic Liam.

"Sorry Lou." Liam said apologetically.

"It's fine, just, you know I don't like being spoken to like I'm a child. It was a packed studio as well mate."

"I know, I'm really sorry." Liam said.

"Alright apology accepted. Now can we get the bollocking over please." Louis said, smiling widely at Liam.

"Out of all the people to pick you chose Harry bloody Styles. Do you have any idea how popular he is? Everyone loves him, fuck even Zayn loves him." Liam said resignedly.

"Yeah alright, it just....it slipped out before I could think about it." Louis huffed.

"Then you swore as well, it'll be all over the papers tomorrow and online in about ten minutes. This is like the worst publicity."

"Oh I don't know, Stan text me this picture five minutes ago of me dancing on a table off my face, and look there is also this one of me falling into the back of a taxi. At this point love you'll be hoping it's just the Harry Styles news that breaks." Louis chuckled as Liam put his head in his hands and sighed. "Cheer up Li, now you'll really deserve that pay rise." Liam stuck his middle finger up at him as the car pulled away from the kerb.

 

Harry had already had a couple of days to get used to the fact that he was going to be one of the participants in this years Strictly. He now lay on his bed chatting to his sister on the phone. "Gemma I know you love the programme, and yes I know Mum loves it too, and I've already said I've agreed to do it so lay off alright." Harry loved his sister, but sometimes she tried his patience.

"Can we come watch you? Please please please." Gemma begged.

To be honest the last thing Harry wanted was to humiliate himself in front of his mum and sister, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. "Fine." Harry said quietly.

"YES!! Thank you thank you thank you. Love you. Ooh I wonder who you'll get partnered with? Have you thought about who you might get as a partner??" Gemma said excitedly.

"I literally have no idea who anyone is on there Gem. How the fuck should I know." 

"There's loads of rumours that this year they're going to have a same sex pairing. Would you be up for that??"

"I'm not really bothered because I'm going to be crap either way Gem.." Harry sighed. "All I want is someone patient and kind, who won't shout at me. I want someone who won't make me feel like shit when I inevitably fuck it all up." Fuck. "I'm like.....what if I....I don't want to embarrass you all." Harry whispered. 

"Oh Harry, you've been embarrassing me since you began talking and I still love you." Gemma said with fondness in her voice.

"Cheers Gem." Harry said sarcastically.

"Look Harry if you really don't want to do it then we won't pressure you into it. We've always supported you, we love you so if you decide this is just too much then that's fine. Promise." Gemma said kindly.

Harry knew it was a good opportunity, not only in terms of keeping himself visible as Niall would say, but also for his charity. "Fuck. I'm going to do it, just don't laugh at me."

"I would never mock you in public, indoors is a different matter though."

"Funny. So what can you tell me about the professionals then? Do you have a favourite?" Harry figured he may as well as get to know as much about them as he could. Grabbing his ipad he got ready to google stalk them.

"My absolute favourite is Louis Tomlinson. How he hasn't won by now I do not know, but the judges seem to pick on him a bit."

"Any reason why?" Harry asked.

"He's a bit gobby and sarcastic." Gemma said.

"I can see why you like him then." He laughed.

"Ha bloody ha. It's not just that though, he's the best dancer, even Mum agrees. You definitely wouldn't want to dance with him though, he's quite bossy and really tough on his partners. Although they seem to love him anyway. Well apart from the first one he had. Oh my god they didn't get on at all, rumour was that even Louis' mum told him he was being too hard on her."

"He sounds like a real charmer." Harry said sarcastically.

"He actually is though. The first year was just a blip. I think he came in and was trying to prove something. Don't get me wrong he is still very strict, but you can tell how much he cares about dancing. He is also really protective of his partners, so like he can criticise them because he is their teacher but he won't let anyone else do it."

"Mmmm...." Harry mused. "Maybe we would get along then, I like loyalty in a person."

"Oh he's also probably a bit small for you, so if they're going for same sex partners it won't be him."

"I'm googling him, hang on. I want to see what he looks like." Harry waited for google to bring him up. "Huh, that's weird."

"What's weird?"

"My name comes up at the same time, wait there are articles about him with my name too. What the fuck." Harry said.

"What website are you on?" Gemma said hastily.

"Hang on, erm there's a link to an article on the BBC website. I'm clicking on it now." Harry let his eyes skim the article, his annoyance growing the more he read. "That rude little fucker." 

"What does it say Harry? Fucking wifi, it's taking ages for the page to load. " Gemma yelled.

"It's from an interview he did on TV this morning with the other professionals. He was asked if there was anyone that he wouldn't want to dance with and he basically said me, because apparently and I quote 'he can't dance for shit."

"He swore? On live TV?" Gemma said shocked.

"That's what you took from that? He could have said fuck for all I care, it's the fact he's already formed an opinion of me without even knowing me. Yeah I'm not the best at dancing, and yes I may be a bit uncoordinated and yes I can't control my limbs sometimes, but fuck Gem he was just plain fucking rude. I tell you now I don't want to be paired with him." Harry said indignantly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it sounded H." Gemma said, trying to placate Harry.

"Really? Let's see shall we, there's a link to the actual clip." Harry put Gemma on speakerphone so she could listen and he clicked play. Neither of them said anything as Harry watched and Gemma listened. At the end of the clip Harry simply sighed. 

"I know that sigh, he's fit isn't he." Gemma laughed.

"Fuck." Gemma was right he was. The most annoying thing about the whole interview for Harry was just how hot Louis was. He was definitely Harry's type too. Fringe swept back, smaller than him, small enough that Harry could pick him up and push him against a wall. Although Louis looked strong too. He was wearing trackies in the interview that probably hid some strong thighs Harry thought. As a dancer he had to be strong, maybe he could push me about a bit, Harry wondered. Harry crossed his legs and tried to rid those kind of thoughts from head. Don't get him wrong Harry was still fucked off, but he wasn't immune to a pretty face and Louis Tomlinson had a spectacularly pretty face.

"Want to dance with him now?" Gemma cackled.

"Fuck off. I don't want to dance with him because he seems like a dick. Yes a pretty dick, but even so."

"I bet he's got a pretty dick." Gemma spluttered.

"You are a child. I'm hanging up Gem, speak to you later."

"Love you."

"You too idiot." Harry hung up and headed straight to you tube. Having seen Harry dance, it was only fair Harry now got to see how good Louis really was. Two hours later he felt drained and slightly turned on. His skin was flushed and his face was burning, but Harry was doing his best to pretend that was not the case. 

"For fucks sake." Harry shouted. Louis was incredible. He really wished he hadn't started watching, because now Harry was more than aware of how amazing Louis was. That was just his dancing. Physically Louis was something else, he was strong as Harry suspected and his thighs were fucking immense. Having also watched some interviews with Louis, Harry knew why Gemma liked him so much. He was confident, arrogant at times and bitingly sarcastic. There was no way Harry could dance with Louis even if he wanted him to, which he obviously didn't by his remark from earlier.

Harry went on Twitter to find both he and Louis were trending. Some people supporting Louis and others firmly behind Harry. Mmm what to tweet, what to tweet, Harry pondered. **I may not be able to 'dance for shit', but hopefully I can learn. Harder for people to learn to not be a dick. #dontjudgepeopleyoudontknow**

Not Harry's best work, but it would do for now. Fuck you Louis Tomlinson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Zayn :-)
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they are much appreciated!!
> 
> Also my level of sass when it comes to tweeting is nowhere near Louis' so I apologise for my attempt ;-)

Louis had been dropped back home by Liam with a promise to spend the rest of the day indoors keeping out of trouble. He was doing good so far, having managed to eat two bowls of cereal and laze around watching Netflix. His head was still banging a bit but cereal and tea were helping. Louis was finally drifting back to sleep in front of the TV when his doorbell rang. "For fucks sake. Can't get a minutes peace." Louis dragged himself off the settee to open his front door and found Zayn standing there, who promptly hit him round the back of the head. 

"Harry Styles? Seriously? He's like the sweetest person ever, whereas you, not so much." Zayn strolled in and slumped down on Louis' settee.

"Come in Zayn, take a seat, make yourself at home." Louis said sarcastically, closing the door behind him.

"Point proven I think." Zayn said. "Honestly you could have picked anyone, why him?"

"I don't know.' Louis said. "I was hungover, I wasn't thinking properly and his name just came out of my mouth. Look, last time I was home for the weekend I spent a lot of time with my sisters watching his DVD's. Yes his audience interaction is amazing. Yes his curls are lovely. Yes his legs go on for fucking ever. Yes he's ripped. Yes I find his collection of tattoos both hilarious and hot. Yes his lips are obscene. Yes his eyes are delightful. But, can he dance Zayn? No he fucking can't." Louis said emphatically.

"Oh my god. You like him." Zayn laughed.

"I can appreciate a pretty face as much as the next person Zayn alright. Of course I'd like to fuck him, but no I do not want to dance with him. It would be a fucking nightmare."

"Yeah you made that clear to the whole world." Zayn drawled. 

"What does it matter anyway, there's no chance I'm getting Harry. Our proportions are all wrong. He's like an inch taller than me for a start."

Zayn burst out laughing. "An inch!!! And the rest mate."

"I'm taller than I look you know." Louis said indignantly. 

"Yeah maybe when you're wearing those dance shoes with the heels."

"Fuck you Malik." Louis said, sticking his middle finger up at him. 

"Look Lou. I love you, but you know you can be difficult. With this Harry stuff it's only making things worse for you. The new series starts soon and you'll need all the good press to help you win."

"My dancing should be enough." Louis said grumpily.

"If you were dancing on your own maybe it would be. But, you're partnering someone, teaching them. I do have every faith you can win this year. You deserve it babe." Zayn said sincerely. 

Louis lay down on the sofa and rested his head in Zayn's lap. "You're supposed to be impartial as one of the presenters love." 

"On the show I am. But, in your flat, fuck that. You're one of my best friends and I want you to win more than anyone." Zayn said smiling down at him. 

Louis had known Zayn for as long as he'd been on the show. They had clicked instantly, which Louis soon came to learn was unusual for Zayn. He was a brilliant presenter and everyone loved him, but he didn't let people in easily. However, once you were in, you were in for life. 

Apart from Louis' family and Liam, there was nobody he trusted more than Zayn. He'd picked Louis up when he was at his worst and he loved him. There was even a time when Louis thought the two of them might hook up, but they both realised pretty quickly there was no sexual chemistry between them whatsoever. A drunken New Years kiss where they both ended up laughing into each others mouth put paid to any idea of Louis and Zayn being more than friends. "You're too good to me." Louis mumbled.

"Oh I know that babe. What would you do without me? I mean you'd have to rely on Liam for fun." Zayn said smirking at Louis.

"God forbid. So any gossip from the new show for me? Potential partners etc?" Louis said hopefully.

"Nah, you know they never tell me that shit. Although I will say the rumour about a same sex pairing is pretty much bang on which is quite exciting."

"i wouldn't mind dancing with another bloke."

"Just not Harry Styles yeah?" Zayn said smiling.

"Never going to happen love. Now I was up at the arse crack of dawn this morning. I was in the middles of a nap when you knocked on my door. Want to join me?" 

"I thought you'd never ask. My whole body aches from last night." Zayn said as he stretched his back.

"Good was she?"

"Amazing. Best thing is she was more than happy for it to be just a one night thing. I never have time for anything more when I'm doing the show. Knackered now though so a nap sounds perfect, I can already hear your bed calling me."

"You wish Zayn." Louis joked. 

"Oh yeah babe, I'm playing the long game. I've wormed my way into your life waiting for the perfect moment to crawl into bed with you, despite us having no sexual chemistry at all. I mean none. Nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"Prick." Louis sat up and grabbed Zayn's hand. "Come on then let's nap. I'm the big spoon."

"You were the big spoon last time." Zayn sighed. "I woke up with your cock sticking in my back."

"That is something you should be thanking me for. If I recall that was the most action you'd had for a couple of weeks." Louis said before letting go of Zayn's hand and running to the bedroom, out of his reach for a few seconds.

"Why are we even friends." Zayn groaned.

"You love me, you don't want to kiss me." Louis sang at Zayn as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed and rolled into position, before patting the bed next to him in the least sexiest way he possibly could. "Get your sweet arse over here love." Louis said licking his lips.

"You're disgusting. I have never wanted anyone less than I want you." Zayn said, with fondness in his eyes. He toed his trainers off and crawled on the bed into Louis' arms. "If you weren't so comfortable I'd hate you."

"Right back at you love. Now hush." Louis smiled as Zayn relaxed into him and he let his eyes shut. "Love you Malik."

"You too babe." Zayn said, smushing his face into the pillow and closing his eyes.

Minutes later the both of them were dead to the world.

 

An hour later their nap was interrupted by the harsh sound of Louis' phone.

"Lou. Lou your phone. Louis your phone!!" Zayn mumbled.

"Fuck." Louis jolted awake to see Zayn staring down at him. 

"It's Liam." Zayn said handing Louis his phone before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Li Li why are you waking me from my nap?" Louis said sleepily.

"Check twitter."

"Liam Payne. If you disturbed my nap because you want me to check out some random fucking tweet you think is funny, I will ruin you." Louis moaned.

"Shut up grumpy and check your twitter now please."

Louis sighed. "Fine, as you said please I will check Twitter. What exactly am I looking for?"

"Go to trending topics."

Louis put Liam on speaker, confident that Zayn wouldn't be disturbed. He pulled up twitter and was surprised to see both his and Harry's names trending. Well maybe not that surprised after his comments this morning. "I'm trending and so is Harry. So what? I made a comment about him on the TV, I bet all his little fangirls and boys are freaking out."

"He indirect tweeted you." Liam said.

"What the fuck does that mean." Louis said.

"Go to his latest tweet."

"This had better be worth it." Louis grumbled.

"Oh it is." Liam said, with a smugness that Louis found both worrying and annoying.

Louis clicked on Harry's profile and saw his most recent tweet. "That little shit."

"Don't respond to it." Liam said hastily.

"Respond to what Liam. He didn't have the bollocks to even tweet me. Nothing to respond to." Louis said calmly.

"Good." Liam said, the relief clear in his voice.

"Can I go back to my nap now please?" Louis said, eager to get Liam off the phone.

"Yes fine. Don't forget there is the magazine shoot with the other professionals in two days."

"Yes Liam. You've already put in my phone. Did you want to come round for dinner tomorrow? Zayn has already agreed. You in?"

"I'll bring the beers."

"Absolute star mate. See you tomorrow."

"Laters." Liam said before hanging up.

Louis may have told Liam a little fib, he wasn't going back to sleep not when he had a tweet to compose. Slipping out of bed he pulled on a hoodie and went to the kitchen to make a tea. Whilst waiting for the kettle to boil Louis thought of what he could tweet Harry. No indirect bollocks for Louis. Mmmm what to tweet, what to tweet Louis pondered. 

**You'd better get learning then @Harry_Styles as indirect tweeting someone is prime dick behaviour. #ownyourdickness #nowwhoisjudgingme ******

Not bad Louis mused. He knew they would never get paired up for the show due to Harry being a tiny bit taller so he wasn't overly concerned about offending him. He finished making his tea, had a quick swig, then went to enjoy the rest of his nap with Zayn. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is little bit of a ramble so apologies for that.

Harry was asleep when Louis tweeted. The lack of sleep last night and you tube trawl had knackered him out. His twitter notifications were off so he always relied on Niall to keep him up to date if anyone exciting tweeted him. Sometimes that was an advantage, sometimes like now it wasn't. Harry screamed when Niall fell into bed beside him. 

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. NIALL!! Fuck. Don't do shit like that. You scared the fuck out of me." Harry said clutching his chest. "Fuck."

"Sorry mate. I thought you would have heard me coming through the front door, I wasn't exactly quiet." Niall apologised.

"It's fine, I didn't get much sleep last night so I drifted off after speaking to Gemma earlier." Harry casually skipped over the two hours he had spent on a you tube Louis Tomlinson spiral.

"Quick question. While you were drifting off did you by chance happen to tweet?" 

"Shit, is that why you're here? It wasn't a bad tweet Niall. I saw the clip of Louis online talking about me and I was a bit fucked off. He was rude Niall. Rude about me. About my dancing. It's going to be hard enough going on the show without one of the professionals already marking me out as someone they don't want to dance with. I know I'm not the best, but fuck Niall he was just rude." Harry said quietly.

"Wow he really annoyed you didn't he?" Niall said quietly.

"Maybe a little bit." Harry murmered. "The tweet wasn't rude though. I didn't even at him in it, so it could have been about anyone."

"Yeah about that. It's why I'm here."

Harry sat up in bed letting the quilt fall away to reveal his numerous tattoos. He laughed when he saw Niall staring at them. "You've seen them hundreds of times Niall."

"I know, they just always take me by surprise."

"I'll convince you to get one someday."

Niall laughed. "No chance mate, now stop distracting me and let me explain why i'm here."

"You mean it wasn't just my sparkling company?" Harry joked. 

"Louis tweeted you. He mentioned you in his tweet."

Harry scrambled for his phone and found Louis' tweet. "That little fucker, and I do mean little."

"Harry do not respond. Please. If this thing spirals they might kick you off the show before it's even begun. Yes it's a big coup for them that you agreed to participate, but their ratings aren't going to nosedive if you suddenly aren't on. "

"One response. Please Niall, please." Harry said, pouting at Niall whilst fluttering his eyelashes.

"Not fair mate. You can't pull out the pout."

"If I don't respond I really do look like a dick. Just one tweet and then if he tweets back I will ignore it and be really good for the next two weeks till the show starts."

Niall sighed and Harry knew he almost had him. "I'll cook you dinner once a week for the next month."

Niall smiled and Harry knew that was it. "Fine. One tweet and that's it. As far as you are concerned Louis Tomlinson does not exist. Well at least for the next two weeks anyway."

Harry pulled Niall into a big hug. "Thank you. Love you Ni."

"Yeah yeah Styles, you can stop sweet talking me now. I've already caved in to your promise of food. I'm so weak." Niall laughed. "Go on then, send your tweet. I can see your fingers twitching."

Harry quickly composed a short tweet in reply to Louis' and then posted it. "Done." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you going to show me then?" Niall asked.

Harry handed over his phone and Niall smiled fondly as he read the brief tweet which was just a couple of hashtags. 

**#I'llownmineifyouownyours #youjudgedmefirst ******

"What does that even mean Harry?" Niall laughed.

"I don't know, I thought it sounded kind of funny."

"That it does Harry, that it does. I see you didn't at him either."

"He seems like the sort of person who would get fucked off by that." Harry smirked.

Niall burst out laughing. "He really does."

"Do you think he'll respond?" Harry said, sounding suspiciously hopeful thought Niall.

"Given that he responded even though you hadn't tweeted him directly, I think the chances are high. Do you want him to respond?" Niall said with humour in his voice.

"Not bothered." Harry said, throwing his phone on the other side of the bed and trying hard to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Mmmm." Niall said suspiciously. "I googled him before I came over, I know exactly what he looks like."

"He's not bad looking I suppose." Harry said casually.

"Yeah alright Harry." Niall said shaking his head.

"What?" Harry spluttered.

"Don't even bother trying to pretend, I now you too well Harry Styles. Now come on, I'm cashing in my dinner request early and you can make me lunch. I want the works though, fancy bread, all that other shit you usually pull out."

"You mean you want a picnic. " Harry laughed.

"Basically yeah, but the weather is crap so we can have it indoors and you can feed me grapes after like the king we both know I am." Niall grinned.

Harry looked at Niall fondly. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, Harry knew that without a shadow of doubt. Niall, along with Harry's family had been the encouragement behind him auditioning for X Factor. Since then he'd been with him every step of the way.

When Harry wanted to come out as bisexual he faced a really tough fight with his management. Despite there being nothing specific in his contract, they were massively against the idea. He was three years into his contract and people loved him. On the outside he was a perfect popstar, beautiful, funny, intelligent and kind, yet with a hint of an edge to him with his long hair and tattoos. On the inside it was a different story.

The most important people in Harry's life knew he was bisexual, but every time an interviewer would ask him a question relating only to girls, he died a little inside. He tried to be as non-specific as he could, never referring to boys or girls only people. Tumblr and Twitter were all over that, with constant speculation over his sexuality. After three years Harry was tired of the misdirection, of the nonsense tabloid articles that thought he slept with every girl he met for coffee. All Harry wanted was to live his life with whomever he wanted by his side.

One night after a particularly vile article in the celebrity section of a paper, Harry had gone clubbing and got so drunk he blacked out in the toilets. Niall found him in the toilets, surrounded by a man and woman taking selfies with a comatose Harry propped in between them. Never one to be shy, Niall along with Harry's bodyguard took the phones and made sure none of it hit the papers.

That was Harry's wake up call. Niall took him home to Holmes Chapel for a week, where together with Harry's family they devised a plan for him to come out. When Harry returned to London he went straight to his management team and told them in no uncertain terms that he was coming out. He was passionate and vocal and in the end they had no option but to agree. None of his team wanted a repeat of the blacking out incident, it wouldn't reflect well on his image.

An interview with Graham Norton was scheduled to promote his upcoming tour. Graham was encouraged to ask about Harry's love life, which he duly did. Responding yet again in terms of people rather than gender, Graham slowly began to prod to find out more. The relief and happiness on Harry's face when he confirmed he was bisexual was evident to the whole audience who as one stood and applauded loudly. Harry's fervent wish he explained to Graham, was that one day they wouldn't live in such a heteronormative society where people automatically assumed boys must like girls and vice versa.

After Harry's appearance on the show, for the most part the support was positive. Not so positive were the tabloid media who now linked Harry to every boy he was spotted having dinner with as well as every girl. Harry ignored the speculation and continued on with his very successful career. He carried on travelling all over the world with Niall and he wouldn't change a minute of the good times they'd had.

"Are you done looking at me like you about to ravish me?" Niall joked.

"Oh Niall." Harry sighed and shook his head. "If that's the look you think I use when I want to ravish somebody, you have a lot to learn my friend."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are you making me a picnic or not?" Niall pouted and fluttered his eyelashes, not quite as good as Harry earlier but it always worked.

Harry rolled out of bed, grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him up. "Come on then Ni. Let's go feed your stomach." They walked into the kitchen still holding hands. No matter what happened with the dancing, Harry knew he could count on Niall to have his back. "Love you Niall."

"You too mate. You too." Niall beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Louis respond.......???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Zayn and maybe another tweet.

Louis was pretty pleased with his tweet and was now too wired to go back to sleep. Instead he grabbed his ipad and headphones and crawled back into bed with Zayn.

"Everything alright babe? What did Liam want?" Zayn said sleepily.

"Nothing important, just a twitter thing. Go back to sleep love, I'll wake you in an hour or so."

"Sure? I can get up and keep you company." Zayn said before yawning.

"Nah you're alright, I've got some stuff to do." Louis said, waving his ipad at Zayn. 

"You're the best." Zayn said, before promptly drifting back to sleep.

What Louis failed to mention to Zayn, was that 'stuff to do' meant google stalking Harry Styles. Sure he'd seen his sisters DVD's, and he knew Harry was extraordinarily popular, the amount of tweets he'd gotten after the incident this morning was evidence of that. Louis had never been told to go fuck himself in so many imaginative ways. Harry's fans were surprisingly creative, he was almost impressed. 

Louis had heard Harry talking to the audience on his DVDs, so he knew he was very charming, but he had never really seen him in person or being interviewed before. He pulled up you tube and typed in Harry Styles interviews. 

"Shit" Louis said in disbelief. The number of clips were ridiculous. One of the top ones was titled 'Harry comes out.' He picked that one and watched transfixed as Harry was interviewed by Graham Norton. "Fuck, that was...fuck." Louis spent the next hour watching clips of Harry charming every person he was interviewed by. "Why couldn't he have just been a prick. That's not much to ask for is it." Louis said sighing.

"Who are you talking about?" Zayn croaked.

Louis squealed. "Fuck Zayn, you scared the shit out of me." 

"How? You've literally been lying beside me for the last hour. It's not like I've appeared out of nowhere." Zayn laughed. 

"I told you I was doing stuff, I got distracted. Thought you were still asleep."

"What's got you all distracted then?" Zayn said grabbing the iPad out of Louis' hands and rolling out of his reach.

"Zayn!!!" Louis tried in vain to grab the iPad back."

Zayn looked at the screen to see a still of Harry, frozen on stage with his one hand stuck firmly in his hair and mouth wide open. "Oh babe." He said shaking his head at Louis.

"It's research Zayn, that's all." Louis huffed. "If I'm getting in a twitter war with him, I need to know my subject. What his strengths and weaknesses are, how I can take him down."

"You wish you could take him down. Those skinny jeans of his don't really leave much to the imagination." Zayn said, winking at Louis.

"Not like that!!" Louis said indignantly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Zayn laughed. 

"It's true Zayn. I don't want any part of him. Nothing. Not one single inch." Louis was a big fat liar.

"Speaking of inches...." Zayn said, thrusting the ipad back at Louis. "Good crotch shot there."

Louis snatched the ipad back and glared. "He's not a piece of meat Zayn. Stop objectifying him. You should know how that feels."

"Erm sorry who are you, and what have you done with Louis Tomlinson?" Zayn said.

"Shut up Malik."

"Hang on, what did you say about a Twitter war before? Have you tweeted him? Why have you tweeted him? What did you tweet?"

"Alright easy. When Li phoned earlier, he said that after what I said this morning, Harry had indirect tweeted me."

"What the fuck does that mean?" 

"Don't you know anything Zayn." Louis said smugly.

"Fuck you babe, there is no way you knew. I bet Liam told you didn't he?" Zayn said knowingly.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I know what it is now. Basically Harry Styles tweeted and was talking about me with out saying my name. Look I'll show you." Louis went on twitter and straight to Harry's profile. His jaw dropped. "That little fucker."

"What? Let me see Lou." Zayn said, pulling himself up into a sitting position next to Louis.

"He is fucking unbelievable. He did it again that little shit."

"Show me then."

Louis passed the ipad to Zayn muttering expletives under his breath the whole time.

"Oh so he indirect tweeted you again then." Zayn smirked as he read Harry's tweet.

"He is fucking infuriating. I tweeted him directly, and he didn't even have the courtesy to tweet me back. 

"What did you tweet?"

"Have a look."

_**You'd better get learning then @Harry_Styles as indirect tweeting someone is prime dick behaviour. #ownyourdickness #nowwhoisjudgingme** _

"That's pretty good Lou. Nice use of hashtags."

"Meh, not my best work. I cannot believe he didn't respond to me. Do you know what that is Zayn?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Zayn mumbled, fully aware of what Louis was like once he got going.

"It's fucking passive aggressive bullshit is what it is. It's also really fucking rude. What a prick. Honestly. What the fuck is wrong with him. This just confirms what I thought about him from the start. Thank fuck he'll never be appearing on our show. If I had to spend time with that person in actual real life. Well no thank you. What a dick." Louis was so fucked off by Harry's tweet he completely pushed all the good thoughts he'd had about Harry out of his head.

"Would you like a tea babe?" Zayn managed to say, in an attempt to calm Louis down.

"Yes please. And biscuits. That little fuck." Louis seethed.

"I assume from your tone you're tweeting him back." Zayn said, as he rolled out of bed. 

"You bet your beautiful cheekbones I am love."

"Course you are, never let anybody have the last word." Zayn whispered. 

"What was that?"

"Good for you babe, I'll get your tea and biscuits and leave you to compose your tweet."

"Thanks love."

Zayn left Louis lounging on the bed whilst he went to the kitchen and made some tea. Louis gazed at the ceiling trying to think of what he could tweet. "I don't want to be full on rude because then people will think I'm the dick in this situation, when it's clearly him. He obviously indirected me to fuck me off, which it did obviously. Clever little fucker. Should I go for humour then, throw him off? If he's trying to get a rise out of me, I don't want to fall for his trap." Louis pondered as he tapped his fingers against his lips. "Harry Styles you are a puzzle, and I've never liked them. I'll do what he least expects. See what he comes back with, if he even does. Mmmm...do you have enough sass for me Harry Styles? Well not for me, not in that sense. I mean he's a prick and I've clearly no interest whatsoever." 

"Oh clearly." Zayn said drily.

"For fucks sake Zayn, stop creeping around. I thought you were in the kitchen making us tea?"

"If you thought I was making tea, then who the fuck were you talking to?"

"Myself. I'm the only one I can get any sense out of. Now please bring me tea and biscuits I have a tweet to write."

"Dick." Zayn said shaking his head fondly.

Louis was once again left alone staring at his ceiling putting the finishing touches to his tweet. "Yes, got it!" Louis' fingers and thumbs skimmed over the keyboard on his iPad hastily typing out his tweet.

_**#I'dratherownyourdick....nessthanmine @Harry_Styles #indirecttweetingstillsucks #thisdancerhasmoresassthanyou** _

"And boom." Louis shouted as Zayn appeared in the doorway holding two mugs of tea and a packet of biscuits between his lips. Louis stood up and grabbed the tea and biscuits and sat back down on the bed. "All done." Louis said smugly.

"Let me see this masterpiece of a tweet then."

Louis handed Zayn the iPad and gave him a few seconds to take in his tweet in all its glory.

"Now you're flirting with him." Zayn chuckled.

"I am fucking not." Louis shouted. "I'm just trying to be the better person and be funny. Did you see I included him in the tweet. No indirectness from me."

Zayn smiled at Louis. "I don't think anyone could ever accuse you of being indirect. I think the whole world now knows your very strong feelings on indirect tweeting."

"Do you think he'll respond? Do you think he'll tweet me, rather than the indirect bullshit he's been doing?" Louis said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

"Alright Lou, you're beginning to sound like Liam when he met that pretty girl at the pub a few years ago." 

Louis looked at Zayn in horror. "I do fucking not. That may be the most offensive thing you've ever said to me. Comparing me to Liam, as if." Louis complained, before taking a big swig of his tea. 

Zayn continued looking at the iPad, and from the corner of his eye waited until Louis was about to swallow. "Oh fuck, Harry Styles tweeted back."

Louis spat his tea on the bed before grabbing his iPad from Zayn's hand. "Already?" Louis said excitedly, before looking down to see nothing had changed on twitter. "You wanker Malik, and you've made me get tea all over me fucking bed."

"Oh shut up you've had far worse stains than tea on your bed."

"You're disgusting." Louis said before punching Zayn's arm.

"And if you think you're not interested in Harry Styles then you've got a big surprise coming babe." Zayn muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really is much appreciated!! Apologies for the delay in posting this. Next chapter is already halfway done so hopefully not too long for the next one :-)

Harry and Niall spent the rest of the afternoon eating an indoor picnic and watching old episodes of Friends. They had both decided they wanted an afternoon free from 'outside distractions'. Or as Niall had put it "your Twitter foe Louis Tomlinson." Their phones were currently switched off and laying on Harry's bed, far away from temptation. 

"Fuck Harry, in another life you could have been a chef or a baker. Your cakes are the best mate." Niall said, practically drooling as he tucked into one of Harry's homemade apple crumble muffins.

"Who knows, if it wasn't for X Factor maybe I would have been running Barbara's bakery when she retired. I could have had my own chain of bakeries all across the UK." Harry said wistfully.

"Now look at you, multi award winning singer songwriter. Where did it all go wrong Harry." Niall winked. 

"Did you ever think our lives would be like this Ni?" Harry asked. 

"Didn't think mine would be like this if I'm being honest mate. Always knew yours would. You're special."

"Sweet talker." Harry said smiling. 

"I lucked out, if it weren't for you I'd still be back at Holmes Chapel. Probably running the local pub if I'm being honest." Niall shrugged. 

"You'd run the shit out of that pub Niall." Harry said supportively.

"It's my Irish charm, I'd have the customers flocking in." 

Harry looked at Niall with his serious face on. "Niall, you know you have more about you than your charm right? You're smart as fuck. Honestly Ni, I would have been lost without you these past few years. You encouraged me to try out for X factor, you travelled with me, you sorted me out a new record deal, you were the driving force behind me coming out, you're the best manager I could ever have hoped for. Fuck Niall, you're the best friend everybody wishes they could have." Harry said pulling Niall towards him. "You didn't luck out. You're fucking amazing." Harry said fondly.

"Thanks mate." Niall said, snuggling up to Harry who was at the other end of the settee. "God I'm so fucking full. I could definitely go with a food nap right about now."

"You drift off mate, I'll watch Friends. I'll wake you in a bit."

"No checking your phone and no tweeting." Niall said firmly. 

"Yes Dad." Harry joked. "Now rest."

Niall closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. Harry spent the next half hour occupying himself with Friends, then he began to get restless. All he wanted was to know if Louis had tweeted him. He wanted to know if Louis bit easily. He wanted to know what the tweet said, if indeed there even was a tweet. Harry watched another two episodes of Friends, nervously playing with his rings or running his hands through his hair. That was it, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He gently poked Niall's tummy with his finger. Nothing. Niall didn't even flinch. He prodded Niall again, a bit harder this time. Still nothing. "For fucks sake Niall." One more try and Niall was still dead to the world. "Sorry about this Ni. Love you." He slowly eased Niall out of his arms before gently pushing him to the floor, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. 

"Ah what the fuck!!" Niall exclaimed as his arse hit the floor. 

"What? Niall?? What's happening?" Harry said, before yawning, rubbing his eyes and then stretching as if he'd just woken up. 

Niall narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Did you push me off the settee?"

"Uh no, I've just woken up. What are you talking about??" Harry said with a straight face. 

"Mmmmm I'm sure you have." Niall said doubtfully. 

"Well we're both awake now, might us well grab our phones and rejoin the land of the living." Harry said, as casually as he could. "I'll go get them."

"Oh Harry." Niall said shaking his head. "You're so transparent."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Niall." Harry said haughtily. "It's been a whole afternoon, anything could be happening out in the world."

"Yeah course, silly me. Go on then go get them, before you strain a muscle from trying to not move." 

Harry leapt off the settee and ran into his bedroom leaving a laughing Niall behind. Before Niall had even managed to sit back on the settee, Harry was back with the phones. 

"Got them." Harry said waving the phones at Niall. 

"Eager much." Niall muttered. 

"Sorry, did you say something?" Harry said whilst unlocking his phone. 

"Nope, hand mine over then."

Harry handed Niall his phone before settling back on the settee next to Niall and going straight to Twitter. 

"You want him to have tweeted you back don't you?" Niall laughed. 

"Not really bothered."

"That's why you've gone straight to Twitter then is it?"

"I'm keeping up with my social media presence Niall. You're always on at me to do that. Technically this is work." Harry said, keeping a straight face. 

"Work. Right. Better get on with your 'work' then." Niall said, smirking. 

"HE TWEETED ME!" Harry shouted. 

"Way to play it cool H." Niall burst out laughing. 

"That was an angry shout Niall, not one of excitement." Harry huffed. 

"My bad. Obviously I misunderstood."

"Yes Niall, yes you did."

"Are you going to show me then?"

Niall peered over Harry's shoulder to see his phone. Harry pushed him away. 

"Give me a chance I haven't read it properly yet."

"Are you surprised he tweeted?" Niall asked, before Harry could read the tweet. 

"Not really. He seems the type to want to have the last word."

"And you got that from one interview and one tweet."

"Yes." Harry said abruptly, not daring to look Niall in the face. 

"Harry. Look at me." Niall waited for Harry to face him. "One interview and one tweet?"

"Yep." Harry said, looking down at the floor. 

"Really?" Niall pressed.

"Ugh Niall, why are you so good at interrogation." Harry said dramatically. 

"Oh yeah I've really got the pliers out and a spotlight in your face. I asked one question." 

"Fine, you've twisted my arms. I may have done a little bit of research on you tube before you arrived." Harry mumbled.

"Define little bit."

"Like an hour?" Harry said hesitantly.

"An hour Harry." Niall laughed. "I thought you were going to say twenty minutes or half an hour at the most. What were you researching for that long?"

Thank fuck I didn't say two hours, thought Harry. "I wanted to see what he danced like and what sort of person he was. Know your enemy and all that. I watched a couple of his performances and an interview."

"What did you think?"

"He's small, but like compact too. Holy shit Niall, his thighs are immense and I'm not even going to mention his arse. That deserves a sonnet written about it. Even though he is small, he has this like powerful aura about him, like I'm pretty sure he could pick me up without breaking a sweat." Harry sighed.

"Good stuff. I was actually talking about his dance ability and what sort of bloke he was, but hey if you want to talk about his arse I'm down with that." Niall said, his eyes sparkling with humour. 

"What! I was talking about his dance ability too. You know, the whole picking me up thing was about if we were dancing together. I was trying to explain how if we were partnered together, which we won't be because of the height thing, then he is strong enough to pick me up." Harry said grumpily.

"Were you fuck, you filthy liar Styles. You literally said his arse deserves a sonnet written about it. The whole being strong enough to pick you up, is definitely a sex thing." Niall winked.

"Niall, stop being mean." Harry whined. 

"Is it a sex thing?" Niall persisted, the smirk evident in his tone.

"Fine I think he's hot, nothing wrong with that. I'm appreciative of the human form." Harry said with as much dignity as could muster.

"Specifically Louis' human form." Niall said, elbowing Harry gently.

"Can I please just read his tweet?" Harry sighed.

"Go on then. Out loud."

"Right, well. He only used hashtags, like me." Harry said proudly. "Ok ready. #I'dratherownyourdick....nessthanmine @Harry_Styles #indirecttweetingstillsucks #thisdancerhasmoresassthanyou"

Niall laughed. "Fuck Harry, he is totally flirting with you over twiiter."

"No he's not, he's trying to be funny, he's fucking with me. See, he thinks he has more sass than me, so I just need to prove him wrong." Harry said confidently.

"You said earlier you weren't going to respond, what with the whole being on Strictly gig."

"The thing is, I barely know Louis Tomlinson, but from what I've seen so far...."

"You mean your twenty minutes on you tube and two tweets."Niall interrupted. 

"Yes and the interview he did this morning as well. I think, no I'm confident, that he will be waiting for me to respond." Harry said smugly. "But, I'm not going to. I'm going to wait a couple of days and then respond. I won't be rude Niall. I promise I won't do anything that would jerpardise my place on the show."

Niall looked at Harry sceptically. "Promise."

"Promise Niall." Harry beamed, his dimples on show. "You're always telling me to engage a bit more on twitter, so that's what I'm going to do. Just not with Louis, well for a couple of days at least." Harry's green eyes twinkled. "Do you know what the best thing is about this whole situation?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Niall said drily.

"Louis has no idea I'm going to be on Strictly. Oh my fucking god, I cannot wait to see his face when he finds out." Harry said with glee. "Fuck he'll be furious, it's going to be amazing."

Niall looked at Harry and shook his head fondly. Despite the fact Harry had never met Louis, Niall knew already that Harry liked him. It was so obvious. "You sure you aren't tempted to tweet something now?"

"Really tempted, but I'm going to resist because the payoff is going to be so fucking worth it." Harry said excitedly.

"Well now might be a good time to mention that I had an email earlier from Linda who is one of the producers on Strictly. This weekend is when all the 'celebrities' get to meet the professional dancers for the first time, and then in two weeks you have the live show where you find out who you will be partnered with."

"Fuck that quick?" Harry said nervously.

"Yeah. Everything will move pretty fast now. Once the live show has been, you get another three weeks with your partner to learn the first dance before the proper show starts." Niall watched as Harry visibly paled. He wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him in for a hug. "You'll be fine mate. I have absolute faith in you, I always have."

"What if I'm not though? What if I'm crap? What if I make a complete tit of myself and do something stupid like fall over in front of the judges. You know what my legs are like Niall. Can I change my mind please?" Harry whispered as he hid his face in Niall's chest.

Niall sighed and began gently petting Harry's hair. "Harry Styles you are one of the best people I know. You auditioned for X Factor on your own and won. You left home at sixteen and moved to London where you didn't know anyone apart from me. You worked your arse off touring the world. You came out on your own terms and are a huge supporter of LGBTQA rights. You've managed to put up travelling with me for what feels like for fucking ever. Harry, you did all this without being a cunt, which in the world we live in is rare. Your friends and family fucking adore you. I fucking love you, and it's you who is the best friend everyone wants to have. So, when that first live show comes around you are going to smash the fucking shit out of it, because it's what you always do."

"You have to say that Niall you're my best friend." Harry said not looking at Niall.

"Harry, when have you ever known be to be less than honest with you. If I didn't think you were capable of doing this I would never have made you the offer in first place yeah? When they first approached me I didn't even hesitate. You'll nail it." Niall said, gently kissing the top of Harry's head to comfort him.

"You'll come every week though, be in the audience and that?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Niall said, as he eased Harry away from him. "Now, how about we watch some more Friends and you can carry on with your cunning plan to get Louis Tomlinson to notice you." 

"Oi you cheeky fuck, that is not my plan. I think he's a dick. My aim is to fuck him off." 

"Your aim is to fuck him." Niall said, quickly edging away from Harry.

"Niall!!!" Harry shouted, outraged at Niall's suggestion. He quietened down the voice inside his head that was agreeing with Niall.

"You'll see." Niall winked. 

Harry grumbled and shoved another episode of Friends on. He waited until Niall had dropped off back to sleep before grabbing his phone, opening up a note and beginning to write practice tweets. If Louis Tomlinson thought he was going to win this game, he had another thing coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because I left so long between the last one. Once again thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos. You're all very kind!

Growing up with five younger sisters and a brother, Louis had to learn to be patient fairly quickly. Going to countless dance auditions and waiting for callbacks had also taught Louis the value of patience. Louis knew how to handle himself when it came to waiting. Be it for an empty bathroom at home, or a call from a choreographer. But this, this Harry Styles was trying every last bit of patience Louis had in him. 

It had been two days since Louis had tweeted Harry without reply. To say Louis was fucked off would be an understatement. Louis had made the mistake of adding Harry to his notifications. Since then he'd slowly been driven mad with animal gifs, wank hipster lyrics, and what Louis assumed passed for arty black and white photos. 

To try and stop himself from wasting anymore of his time and energy on Harry Styles, he'd invited Zayn round for drinks and a smoke. This was partly for distraction purposes, but also because he loved Zayn's company. If there was anybody who could keep Louis calm and centred for more than five minutes it was Zayn. Unfortunately Louis hadn't taken into account the power Harry Styles already seemed to have over him.

They were sitting on Louis' settee, with an empty pizza box and beer bottles on the table in front of them. Louis was on a rant, and it wasn't his first of the evening. 

"He's clearly doing it on purpose Zayn. Obviously he's fucking with me. I've looked through his Twitter and he's tweeted more in the last two days than he has in the previous six months." Louis said, waving his phone in front of Zayn's face. "Look!! Look Zayn! Can you believe him! Zayn. Look." Louis said impatiently. 

"For fucks sake." Zayn sighed. He'd listened to nothing else but talk of Harry Styles coming out of Louis' mouth for two days. He was almost ready to blow. "Give it me." He snatched the phone from Louis and scrolled through Harry's tweets. "Yep he's fucking with you." Zayn said, a hint of admiration in his voice for Harry Styles. 

"I knew it. What a prick. Ugh he's annoying as fuck." Louis raged. 

"Why don't you take him off your notifications then?" Zayn said slyly. "If he's really fucking you off, then take him off and problem solved. No more annoying tweets."

Louis glared at Zayn. "I do not like Harry Styles." 

"Never said you did babe." Zayn winked. "He does seem to rile you up an awful lot though."

"Because he's a fucking annoyance, that's why." 

"So you are going to take him off notifications then. Get a bit of peace and quiet back for yourself." Zayn pressed.

"Peace and quiet for you, don't you mean Zayn." Louis smiled sweetly. 

"You have mentioned him once or twice recently." Zayn said sarcastically. 

"I need to be ready for him. When he tweets, and he will tweet, I'm going to be on it. That's why I'm keeping the notifications on. There is no way he's winning this." Louis said confidently. 

"Lou. I think perhaps you're taking this all a bit too seriously."

"Blame Harry Styles for that." 

"What if he doesn't tweet?" Zayn pondered. "What if he just leaves you hanging? You'll be here in your flat just waiting for his tweet. Days upon days upon days. You've got to meet the new celebrities at the weekend. Can't do that if you're fucking mooning around waiting for Harry bloody Styles to tweet you."

"Mooning! Who the fuck still uses words like mooning, apart from me Nanna." Louis teased. 

"I have a wide and varied vocabulary, you should try it sometime. Fuck isn't the only word in the English Language."

"Whatever, I'm not 'mooning' over him. I just want the little fuck to tweet me." 

"Lou. Babe. Mate. When are you going to admit that you like him." Zayn said quietly. 

Louis nearly exploded. "Like him!! Don't be fucking ridiculous Zayn." Louis jumped off the settee and began pacing up down whilst an amused Zayn looked on. "Off the top of my head I could give you a list of ten reasons why I can't stand him. Easy." 

"Go on then." Zayn said. 

Louis stopped dead. "What??"

"List them. I want the ten reasons, and no hesitating because you basically implied it would be a piece of piss. So, come on then. Name them." Zayn challenged. 

"Fine. It will be a piece of piss." Louis said, hoping Zayn couldn't hear the nerves in his voice. 

"Bring it on then." Zayn said, laying back confidently on Louis' settee. 

Louis held his hands up in the air and began ticking points off on his fingers. "1. He can't dance. 2. He indirect tweets. 3. He's passive aggressive. 4. He talks too slowly. 5. He wears head scarfs. 6. He's definitely a hipster. 7. He's too tall. 8. He's got curly hair. 9. His legs are too long. 10. His tattoos are shit. Boom! Ten reasons. In your fucking face Malik!" Louis yelled, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

"Boom? Really?" Zayn said, raising an eyebrow at Louis. "Are you fucking twelve?"

"What? That's a perfectly acceptable form of celebration. Don't be a sore loser Zaynie." Louis said, before flopping down next to Zayn on the settee. 

"Ha. I'm not the loser in this situation babe. Now let's go over your ten reasons. Ok he can't dance. I'll give you that, I've seen his DVD's too. Next one, he indirects tweets. Yep that's true and passive aggressive, I'll give you that one too because I saw the hashtag tweet. The other seven reasons are bullshit and you know it." 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. "Are fucking not."

"Talking too slowly is not a reason to dislike somebody. Wearing headscarfs is not a reason to dislike somebody, especially when I know full well you've got a drawer filled with head bands. Hipster, maybe I'll give you that. Too tall? That's your jealousy talking. Curly hair? Really? You going to tell Doris you hate her curls??"

Louis gasped. "I would never!"

"Exactly. You wouldn't be moaning about his long legs either if they were wrapped around your waist. Well a different sort of moaning maybe. As for his tattoos. Seriously Lou?" Zayn pointed to Louis' arms and shook his head. "So, got any more reasons that I can take down. Boom!" Zayn laughed. 

"You're such a smug fuck." Louis said. 

"You love me anyway." 

"Always will you fucker." Louis said, pulling Zayn into his arms for a cuddle. Neither of them said anything, both of them enjoying the silence, Zayn knowing Louis needed a moment to gather his thoughts. "Fuck, but he's driving me up the fucking wall. I don't know why I find him so infuriating."

"Because he's hot."

"I find lots of people hot Zayn, they don't all infuriate me." Louis said, his frustration clear.

"Maybe you should think about that then. Look babe, I know he's your type, don't even try to deny it. The fact he's taller than you, despite what you said before, I know that gets you hot. Let's not even talk about his eyes, or his pretty face."

"Yeah but....."

"He's also a challenge, and that's why you find him infuriating. It's also why you find him hot, lets be honest." Zayn said smiling at Louis. "I've not really known you as long as some of your other friends Lou, but I feel like I'm one of the few people who you've let in. You know things about me that I've never told anyone else, and I think there are things that only I know about you."

Louis ran his hand gently up and down Zayn's arm and nodded. 

"You want a bloke who won't take your shit, who will call you out when you're being a dick. You want a bloke who will challenge you. The blokes you've dated since I've known you were none of those things. They were easy. Convenient. Disposable." Zayn felt Louis flinch. He looked up at Louis. "Hey that wasn't a criticism or a judgement babe. None of them were long-term so who gives a shit. They knew that and so did you." Zayn shook his head and sat up. "Look what I'm trying to say in my not so eloquent way is this." He took Louis' hand in his. "Louis, you are funny, intelligent, quick witted, and talented as fuck. You deserve the very best in life and maybe, just maybe that very best will turn out to be Harry Styles. Stranger things have happened you know."

"Yeah like you not pulling last night. What the fuck was that about?" Louis said, deflecting the attention away from him.

Zayn eyed him carefully. "Nicely deflected babe. Still doesn't change the fact that 'annoying as fuck' Harry Styles has got you all up in the air. I've heard his name more over the past two days than I've ever heard you talk about anybody else. That has to mean something, right?"

Louis laughed. "Why did I have to make a clever as fuck friend like you Zayn."

"You'd be fucked without me mate." Zayn joked.

"I would you know." Louis said sincerely.

Before Zayn could respond Louis' phone beeped with another twitter notification. They both stared at Louis' phone which had fallen on the floor earlier. 

"Another fucking animal gif I bet." Louis said.

"How about I look this time." Zayn said, leaning down to pick Louis' phone up off the floor. He clicked the home button and smiled. "Thank fuck it's not an animal gif."

"Wank lyrics? Arty hipster photo?"

"Nah, just a few hashtags." 

Louis grabbed the phone out of Zayn's hand leaving him in a heap on the floor.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll get myself up off the floor." Zayn grumbled.

"Fuck sorry." Louis laughed. He reached down and pulled Zayn back onto the settee. "Did you read them?"

"Just about had time before you ripped the phone out of my hand."

"Do I want to see what he tweeted?" Louis asked.

Zayn smiled. "Yes babe, you do." 

Louis pressed the home button and up popped Harry's tweet.

_**#ifyoucan'thandleyourowndick.....nessyoudefinitelycan'thandlemine**_

_**#you'resovainyouprobablythinkthishashtagisaboutyou** _

_**#popstarsass** _

Louis burst out laughing. "I mean it makes no sense because the hashtag is clearly about me, but it's funny. Harry Styles is funny."

Zayn looked at Louis and saw the delight on his face at Harry's tweet. "Are you going to tweet back now?"

"Am I fuck. He made me wait for two whole days for this, so no I'm not. I'll make him stew a bit."

"You're going to wait to do something? That'll be a first."

"Rude. My plan is that I have the meet the celebrities thing in a couple of days so once I'm done with that I can tweet him Sunday evening. Making me wait, I'll show him." Louis said with the perfect amount of confidence and cockiness. If only Louis knew he wouldn't need to wait till Sunday for another encounter with Harry Styles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Build up to the meeting ;-)

It was Saturday morning. The first day of Strictly. The day Harry would find out who the other celebrities were. The day Harry would meet the professionals dancers. The day Harry would finally meet Louis fucking Tomlinson, as Niall had affectionately named him. 

Harry reckoned at most he'd managed to get about three hours solid sleep. Looking at Niall sleeping easily beside him he knew he hadn't suffered the same difficulties. Having Niall with him this morning was the only way Harry would be able to get through today. He leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time to avoid throwing up on the floor. 

"Fuck." Harry said, before wiping his mouth. He maneuvered himself off the floor and over to the sink where he managed to brush his teeth. 

"Harry?" Niall shouted. "You alright mate?"

"Fine Ni. Just the usual nerves. I'm going to grab a quick shower, you sleep. I'll wake you when I'm done.

"Alright, just shout if you need anything."

"Will do." Harry said before throwing up again. Harry didn't often succumb to nerves, but when he did it was pretty bad. It always resulted in him throwing up. Usually multiple times, as this morning demonstrated. It hadn't happened for a while because Harry was confident in his singing now. He could command an audience with a single note or glance. However, Strictly was a different level. It was something new, and not only new but something he had no real idea of whether he would be any good at. "Louis Tomlinson was right. I can't dance for shit." Harry said, looking at his pale face in the mirror. "Oh fuck." He turned round and threw up once more, and then another until there was nothing left in his stomach. Sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, Harry tried to remember all the reasons why he was doing this. 

 

*******************

Louis' alarm went off and for once he didn't feel like shit. Meeting the celebrities for the new series was one of his favourite days. Way better than being assigned a partner. Because for now Louis had hope. When you were assigned a partner, hope could evaporate in a matter of seconds. But today, this was all about what might be. Who had the potential to go far in the competition, who looked like they might be a pain in the arse, who looked like they couldn't dance but might go far anyway because of a good fan base, and finally who was going to be the fun act this series, the one who was hopeless but had something about them that drew in the audience, that made you want to root for them. 

All Louis wanted, was to be matched with somebody who had potential. They didn't have to be the best dancer straight off, but they needed coordination and rhythm. He wanted a dancer who had the basic building blocks that he could work with. Today was the perfect opportunity to scope out the talent and see what was on offer. 

Rolling out of bed Louis switched off his alarm and headed straight to the bathroom for a quick shower. He had his routine down pat for the celebrity meet up day. Shower, breakfast, warm ups, then wait for Liam to collect him. Louis had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

*********************

Having finally gathered his strength to have a relaxing hot shower, Harry was now sat on the settee staring at the blank television screen whilst Niall made him a cup of tea and some dry toast. "Niall, I need you to tell me again why I agreed to this insanity."

"Because it will benefit your charity. You'll be in your mum and Gemma's good books forever. Speaking as your manager it will help your career. Most of all, and I've saved the best for last.......you'll get the pleasure of seeing Louis fucking Tomlinson's face when he realises you're going to be on Strictly this year."

Harry couldn't help the smile that came over his face. 

"I know you're sitting there with a big shit eating grin on your face at the thought of that H." Niall shouted from the kitchen. 

"You bet your fucking arse I am." Harry smirked. 

"Hey." Niall said, as he walked into the lounge balancing tea and toast in his hands for Harry. "Try and get this down you and then we'll make a move yeah?"

"Ok." Harry sighed, taking the tea and toast from Niall.

"Remember, I'm going to be in another room when you meet the professional dancers. No managers allowed for that, I'll be snacking on muffins in the green room. You'll be fine mate. Promise."

"Do you know who any of the other celebrities are going to be?"

"Not a clue mate, I mean there are always rumours but I've tried to avoid them because I want it to be a surprise for you."

"I'm surprised there are no rumours surrounding me." Harry said.

"I made it clear to the producers that if even a hint got out that you were going to be on it, I'd withdraw you. Figured you've had enough of the press on your back, I wanted to ward them off as long as I could."

"Cheers Niall, best manager ever." 

"Oh I forgot to say that as part of the process today, all the celebrities get to have a lovely one on one chat with the producer. Nothing scary, so you can stop scowling. It's just a welcome to Strictly, this is how everything works kind of thing."

"What are they like?"

"We've only spoken through email, but she seems lovely. Very friendly, very excited that you were going to be on the show. Apparently her nephew is a big fan, so expect her to hit you up for some photos and an autograph." Niall joked.

"How long will today last?"

"Is that a philosophical question mate, or do you mean your work?" 

"Ha bloody ha." Harry said.

"Hang on, let me check my emails." 

Harry slowly began chewing on a piece of dry toast whilst Niall scrolled through his emails. The toast was doing nothing to help Harry's rolling stomach, so he put the rest down and tried to relax with his tea instead. 

"Found it. They sent me a rough schedule for today. Celebrities arrive at 11am where you get to meet your fellow celebrities for this series."

"I really hope there is someone there who I maybe know a little bit. Even just a friend of a friend." Harry said nervously.

"Harry everyone will love you, doesn't matter if you don't know anybody. You'll all be friends by the end of the day."

"When do we get to meet the professionals?" Harry said, with as much casualness as he possibly could. 

"All of the professionals? Or one professional in particular." Niall said, winking at Harry.

"Fuck you. All of the professionals." Harry said firmly.

"Well, whilst all you fancy arse celebrities....."

"I fucking hate that word." Harry grumbled.

"I know you do mate, and I never really think of you as one. You're just Harry Styles, the boy who took my kissing virginity. Sally Ann Hughes reaped the benefits of that let me tell you." Niall laughed.

"Ah the mysterious Sally Ann Hughes that nobody ever saw." Harry said.

"I told you Harry, it was a short but sweet holiday romance."

"Whatever Ni, you just wanted all up on these lips." Harry said, pouting at Niall before licking his lips in the least sexiest way possible. 

"Oh yeah, I really wanted up on that mouth." Niall said laughing. "I reckon I know someone who might want up on there though." 

"Shut up." 

"Louis fucking Tomlinson." Niall coughed into his hand.

"Very fucking funny."

"You know the whole him not tweeting you is deliberate. He's winding you up because you left him hanging." 

"Oh I know. Like I said before, that's why meeting him today is going to be amazing. Before you say anything it's not because I think he's hot." 

"Liar." 

"I mean he's obviously hot. It's just, fuck Niall, the satisfaction from seeing his face when he sees me. I'm living for shit like that today." Harry said gleefully.

"Speaking of which, we really need to get going soon. Drink up, I'll grab a banana for you because you really do need to eat something and then we can be on our way." Niall said, standing up and reaching his hand out to Harry,

Harry took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Niall beamed at Harry. "Yes you fucking can."

********************

Louis was dancing round his living room whilst he waited for Liam to come pick him up. Music blaring out, windows wide open with the early morning sun shining through. He picked up a can of baked beans from his kitchen and begin singing into it like it was a microphone. Louis loved to sing. If dance hadn't captured his heart when he was little, he would have gone all out to be a singer. Along with Zayn and Liam, the three could often be found after a drink or four at the local karaoke bar near Liam's flat. Sometimes even being the last ones to leave. 

As Louis was about to launch himself into the chorus of Mr Brightside he felt his phone vibrating. "Li Li are you ready for me?" Louis nodded as Liam began speaking. "Of course I'm ready, I'll be two minutes." He hung up, grabbed his bag and some water and made sure he had his phone. He closed his front door making sure it was locked, and ran down the stairs, the adrenaline already coursing through him. The car was idling at the kerb, whilst Liam drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. 

"Oi oi Liam." Louis said as he got in the car. 

"Alright mate, you're all set for today?"

"Can't wait. You know this is one of my favourite days. So much potential, and that's all I want really. Someone with a spark of something and then I'll have a chance. If I get someone like that I know I can make it work Liam."

"Of course you can mate. I might be slightly biased, but you're their best dancer. It's about fucking time they gave you the respect you deserve." Liam said, smiling at Louis

"Thanks love. Do you think this might be my year?"

"I think if you get the right partner, you can do anything you want." Liam said with confidence.

"Yeah me too." Louis said smiling. "I know I give you a hard time sometimes, well a lot of the time, but you always have faith in me no matter what I've done. I won't ever forget that Liam. Truly." 

"Despite what you think of yourself at times Lou, you are one of the good people in this world. I will always have faith in you. Best mates yeah?"

"Always Li Li." Louis said, the fondness for each other evident in both their voices. "So, heard any definites for the show this year?"

"Nah, there's rumours, but I know how you like a good surprise so I've kept them to myself.

"Top lad."

"I meant to say well done with the tweets. Despite you saying you weren't going to tweet Harry Styles back." Liam said, with amusement in his voice.

Louis laughed. "Seriously Liam did you believe that?"

"Did I fuck. I've known you long enough to know when you're bullshitting me." 

"It's just a bit of fun to pass the time before the show starts. I'll be proper professional when it begins, and Harry Styles won't even cross my mind. I mean, it's not like we mix in the same fucking circles." Louis laughed. "Can you imagine, me and Harry Styles hanging out together. Fuck no."

"How come you haven't tweeted him back?"

"It's all part of my master plan to fuck with him."

"I think you added the with by mistake there mate." Liam said knowingly.

"Oh for fucks sake, not you as well." Louis sighed. "Zayn already thinks I want to fuck him."

"I know, we had a conversation about it last night."

"What!" Louis shouted.

"You want to kiss him, you want to hold him, you want to....." Liam sang, waggling his eyebrows.

"If you weren't the one driving, I'd punch you in the bollocks." Louis mumbled.

"That's because you know I'm right."

"Shut up Liam. Are we there yet?"

"As we've only been in the car about ten minutes it's doubtful you absolute child."

"Whatever. Wake me when we get there." Louis promptly closed his eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the journey. Half an hour later, Liam pulled up outside what to all intents and purposes was a stately home. Every year Strictly arranged the meet and greet here. It was big enough to house the celebrities in one wing and the professional dancers in another, until they all finally met up in the afternoon.

"Louis, Louis, Louis.' Liam said, gently shaking his shoulder. "We're there mate."

Louis opened his eyes and yawned. "Fuck. I always forget how big the house is."

"You all ready?" Liam said as he got out of the car.

Louis stretched his limbs and joined Liam on the driveway. "As I'll ever be. Do you think Zayn is here yet?"

"Probably. Let's go and see."

Louis could feel the excitement thrumming through his veins. "I've got a good feeling about this series Liam. I think it could be something really special."

 

*******************************************

Niall had already stopped the car three times on the way for Harry to be sick. Harry looked in the car mirror and saw a fucking wreck. "Fuck I look like shit."

"Harry you could never look like shit. Yes you're a bit pale, but you still look like a fucking model."

Harry laughed. "Not sure about that mate, but I'll take it." He swallowed some water and popped some chewing gum into his mouth. He didn't want to breath over everyone with the stench of vomit lingering. 

Finally Niall pulled up outside a very fancy looking stately home. He switched the car off and turned to Harry. "I know what I said before about all the reasons you should do this. But, if you really don't want to, I can just turn the car round and get you out of it. No pressure, fuck everyone else and do what you want." Niall pulled Harry into his body for a big hug. 

"You're the best." Harry mumbled into Niall's chest. 

Harry and Niall sat in the car for the next fifteen minutes, with Niall pretty much just holding Harry for most of it. 

"I'm going to do it Niall." Harry pulled away and sighed. "I've been scared by loads of things, but I've always sucked it up and got on with it. So fuck it lets do this shit." 

"That's my Harry." Niall said proudly. 

They both got out of the car, Harry running his hands through his hair one last time to make himself look halfway decent. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go learn to fucking dance." 

"And surprise Louis fucking Tomlinson." Niall said quickly. 

Harry's eyes sparkled. "Fuck yeah." With that, they headed towards the house and for the inevitable meeting with Louis fucking Tomlinson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Ziall and maybe a Harry and Louis meeting :-)

Harry was trying not to freak the fuck out as he walked up the driveway to the house. 

"You alright Harry?" Niall asked. 

"Kinda just want to get inside now and get it over with to be honest." 

"Alright so according to the email I got, we go in the front entrance and the professionals go in the back, to make sure nobody sees each other. They keep you all apart for the morning." 

Before Harry knew it, they were standing in front of the door. "Do we ring the bell, or knock, or just go straight in?" 

"Try ringing the bell."

Harry pushed the doorbell and eventually heard footsteps before the door swung open. In the doorway stood one of the most aesthetically beautiful men Harry had ever seen. 

"Oh fuck me." The vision in front of Harry said. 

"You haven't even bought me a drink yet darling." Harry said, winking. Charm he could do. 

"Fuck this is perfect. I mean fuck. Wait you are here for Strictly, you've not just got lost and stumbled upon us?"

Harry laughed. "No I'm definitely here for the show. Although fuck knows why." 

"Fucking amazing mate. I'm Zayn, I'm the presenter on the show so we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Zayn couldn't believe this, what were the chances. He smiled internally at the thought of Louis finding out.

"I'm Harry Styles. Nice to meet you."

"I know who you are. Louis is gonna have a shit fit when he finds out you're on the show." Zayn laughed. 

"Louis? Do you mean Louis Tomlinson?" Harry said casually. 

"Yeah. I've been really enjoying your Twitter thing the two of you have got going on. Fucking hilarious."

"You won't tell him I'm here will you? To be honest I really want to see his face when he finds out I'm going to be on the show. I think it'll be amazing." 

"Even though I'm one of his best mates, as presenter of the show I'm not allowed to tell the professionals who any of the celebrities are. Your secret is safe with me." Zayn said, winking at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said relieved.

"Erm Harry?" Niall said. 

"Fuck, sorry. Zayn this is my manager and best mate Niall."

Niall who seemed to be almost hiding behind Harry popped his head out. "Hey." 

"Oh." Zayn said, with a sharp inhale of breath. "Hi."

"Hi." Niall said, before looking down at the ground.

Harry gazed at the two of them. This was the quietest he'd ever heard Niall, who was usually the life and soul of everything. "We're not entirely sure where we need to be, so would you mind showing me and Niall where we should go?" 

Zayn shook his head as if to reorientate himself. "Yeah course. Come in, follow me." 

Harry stepped into the hallway followed by a silent Niall which was freaking Harry out. 

"Harry I'll take you to the room with the other celebrities and then erm, like erm, maybe like Niall, I could perhaps, like erm, show you where the green room is? If you want to, maybe? Or not. Whatever is good for you." Zayn said, barely pausing for breath. 

"Yeah alright." Niall said quietly. 

Harry stared at him. Who the fuck was this? Where had Harry's Niall gone? Zayn began walking and Harry held Niall back for a minute. "You alright?"

"Yes." Niall mumbled.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just trying to be professional." Niall said. 

Harry burst out laughing only to stop when Niall glared at him.

"I'm being serious. This is me in work mode."

Harry frowned at Niall. He'd seen Niall in 'work mode' hundreds of times and this wasn't one of them. "Mmmm alright then." 

Zayn turned round to look for them, and Harry sped up with what seemed like a reluctant Niall behind him. "Sorry mate, just checking something with Niall."

"No worries. So through this door is where you need to go Harry. There's already a few other celebrities arrived. I'll leave you to get acquainted with them, whilst I go sort Niall out." 

Zayn saw Niall's eyes widen. "Fuck. Not like sort you out, like not in like a sexual way or anything, just in like an I'll show you the green room and we can eat muffins kind of way. I feel like I'm rambling. I'm not usually a rambler. I'm usually good with words. I'm a presenter. I know all the words. Fuck."

Harry could watch this go on for ages, but he felt like he should put Zayn out of his misery. "That sounds great, Niall's being craving bloody muffins for ages."

"Great. Make me sound like a pig Harry why don't you." Niall huffed.

"I don't mind. I like a man with a big appetite." Zayn said, half smiling at Niall. 

Harry watched as a small blush revealed itself on Niall's cheeks. Well if that wasn't just the cutest Harry thought. "You're in luck then Zayn. Niall has a big appetite for......everything." He said, before winking at Zayn and opening the door to the celebrity room. "Enjoy your muffins boys." 

Niall watched as Harry disappeared from view, leaving him with some sort of vision of beauty standing in front of him. "Right so erm......"

"Yeah. So.....muffins?" Zayn said eloquently.

"Sure. Great. Good. I love muffins. They're tasty. Lead the way to the muffins kind Sir." Kill me now thought Niall. The only silver lining was that Harry was no longer there to witness Niall's abject failure at being able to talk to a bloke with a beautiful face. 

"Follow me then fair maiden, erm fuck sorry. Not maiden that's wrong, or not, nothing wrong with being a maiden. Shit, just it's this way yeah." Zayn turned away and began strolling down the hallway, praising the fact that Louis hadn't been there to rip the absolute piss out of him.

 

********************************

 

Niall and Zayn's cuteness had momentarily caused Harry to forget his nerves about what he was getting himself into. That is until he closed the door behind him and felt multiple eyes staring at him. Harry recognised a few of the sportsmen and women and maybe one of the blokes who Harry thought might be in a soap. 

"Harry?"

Harry turned towards the voice and found a beautiful smiling familiar face. "Cara? I had no idea you were doing this as well." Cara closed the gap between them and threw her arms around Harry. 

"I'm fucking crapping it." Cara whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Oh thank fuck you're here. I'm so nervous." Harry said. "I was so worried there wasn't going to be anyone here that I knew. And here you are, like an angel."

Cara laughed. "I see the Styles charm still hasn't faded. What have you got to be worried about? You're the nations sweetheart, everyone loves you. Including me."

Harry couldn't help smiling at Cara. They'd known each other for three years and she was a good friend, nothing more, despite what the media insinuated every time they were pictured together. Cara was a model when Harry met her at London Fashion week. Recently she had begun to turn her hand to acting, and had landed a lead role in a new BBC series starting in January. Appearing on Strictly was obviously good publicity for the upcoming show. 

"I'm assuming Anne and Gemma are very excited?" Cara said. 

"Yeah you could say that." Harry laughed. "They've filled me in on what I can expect and who the professional dancers are."

"I'm sure you know all about Louis Tomlinson now. I've never known you to tweet so much." 

"Just a bit of fun." Harry said smiling.

"Does he know you're on this?"

Harry gave an evil cackle. "Not a clue."

"That should be interesting then." Cara laughed. "So, rather than me hogging all your attention, would you like me to introduce you around."

"Fuck yes." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

Cara spent the next half hour patiently introducing Harry to the other participants who had arrived. Whilst they were doing the rounds more celebrities arrived. By the time Harry had met everyone in the room, there wasn't a person who hadn't fallen for the Harry Styles charm. Harry was also pleasantly surprised to find that so far everyone seemed lovely. At some point Zayn had reappeared with Claudia his co-host, and they were now working the room. Harry had not yet had a chance to grill him about Niall so he waited patiently, making idle small talk with the other participants. 

Before Harry had a chance to speak with Zayn or Claudia, an unfamiliar voice called his name. Harry looked around to see a woman holding a clipboard and iphone.

"Hello Harry. My name is Sara, I'm the assistant producer. Would you mind if I dragged you away for five minutes?"

This must be the casual chat that Niall had mentioned, Harry thought. "Yeah sure." Harry turned back to Cara and gave her a quick hug. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." Harry left the room and followed Sara down numerous hallways to her office. "I'm not in trouble already am I?" He said, in what he hoped was a charming manner. 

"Goodness no, I can't tell you how excited some of the crew are to have you on board this year." Sara said smiling. 

Harry felt relieved, at least the crew liked him and he knew they were the most important part of any venture. "That's a relief."

Sara sat down and ushered Harry to sit down as well. "Also our producer Linda, her nephew adores you. She hasn't told him yet that you are going to be on the show, so it'll be a real thrill for him."

"Well I'm happy to sign something for him, or if he is around the studio at any point I can say hi, he is welcome to have a photo if he wants too."

"Really? That would be lovely Harry. Thank you so much, I shall let Linda know." Sara said smiling widely. "So, the reason I called you in is because we like to have a general chat with all our celebrities before we start. Let them know how the process works." Sara noticed Harry wince at the use of the word celebrities. "You don't like that word?"

"Not a huge fan if I'm being honest. Makes me feel like I'm something I'm not you know. I'm lucky enough to be able to sing and write songs, that is far from being a celebrity." Harry laughed. "Anyway, my manager Niall mentioned you would be calling us all for in a chat."

"Yes and it also gives you the chance to ask any questions you might have."

"Ok, if I think of any as we are going along I shall let you know."

"Great. So today is just a general meet and greet where you get to meet the professional dancers and your fellow participants for the first time. There will also be a little bit of dancing as well towards the end of the day." 

Harry paled. "Not us by though right? Maybe a performance from the professionals?" 

Sara smiled sympathetically. "I can see you are worried Harry, but there is really nothing to fear. Our participants this year range from complete beginners to those who have some experience. You won't feel out of place I can promise you that. Our professionals dancers are lovely and make the experience really comfortable for you all."

Harry tried to swallow down his fear at the thought of having to dance later. "So, erm, like, how much dancing will there be later?"

"You will be learning a really basic simple group dance that you will perform on the first live show."

"What." Harry whispered. He was going to kill Niall. "I... didn't know...nobody said we would be doing that.....I thought we'd have more time. Fuck. Shit sorry. Right. Ok. God."

"You honestly have nothing to worry about. You'll learn a few basic steps as a group. You do not have to dance on your own, you'll always be paired with a fellow participant or one of our professionals. The aim of the group dance is to introduce you to the audience, both in the studio and at home. They'll get a sense of your dance ability and what they have to look forward to in the coming live shows. Today also gives us the opportunity to begin planning on who to pair you up with."

"Right."

"Any questions so far?" Sara said, trying to put Harry at ease as much as she possibly could. 

"Just a small one. How do you decide who gets paired with which professional dancer?"

"The final decision is down to our producers, and the choreographers. They will be looking at you this afternoon when you are learning the group dance with the professionals. So they'll take into account your natural ability, your physical attributes compared to the professionals, along with any chemistry they might pick up on."

"Sounds pretty full on."

"The process of choosing an appropriate partner usually takes them a couple of weeks. They will be looking back at tapes of this afternoons rehearsal to make sure they choose the best partner for you."

"It's not just names in a hat then." Harry joked.

"Far from it Harry. Actually as we are on the subject of the professional dancers, there is something I would like to speak with you about."

Fuck, thought Harry. This is where I get a bollocking for the whole tweeting Louis thing. "Look if it's about the tweets."

"Oh no not all. If I'm honest, the crew and I are all enjoying that immensely. Louis is quite a character, it's not everyone who can keep up with him. I have to say you're doing a pretty good job so far Harry." Sara said with a small chuckle.

Harry laughed. "Thanks, I think? So what did you want to speak with me specifically about?"

"I don't know if you have heard the rumours about Strictly possibly having our first same sex pairing this year?"

"My sister Gemma, who is a big fan did mention something to me about the rumours."

"Well I can confirm the rumours are true."

"Wow that's fantastic." Harry said smiling.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that." Sara said enthusiastically. "Because, we'd very much like it if you were part of that partnership Harry. Would you have any objections??"

"What? Me? Are you serious?" Harry said, confusion all over his face.

"We think you would be perfect." 

The level of scrutiny that would be on Harry if he agreed would be incredible. First same sex partnership in the history of the show and it would include someone with the grace of a baby giraffe, thought Harry. "Erm I'm really honoured that you would even think of me. I just....shit I'm really not that good a dancer."

"Harry, that's what this programme is about. It's about taking people with some or no dance ability and teaching them. It's watching them have an experience they couldn't get anywhere else. Like I said earlier, you have nothing to be scared of. The producers have thought long and hard about this and they feel it is the right time and that you are the right person."

"I mean.....I just....shit." Harry didn't often struggle for words, he'd been interviewed too many times to let himself get flustered.

"I'm not sure we've ever had someone as popular as you on the show before, which is partly the reason we considered you. We know the backlash we might face from some viewers, however, your popularity will hopefully temper that. I realise this is a big responsibility, but we think you're up to it." 

Fuck. Harry thought about it for less than a minute. "Alright. Yes. I would consider it a real privilege. I can't promise I'll be the best dancer, but I will try my utmost to get as far as I possibly can." 

"Oh Harry that's wonderful. I promise you won't regret this. It'll change your life." Sara said warmly.

"I'll guess we'll see in the coming weeks."

"Do you have any questions?"

"I'm just trying to take it all in at the moment. Can I get back to you if I have anything I think of?

"Absolutely. I'll get Linda to email your manager all our details, and feel free to contact us as often as you like. It was lovely talking to you Harry. I really think personally you'll have a wonderful time on the show, but most importantly I think you're going to have an incredibly positive impact on our viewers. This could be a special year Harry. Thank you."

"Thank you Sara. I'll do my best to not let you down." He stood up and shook Sara's hand before once again thanking her. 

"Enjoy the rest of your day Harry."

Harry chuckled. "I'll try to." He said, as he left the room closing the door gently behind him. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Harry took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. The Strictly experience had just become a whole lot more overwhelming. "First male male partnership. Fuck me." 

Harry needed some air, he just needed a moment to himself to take all of this in. The only difficulty was that every door and hallway looked the fucking same and he had no idea where to go. "Stupid fucking mansion houses." Harry grumbled as he walked up and down long hallways with wooden doors that all looked exactly the same. "For fucks sake. I'm fucking lost and Niall has my phone. There's so many fucking hallways and rooms nobody will ever find me. I'm going to be wandering the halls talking to myself forever." Harry sighed dramatically, even though there was nobody there to appreciate it. 

Opening a random door he found a small loo with a marble toilet and basin. "Very fancy. Might as well make the most of this whilst I'm here." Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him forgetting to lock it. He unzipped his jeans and began availing himself of the facilities. Harry let his mind wander to thoughts of the partner he might be given. He knew full well it wouldn't be Louis Tomlinson, he'd watched numerous videos of him and while he knew Louis was strong, he didn't think Louis was tall enough to to dance with him. He'd have to get all the gossip from Gemma as to what the others professionals dancers were like. Deep in thought Harry didn't hear the door open, but he certainly heard the sharp intake of breath. He swung around, cock still in hand and watched horrified as a small stream of piss made its way onto a shocked Louis Tomlinson's bare feet. Mortification didn't cover the extent of Harry's embarrassment. "Oops." 

Louis' mouth fell open. He wasn't sure what he was more shocked at. Harry Styles being in his place of work, Harry Styles pissing on his feet, or the impressiveness of Harry's exceptional cock. He managed to draw his attention away from the monster in Harry's hand to look at his face. "Hi." Louis managed to get out, and if his voice squeaked, well there was only Harry there to confirm it. 

"I am so fucking sorry. Oh fuck. Shit. Fuck. God. Sorry. So so sorry." Harry said hastily. 

"Your cock. Erm. It's....like....out there, you know?" Louis said, his gaze not wavering from Harry's face. 

"Out there! Well that's a bit fucking rude. My cock is not out there. My cock is perfectly normal thank you. I've had many compliments about my cock so fuck you. I see you're just as charming as you are on Twitter." Harry said sarcastically. 

"I meant your cock is literally out there you prick. You're still holding it in your hand." Louis nodded his head downwards to where Harry's hand was still firmly on his cock. 

"Fuck. Oh my fuck." Harry said as he turned around and swiftly tucked his cock back into his jeans before turning back to a smirking Louis. "Sorry. I thought you meant......" 

"What are you doing here? Why are you at my work? Is someone you know going to be on the show this year? Is that why you're here? Are you here to support someone? I mean they don't usually allow that, but you seem like the sort of person who gets to do what they like, so is that why you're here?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis. "I'm the sort of person who gets to do what they like? Exactly what the fuck does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're a popstar. That means privilege. That means getting to do what you want when the fuck you want. It means people never saying no to you, it means people breaking the rules for you."

"You don't fucking know me, you have no idea what sort of person I am. You think you know who I am because you've tweeted me a few times? Do you have any idea how many people tweet me everyday? You're simply one of many, Louis Tomlinson." 

"Someone is riled up." Louis said, barely containing his laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry glared.

"Not quite." 

"Well how's this for funny. The reason I'm here at your so called place of work is not to support anyone, but because this year I'm taking part." Harry said with relish.

"What!!!!" Louis shouted.

"Ha, not laughing now are you?" Harry singsonged. 

"That can't be true."

"It is. Proper contestant and everything." Harry said smugly.

"Does that mean you'll be dancing with us this afternoon?"

"Yep, so prepared to be dazzled." Harry said, trying to sound more confident than he actually was at the thought.

"Can't be any worse than you pissing on my feet, oh no wait, I saw your last tour DVD." Louis said, taking great delight at the annoyance on Harry's face.

"You're even more of a dick in real life than I could possibly have imagined. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry said, as he brushed past Louis. He stormed off down the hallway before he heard Louis shouting.

"Pleasure to meet you mate. Maybe next time you'll hit the toilet instead of my feet." Louis said laughing.

"Fuck you." Harry said, turning round to give Louis the middle finger before once again stomping off.

"Now who is the charmer?" Louis said loudly. 

"Prick." Harry muttered under his breath, before beginning to negotiate his way with some difficulty back to the other wing of the stupid fucking mansion.

Louis waited until Harry was out of view before grabbing his phone from his trackies and calling Zayn. "It's me. I don't give a fuck what you're doing. Get your skinny arsed, freakishly beautiful self to the garden now. Right fucking now. This is not a joke you fucker. Harry Styles just pissed on my feet and if I find out you knew he was on the show and didn't tell me, I will take you apart bit by bit and not in a good way." Louis said, promptly hanging up before Zayn could respond. Tucking his phone back in his pocket he stepped in the loo and began washing the by now dry piss off his feet. Five minutes later, satisfied that they were clean he once again took his phone out of his pocket. He went straight to twitter and began writing a new tweet. Fuck waiting till tomorrow. Louis was going for it now.

 _**Where was your popstar sass @Harry_Styles when you pissed on my feet in the loo? #oops #hi #watchyouraim #getyourdick....ness under control** _

Louis pressed the tweet button safe in the knowledge that Harry wouldn't see it till late tonight. Now all Louis had to do was get through the rest of the morning knowing he'd be up close and personal with Harry this aftrnoon. "Bring it on Styles"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I knew I wouldn't be able to update this coming weekend so I thought a week and a half between chapters might be better than two whole weeks :-)
> 
> Once again cheers for all the fab comments and kudos. You're all lovely!!

Harry was pissed off. Louis was more infuriating and annoying in real life than he ever was on twitter, and that was saying something. Stomping down the hallway, Harry was opening random door after door. "Where the fuck is everybody!" Turning one more corner, Harry found another empty room and a closed door with voices carrying through into the hallway. "People. Fucking finally." Harry turned the doorknob and opened the door to find what he assumed was the green room. "Thank fuck."

"Harry?" Niall's reassuring familiar voice said. "Is everything alright mate? You look a bit lost."

"Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Course, come in. Do you need any food or anything? They've laid on a proper fucking spread for us." Niall said happily.

Harry walked over to where Niall was standing with a good looking, brown haired, puppy eyed bloke with big arms. "I'm not hungry cheers."

"Ok, well this is Liam. He's Louis Tomlinson's manager. Liam this is Harry Styles."

They both stared awkwardly at one another before quickly shaking hands. "Niall, a word please." Harry said.

"Sure, let me just grab another muffin. Liam I'll catch up with you in a bit yeah?"

"Sounds great Niall. Good to meet you too Harry." Liam said, casting an odd look Harry's way.

"Mmmm likewise." 

Liam wandered off to to talk to some of the other professional dancers managers whilst Niall and Harry managed to find a quiet corner. 

"What's up? You look a bit weird." Niall said, before biting into his blueberry muffin.

"Louis Tomlinson saw my cock."

Niall spat out what little of the muffin was left in his mouth all down Harry's tshirt. "What the fuck! Christ Harry, give a man a bit of warning yeah and not when I've got a face full of muffin."

"Yeah because regurgitated muffin all over my tshirt is exactly the professional look I was going for today." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Niall.

"Wait there I'll grab some tissues." Niall bustled away to a big folding table that was laden with plates, food and drink and thankfully for Harry, tissues. Hurrying back, Niall could see Liam looking over towards them and he feigned a smile. He shoved the tissues into Harry's hand and waited for Harry to clean himself up.

"What do you mean, he saw your cock? Was it your actual cock?"

"As opposed to my prosthetic one Niall. Of course my actual cock." Harry said, trying not to shout. 

"But...how? I mean I know you're a charmer, but fuck Harry that's pretty impressive even for you." Niall laughed. "I knew all that twitter flirting was leading somewhere. Where did you even see him? Zayn told me the professional dancers were on the other side of the house."

"Oh Zayn told you that did he? Was that before or after you picked your jaw up from the floor after gazing at him."

"I was not gazing at him." Niall spluttered.

"Were too. It was cute as fuck." Harry smirked.

"Shut up. Stop distracting me and tell me what happened!"

"I got called into a meeting with one of the assistant producers, which I'll need to talk to you about later." Harry wasn't sure if what he'd been told was public knowledge yet, so he decided to keep it to himself for now rather than blurt it out in a room full of people. 

"Ok that sounds worrying." Niall said concerned.

"It's not, actually it's pretty good." Harry was surprised to find he meant those words.

"So let's talk cock." 

"Zayn's cock or mine." Harry said cheekily.

"Harry!" Niall said, blushing furiously. 

Harry would definitely be revisiting the Zayn chat later with Niall. "Just kidding mate. I pissed on Louis Tomlinson's feet and he saw my cock."

Niall's mouth dropped open. "Well thank fuck I put the muffin back down otherwise the rest of it would be making an appearance on your tshirt. Just.....how....what the fuck Harry?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You pissed on him and he saw your cock. Now call me old fashioned, but how is that's not as bad as it sounds?"

"It was just a misunderstanding. I got lost, I found a toilet, I used it, the door was unlocked, Louis walked in, I was shocked, I turned round and pissed on him, I apologised, my cock was still out, he behaved like the prick I thought he was, he made all these horrible assumptions about me, I told him I was on the show which has been one of my happiest moments so far this year, he couldn't believe it, he was rude, I think I said fuck you, I stormed off and gave him the finger. All in all great first meeting." Harry said with his thumbs up. 

Niall looked shell shocked. "You barely took a breath. That's the quickest I think I've ever heard you speak."

"I wanted to get it out all in one go. Not really a moment I want to relive." Harry said quietly.

"So you didn't like him?"

"He's even less charming than on Twitter." 

"Hotter in real life?"

Harry looked down at the floor. "Unfortunately." He sighed. 

Niall laughed. "Way hotter then."

"That little fucker didn't even have the decency to look hideous, even with my piss all over his feet." Harry whined. "He was such a dick too Niall."

"To be fair you did piss on his feet."

"Niall you're supposed to be on my side. I apologised and then he was really rude about me and what sort of person I am. Do you know what, fuck him. I'm going to stay as far away from him as I possibly can. Including this afternoon when we have to learn a group dance. Speaking of, when were you going to mention that to me?"

"I wasn't sure if it was actually going to happen so I didn't want to freak you out." Niall said sheepishly. "You're not fucked off with me are you?"

Harry laughed wryly. "Luckily for you I encountered Louis Tomlinson, so I'm more fucked off with him than you. The dance thing I'm going to just have to get on with it. Plus....."

"Oh no. I see the Harry Styles glint in your eyes. What are you planning?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about Nialler." Harry said, the picture of innocence. 

"Mmmm course you don't." 

"Are you going to tell me about Zayn?" Harry said smirking. 

"Fuck you." Niall said, looking at his watch whilst Harry cracked up laughing. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your special green room."

"Fuck. Yes. Shit. Oh I don't know which way to go." 

"Hang on." Niall turned away and located Liam on the other side of the room shaking his head at his phone. "Liam!" 

Liam looked over and made his way to a beckoning Niall. "Alright mate."

"Yeah, so, do you know how Harry can get back to his special green room from here?"

"Course. If you come out of this room and turn left, then left again, and it's the third or fourth door down the hallway."

"Cheers mate, appreciate it."

"No worries, nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll all be seeing a lot more of each other over the coming weeks. Being on Strictly is quite an experience. It's like one big happy family."

It must be one big fucked up family with Louis Tomlinson on the show, thought Harry. "Good to meet you too. Niall I'll see you later, I've got some more stuff to tell you."

**************

Louis was pacing up and down the garden path waiting for Zayn. "Did Zayn know, that's the question. I will fuck him up if he did. He couldn't have known surely. We're best mates he would have said something."

"Lou? Who are you talking to?" Zayn said, as he strolled casually out the back door and into the garden. 

"Myself Zayn, because apparently I'm the only person who doesn't keep fucking secrets from me. Seriously Z. What the fuck?" Louis said, his hands flailing all over the place. Louis was nothing if not gesticulative. 

"What are you talking about and what the fuck was that phone call? Something about fucking me up and piss on your feet and Harry Styles. To be honest it was pretty garbled mate." 

"What am I talking about?? What the fuck am I talking about!!!" Louis shouted.

"Alright mate calm down." Zayn said, trying to placate Louis.

"Calm down! You're not the one who has been lied to, you're not the one who has just spent ten minutes making sure all the piss was off their feet. So excuse you Zayn with your 'alright mate calm down'" Louis said, in a particularly spot on impression of Zayn's Bradford drawl. 

"Louis. I have no idea what you're talking about." To be fair Zayn had a pretty good idea, but he was enjoying Louis' dramatics far too much to stop now.

"Oh don't give me those innocent beautiful brown eyes Zayn. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I really don't. Why did you have to clean piss off your feet?" Zayn was genuinely puzzled by that part of the story. 

"Harry fuckface Styles."

"Interesting middle name. Bold choice. Not sure my parents would have gone with fuckface, but whatever floats their boat."

"Zayn."

"Sorry. Carry on." 

"Did you know that Harry Styles was going to be on the show this series?"

Zayn took Louis' hand and led him gently to one of the benches that was hidden by the big oak trees in the garden. They sat down and Zayn looked into Louis' eyes. "I promise you I had no idea he was going to be in the show. You know they never tell me. I only ever find out when the celebrities turn up at the house. I'd never hold anything back from you Lou. I thought you would have known that by now." Zayn said quietly, looking at the ground. 

"Fuck. I didn't mean.....it's not....fuck. I'm sorry. I was fucked off. I know you would never keep anything from me." Louis said softly. "It's just, he's fucking annoying. The thing is, at the start of the show there's so many of us that I can probably avoid him, but fuck what if he stays in for a bit. Ugh then there'll be no escape."

"Mate. I'm sure he's not that bad. I met him earlier and he seemed alright."

"Oh really." Louis said sarcastically.

"Yeah I answered the door, got the shock of my fucking life and there he was, him and Niall."

Louis pounced on the fondness in Zayn's voice when he said Niall. "Oh and who might Niall be?"

"His manager."

"Hot is he?"

"What, Harry?" Zayn said, trying to deflect the conversation. Louis was like a fucking bloodhound sometimes. 

"No. Niall."

"He's alright." Zayn said casually.

"Just alright. Really, because your voice did this thing when you said his name." Louis said, gently teasing his friend. 

Zayn stood up. "Well would you look at the time. I've got work to be doing Louis, I can't stand outside gossiping to you all day."

"I've not finished talking to you about....."

"See you in a bit. Bye!!!" Zayn said quickly, as he hurried towards the door. 

"He pissed on my feet."

Zayn stopped dead in his tracks, one hand almost on the doorknob. "What the actual fuck! Did you say he pissed on your feet?? Harry Styles?? Curls? Drawl? Amazing legs Harry Styles?? I thought you were talking shit in your message."

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelief on Zayn's face. 

"Is this a joke? Are you fucking with me?" 

"Nope. Dead serious love."

Now Zayn just looked puzzled. "How? I mean you obviously ran into him because you know he's here. But, like how?"

"I needed the loo, and by some freaky coincidence Harry must have got lost and wandered into our wing of the house."

"Fate." Zayn coughed. 

"Fuck you." Louis huffed. "Can I finish my story now cheers?"

"By all means."

"So as I was saying."

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

"I opened the door to the toilet which Harry must have forgotten to lock. He got a shock, turned round, cock still in hand and pissed on my feet."

"God it's like the start of a beautiful rom com." Zayn joked, as he wiped away a non-existent tear. 

"I'm ignoring you and carrying on with my story. We exchanged words and then he stropped off like a tall curly haired child. "

"Exchanged words. What sort of words?"

"Nothing too bad." Louis said carefully. 

"You are so full of shit. What did you say?"

"I may have said something about popstars being privileged and maybe he'd used that privilege to hang out with a friend who was appearing on the show."

Zayn shook his head. "Louis."

"Yeah alright maybe it was a bit harsh, but to be fair he had just pissed on my feet and I may have been slightly distracted by his cock. I'm human, what can I say. You know sometimes I speak without thinking and get a bit over excited."

"Did you apologise when you found out he was going to be on the show?"

"Not so much. He was pretty pissed off. I may have tweeted about it though."

"For fucks sake. I can't leave you alone for five minutes. Show me." Louis handed his phone over to Zayn who read his tweet and then burst out laughing. "Ok. It was funny. You know he won't see it till later though."

"I know, why did you think I tweeted." Louis winked at Zayn.

"Fuck. I'm so pleased we're friends you absolute menace." Zayn looked at his watch. "Right. We really do need to go back inside. I've got to sit with the celebrities whilst they have some snacks and get ready for the practice this afternoon."

"Can't wait." Louis said sarcastically.

"There are some really good celebrities this year. If they match you up with the right partner I think you've got a great chance. This afternoon is the opportunity to be on your best behaviour. Be your self Lou, that's all you need to do. Give the producers a reason to match you with someone good." Zayn took Louis' hand and pulled him back into the house. "Dance your arse off babe. See you in half an hour." He kissed Louis' cheek and wandered back towards the celebrity rehearsal room. Well this afternoon just got a whole lot more interesting thought Zayn.

Louis strolled back to the professionals dance space with Zayn's words about being on his best behaviour ringing in his ears. He could do this, he knew that. Louis could act like the perfect professional when he needed to, so this afternoon he would charm the celebrities, dance to his best ability, and make a beeline for those with some dance ability already. "You got this Tomlinson." 

************************

Harry had been chatting to Cara and a previous winner of the Bake Off for the last half hour. They'd already confided how nervous they were about the thought of the group dance which made Harry feel more at ease. At least he wasn't the only one absolutely crapping it. 

"Harry?"

Harry turned to find Zayn smiling at him. Shit. "Hi."

"Ladies, do you mind if I steal Harry away for a moment please?"

"Of course not, steal away." Cara said. 

Zayn steered Harry into the corner away from listening ears. 

"Would you like Niall's number, is that why you've dragged me into the corner?" Harry said.

"What!!! No!! No Harry. I mean yes I want his number obviously, but I didn't drag you into the corner for that. I'm not that unprofessional."

"Why are we standing here looking as shady as fuck then?"

"Louis." Zayn said hesitantly.

"Well it was lovely talking to you again Zayn, I should really get back to the others now." Harry went to walk off before Zayn gently stopped him. 

"Wait. Please."

Harry sighed, but didn't move away. "Fine."

"I know about the whole pissing thing."

"Course you do, because it wasn't embarrassing enough at the time. He couldn't keep his big mouth shut. Did he tell you how rude he was to me?"

Zayn rubbed the back of neck feeling awkward as fuck. If Harry was embarrassed now, wait until he found out about Louis' tweet. "He's not a bad person Harry. He just sometimes speaks without thinking."

"Not really an excuse though is it?"

"No it's not. Look in about ten minutes the professional dancers are going to come in and meet you all for the first time. It would be really great if you could just put how you feel about Louis towards the back of your mind and just get on with it."

"I know how to be professional mate, I've been doing it since I was sixteen. I'm not sure I'm the the one you need to be telling if you get my drift." Harry said angrily, before leaving Zayn standing and rejoining Cara. 

"Fuck. Well that didn't go how I thought." Zayn muttered. He walked off to find Claudia and chat to some more of the other celebrities. Occasionally he'd glimpse Harry scowling at him out of the corner of his eye. Ten minutes passed quickly and it was finally time for the celebrities to meet their potential dance partners.

"Hello everybody." Zayn said clapping his hands to get everybody's attention. "So in about two minutes the professional dancers are going to come waltzing through the door, so to speak." Zayn smiled as a ripple of laugher radiated through the room. "I'm sure you're all feeling a bit nervous and that's only to be expected. The dancers are all lovely." Zayn pretended he didn't hear Harry's quiet snort at his comment. "They don't bite, unless that's what you're into and then I'm sure more than a few of them would be happy to oblige." Zayn winked at the celebrities as more than a few of the men and women flushed at the idea that perhaps Zayn would be the one marking them up. 

"So Claudia is going to come round to you all with masks of both of our faces. If I could ask you to please kindly put them on, the dancers will then come in and we shall have the grand reveal. After the hubbub and excitement has died down our choreographers will teach you a few basic moves for our group dance on the first live show." 

Claudia began to weave in and out of the celebrities handing out the masks whilst Zayn carried on with an explanation of what would happen next. "Please remember that the producers will be watching the rehearsal to get an extremely rough idea of your abilities. They'll also watch your interactions with the dancers in order they can begin considering who to pair you up with. Ok, I think that's it. Does anyone have questions?" 

"Sorry I just had a quick question. I've never really done anything like this before so how basic is basic going to be??" Harry said hesitantly, his anger at Zayn having dissipated into nerves. 

God Louis would be an idiot if he didn't try and at least become friends with Harry. "Genuinely Harry you have nothing to worry about. This room contains all level of abilities, but nobody is an expert. The choreographers are patient and kind, they're here to help and make you look good for the first live show. If you get stuck just ask for help, if you can't remember something just ask for help. We're really not scary." Zayn looked around to see the frowns on some of the celebrities had eased to slight apprehension. "Does that answer your question Harry?"

"It does Zayn. Thank you." Harry said politely.

"No worries mate, that's what we're here for." The whole room turned as one at the banging on the door. "Right well that will be the dancers. So if I can ask you all to please stand in two lines at the front of the room, tallest ones at the back, and put on your masks then we'll be ready to let the monsters, I mean professional dancers in." Zayn smiled at the nervous laughter. He checked to make sure everyone had their masks on before walking slowly to the door, giving the celebrities time to get into position.

Harry felt sick and the mask wasn't helping matters. He stood waiting for the dancers to come through the door, nervous because of what they were going to have to learn this afternoon. He also still felt annoyance at Louis fucking Tomlinson after the incident earlier. 

"Harry are you alright?" Cara said, taking his hand. 

"Yes."

"Your hand is shaking."

"Nerves that's all. I'll be fine once when we start. It's the anticipation."

"You've got nothing to worry about, we're all in the same boat."

"I know it's just....." Harry turned to Cara and saw a mask of Zayn's face staring back at him. He couldn't help laughing. "It's really difficult to have a serious conversation when you've got Zayn's face on you."

"I wish I had Zayn's face on me, have you seen those fucking cheekbones! Obscene." Cara and Harry gave each other a reassuring hug. "You'll smash this Harry. I know it. Deep breath lovely."

"Ok. Professional face on."

"You mean the one nobody can see because you're wearing a fucking mask." Cara said drily. 

"You know what I mean." Harry laughed. 

"Ok ladies and gentleman, prepare to meet the professionals." Zayn said suddenly. 

Harry took a deep breath and waited for the door to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your lovely comments!

Louis was bored. He knew the drill now and the waiting never got any easier. Sat on one of the settee's in the professional dancers green room, Louis had never wanted a cigarette more. Whilst Strictly was on Louis didn't smoke. Zayn found it hilarious, but it was a rule Louis always set himself and he never wavered. However, the run-in with Harry today had only intensified his craving for one. 

"Louis. Stop jiggling your fucking leg, it's doing my head in." Alex said, placing a gentle hand on Louis' knee. 

"Sorry love. It's the anticipation you know? I just want to meet the celebrities and get going." Louis said, his knee stilling at Alex's touch. 

Alex Ryder, along with his wife Dinah West were two of Louis' best friends on the show. Both of them had been on the show since it first aired. Despite Louis' brash and cocksure personality when he first joined, they'd taken him under their wing and shown him the Strictly ropes. Louis couldn't thank them enough for that. "Me too mate ." 

"Have you heard any of the rumoured celebrities for this year?" Louis said casually. 

"I thought you never like to know?"

"I don't. Just wondered if there were any headline making people this year."

"Usual actors, sports people and presenters I think." 

So Harry wasn't one of the rumours then. Louis found that interesting, considering how high profile he was. 

"So who are you hoping for this year." Alex said.

"Just someone with a hint of potential. They don't have to be amazing, but coordinated would be good. I just....I'd really like to win you know and getting the right match is so important."

"Depending on who you get I think you've got a really good chance this year. I know I shouldn't be saying that what with being rivals and all, but you really do." 

"Cheers Alex." Louis said, as he pulled him in for a hug. He was going to need all the support he could get once Harry was on the show. 

"Hello everybody, could I have your attention for a moment please." 

Louis pulled away from Alex and focused his attention on Linda, the senior producer who had just walked in the room. 

"So lovelies. The celebrities are all ready for you in their room. We've got some great people on this year, and I think it's got the potential to be our best show to date. You all know the drill, but for the benefit of our three new professionals this year, Maxim, Lara and Christian, I'll briefly explain. Shortly you will be introduced to the celebrities. After the general excitement of meeting them has died down, our choreographers will be showing you a basic group dance and we shall be watching your interaction and chemistry with the celebrities. During the week myself and the other producers along with the group dance choreographers will meet and decide who your celebrity partner will be. As always we will be asking Zayn and Claudia for their initial impressions, although they will not be involved in the final decisions." 

Louis had tuned out after Linda had said 'you know the drill.' He nodded along with everyone else thinking about ways he could identify who had the potential to be a great partner this year. This was so important to Louis and he wanted to give it his all. 

"You may have heard the rumours that we have something groundbreaking lined up this year." 

Louis' ears pricked up and he immediately gave Linda his full attention.

"I am thrilled to tell you, it has been agreed that for the first time ever on Strictly we will be having a same sex pairing."

Murmurs of surprise and intrigue echoed around the room and Louis sat up a little straighter.

"To keep everybody in suspense we are not going to tell you whether the pairing will be all female or all male. However, the celebrity is aware. I don't expect anybody to have an issue with this. The chosen professional will be told Saturday morning before rehearsal for the live show. Obviously they won't find out who their partner is until the live show that evening. Now, I'm sure I don't have to remind you what a tremendous responsibility this will be for both the celebrity and professional chosen. We will be expecting a small backlash from those who object, but we will not let this deter us. Having said all that, it's time to meet the celebrities for the new series. If you'd like to make your way to the celebrities room we can get the new series of Strictly underway."

"Alex did you know about this?" Louis asked, as Linda made her exit.

"Not a clue mate. I mean the rumour has been around for the past few years without ever being true. Exciting though." Alex said smiling.

"Fuck yeah it is." Louis said smiling. This would be a huge honour for the professional dancer who was chosen. Louis figured he had a good a chance as anyone to be picked as the professional. He didn't think it would be one of the new professional dancers, that would be too much pressure on them for their first time out. Louis was outspoken and vocal in his support of LBGTQA rights, as were a number of other dancers on the show, so that might work in his favour. Louis was also not backwards in coming forwards, he didn't take shit from anybody so fending off those who dared criticise the show would be second nature to him. For those reasons Louis felt he would be a good choice, but ultimately it would be the producers decision. Meeting the celebrities would be a good chance to prove he could take this responsibility on. 

The professional dancers left their room and made their way to the other wing of the house to meet the celebrities. By now Louis was pretty adept at working out who the producers might stick him with. He knew he needed to concentrate on mixing with those celebrities who the producers would focus on. Immediately Louis thought that Harry Styles would be out of the equation. He was maybe an inch taller than Louis, well in Louis' mind anyway, so that wouldn't work. Louis was relieved, he'd seen Harry dance and knew whoever got him as a partner would have a lot of work on their hands. Feeling confident and excited for the new series Louis strode ahead, eager to meet the new celebrities. Reaching the door, Louis could clearly hear Zayn's voice before the door opened. 

The professionals walked in to find the celebrities all stood wearing masks of Claudia and Zayn's face which caused a lot of hilarity. "Alright, alright settle down children." Zayn said laughing. "Welcome to our lovely professional dancers. Now is the moment of truth. Celebrities if you would kindly get ready to lift your masks on the count of three, then Strictly will be ready to start. One. Two. Three." 

The celebrities as one revealed themselves to much shouting and over excitement. The contestants this year ranged from soap stars to presenters, from footballers to Olympians to world famous singers. There was a lot of murmuring from the professionals when Harry revealed himself. Everyone, with the exception of Louis, failing to hold back their gasps and delight. Together the professionals and celebrities walked towards each other and began introducing themselves. Sitting at various points around the room, the producers began making notes on who was gelling with who already. It didn't go unmentioned in any of their notes that Harry and Louis were the only two who failed to greet each other.

The general hubbub and excitement lasted another fifteen minutes before Zayn began wrangling everyone together. "Ok people, if you could rein in your excitement we are now ready to get started." Zayn waited until the room fell silent. "I'd like to first introduce you to Tara and Jason, they are two of our group dance choreographers on the show this year. Today they will be taking you through the steps for your first group dance. Please remember what I said earlier, if you need help then just stop and ask. Alright, Tara and Jason if you'd like to take over, Claudia and I are going to watch from the sidelines. Good luck everybody, and enjoy it!"

Harry could see Louis out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that Louis was ignoring him so Harry was going to go along with it. He worked his way around the left hand side of the room whilst Louis worked the right. Occasionally Harry would glance over and and get a full eyeful of Louis, although he wished he hadn't. Earlier during the whole piss and cock incident, Harry had been so mortified he'd not really paid close attention to what Louis was wearing. He'd obviously seen his quite frankly ridiculously good looking face, but somehow he'd missed his outfit. Now he was getting the full effect. Trackies that were short enough to show off a pair of delicate ankles. Tshirt that dipped low enough to give Harry a clear view of his mouth watering collarbones and tattoo. Grey hoodie. By all accounts he should have looked a state. Instead he looked so hot, Harry was finding it difficult to look away from him. 

Louis was well aware that Harry kept on flicking glances at him out of the corner of his eye, because Louis was doing the exact same. Fuck was he going to make casual conversation with him though. Louis was a master at avoiding people he didn't want to talk to, so he kept to the opposite side of wherever Harry was. However, he hadn't failed to notice the tightness of Harry's tshirt with what looked suspiciously like a food stain on it. 

Eventually the time came for the choreographers to begin working their magic. For the next two hours the celebrities stumbled and laughed their way through the dance rehearsal. Harry found it strangely enjoyable. The sense of camaraderie between the celebrities was noticeable already. Nobody got impatient, nobody mocked anyone, they had fun. If the rest of the Strictly experience was going to be anything like this, then Harry thought he might just enjoy it. Well, maybe more than he originally thought. Harry was also pleasantly surprised to find he wasn't the worst dancer. Clearly not the most talented, what he lacked in coordination and skill, he made up for in effort and enthusiasm, and in the Strictly world that could carry you a long way. 

Louis had also been surprised to find out that Harry wasn't completely hopeless. Although he would never dare tell anyone, he couldn't deny that Harry had a certain charm about him when he was trying to dance. It would certainly make him popular on the show, but Louis knew without the essential foundation of basic coordination, Harry would fade out before the final. Louis had been using the past two hours to get to know the new celebrities and to scope out potential winners. Even at such an early stage Louis already had an eye on three possibilities. 

Felicity Turner was an up and coming actress on a very popular BBC soap. Funny and smart with what seemed like natural dance ability, Louis knew he could make her even better. They'd had a lovely chat earlier and bonded over having a large number of siblings. Louis liked her a lot. Then there was Zadie Brown, an Olympic winning gymnast. The definition of pocket rocket she had a personality that belied her small stature. Louis knew if they were paired up they'd be dynamite. Hardworking and feisty as fuck, she'd give Louis a run for his money and keep him on his toes. Finally there was Zachary Quinn, former England and Man Utd footballer who had recently retired from the game. One of the most well known and loved footballers of his generation, he could rival Harry in terms of popularity with the British public. He was also spectacularly fit in real life. Louis had almost become tongue tied when he realised Zachary was going to be on the show. However, two minutes in his company and any nerves Louis may have had disappeared, especially when Zachary confessed that Louis was his wife's favourite professional dancer. Louis was genuinely shocked at the ability Zachary seemed to possess. Good coordination and balance, quick to pick up the steps, and a natural show off. If Louis ended up with any of those three, he'd be more than happy. 

Louis looked up at the sound of laughter to find Harry and Cara Delevingne in a heap on the floor. He vaguely remembered something in his internet stalk of Harry to say they'd dated previously. Maybe Harry was one of those people who stayed friends with their ex's. That was not something Louis could ever imagine doing, as he mentally scrolled through his list of ex boyfriends. 

"Ok people this is the final section." Tara said, smiling reassuringly at the celebrities. "You've done brilliantly so far and now we're on the home straight. So, Harry if you could please drag yourself up off the floor, and Zadie if you could join Harry and go and stand beside Louis and Dinah please." 

Zadie reached down and pulled Harry up off the floor. "Up you get darling." 

"Cheers love. Sometimes my feet have a mind of their own." Harry said laughing, clearly ignoring a tutting Louis. 

"This is what's going to happen. Louis you are simply going to spin Harry around twice whilst Dinah you are going to spin Zadie twice, then you will both swap so Dinah will spin Harry and Louis will spin Zadie. The other celebrities will be lined up at the sides and again Louis you'll spin the next person in line who will be Zachary whilst Dinah is spinning Felicity and then you'll swap. Any problems?" Jason the other choreographer asked. 

"All good Jason, cheers love." Louis said smiling. This would be a great opportunity to show off with the three celebrities he'd be more than happy to dance with on the show. He was clearly not including Harry in that little bunch, but Louis figured he could hold his tongue for a couple of spins. He was wrong. 

Harry was having a ball. The operative word being was. Now he was going to have to work with Louis fucking Tomlinson. Yes it may only be a few spins or twirls or whatever, but he was still going to have to be in his company. For the past two hours of training Harry had managed to ignore Louis, their dancing paths crossing for mere seconds. Until now. Harry and Zadie, who Harry already loved, stood next to Louis and Dinah waiting to start. 

"Sorry Jase, before we start can I just take my hoodie off please? It's absolutely roasting in here." Louis said, as he pulled his hoodie over his head to the sounds of whistles from Zachary. "Ha bloody ha." Louis laughed. 

Harry tried not to be bothered by Louis, but he couldn't help it. For fucks sake had the man not heard of clothes. How was a fucking vest appropriate dance wear! I mean it obviously was, but not in front of Harry right at this moment. Harry tried not to stare he really did. Tried to not stare at Louis' biceps, caramel and strong. Tried not to stare at the fragility of his wrists. Tried to not stare at the large number of tattoos that covered him or the way the armholes in his vest were so low Harry swore he could see a hint of nipple. Harry took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what he needed to do. Two spins. Don't fall over. Don't make eye contact. 

"Ok everybody lets go, Jennifer if you could please start the music. Harry and Zadie, it's just a couple of simple turns. Please take your dancers hand and prepare to be spun." Tara shouted.

Harry really hoped his hands weren't clammy, giving them a quick wipe on his jeans just in case.

"Come on Styles, we haven't got all night." Louis muttered, not really loud enough for anyone but Harry to hear. 

"Not helping you idiot." Harry mumbled back. "Ok I'm ready."

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and raised their arms in the air. He spun Harry once and then again. Unfortunately Harry lost his bearing halfway through the second spin and ended up on the floor, just like he had with Cara. "Fucks sake." Louis muttered. 

Zachary bent down and offered his hand to Harry. "You alright there Styles? I'm sure this isn't the first time someone has thrown themselves at Tomlinson's feet." He said, winking at Louis.

Harry grabbed hold of Zachary's hand and let himself be pulled back up to his feet. "Well that was embarrassing. Cheers Zachary." 

"No worries mate, I'm sure we'll all be in that position at some point."

"What on your knees in front of Louis." Harry said, without thinking. There was a moments silence, before the whole room burst out laughing. Well the whole room except for Louis, who simply glared at Harry. 

"Ok ok people. Harry, are you alright to give that another go?" Tara said.

"Yeah sure. Sorry." Harry mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about. These things happen don't they Louis." Tara said kindly.

"Mmmm." Louis said. 

Harry scowled at Louis, determined that would be the last time he would fall over in front of him. "Alright I think I've got it this time." He took Louis' hand and squeezed hard. "Ready Lou?" Harry said sweetly.

Louis was fuming, but he was a professional so he refused to let it show on his face. "I was born ready, Hazza." Louis said sarcastically. He squeezed back and spun Harry round faster than the first time.

Harry to his credit was prepared this time and just about managed to keep his balance. The whole room clapped as Harry beamed and Louis pasted on an insincere smile. 

"Well done, you managed a spin. Good stuff." Louis said, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Why thank you Louis, that means a lot coming from someone like you." Harry said, preparing to give as good as he got. 

"Right you little......" Louis stopped as Dinah placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I think Zadie is ready now too Louis, so let's crack on shall we." Dinah said softly.

"Yes you're right, sorry Dinah." Louis said sheepishly. Louis took Harry's hand again, and Dinah took Zadie's. This time Harry managed it perfectly with both Louis and Dinah. 

All the while the producers continued taking notes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Working on the next chapter now so hopefully it should be up sometime over the weekend.

Zayn had been watching the rehearsal for the past two hours and he was thoroughly entertained. To be honest Zayn quite enjoyed the meet and greets, he liked seeing who the new celebrities were and how the professional dancers interacted with them. This year he was enjoying it more than ever, thanks to Louis and Harry. From the blatant way they hadn't said hello to each other, to them staying on opposite sides of the room, to the disdainful look on Louis' face when Harry and Cara were tangled in a heap on the floor. Zayn found it hilarious. 

Now Zayn watched as Harry and Louis muttered words to each other after the mishap with the Harry spin. Honestly all Zayn needed was some popcorn to make this even better. Zayn continued watching as Harry finally managed the spins and the rehearsal continued. Another half hour passed with no further interaction between Louis and Harry which made everything slightly duller for Zayn. 

"Ok everybody, great work today. Jason and I are suitably impressed with you all. We'll see you all next Saturday for final practice before the live show. Thank you for your time." Tara said, as everyone in the room clapped the celebrities and the professional dancers for their efforts. 

Knowing that was his cue Zayn stood up. "I'd like to reiterate what Tara said. Both myself and Claudia have had a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon." Zayn said, throwing a quick wink at Louis who scowled back at him. "Try and relax for the next week, and I look forward to seeing you all next Saturday for the partner match up."

The room began to fill with a rumbling as everyone started moving around grabbing their things and saying goodbye to the friends they had made. Zayn tried to contain his laughter as Harry and Louis completely blanked each other once again. Harry made a beeline for Cara, Zadie and Maxim, the professional who Harry had danced with at the start of the rehearsal. Louis made straight for Zachary, Felicity and Alex, receiving a bone crushing hug from Zachary. 

Once all the goodbyes were done Louis made his way over to Zayn. "What the fuck was that wink for earlier?"

"Oh Lou Lou. Babe." Zayn said, smiling and shaking his head. "Let's get Liam and go home."

"Ugh I hate it when you do this. Tell me." Louis said, the need to stamp his foot overwhelming. He tried pouting too, even though he knew it hardly ever worked with Zayn.

"I love it when you look like you're about to throw a tantrum. Is this what Doris and Ernest look like too?" Zayn chuckled. 

"Fuck you am I throwing a tantrum. Now tell me." Louis growled.

"Liam is driving us back, I'll wait until we are in the car." Zayn said.

"Fine." Louis said, before muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Have you finished your goodbyes then? No final farewell to Harry Styles?" Zayn said, with a massive smirk on his face.

Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn, opened his mouth and then promptly shut it before turning and flouncing out of the room without a word. This series of Strictly was going to be fun, Zayn knew it.

 

Harry finished his goodbyes to Cara and the other new friends he had made today before approaching Zayn. "Hello. Erm thanks for being so welcoming today, it really did make the process a lot less scary and intimidating. "

"So you liked it?"

"More than I thought I would actually. I may have even enjoyed it a little bit." Harry laughed. "Nobody made me feel stupid if I got something wrong. Everyone was really lovely and friendly." 

"Everyone?" Zayn said smiling.

Harry looked down at the floor for a moment. "Maybe not everyone."

"Hey." Zayn said quietly. "Harry." Zayn waited till Harry looked him directly in the face. "Louis is prickly."

"How did you know I was talking about Louis?" Harry said deadpan.

Zayn laughed. Funny and hot he thought, Louis was in trouble. "Half the time he doesn't mean what he says,"

"Meaning half the time he does."

"Yeah pretty much. He is complicated and honest, and says what he thinks without hesitation. Louis Tomlinson is a pain in my arse sometimes, but he is bold and one of the best people I know. He is also hands down the best dancer I've ever seen. Don't judge him on today and definitely don't judge him on his fucking twitter. Who knows, a couple of weeks into the show you might even like him." 

Harry scoffed. "Mmmm. We'll see."

"It was good to finally meet you Harry, I've enjoyed yours and Louis' tweets these past few days. I think you will be a great addition to the show this year."

"Cheers mate, I hope so. I'll see you next week I guess." Harry said smiling.

"See you Saturday."

Harry went to walk away before Zayn put out a hand to stop him. "Erm so, sorry, just one more thing." He said sheepishly.

"Oh so this is where you ask me for Niall's number." Harry laughed.

"No!! Fuck no. I wanted to know if maybe Niall was seeing anybody at the moment?" 

"If I was Louis Tomlinson I imagine he'd be drawing the moment out, seeing how long he could make you suffer." 

Zayn couldn't help laughing at how on point Harry was. 

"But I'm not so I'll put you out of your misery. Niall is young free and so very single I'm surprised he hasn't got repetitive strain injury if you know what I mean." Harry said, winking at Zayn.

"Fuck if that isn't an image to leave me with Harry Styles." Zayn said his eyes wide.

"Shall I tell him you were asking after him?" Harry said, his eyes twinkling. 

"No. I'll erm....I'll talk to him. Will he be with you on Saturday?"

"Yeah I can't get rid of him." Harry said drily.

"Great, so I'll see you both then."

"Will do. It was lovely meeting you Zayn."

"You too Harry." 

Harry turned and walked away, stopping at the door to give Zayn a final wave. Zayn laughed because he knew Louis was absolutely fucked.

 

Niall was waiting in the car for Harry and he had an important decision to make. Although Harry had been without a phone, Niall hadn't. He was now well aware that Louis had tweeted and had mentioned the whole pissing incident. The whole twitter universe now knew, fuck the whole internet knew. Granted they didn't know the specifics, but Louis was pretty open with what he tweeted. Twitter had exploded with both Harry and Louis trending once again. People wanted to know what had happened, where they had met, if Harry was going to be on Strictly this year.

Niall had two concerns. First he knew Harry was going to lose his shit when he saw the tweet, so he was going to have to calm him down before Harry inevitably responded. Second, Niall was worried about Strictly and whether this would harm Harry's chances of being on the show. The producers and Niall had done such a good job of keeping Harry's name from being associated with Strictly and now Niall was scrolling through shit loads of tweets speculating about Harry. Niall had made it perfectly clear to the producers that if the media found out that Harry was going to be on the show he would pull him from the show. Now he was facing up to the fact that he might actually have to do that.

Pulling up his last email from Linda the producer, Niall began composing an email. He really did not want to withdraw Harry from the show, but he needed to know what the producers were thinking and whether they could keep the media at bay for another week. Email sent, Niall closed his eyes and began working out what he was going to say to Harry.

 

Harry managed to find his way out of the house without getting lost or bumping into Louis fucking Tomlinson. Fuck the man was annoying and just fucking rude. Harry relished the fresh air as he left the house to meet Niall at the car. He smiled to himself at the thought that he might actually be able to do this, well for a week at least Harry thought. Right there and then Harry resolved to forget about Louis fucking Tomlinson and concentrate on doing his best in the show. He'd already made plans to meet up with Cara for lunch later this week, and Maxim had slipped him his number on a piece of paper so they could text a bit before the show started. Maxim was new to London so once the show began Harry said he'd show him around a bit. They couldn't go out before Saturday otherwise everyone would start speculating that Harry was going to be on the show and he didn't want that. 

Reaching the car, Harry found Niall with his eyes closed. He began tapping his fingers gently on the window until Niall opened his eyes and then wound down the window. "Alright Ni, ready to head home?"

"Yeah course."

Harry knew something was wrong straight away, he walked around to the passenger side and got in. "You alright?"

"Just a bit tired that's all. Dancing really takes it out of me."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Nialler I do love you."

"Obviously. Now my feet are killing me so let's go home and have some pizza and beers." 

"Fuck but Louis Tomlinson is annoying though."

"Harry you've been in the car less than five minutes and you're already talking about him. Did you talk to him? I mean apart from the whole cock and piss thing."

"Yeah he had to spin me around and first time I lost my balance and fell and he was such a dick about it. He's sarcastic as fuck too."

"You didn't enjoy it then? The rehearsal I mean." Niall said.

"I actually did."

"Really?" Niall said surprised. "That's great Harry, really."

"Apart from Louis being a dick I had a good time. Cara is doing it too so there was someone I know there, it made me feel less alone, like I already had someone on my side."

"That's great Harry, I'm really pleased." Niall felt like shit, he was almost hoping that Harry hadn't enjoyed it.

"Any chance I could have my phone back Niall? I'm expecting texts from mum and Gemma asking me how it went."

"Why don't you just relax, we'll be back in no time and you can catch up with your texting then." Niall said, the forced tone in his voice all too apparent to Harry. 

"Niall we've been friends for years and I know when something is wrong with you. Why can't I have my phone?"

Niall simply signed. "You can have your phone, but you have to promise not to get angry. I'm driving and I need to concentrate and I can't do that if you're raging in the passenger seat."

"Fine I promise I won't get angry. Now please may I have my phone." Harry said sweetly. 

"It's in the glove compartment, and remember you promised."

Harry was starting to feel a bit uneasy now. He opened the glove compartment, grabbed his phone and switched it on. The first thing he saw was a couple of group messages from Gemma and Anne. The next thing he saw was a Twitter notification for Louis. "When did he tweet?"

"Before your rehearsal."

Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. "Did he tweet about what happened in the toilet?"

"Yes." Niall said, not taking his eyes off the road for a second. 

"That fucking piece of........"

"Harry please. Just wait until we get home and then you can do whatever the fuck you like."

"Should I read the tweet now?"

Niall laughed. "No mate I really wouldn't."

"For fucks sake. Why does he have to be so infuriating Niall. Like, what the fuck! I mean as if I wasn't embarrassed enough!"

"I know H, I know." 

Harry slumped down in the passenger seat and closed his eyes. What the fuck have I gotten myself into Harry wondered.

 

Louis was halfway down the corridor when he heard somebody calling his name. He turned round to find Linda the series producer strolling towards him. 

"Hello Louis." Linda said smiling. 

Not many people scared Louis but Linda was essentially his boss and she could end him at any time. "Hello Linda. Great first rehearsal I thought?" 

"Mmmmm it had potential." Linda said, her gaze not wavering from Louis. "Do you have five minutes to spare before you go?"

Louis knew that wasn't actually a question. If Linda wanted to speak with you then you spoke with her. "Of course."

"Follow me, there is a room down the hall that should be free."

Louis followed Linda unsure as to whether he should be making idle chitchat. Before he could speak Linda was opening a door and beckoning him in. 

"Take a seat please Louis."

"Thanks." Louis said before perching on a seat, not wanting to get too comfortable. 

"The reason I wanted to speak to you Louis was because of this Twitter thing you and Harry have got going." Linda got her phone out and went straight to Louis' Twitter. "Now don't get me wrong, myself and the other producers have been finding this all very amusing."

"Thank goodness, you had me worried there for a minute Linda." Louis said, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"I haven't quite finished yet Louis." 

Oh fuck, this is it, it's all fucked, Louis thought. 

"While it was amusing it no longer is." Linda said sternly while Louis tried not to freak out. "The tweet you sent earlier today Louis could have serious consequences for the show."

"What?" Louis said quietly. 

"When we approached Mr Styles' manager Niall about Harry possibly appearing on the show this year, he made it crystal clear that Harry would only take part if his participation remained a secret. If anyone were to find out before the official live launch then he would not hesitate in withdrawing Harry from the show. The media are well aware that today the professional dancers meet the new celebrities, and here you are tweeting about a rather unfortunate meeting between yourself and Mr Styles. Do you see why we might have an issue here Louis?"

Louis visibly paled. "I am so sorry Linda. Fuck. I just...I got caught up in the moment and I didn't even think. Fuck. Have I ruined it, have I fucked this up?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and lovely comments, it's always much appreciated!

Linda sighed. "Louis do you know how you came to be scouted and then picked for Strictly?"

"Not really, I assumed someone saw in me Burn the Floor and thought I might make a good addition to the show? I know a couple of dancers have progressed that way."

"Well that's what landed you here eventually, but not really."

"I don't understand." Louis' role in Burn the Floor was his biggest dance show to date. Before that he was by no means jobless, dancing in contemporary shows across the country. 

"I've wanted you on Strictly since you were eighteen years old Louis."

"What?" Louis whispered. "But how?"

"We find dancers in many ways Louis, sometimes it's word of mouth from people in the business, sometimes it's recommendations from other professionals on the show, and sometimes it's just pure chance."

"So it wasn't Burn the Floor?"

"Eight years ago my fourteen year old niece Charlie dragged me to a end of year senior dance performance at a small London college. You've met Charlie, you know how obsessed she is with dance. Her friend Kayla's sister had just finished her first year and invited Kayla and Charlie to watch the senior performance. My sister couldn't make it so I said I'd take the girls. It was the best decision I ever made." Linda said, smiling at Louis.

Louis' mind instantly flashed back eight years to a local theatre where the performance had been staged. All the hard work he'd put in for the two years he was at college, had come out in one final dance. It would always be one of the best nights of his life, Louis wasn't sure he'd ever enjoyed a performance as much as that. "I remember everything about that night. My family came down from Donny, Liam was there too watching. I'd never felt so free in my life." Louis reminisced.

"You were exceptional Louis. I turned up with Charlie and Kayla and was prepared to be entertained for a couple of hours. What I never expected was to be moved. The whole dance show was brilliant, very talented dancers and choreographers, it was clear the audience were having a thoroughly good time. Then it was time for the final performance. Time for you Louis. From the moment you walked on the stage, the whole atmosphere in the theatre changed."

Louis didn't really suffer from nerves, but he could quite clearly remember Liam having to talk him down from a major freak out the night before the final year performance. As well as having friends and family at the show, the audience also included agents, choreographers and casting directors, all eager to find the next big dance star. 

The Head of the Dance Department had given Louis the honour and responsibility of closing the show. Louis performed a solo piece that he had choreographed himself. Never had Louis been more terrified, not even when he auditioned to get into college. Liam, as always for the two years Louis had been at college, was his rock. Supportive when needed, but always ready to kick his arse if required. Louis knew he would never be able to thank Liam enough for how he helped him the night before his performance. Louis' whole future had been on the line, if he couldn't dance he had nothing, he was nothing.

"I've been to many dance shows Louis, from top professionals to dance students like you were at the time. I have never felt goosebumps like I did when you danced that night. It wasn't just your technical ability, which quite frankly for an eighteen year old was ridiculous. It was your obvious love for what you were doing. You left everything out on the stage, you metaphorically laid yourself bare for everyone to see without fear or hesitation. You didn't dance like nobody was watching, you danced like the whole world was watching and for those minutes you were up on stage you were going to make damn sure nobody looked away, not for a single second."

Louis felt his heart racing as he wondered if Linda's story was just a way to let him down gently, a way of breaking the news that not only was Harry not going to be on the show, but neither was he.

"I had never seen a braver or more committed dancer than you were Louis as I sat in that theatre. Your potential was evident in every movement and you had an ability that belied your age. You had the audience in the palm of your hand, it felt like I didn't take a breath the entire time I watched you, but I knew that couldn't possibly be true. Monday came and I went into work and rambled on about this incredible dancer I'd seen. A dancer who would breathe new life into Strictly, who the audience at home would love. I made such a convincing case for you that they almost went with me until I told them you were eighteen. Too young they immediately said. Luckily for me they didn't think twenty two was too young and so here we are now."

"I'm sorry, I feel like I've let you down." Louis mumbled.

"You haven't let me down Louis. I think I've got to know you over the past four years and I realise you can be...... impulsive shall we say?" Linda said with a half smile on her face. 

"Impulsive would be a nice way to put it." Louis said wryly.

"Look, I haven't called you in here to say you're off the show so you can breathe easy Louis."

"Thank fuck." Louis said, sighing with relief.

"I am telling you though that the tweets now have to stop. However Mr Styles chooses to react you will not be responding. The next time you have any contact will be on Saturday at the live show, well providing Harry decides to stay on the show."

Louis noticeably winced. "I can do that."

"There is not a minute of the last four years that I have regretted you being on our show Louis. Not even when you were a complete arse to that poor soap actress in your first year. Don't make me start now.' Linda warned.

"I won't I promise, and thank you Linda, for picking me for the show."

"Thank you for agreeing to be a part of the show. Strictly wouldn't be the same without you. Now go on. I imagine Zayn and Liam are wondering where you've run off to, or stropped off to should I say." Linda said, trying to hold in her smile.

"I'll see you on Saturday then. Have a good evening Linda."

"You too Louis." 

Louis stood up and hastily departed, not wanting to give Linda a chance to change her mind. Leaving the house he quickly made his way to Liam's car to find Zayn and Liam waiting for him. 

"Where the fuck have you been babe?"

"Linda wanted to talk to me about something."

"Is everything alright Louis?" Liam said.

"Yeah, I just......I fucked up a bit, like always." 

"Not like always Louis." Zayn said kindly.

Louis just gave a humourless laugh. "Cheers love, but you and I both know that's not true. Can we just go home please?" 

"Course." Liam said as he got in the car.

Zayn and Louis walked round to the passenger side and Zayn went to sit in the back as Louis always insisted on sitting up front.

"Would it be alright if I sat in the back today please Zayn?" Louis said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired, might have a lie down in the back and have a rest."

"Alright then. Erm Lou, are you ok?" Zayn said concerned.

"Probably. Can we talk about it when I get home? You can stay for food if you want, unless like you've got better things to do than hang with me?" 

Zayn was growing increasingly worried about the nervousness and uncertainty in Louis' voice and general demeanour. "When do I ever not want to spend time with you babe. We'll get some take out and chat yeah?"

"Sounds good." Louis said as he got in the car swiftly followed by Zayn in the front. "Hey Liam, if you want to stay for food at mine you can, unless you're going to Ella's tonight?"

"I'm not seeing her till tomorrow so food sounds great. You can fill me in on what happened today."

"Alright. I'm going to sleep now." Louis closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the radio as they drove home, all the while wondering how close he'd come to being kicked off the show.

 

The drive home for Harry didn't seem to take as long as the drive there, but that might be because he was trying really hard to rein in his annoyance at Louis fucking Tomlinson. Niall finally pulled into Harry's garage and parked up, before making their way into Harry's house. 

"Right we're home, can I please look at the tweet now?"

Niall sighed and nodded his head. "I'll grab some beers." He walked into the kitchen while Harry collapsed on the settee. 

Harry took out his phone and saw a couple more messages from his sister and mum that he'd get to in a minute. He went straight to Twitter, read Louis tweet and then the shouting started. 

Niall grabbed a couple of extra beers and wandered back into the living room. "Alright mate?"

"Seriously Niall. Fucking seriously what is his problem! Why would you tweet something like that? Why Niall why!!!" Harry said before throwing his hands over his face so dramatically that Niall couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny Niall."

"I know H, I'm not laughing at the tweet I'm laughing at you with your hands all over your face."

"Dick."

"That's what Louis said." Niall spluttered, only just managing to avoid the cushion that Harry threw at him. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Harry removed his hands from his face and gave Niall a half smile. "Ugh he's just....I mean I'm going to have tweet something back obviously."

"Yeah about that." Niall said. 

"You don't think I should?"

"It's not that simple Harry. Look I made it really clear to the producers that if the media found out you were going to be on the show, I'd pull you out. Louis' tweet has created a bit of a problem for us in that respect."

"How?"

"You and Louis have been trending on Twitter since he tweeted, with most people speculating that you're going to be on the show this year. Strictly fans and the media know today is when the professional dancers meet the celebrities for the first time. They've put two and two together and actually come up with the right answer. So, I'm in a dilemma now."

"We could deny it say I was there supporting a friend? Or you could pull me from the show." 

"Do you want me to pull you from the show?" Niall said. 

Harry knew that if Niall had asked him the question a few days ago he would seriously have considered his decision. But after today's rehearsal Harry knew he couldn't withdraw. He'd had such a good time and made some new friends and he really didn't want to disappoint his sister or mum. Harry ignored the little voice tucked right away at the edge of his brain that was also chanting the word Louis. "No I want to stay on the show. I may not be the best but I'm going to give it a fucking good go. We'll go with the story I was supporting somebody. I'll have to cancel my lunch with Cara because otherwise people will speculate about her being on the show." 

"Are you sure?"

"I really am. Look, there is another reason why I want to stay on the show, and I wanted to tell you earlier but there were loads of people in the green room. Before you say anything it's not because of Louis fucking Tomlinson. "

"I wasn't going to say that". Niall said, the picture of innocence. 

"Course you weren't." Harry laughed. "So I had my little chat with the producer earlier and she explained a bit about the show, and then she said that this year they were going to have a same sex pairing."

"Holy fuck, that's amazing. About time too. Did they give you any clues as to how that would work or who the pairing might be?" 

"Well much to my surprise they want me to be one half of the pairing." Harry said, anxiously waiting for Niall's reaction. 

Niall's eyes widened before a huge smile appeared on his face. "Shit mate, that's incredible. I assume you said yes?" 

"I mean I was surprised they wanted me, but I said yes. That's why I can't pull out of the show Niall. I want to do this, I want to be a part of something important. I want a little kid at home seeing two men dancing together and to know that's perfectly normal. I want a young adult who maybe has been too scared before to talk to their family, to like be able to watch with them and see themselves represented on screen. I want everyone to know that this shouldn't be the fucking exception, it should be the norm." Harry said, the emotion and passion there for Niall to hear. If Harry was doing this, then he was going to do this to the best of his ability and he was not going to take it lightly. 

"Let me just quickly email the producer and say we're still up for it. You are going to be brilliant." Niall said slightly coughing to hide the fact he was welling up.

"Cheers Ni, at this point I'd take mildly good to be honest. Erm am I allowed to tweet one response to Louis and then I promise I'll stop?"

"Fine, but only one because we want the speculation to stop. Maybe tomorrow you can tweet about how on Saturday you were supporting a good friend with a new adventure, or some shit like that."

"You're the best Nialler."

"Clearly." Niall said, tapping away on his phone. 

Harry thought about what he could tweet and then it came to him. _**Guess you've never heard of the phrase 'rock out with your cock out' #there'smypopstarsass #mydick....nesshasperfectaim #learntoknock** _ "I'm done."

"Can I see please." Niall took Harry's phone and shook his head. "Well guess you're going out on a high."

"Damn fucking right." Harry said smiling. "Oh, so erm, I kinda said I wouldn't say anything but you know I can't keep anything from you Niall."

"Oh my fucking God. I knew it. I knew something else happened with Louis!" Niall said excitedly.

"Nothing else happened with Louis for fucks sake. It was piss and cock and that's it."

"Mmmm I'm kinda disappointed." Niall said winking. 

"Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Is it to do with me?"

"Maybe." Harry said, before getting up and walking away from Niall. 

"Don't leave me guessing Harry!"

Harry turned back around and smiled at Niall. "Ok so somebody may have asked about you?"

Niall looked down at the floor before looking back up at Harry, a slight blush still evident on his face. "Who might have that been then?"

"I'll give you one guess. Model good looks, beautiful skin and killer cheekbones."

"Oh my fucking God was Louis fucking Tomlinson asking about me." Niall said with a smirk, fanning his face as if he was about to faint. 

"Fuck you Niall Horan." Harry said, failing to keep the smile off his face. 

"Was it erm, like was maybe, was it Zayn?" Niall said quietly. 

"Yes!!!!! I said I wouldn't mention it but it's you Niall I couldn't not."

"What did he say?"

"He asked if you were single." Harry said with glee. 

"Fuck."

"I know!!!! He seems really lovely Niall, despite his poor taste in friends." 

"Yeah maybe. My track record isn't exactly stellar when it comes to people." Niall said, quickly downing a beer. 

Harry walked back and sat down beside Niall, quickly pulling him into a hug. "Niall you are worth so much more than how anyone has treated you in the past. Fuck those wankers who took advantage of your kind nature. Don't let them ruin this for you. Zayn likes you Niall and you obviously like him. How about you just see where it goes yeah?" Harry said gently. 

"Did you give him my number?" 

"I think he wants to ask you for it himself. So pretend you don't know any of this when you see him on Saturday yeah?"

"Alright. Cheers Harry, now let's crack into the rest of those beers and I'll forget about Zayn and you can forget about Louis."

"Louis who?" Harry said winking at Niall as he picked up his beer.

 

Liam dropped Louis and Zayn off outside Louis' flat before driving off to make use of Louis' allocated parking space. Zayn pulled Louis in close to him as they walked inside and up the stairs to Louis' flat. "You alright babe?"

"Will be I hope." 

"Do you want to wait till Liam gets back before you tell us what happened?"

"Yeah."

They reached Louis front door and Zayn opened it with his key. Louis trusted both Liam and Zayn to have keys to his flat. "Why don't you have a shower and get changed and I'll order us some food while Liam parks up?"

"Are you trying to say I smell Malik." Louis said smiling. 

"Reek babe."

"Oh cheers love."

"I'm joking, just thought a good hot shower would relax you a bit. Now go on, I'll get everything sorted in here." 

Louis traipsed off to the shower leaving Zayn to order food and get some beers ready. Zayn didn't like it when Louis was quiet, well not this quiet. Something had obviously happened after he'd left the rehearsal room, and it was nothing to do with Harry because Zayn had been talking to him. Puzzled Zayn opened a beer and began thinking of possible reason for Louis' mood.

When Louis left this morning he was upbeat and positive, he always looked forward to this part of the Strictly process and now he was standing underneath the shower feeling like shit. He closed his eyes and let the hot water ease his muscles as he began thinking about what Linda had said. Despite the hot water pounding on his back he began shaking at how close he'd come to potentially fucking everything up. "Fuck, fuck fuck." Leaks on Strictly happened all the time, names of celebrities were bandied about in the press a lot before the live show. Louis never paid attention to them because he liked the surprise. He had no idea that Harry's management had a specific request with regards to non leaks. Sighing, Louis turned the shower off and shook the excess water off. Grabbing a towel he dried off and slid into comfy sweats and a hoodie before rejoining Zayn and Liam who had finally finished parking.

"Pizza's on the way babe." Zayn said.

"Cheers love." Louis said, as he squeezed in between Zayn and Liam on the settee trying to get comfortable. Giving up he finally just laid down with his head in Zayn's lap and his feet in Liam's. 

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Liam said smiling softly at Louis.

"Linda told me off." Louis said, closing his eyes.

"Why? What happened? I don't understand." Zayn said, as he gently brushed Louis' fringe back.

"It was about the tweets. Well not the tweets so much, just the last one." 

"They didn't like it?"

"Linda said that up until the last one they found them quite amusing, but basically that one was too much."

"Because of what you said?" Liam asked.

"Kind of. Linda said that Harry Styles' management had an arrangement with them, so like if word got out he was going to be on the show, then they'd withdraw him."

"So you tweeting about seeing him wasn't exactly ideal then."

"Yeah alright Mr State the Fucking Obvious." Louis growled at Liam.

"Hey I wasn't getting at you. I was just saying."

"Well don't, I already feel like shit."

"Oi don't be mean to Liam." Zayn scolded. "Does this mean Harry is off the show?"

"Linda didn't say."

"To be honest when I spoke to Harry earlier......"

"Why were you talking to Harry?" Louis said quickly.

"Alright babe, rein in that jealousy." Zayn said cheekily, as Liam burst out laughing.

"Fuck you both. I'm trying to talk seriously about what happened." Louis huffed. "You're idiots."

Neither Zayn or Liam said anything for a few minutes, waiting for Louis to break the silence.

"So why were you talking to Harry." Louis said quietly.

Zayn and Liam exchanged knowing smiles. "Harry came up to me just to say thanks and that he'd really enjoyed himself."

"He enjoyed himself?"

"Yeah despite some little shit trying to wind him up." Zayn said.

"Less of the little if you don't mind." Louis said.

"If Harry had such a good time, do you think that means he wouldn't want to pull out of the show?" 

"Yes Liam, I think exactly that. He made some new friends, and obviously he already knew Cara so I'd be very surprised if he decided not to do the show.I wouldn't be surprised to see some sort of denial tomorrow." Zayn said confidently.

"How fucked off was Linda?" Liam asked.

"She was pretty annoyed. I'm not allowed to tweet Harry anymore."

"How will you live." Zayn said drily, whilst Liam looked away to hold in his laughter.

"Funny." Louis said before closing his eyes. "I thought she was going to kick me off the show, and everything I would have worked hard for would have disappeared. I saw every chance I had of winning slipping through my fingers and all because I couldn't keep my big fucking mouth shut. I never fucking learn." Louis muttered.

"Louis, your big fucking mouth has talked you into getting more jobs than I care to remember. For some reason it's one of the things people love most about you." Liam said kindly.

"What Liam said. Along with your spectacular arse obviously. I mean I think that's worth a mention too." Zayn said, as he poked his finger into Louis' side.

"Apart from the whole Linda thing, did you enjoy meeting the celebrities?" Liam asked, trying to steer the conversation to a more positive note. 

"Oh I forgot to say, before we came in to meet the celebrities Linda told us that there would be a same sex pairing on strictly this year. We'll find out on Saturday who it's going to be."

"So the rumour was true then, fuck that's amazing. Would you want to do it?" Zayn said. 

"For sure, I think it would be fucking amazing. Although I think the whole tweeting thing may have fucked any small chance I had. Linda's probably going to never trust me with that responsibility."

"You don't know that Louis, you have just as much of a chance as the other dancers. I know I'm biased because we're mates but you would be perfect."

"Thanks Li Li."

"So at rehearsals did you spot any potentials?" Liam asked.

"Apart from Harry." Zayn mumbled. 

Louis ignored Zayn and just carried on. "There were three who really stood out, Felicity, Zadie, and Zachary." Technically Louis wasn't supposed to tell anybody who was going to be on the show, but he'd ignored that rule every year to tell Liam. 

"Hold up. Zachary? You don't mean Zachary Quinn do you?" Liam said eagerly. 

"Lou almost wet his pants when he saw him it was hilarious."

"I did fucking not you liar. I mean I was excited obviously, it's Zachary fucking Quinn."

"Why am I only hearing about this now Louis!" Liam moaned. 

"Well excuse me Liam, I was having a crisis where I almost got kicked off the show. Sorry if that took priority over your fan boying." 

"Yeah alright." Liam said sullenly. "But like now everything is alright, what's he like?"

"Fit. Like seriously fucking fit. Also surprisingly good at dancing too. Great balance, I could definitely work with him. Plus I'm his wife's favourite professional so it's like it's fated to be."

"Erm Louis?" Liam said hesitantly.

Louis sighed. "Yes I'll get you his autograph and yes you can meet him on Saturday."

"Thank you Louis."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just remember this when I'm fucking up and you're having to get me out of some shit." Louis and Zayn both laughed at the weary look on Liam's face. 

"Fine. Now where are these pizza's, it feel like ages." 

"I'll give them a call and chase them up." Zayn said. He was about to pull his phone out of his pocket when his phone along with Louis' and Liam's began making noises. Zayn got to his phone first to find a twitter notification for Harry Styles. "Oh shit. Harry tweeted." 

"Hang on, do you both have Harry on your notifications?" Louis said. 

"Of course I do Louis, I'm your manager. I need to know what's happening when you are in a supposed twitter war with someone." Liam said. 

"What about you then Malik?"

"Yes I have Harry on my notifications. I'm one of your best mates and I want to know every minute of what's happening with this courtship." Zayn said haughtily. 

"Courtship? Alright Grandma, what century are you living in?" Louis chuckled.

"The century where your first response wasn't to deny it, but to quiz me on my word choices." Zayn said, as he swiftly upended Louis onto Liam and dashed into the kitchen.

"Ugh, shut up Zayn." 

"Louis and Harry sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g." Zayn sang loud enough that Louis could hear him. 

"Fuck you Malik." Louis groaned, while Liam tried really hard not to piss himself laughing. 

"I'll remind you of all your pathetic denials at the end of the series babe. Now why don't you check out Harry's tweet." 

Louis picked up his phone and went straight to Harry's latest tweet. He couldn't help smiling and then laughing. "I want to reply." 

"No!!!!" Both Liam and Zayn shouted at the same time. 

Zayn wandered back in from the kitchen and sat back down with Louis and Liam. "Pizza should be here in fifteen minutes. Do not reply."

"Obviously I'm not going to, I'm not that stupid. I'll just wait till the show starts and then Harry won't know what hit him." Louis said smugly, whilst Liam and Zayn looked fondly at their totally oblivious friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - day of the first live show where everyone finds out who they are paired with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all being so lovely and encouraging!

The week had flown by with Harry's nerves steadily increasing every day. He'd spent some of the week texting Cara and Maxim making promises to take them both for drinks once Saturday had passed. Speculation over Harry's participation in the show had eased somewhat over the week. Harry had tweeted his support for a mysterious friend who was going to be learning a new skill over the coming weeks. It kept everyone off his back and gave him one less thing to worry about.

Gemma and his mum had arrived in London yesterday, and despite offering his spare rooms they'd decided to stay in a posh hotel and not put Harry out. Neither of them knew it, but Harry had already settled the bill for them. Friday was spent roaming around London trying to keep Harry occupied, with Niall also joining them as the honourary member of the family that it was. It was now Saturday morning and much like last Saturday, Harry had spent more time getting acquainted with the toilet bowl as he tried to stop throwing up. Niall had stayed over so they could go straight to the studio in a few hours together.

"Do you think you can manage a bit of tea and toast?" Niall said quietly.

"Tea please." Harry mumbled.

"Alright mate."

"I hope this isn't going to be my life for however long I last in Strictly, fucking throwing up every Saturday morning."

"I think once the show actually starts you'll be fine. You'll have a professional dancer to help you and they're not going to make you look like a dick."

"Wise words as always Ni."

"You know me." Niall said leaving Harry to jump in the shower and get ready. 

Fifteen minutes later and freshly showered, Harry was sitting next to Niall drinking his tea. "So good mate. You know this is the only reason I keep you around right?" Harry joked.

"I'm well aware of that Harry. I mean who else could possibly make you the perfect cup of tea? Although rumour has it that Louis fucking Tomlinson is partial to a good cuppa." Niall said, throwing a cheeky smirk Harry's way.

"Give it up Niall." Harry laughed.

"Alright alright. So, how are you feeling about today?"

"I think the vomiting should be a clue." Harry drawled.

"You'll be alright once you get started mate. The anticipation is always worse, it's the fear of the unknown. Once you get there and are given direction and instructions about what you need to do, it'll be fine. Don't forget Gem and Anne will be there tonight too. If you get freaked out, then just look for us three in the audience."

"Cheers mate." Harry said, pulling Niall in for a quick hug. "Guess I better get ready then." Harry sighed. 

"Linda the producer emailed and said just wear something casual because they'll have an outfit for you when you get there." 

"Jeans and a tshirt?"

"Perfect, now go on. You've got about half an hour." Niall said shooing Harry away.

"This was a good idea wasn't it Niall? You know to carry on in the show?"

"The best idea Harry." Niall said confidently.

 

Louis was up bright and early, the anticipation of pairing up day not allowing him to sleep in for long. Zayn had stayed over so Liam could pick them up together and drive to the studio. Not wanting to wake a sleeping Zayn just yet, Louis slid out of bed and headed for the shower. Enjoying the feeling of the hot water on his back, he let his mind wander to possible pairings for today. If this had been last year, Louis felt he would have stood a good chance of being picked as one half of the same sex pairing. Considering what had happened last Saturday with Linda though, he was sure he'd pretty much blown any chance. If he couldn't have Zachary then Louis was definitely hoping for Felicity or Zadie, they'd be his ideal partners.

Turning off the shower Louis grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. Drying off he thought about last Saturday, and was confident that he'd had enough interaction with both Zadie and Felicity to be considered as a potential partner. To be fair he'd had pretty good chemistry with Zachary, just on the off chance they decided to partner them together. Finished drying his hair, Louis wandered back into his bedroom to find Zayn already sitting up in bed.

"Morning babe. You all ready for today?" Zayn croaked.

"Always ready love. I know the three who I would like, and I actually think I've got a really good chance of landing one of them."

"Fingers crossed then. I think this could be your year Louis I really do, and I'm trying not to jinx it, but like I said before you deserve it."

"Cheers Zayn, I appreciate it. We've got about an hour before Liam turns up fifteen minutes early, as fucking usual. Do you want breakfast? I've got some muffins left from yesterday or I could manage toast if you want?"

"A muffin would be amazing cheers. I'm probably not going to get a chance to eat for a bit so I'll need any food I can get."

"You go shower and I'll get breakfast ready."

"Thanks babe, I appreciate you getting the muffins out of a packet for me." Zayn drawled.

"Fuck you. I was going to make you tea as well, but you can fuck off now." Louis grumbled.

"Tea? In like one of your special mugs?"

"Not any more."

"Please Lou Lou." Zayn pouted.

"Ugh not the pout Zayn, that's not fair." Louis said throwing up his hands.

Zayn threw the quilt off and began crawling across the bed towards Louis, all whilst fluttering his ridiculously long beautiful eyelashes. "Please babe, please?"

"For fucks sake." Louis muttered. "Fine, I'll make you a tea if you stop using those bloody eyelashes against me."

Zayn immediately stopped fluttering them and got up off the bed. "Cheers babe you're the best." He said, blowing Louis a quick kiss as he waltzed to the shower.

"I'm a fucking mug is what I am. Now hurry it up, I know how long you take to get ready."

"Yeah yeah." Zayn laughed as he shut the bathroom door. 

Louis walked back into the kitchen and began sorting out tea for himself and Zayn, humming while he grabbed the mugs from the cupboard. Today was going to be a special day, Louis just knew it. 

 

Harry was absolutely petrified. Sure he'd get nervous before X factor but Harry pretty much knew what he was doing on there. This. Dancing. In front of the nation. Meeting his professional partner for the first time. Terrifying. Niall had already circled the car around the block four times before finally coming to a stop. 

"Harry you have to go in at some point. You hate being late."

"What if I fuck up and everyone hates me for it?" Harry said quietly.

"You're not going to fuck it up. Mate everyone likes you."

"Apart from Louis fucking Tomlinson."

"Pretty sure he does like you." Niall muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. He's a prick. There are fourteen other professional dancers besides Louis fucking Tomlinson. You can easily avoid him, and he's never going to be your partner. You'd tower over him."

Harry sighed. "Yeah he is pretty small." Small enough to fit under my arm, Harry thought. "Ok. Right. Deep breath. I can do this yeah? Tell me I can Niall."

"I've never been more certain of anything. You'll smash this shit mate. You're Harry fucking Styles. Now get the fuck out of the car before I push you out." Niall said fondly.

"I'm going. Love you Ni." Harry said, before pulling him into a hug.

"You too mate. Now I'll be in the audience with your mum and Gemma. If you start freaking out then just look for us."

Harry took a deep breath and let Niall go. "See you inside then."

"Go dance your arse off." Niall laughed before unlocking the door and easing Harry out. Shutting the door behind him, Harry watched Niall drive away. "Suck it up and let's go." Harry walked into the building once he was through security he used the map Niall had given him to make his way to the green room. Some of the other contestants and professionals for this year were already there. Thankfully not Louis fucking Tomlinson.

"Harry!"

Harry knew that voice anywhere, he looked up to see a beautiful smiling friendly face. "Cara!" Running over to Harry, Cara threw her arms around him.

"I'm fucking crapping it." Cara said laughing.

"Oh thank fuck, me too."

"You've got nothing to be nervous of. You're the nations sweetheart Harry, everyone loves you. Including me."

"Thanks love."

"I'm assuming Anne and Gemma are here?"

Harry's family loved Cara. When the whole world assumed they were dating, Harry had taken Cara back to Holmes Chapel for a few home cooked meals with his family. They'd taken to her straight away, especially Gemma. "They'll be well excited to see you. More excited than seeing me dance. Just listen for Gemma's squeal."

"How is that gorgeous sister of yours?" Cara asked.

"She's doing great. You know you should ask her for a drink sometime." Harry said, trying to play matchmaker.

"I don't think I could take the rejection Harry if I'm honest." Cara said, looking down at the floor.

"Why don't you try it Cara, you might be surprised." Harry said encouragingly. Cara had the biggest crush on Gemma, pretty much since Harry had first introduced them to each other. Gemma was with someone at the time, but that relationship had since broken down. Harry knew Cara would be good for her, so he was subtly trying to get them together.

"We'll see. I guess I'll be seeing her a lot more of her if we both stay on the show."

"I better give you her number then, because I'll be gone in week one." Harry said laughing.

"Oh shush you. Hang on to that number you'll be in this for a while yet. So, have you heard any rumours about who is going to be matched up with who?" 

"I've not heard anything yet."

"The producers wandered through earlier and had a quick peek at everyone who was here so far. Guess they're just finalising their decision."

"Do you care who you get?"

"I don't mind really." Cara said. "All the professionals seem lovely, if I had to pick? Maybe Maxim because he's quite tall. How about you?"

Harry wouldn't mind Maxim either if he was honest. They were a similar stature and they'd clearly got on at the meet and greet. Harry wasn't sure if Cara knew about the same sex pairing yet so he didn't want to blow the secret. "I think maybe Natalie, she's one of the taller women so I think we'd fit quite well."

"Oh by the way, good job on throwing people off the track about you being on the show."

"I'm sure not everyone believed me, but enough people did I think. I didn't flat out say I wasn't on the show so nobody can say I'm a big liar." Harry chuckled. "Fuck I'm nervous."

"I kinda just want to start now rather than hanging around in here. Get it all done."

"Oi Harry!" A loud voice bellowed from the other side of the room.

Harry looked around to see Zachary Quinn striding towards him with a big beaming smile on his face. "Alright mate."

"I am now." Zachary said, giving both Harry and Cara big hugs.

"How are you feeling Zachary?"

"I'm not sure who is more nervous Harry to be honest, me or my missus. You know on match day I never really got nervous. I was in the zone. I knew what I was doing. We had one objective, which was to win the game and it was up to me to captain my team, and play to the best of my ability. In the dressing room and on the field I was a confident motherfucker. Now? Nah not so much." Zachary said as Harry and Cara laughed. 

"Pretty much how we both feel." Harry said.

"I just want to start, I hate all the hanging about." Cara said. "It just...." 

"Excuse me everybody. My name is Lou and I'm one of the hair stylists. This beautiful lady next to me is Caroline and she will be helping you all out with your outfits today. Now if I could please ask Harry and Zachary to come with me, and Cara and Zadie to please go with Caroline. We'll try and make this as quick and painless as possible, so as to calm those nerves you must be feeling. Thank you. Now Harry and Zachary if you can just follow me please."

Harry and Zachary looked at each other than at Cara. "Fuck I guess this it then. I'll see you in a bit Cara." Harry said, as he gave Cara one last hug before following Zachary and Lou to hair and makeup.

 

The next few hours were a whirlwind as Harry passed through makeup, hair, and clothes. He'd always loved hanging out backstage with the crew on his tours and this was really no different. The hustle and bustle as the preparations for tonight's show intensified seemed to dampen Harry's nerves a little. He was performing with a group, he wasn't going to be on his own, he actually thought he could do this.

Being backstage and passing from pillar to post meant Harry really got to know the rest of the 'celebrities' who were going to be on the show this year. It also meant he got to spend a lot of time with Zachary who was a proper laugh. Harry was thrilled to discover that Zachary and his wife Eliza were big fans of his music.

"Did the other blokes in the changing room rip it out of you because you liked my music?"

"Harry mate. Do you think I give a fuck about what people think about me? I'm Zachary fucking Quinn."

"That you are." Harry laughed.

"Besides, nobody should ever be ashamed of liking what they do. I like Harry Styles, I've been to a few of his gigs. I'm owning that shit. Never be embarrassed to be yourself mate. I never have and I never will."

"No wonder Eliza snapped you up."

"Nah that was my big cock and long tongue mate." Zachary said winking at Harry who almost spat the water out he was currently drinking.

"Fuck's sake." Harry said half laughing half choking.

"I like you Harry, you're a good bloke. Seriously though, if I don't come out of this with VIP Harry Styles tickets for your next tour, Eliza will kick my arse."

"I'll sort you out, providing I get to meet Eliza." Harry said smiling.

"It's a deal. She is going to lose her fucking shit when she gets to finally meet both you and Louis Tomlinson. He's her absolute favourite dancer. I genuinely don't know who she'll be more excited to meet."

"If you don't say my name within the next five seconds, I'm withdrawing my offer." Harry joked.

"You Harry, of course it's you. She loves curls, can't get enough of them."

"But you've got a shaved head Zachary."

"Not when we're in bed and she shoves a wig on me head and calls me Harry." Zachary said with the straightest face he could manage.

Harry's jaw dropped in horror. "You're joking right, tell me you're joking?"

"Of course I'm joking mate." Zachary said laughing loudly.

"Thank fuck for that. I'd never have been able to meet her knowing that."

"As if she calls me Harry.......Styles on the other hand."

Zachary jumped out of the way as Harry's hand shot out towards him. "Too slow mate, I've still got my football reflexes."

"I've got my eye on you Quinn. You're going to be trouble aren't you." Harry said knowingly.

"Only if you're lucky darling." Zachary said, throwing a quick wink Harry's way. "Now what say we get this fucking show on the road." 

"Alright. Let's go meet our potential partners!" Harry shouted as they both ran back towards the green room. This might actually turn out to be more fun than Harry thought.

 

Louis was sitting backstage with Zayn, Claudia, and the other professionals and celebrities who had already been through hair and make up. Liam was out in the audience already. "Can't you give me any clues?" Louis begged Zayn.

"Nope."

"Come on. Just one clue?" 

"I don't know any of the pairings until we're in the studio and I'm about to read the name on the cards out. Promise babe." Zayn said. 

Louis sighed and huffed whilst Zayn just laughed. "You ask me the same question every year, I'm never going to give you another answer."

"I know, no harm in trying though is there. The producers might change it up you never know."

"You're trying." Zayn said smiling.

"Oh good one. Not." Louis said with a straight face.

"You ready to go down?" 

"Is that an offer." Louis joked. "I always get weirdly nervous for this part. Meeting my new partner and all that. Maybe not nerves just excitement I guess." 

"You're an old pro at this now, you'll be fine. As long as you don't get Harry Styles." Zayn joked.

"No chance mate."

"At least be polite when you see him. He's alright, and he's funny. Everyone who has met him never has a bad word to say about him."

"Mmmm suspicious." Louis muttered.

"What? That he might be a nice person?"

"Nobody is that nice love."

"You're too cynical babe." 

"Well maybe one day I'll meet someone who can make me less so." Louis said, trying not to sound as sad as he felt.

"You deserve to be happy." Zayn said, pulling Louis in for a hug. "Love you, now let's go match you up with your new partner." 

"Remember Zayn, if you ever want to sleep in my bed again you'll say one of those three names I mentioned."

"Whatever babe. You'd be lost without me." Zayn laughed.

"I would you know Zayn. You and Liam. I don't know what I'd do without you both sometimes." Louis said seriously.

"Right back at you Louis. You know I've got a feeling this series is going to be something really special. I hope you're ready for that."

"Born ready." Louis said confidently. He had no idea what was coming.

 

Harry had spent the last half hour avoiding Louis in the green room. It wasn't too difficult considering most of the time Louis was chatting to Zayn and some of the other professional dancers. Harry had stuck to Cara and Felicity like glue whilst Zachary made his way around the room talking and laughing with everybody, including Louis at one point. Finally the professional dancers, along with Zayn and Claudia, had made their way from the green room to the studio. 

"Is anyone else as nervous as I am?" Felicity said hesitantly.

"Yes!" The other celebrities, including Harry, shouted as one.

"Thank goodness for that." Felicity laughed.

The whole room looked up as Linda the senior producer walked into the green room. "Hello everybody. I just wanted to come in and wish you good luck and say a few words. Strictly is like no other experience you will have in your life. You are now part of the Strictly family and just like any family that means lots of up and downs. Although in my experience the ups far outweigh the downs. It's only natural to be nervous, but just remember that myself, Zayn and Claudia, and all our professional dancers are here to give you as much support as you need. The most important thing to remember is that whilst this is a competition, you are here to enjoy yourself. So go out and have fun. I'll see you after the show for drinks. Good luck everyone."

Harry couldn't help smiling at Linda, she was such a lovely person and had the sort of calming voice that immediately put you at ease. "Shit I guess this is it then." Harry said to Cara, taking her hand and gently squeezing. 

"I guess so." Cara said smiling.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, if you could all kindly follow me to the studio. It's time for the show to start and for you to meet your partners." Jamie one of the backstage crew said.

Harry took a deep breath as they all followed a smiling Jamie to meet their fate. 

 

This was it, the moment of truth. The moment Harry was going to be introduced to his partner for the first time. His hands were shaking so badly, he'd put them in his pocket just in case the camera picked up on it. Zayn had been matching partners up for the last forty minutes. There were now six people left, including Zachary, Cara and Zadie who were all waiting to find out their professional partners. Harry was also pleased to see Maxim still left as one of the professionals. He wasn't so pleased to still see Louis fucking Tomlinson there.

Zayn had been lovely and very supportive of all of them. For ten minutes before the show went on air, he'd walked round everybody and put them at ease. Harry was pretty sure it wasn't just his good nature that everybody loved, evidenced by blushes on both the male and female celebrities. Harry cast his eye over the professional dancers still standing there, trying hard to avoid Louis' glare.

"Harry. You're up next. If you'd like to come here we can find out who your partner is going to be." Zayn said gently.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Harry felt sick. He couldn't move, his feet wouldn't actually fucking move. 

"Come on Harry don't be scared, I won't bite. Well not always." Zayn said winking at the camera.

Quickly looking at the audience, Harry found his Mum, Gemma and Niall all smiling encouragingly at him. Taking a deep breath Harry walked toward Zayn. "Forgive me I'm a little bit nervous." He said quietly, nervously running his fingers through his curls. The whole audience oohed and awwwed.

"You'll be fine Harry." Zayn said, trying to reassure him. "Ok are you ready?"

"Not really, but I figure we go off air soon so I guess I'll have to be." Harry said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking too much.

"Right Harry, it's now time to meet your partner. This year you will be dancing with.........."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! But the next chapter should hopefully be up on Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little later than planned, but Harry dropping loads of amazingness on us got me all distracted. Anyway enjoy and thanks for reading and being lovely!

The tension music played in the background and for an instant Harry felt like he had left his body. As if he was floating above watching down at what was happening to him. Taking a deep breath he looked over at the professionals, praying they didn't call out Louis' name.

"Louis!" 

"For fucks sake."

Harry thought it was him that had said it aloud as he heard the audience gasp. It's what Harry had been thinking. As he looked up Harry could see everyone looking at Louis, and there was no doubt whose mouth the words had come from.

"I apologise for the language that may have slipped out of Louis' mouth a moment ago. This is a live show and emotions can run high, even so, that is no excuse and once again we apologise for any offence caused." Zayn said, glaring at Louis. "Louis if you'd like to come and meet your partner."

There was a ripple of applause from the audience as Louis walked towards Harry, most of them still in shock from what Louis had said.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Zayn joked, trying to ease the tension. "Harry and Louis if you'd like to head up the stairs to Claudia we'll let the rest of the contestants meet their partners. Harry and Louis everyone."

They walked up the stairs with slightly more enthusiastic clapping from the audience this time. Neither one of them spoke, both walking as far apart as they possibly could. Harry didn't think he'd ever felt so uncomfortable in his life. They finally made it to the top of the stairs, where some of the other couples were waiting, along with Claudia. Harry sat on the sofa and Louis stood behind him. 

"So, this is going to be an interesting partnership by the looks of things." Claudia said, looking at them expectantly. Neither Harry or Louis said a word.

"Ok moving swiftly on."

Harry and Louis stayed there whilst more pairings were announced, smiling in all the right places as more couples made their way up the stairs. Harry was more than aware that every pairing had some sort of physical contact with each other, except for himself and Louis. Finally the last pairing made their way up the stairs and Claudia and Zayn wrapped up this section of the show. 

Whilst Zayn and Claudia carried on talking and getting the judges opinions on the pairings, Harry along with the other celebrities were ushered off stage and into their outfits for the final group dance.

Cara grabbed Harry's hand as they ran into the green room to all make a swift outfit change. "You alright?"

"Not really, but it is what is. Not a lot I can do, so I'm just going to roll with it."

"Fancy going for a drink during the week, I'll invite Maxim we can make it a threesome?" Cara said winking.

"Absolute filth love." Harry said as he pulled his trousers on. "Sounds like fun and if Louis and I haven't killed each other by then it's a date."

"Amazing." Cara said, as she finished getting changed. "Right let's go make absolute fucking fools of ourselves."

Five minutes later Harry and the rest of the cast for this years Strictly joined the professionals in front of the audience and the judges. If Harry thought he was nervous before, that was nothing compared to waiting for the group dance music to kick in. Zachary was standing next to him and gently gave his hand a squeeze. 

"Whatever happens in the next few minutes Harry, own that shit. Good or bad it doesn't really matter. You're Harry fucking Styles. You've performed on the biggest stages in the world. This is a piece of piss mate." 

"Cheers Zachary." Harry said smiling.

"You ready?"

"I'll have to be." Harry said as the music began. The next few minutes passed in the blink of an eye until Harry found himself being spun around by Louis and not falling over. Fuck you Louis Tomlinson Harry thought. Finally the music stopped and Harry breathed for what felt like the first time. He'd done it, he'd danced properly, well almost properly, on live TV and yes he may have looked a bit silly at times, but he'd stayed on his feet and hadn't embarrassed himself.

"Give it up for out celebrities and our professional dancers." Zayn said loudly. 

Harry took in the applause and even managed a few smiles, feeling more at ease now the dancing had stopped. 

"I'm sure you'll all agree with me, that this series is shaping up to be our best yet. Join us in three weeks for the live show proper. Thank you and keep dancing." Zayn said as he spun Claudia around.

The lights faded as the live show ended and they went off air. As soon as the music stopped Harry was out of there. He could hear Cara and Zachary calling his name but he didn't stop. He ran backstage saying goodbye to the production crew and thanking them for their time, before trying to find Niall and his family.

 

Louis was fuming. As soon as the show had ended he'd watched Harry storm off like a child. The show had arranged casual drinks afterwards where the professionals and their partners could get to know each other before the real hard work of training began. Fuck that, Louis wasn't about to miss out. Louis would reach him in the morning to arrange the training schedule, except Louis didn't have his contact details. Being well aware that the producer would be furious with him for swearing on live TV, Louis knew he couldn't ask her. He was going to have to count on Zayn to help him out. Before Louis could sneak away and head straight to the bar, Zayn appeared out of nowhere and dragged him off to the side of the studio where they could be alone.

"Lou, what the fuck babe." Zayn said, scowling at Louis.

"Sorry, I know I know. That was really unprofessional of me. I apologise."

"Since when did I care about acting professional? That was just fucking rude man. Harry looked embarrassed and not only that, he looked hurt. I know you want to win and all, but swearing when you find our who your partner is, that's not the way to go about it.You need the audience on your side."

"Yeah alright." Louis said grumpily.

"You know that all of Harry's appearance fee is going to his charity right?"

"Some hipster cause I expect." Louis said smugly.

"I love you Lou, but sometimes you can be a massive dick. Google it then come find me in half an hour and I'll buy you a drink." 

 

Harry had never been so relieved to see his family and Niall. "Hi." He said quietly. Anne and Gemma enveloped him in a hug.

"He's not my favourite anymore." Gemma whispered in his ear.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright love?" Anne asked, as they both pulled away.

"Yeah, just a bit embarrassed." Harry said looking at the floor.

"You've got nothing to be embarrassed about mate. That fucker should be embarrassed." Niall said vehemently. "Sorry Anne."

"It's fine Niall, I couldn't agree more." Anne said, before smiling at Harry. "Honestly love, like Niall said you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone around us couldn't believe it when he swore like that."

"I think I'm supposed to stay for drinks tonight with the others, but i'm not really in the mood. Niall did you want to stay at mine?"

"Sounds good." 

"Mum if you want you and Gem can come round for a late breakfast tomorrow morning?" Harry said hopefully.

"Sounds lovely darling. Gemma and I will be over in the morning. Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Anne said.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired. Think I'm just going to go to bed. Cuddle Niall for a bit, that makes everything better."

"Yeah it does." Niall said proudly.

"Mum and I will call before we leave our hotel, give Niall time to make him presentable after you ravaged him." Gemma laughed.

"He wishes I would ravage him." Harry said, winking at Niall.

"Yeah it's what I've been waiting for my whole life. I'm playing the long game" Niall said deadpan.

"Knew it." Harry laughed. 

Niall turned away for a minute, as some texts came through on his phone. "I've just got to answer some texts, will you be alright for a few minutes?."

"I'm fine, but is everything alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I won't be long." Niall said before moving away slightly to answer some work texts. 

 

Zayn walked away from Louis leaving him to research Harry, whilst he scoped the room looking for a cute but hot Irish man. Finally Zayn's eyes landed on the person he'd hoped to find. Before he could get to him he bumped in to Liam. "Liam I've got to go do something quickly, then we'll go find Louis."

"What?"

"I'll be back in five minutes? I have to do something."

"Do what?"

"Just something."

"Yeah but what?"

"Oh for fucks sake Liam. I'll be five minutes, watch out for Louis."

"Fine whatever." Liam said waving Zayn away, as he wandered off in search of Louis.

Zayn sauntered across the room the epitome of cool on the outside, whilst on the inside his stomach was rolling. He could see Harry standing a little bit away from Niall, presumably talking to his mum and his sister going off the family resemblance. He quickened his pace until he was standing behind Niall who was tapping away on his phone. "Hello." Zayn said, gently tapping Niall on the shoulder. 

"Jesus ya fucker." Niall exclaimed as he dropped his phone screen side down on the floor. 

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry." Zayn said, getting on his knees and picking the phone up. "Fuck." The screen looked like a beautiful spiderweb with the number of cracks emanating from the centre. "Shit Niall, I've smashed it. I'll erm just let me know how much a replacement costs and I'll take care of it for you. Did I say I'm sorry? Fuck. I didn't think you'd be so jumpy, not that I'm blaming you, because it was clearly my fault and absolutely not yours."

"Hey Zayn, you can take a breath you know." Niall said softly. 

"Sorry. I just I talk quick sometimes. I really am sorry. About your phone and making you jump."

"It's fine mate, honestly don't worry about it. In the grand scheme of things it's just a fucking phone yeah? Easily replaceable."

"Alright, but I meant what I said just let me know how much it costs and I'll pay for it."

"How will I do that?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"How can I let you know how much it costs if I don't have your number." Niall said smirking. 

"Are you asking me for my number Niall?" Zayn said with a half smile on his face. 

"You bet your sweet arse I am. That is if you want me to have it?" Niall asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Zayn said hastily. "Shit. Way too play it cool Malik."

"I like that."

"What my embarrassing over eagerness?" Zayn scoffed. 

"It's cute."

Zayn burst out laughing. "Cute? I'm not sure I've ever been called cute. Mysterious, exotic, brooding all the usual crap people use for people with brown skin, but not cute."

"How about hot?" Niall winked. 

Zayn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah maybe that."

"Zayn Malik would you like to go for a drink with me sometime?"

"What! I haven't even given you my number yet." Zayn chuckled. 

"You're going to though."

"Confident aren't you?"

"Only when I'm sure about something. So would you? Like to go for a drink?

"Erm, yeah alright. That sounds great Niall." 

"Really?" Niall said surprised.

"Where has your confidence gone?" Zayn joked.

"I was maybe blagging a little bit."

"It worked. If I give you my number then just text me and we can sort something out." 

Niall handed Zayn his phone. "Shit, I'm not sure I can even see any of the screen for cracks. How about I give you my number instead and then you give me a call?"

"Only thing is, I haven't got my phone back yet. We aren't allowed to carry them in the studio and I haven't had time to run back and get it. Actually how the fuck did you get a phone in here?" 

"Linda your lovely producer said it was alright for me to have one."

"Hang on, I've got an idea. Wait there, don't move." Zayn said before dashing off leaving Niall standing there.

Niall looked around to see Harry deep in conversation with Gemma and Anne still which was good. Before he knew it, Zayn was back holding up a marker pen as if he'd just found a gold coin.

"All sorted. Hold out your arm Niall."

"Oh, old school. Like it mate." Niall rolled his shirt sleeve up and held out his arm.

"Close your eyes." Zayn said, smiling.

"What the fuck for?"

"You'll see. Go on then."

Niall sighed and reluctantly shut his eyes. "This isn't a permanent marker pen is it?"

"Of course not, I'm not Louis." Zayn said casually. "Shit. Let's agree not to talk about Louis. Our date will be a Louis free zone."

"Agreed." Niall said quickly.

"Right you ready?"

"Go for it."

Niall tried not to move as Zayn began drawing on his arm. "That doesn't feel just like numbers there Zayn."

"Trust me." Zayn said as he continued letting the pen slide over Niall's skin. Five minutes later Zayn was done. "Ok so this isn't my best work, but given the time it's alright. You can open your eyes now."

"Holy fuck." Niall said, looking at his arm in disbelief.

"Fuck, you hate it don't you. It'll wash off, sorry I was being stupid. I thought it would be funny, shit." Zayn said quietly.

"Hey." Niall said gently, reaching out and squeezing Zayn's arm. "It's fucking amazing. I had no idea you could draw."

"You really like it?" 

"Zayn, you've drawn a little cartoon version of me swinging a golf club, you've even put me in proper golfing trousers and a flat cap. It's sick man."

"Thanks, I mean I can do better obviously."

"Is that your number on the front of my cap there."

"Yeah."

"Shit, you're like really talented."

"It's only a cartoon."

"That you drew in like five minutes. Hang on, how did you know I like golf or was that just a wild guess?"

"I might have googled you." Zayn mumbled.

"What?"

"Fuck this is so embarrassing." Zayn said shaking his head. "So, don't judge me, but I sort of, maybe, might have googled you, and then that led to twitter, and perhaps tumblr and god people love you and Harry. There were like lots of pictures, and there were some of you and Harry playing golf and you're friends on twitter with some famous golfers so I just went with it."

Niall couldn't help the beaming smile from appearing on his face. "Nobody has ever researched me before."

"God please don't say researched, that makes me sound like a stalker."

"I mean people google Harry all the time, but not me."

"So you're not weirded out?"

"Am I fuck."

"You still want to go for a drink then?"

"Fuck yeah, I'll call you in a couple of days and we'll sort out time and place. I should really get going though, Harry isn't in the best of moods so we're going to call it a night and get going."

"It was good to see you again and Harry too. Tell him I said hello and that Louis isn't always that much of an arse." 

"Will do, I'll guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah ok, I'll wait for your text." Shit Zayn thought. "I mean not like I'll be just waiting around for your text, I'll be doing other stuff, I'm not going to be pacing up and down the room and constantly checking my phone. Nothing like that."

"Course." Niall said, already smiling fondly at the quite lovely man standing in front of him. "Catch you later Zayn."

"Bye Niall." Zayn said, giving a little wave before heading back to try and fine Louis. 

 

Louis had watched as Zayn swanned off to talk to somebody that wasn't him. He felt like crap now after the ticking off by Zayn. Louis had snuck out of the studio, managing to avoid Liam who would be even more pissed off with him than Zayn. Louis found his phone in the green and googled Harry Styles charity. When Louis had previously googled stalked Harry he mainly concentrated on his interviews. As the search results came up, Louis felt his stomach drop as he read exactly what Harry's charity foundation was all about. Brilliant, Louis thought, he runs a charity helping homeless LBGTQA kids. In particular focusing on mental health issues and getting them back into education or helping them find work and stability. Now Louis felt like the worlds biggest cunt. "Fuck." 

Louis made his way to the bar and downed a shot before Liam sidled up next to him. "I don't want to hear it Li alright."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Liam said softly. "I can tell when you're fucked off with yourself."

"Did you know he was donating the fee to his charity?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what that charity is?"

"Yes."

Louis sighed. "A little heads up would have been good Liam."

"I shouldn't have to tell you about his charity for you to be nice to him Louis."

"Yeah alright. I'm sorry for swearing, I'll apologise to Linda as well later."

"I've already done it, she was fine, said it created a bit more drama."

"Which is exactly why they've put us together isn't it. They want the tension between us and all that shit."

"Partly, they think it'll make good viewing. But the other reason is that you're the only one they trusted enough to dance with a same sex partner and take it seriously. It's a big responsibility Louis."

"I know it is Liam. I'm still pretty sure shocked they chose me to be honest. You don't think they chose me just because they wanted to see tension between me and Harry?"

"Honestly, I think that was one of the reasons, but also Linda has a soft spot for you and she more than anyone knows that you can do this. They're aware some of the viewers may have an issue with it, but for whatever reason the viewers actually like you." Liam joked.

"Thanks love." Louis said sarcastically.

"They also know how popular Harry is. They really want this to work Louis. Clearly the judges aren't going to give you preferential treatment, but they don't want you going out in the first week so you need to take this seriously."

"I always take it seriously." Louis said, the annoyance obvious in his voice. "Harry clearly doesn't like me."

Liam laughed. "After the whole twitter thing and now this, can you blame him? I love you Louis, Zayn loves you, your family loves you. Despite your snarkiness sometimes, I know you love us just us much. You're a wonderful person, so show him." Liam said before forcing Louis into a hug.

"Am I though?" Louis said hesitantly.

"You're the best Louis, I wish you would see that sometimes." Liam reassured him.

"Sometimes my mouth has a mind of it's own." Louis laughed, as Liam pulled away and fished his phone out of his pocket. 

"Don't ask me how, but I managed to get Harry's contact details. Now you won't have to ask Linda for them."

"I was planning on asking Zayn for them, I was too scared to ask Linda for them."

"Either way, if I was you I'd text Harry now and set up your first training session. I want you to win this year, and I believe you can, but you've got sort out this shit with Harry and knuckle down and work."

"Thanks Li you're the best." Louis said, taking the phone and putting Harry's number into his own.

"Erm who is the best? I thought that space in your life was reserved for me." Zayn said as he snuck up behind Louis and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Nah you're my filthy bit on the side, but one who I love very much." Louis said as he felt Zayn's lips on the back of his neck.

"Filthy. Mmmm I like that very much." Zayn whispered.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"You know it's impossible to stay mad at you for long babe." Zayn said pulling Louis closer.

There were times that Louis wished he and Zayn were together. It was obvious to everyone they loved each other, they just weren't in love. On more than one occasion they'd acted as each others wingman and they were excellent at it. They both knew they could never be in a relationship with each other, it would be like kissing a brother. Louis sighed.

"Hey you alright." Zayn said.

"Yeah, just sometimes it would be so much easier if we could be together. "

"We'd ruin each other babe and not in a positive way. Plus as soon as I got you into bed we'd piss ourselves laughing."

"At your small cock." Louis said before slipping out of Zayn's grip.

"Funny Lou, very funny." 

Louis hid behind Liam as Zayn moved towards him.

Liam stepped aside smiling. "Don't get me involved mate."

"Traitor." Louis shouted as Zayn bundled him into his arms and began tickling him. "No no no no. Zayn people are looking, stop stop. I'll buy your drinks for the next month." Zayn abruptly stopped.

"Thanks babe, always so generous to me." Zayn said winking.

"Honestly I don't know which one of you is worse." Liam said, shaking his head fondly at them. 

Louis looked at Zayn and as if they were one being they pulled Liam into a big hug. 

"Love you Li." They both chorused. 

"Get off me you idiots." Liam said, struggling to break free from their grasps.

Releasing Liam they stared at him innocently. 

"I have to leave now, so I'm relying on the both of you to look after each other. Fuck knows why, but I'm trusting you both. Louis, before you have anymore drinks please contact Harry and sort our your first training session."

"Yes Liam." Louis said, taking his phone out of his pocket. "See I'll do it now whilst you're here." Peering down at his phone, Louis began typing out a text. When he was done he pressed send and then held out his phone for Liam to check. 

"For fucks sake Louis. Can't you ever send a simple text." Liam said, shaking his head.

"What? I thought it hit the right humorous button." Louis said smirking.

"Read it to me Liam." Zayn said wearily.

"Dear Prince Harry, I humbly request your presence tomorrow at 9.30am sharp at my studio. Click link below for directions. Your faithful liege Louis." 

"It could have been worse Liam, far worse." Zayn said with a little smile on his face.

"See. I'm trying to play nice with Harry." Louis said confidently.

"You wish you were playing with Harry." Zayn muttered under his breath. 

Louis elbowed him.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for?"

"You know what. Now Liam run along, me and Zayn can take of ourselves."

"Debatable, but I've got a woman at home calling my name who is way more exciting than either of you. Text me tomorrow Lou and let me know how the training went. Zayn please make sure he gets in a taxi safely."

"I'm not his bloody keeper." Zayn moaned. 

"No you're not, but you are one of his best mates." Liam said.

"Fine, I'll make sure he gets home safely." Zayn said with an air of resignation in his voice.

"I'm literally standing right next to you both. I'm not a child. I don't need looking after, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself home." Louis said, before Liam and Zayn stared laughing hysterically. "Fuck you both."

"I've really got to go, text me tomorrow Louis yeah?" Liam said giving Louis one last hug before leaving. 

Once he was gone Zayn turned to Louis. "Ready to go get fucked up?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Louis said happily.

 

Niall had rejoined Harry a few minutes and he was happy to see that Harry had seemed to perk up a bit in the presence of his Mum and sister. No change there then,

"Right we should go Niall if you're all done?"

"All sorted." Niall held back on telling Harry about Zayn, he wanted that just for himself at the moment, especially because of how badly Louis and Harry got along.

"Mum, Gemma thanks so much for coming. I hope you'll come to the shows when I actually have to dance with a partner, well attempt it. I think I'm going to need all the support I can get."

"Of course love." Anne said, pulling Harry into another hug. "No matter what happens on the show, we'll never be anything but proud of you. Don't ever forget that." Harry squeezed Anne tighter before Gemma got in on the hug.

"You can win this thing Harry. People love you, all you need to do is just be yourself and you'll walk it." Gemma said.

"We'll see." Harry pulled himself out of their arms and both Niall and him walked Anne and Gemma to the tube. Having said their goodbyes, Niall and Harry jumped in a taxi back to Harry's house. Neither said very much on the way home, Niall more than aware that Harry needed peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. Finally they pulled up outside the house, Harry tipping the cabbie whilst Niall unlocked the gate and waited for him by the front door. After paying, Harry ran to the door and Niall let them in. "I'm so tired and I haven't even done any dancing yet."

"Emotionally tired mate, it's fucking draining." 

"Oh have you got my phone please. I better check my messages. I'm not even going to check twitter, I don't want to see anything to do with Louis bloody Tomlinson." Niall handed Harry his phone before going to the kitchen and putting the kettle on. Harry sank down on the sofa and switched his phone on to find a several text messages, including an angry one from Simon asking why he was appearing on Strictly and not going back to X Factor. Harry deleted that one. Then there was one from an unknown number, Harry opened the message curious as to who it might be from. "THAT FUCKER IS INFURIATING." Harry shouted. It was loud enough it brought Niall racing in from the kitchen.

"What's happened?" Niall said looking flustered.

"Louis fucking Tomlinson, that's what happened. Ugh he is so fucking annoying. How the fuck am I supposed to dance with him, when I don't even want to be in the same room as him!"

"Alright mate, breathe yeah." 

Niall sat beside Harry and pulled him down until he was laying with his head in Niall's lap. His fingers wound around Harry's curls as he softly began petting his hair. "Feels nice."

"Obviously. Now tell Uncle Niall what's wrong."

"Please don't ever call yourself Uncle Niall whilst my head is in your lap." Harry shuddered.

"Mmmm does that mean I can call......"

"No absolutely not. Unless I have babies and then they can call you Uncle Niall." Harry opened his eyes to Niall's smiling face. "You'd totally be the godfather you know that, so stop smirking and listen to my Louis Tomlinson complaints."

"Fine. Let rip."

"He text me."

"How did he get your number?"

"I don't know, evil always finds a way." Harry sighed dramatically.

"Harry I seriously doubt Louis is evil." Niall said, rolling his eyes.

"Niall you're supposed to be on my side. Humour me." Harry pouted.

"Fine. What has he done?"

"Read his text. Aloud please. I want to bask in my annoyance some more." Harry couldn't help smiling as Niall smiled.

"Right. Are you sitting, sorry laying comfortably?"

"More hair petting." Harry begged..

"Better?" Niall said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair before gently massaging his scalp. Harry felt himself instantly relaxing. "Much, please continue." Harry said cheekily.

"Then I shall begin. Ok, let's see. 'Dear Prince Harry, I humbly request your presence tomorrow at 9.30 at my studio. Click link below for directions. Your faithful liege Louis.'"

"See. What a dick. Why couldn't he just send a text like a normal person. No he has to try and be funny, or what he thinks might be funny, but he really isn't. He's not funny. He isn't."

"Mate you are protesting like way too much. It's almost like you think he's hot, and so you're trying to think of reasons to dislike him."

"What! No. That's not, just no. Ugh. No no no." Harry spluttered.

"Oh Haz. you do think he's hot." Niall said with pity in his voice.

Everyone underestimated Niall, he was so much more aware than people gave him credit for. "Fuck. It's alright to think someone is hot, but then also think they're a massive prick. Right?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes H, it's how I feel about you on a daily basis." Niall said with a totally deadpan voice. He couldn't keep a straight face for long as they both burst into laughter. 

"I find him annoying Niall and the text just confirms my initial impression of him. Look how rude he was today. I can still think he's hot, because you know I have eyes, but it's good that he's a dick because I won't get distracted by his face. His pretty face. His eyes too. Promise me you won't let me fall for him? I mean not that I would anyway, but just in case." Harry rambled.

"Just in case. Sure Harry, whatever you say." Niall said with an amused look on his face.

"Seriously Niall. If I start swooning over him, or come home talking about how pretty he is, or how his eyes are so beautiful, or how I like how small he is, or anything even remotely complimentary I want you to....I want you to...fuck...erm oh yes I know! So I was watching this programme and it was about how to train cats."

"What the fuck were you watching that for? You don't even have a cat." Niall laughed.

"I don't have a cat yet, there's still time. Anyway that's beside the point, I'm telling a story so hush. So, I was watching this programme about how to train cats, and there was this point where the cat wasn't using it's litter tray so the cat trainer squirted it with a little bit of water everytime it didn't use it. Then he rewarded it with a treat when it did. He used one of those sprays that you can use in the garden on your plants, he just filled it with water. I want you do that."

"Wait. You want me to spray you with water if I think you're mentioning Louis in a positive non dancing way?"

"Yeah. Will you?" I said.

"Fuck yeah." Niall said excitedly. "I'm petting you pretty much like a cat now, and you often look like a disgruntled kitten when you get cross, so yes. Spraying you with water will now become my lifes work."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you." Harry said smiling at Niall.

"Damn fucking straight. Now somebody earlier mentioned something about a cuddle and a sleep? Last one to the bedroom is the little spoon." Niall said, as he pushed Harry out of the way and leapt off the sofa. Harry laughed as he watched Niall run off, Harry wasn't bothered, he preferred little spoon anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos, it is always much appreciated! Sorry for the delay!!

Louis woke up with Zayn's cock literally poking him in the back. "Fuck's sake Zayn." Louis rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the first training session with Harry. Standing under the hot shower Louis had a flashback to last night. Zayn had spent at least half an hour preaching at Louis to be nice to Harry today. He'd been so drunk Louis couldn't believe Zayn had managed to string a sentence together. Which was maybe why midway through the night Zayn had randomly brought up how sexy Irish accents were, and why couldn't we live in Ireland, and how hot blonde highlights were. Louis couldn't help laughing, Zayn was hilarious as fuck when he was drunk.

Drying off after the shower Louis walked back to the bedroom to find Zayn still dead to the world. Louis quietly grabbed his clothes and dance bag and left Zayn to sleep. Walking to the kitchen Louis quickly ate some fruit and hastily downed some juice. Opening his dance bag he made sure his dance clothes were packed and crammed in some bottled water, fruit, and some energy bars. Even though today was more a get to know each other session, Louis was still going to have to see how Harry moved. Provisions were a necessity. Hastily scrawling a note for Zayn he headed out to meet Harry for their first session. 

 

Niall was fast asleep and snoring loudly as Harry eased himself out of bed. Picking up his phone from the chest of drawers by his bed, Harry called his Mum. "Hi Mum, erm is it alright if we skip you and Gem coming over this morning? I got a text from Louis last night to say that my first session is this morning at 9.30."

"No worries love, Gemma and I will sort ourselves out. I'm sad we won't get to see you before we head home though."

"Sorry mum, I just don't know how long this is going to be or even what I'll be doing."

"Will you be alright? You know after what happened yesterday."

"I'll have to be, I don't really have a lot of choice." Harry sighed.

"Rise above Harry and be your best self. Don't get frustrated and try and have fun."

"Mmmm not sure Louis Tomlinson and fun belong in the same sentence, but I'll try."

"That's all you can do my love. Phone me later and let me know how it went."

"Will do. Love you and give my love to Gem."

"Love you too darling. Bye love."

"Bye mum." Harry said, before hanging up and heading for the shower. Standing there he let the water rain down his body, trying his utmost to relax. Harry had only been in Louis' company on and off for about five hours, and Harry already thought he was the most annoying person he had ever met. Superficially Harry knew that Louis was next level hotness, he could admit that to himself. Ignoring Louis face because that was too pretty for words, ignoring his banging dancer body, ignoring his ridiculous eyes, ignoring his more than delectable arse, everything else about him irritated Harry. Fuck, Harry genuinely had no idea how he was going to make it through the morning without Louis pissing him off. Staying under the hot water until his skin began to prune, he finally dragged himself out to towel dry his hair, before quickly wrapping it up in a bun.

Harry figured he'd spent too long in the shower and that it was about time to get dressed and ready. Niall was still asleep snoring when Harry snuck back into his bedroom. Scanning his wardrobe for something to wear Harry was confused. "What the fuck do people wear for something like this?" Harry mumbled, as he ravaged his wardrobe and drawers. Skinny jeans wouldn't work, they were all right for him throwing himself around on stage, but if he needed to actually properly dance a bit then skinny jeans would be useless. Harry already imagined Louis had something slightly more challenging in mind for him than running around like he would normally do on stage. Making a quick decision he grabbed a pair of skinny jeans to wear to practice, as well as a pair of joggers to change into once he was there. Squeezing himself into some skinnies, he threw the joggers and a plain white tshirt into a bag. Harry headed to the kitchen and quickly ate a banana, before adding some water and a couple more bananas to his bag. He phoned for a cab before pulling a hoodie over his head. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he wrote a quick note for Niall, before his phone rang alerting him to the waiting cab outside. "Ok you can do this." Harry said to nobody. Picking up his bag he headed downstairs to make his way to the first proper session with Louis.

 

Louis loved everything about his dance studio. Apart from his mums house it was where Louis felt most at home. Last year he'd finally managed to pay off the last of his loan and now the studio was all his. Louis owned every inch of it free and clear, from the non slip wooden floor to the wrap around mirrors, to the bars on the wall. Being at the studio brought Louis a peace and contentment like no other. This was the one place where he could truly be himself, without judgement, criticism, or disapproving glares. 

Sitting in the middle of his studio, Louis began his breathing exercises. He needed to be thoroughly relaxed and calm before Harry arrived. It was Louis' intention to win this year and he was well aware he couldn't do that by himself. The dance relationship with Harry had to work, failure was not an option. Louis knew they were going to have to bring everything they had to the show each Saturday night. It meant Louis needed to be a great teacher, not just a good one. It meant hard work, dedication and a willingness to try from Harry. The viewing public would forgive bad dancing, but they never went easy on celebrities who didn't at least try to learn to dance. For the first few weeks Louis knew they would be able to skate by on Harry's popularity regardless of his dance ability. Louis was going to take advantage of that by doing his utmost to try and turn Harry into a dancer into those extra few grace weeks.

Laying down on the wooden floor, Louis spread out like a starfish. We can do this, Louis thought. He just needed Harry to want to win, and Harry needed Louis to be at his best for them to win. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Never had Louis danced any sort of ballroom with a man before, and they had the added difficulty of Harry being slightly taller than Louis. 

In his last year at school, Louis had choreographed a contemporary dance duet for his college audition. Together with Stan they had smashed the audition, landing Louis a coveted place at a college in London at one of the top dance programmes in the country. Since then Louis had not danced professionally with any blokes, unless grinding in a club counted and then he was a fucking superstar. 

Having checked his emails this morning, Louis discovered they had a choice of the waltz or the cha cha cha for their first dance. Immediately Louis had decided he was going with the waltz. Although it was technically difficult, the presentation aspect wasn't as full on as the cha cha cha. Thinking that Harry might be initially embarrassed about dancing, Louis wanted to ease his discomfort. Louis chuckled to himself. After the nagging he got last night, Zayn would be so proud of Louis caring about Harry's feelings.

The intercom on the wall buzzed, interrupting Louis from his thoughts. Checking his phone Louis noted it was only quarter past nine, so if it was Harry then he was early. The intercom buzzed again. Yep definitely Harry, the impatient dick, Louis thought. He stood up and walked over to the intercom. "Hello."

"Erm hi, is that Louis?" Harry said nervously.

"Prince Harold I assume?"

"For fucks sake." Louis heard Harry mutter under his breath. "Just Harry wil be fine cheers."

"Alright Just Harry I'll buzz you up."

"Harry, no just. Only Harry."

"Keep your knickers on love, I'm only teasing. It's what I do Harold. It's how we'll bond."

"I'm not wearing knickers love." Harry said sarcastically. "Well not today anyway. Now are you going to buzz me up so we can get this done?"

Louis tried to get the image of Harry wearing knickers out of his head, but it was proving very difficult.

"Louis. Seriously. I've got other things to do today you know." Harry huffed.

"Right, yeah. Sorry, erm I'm on the third floor." Louis buzzed him in and took a step back thinking that perhaps Harry had more about him than he'd originally thought. "This might actually be fun."

 

Leaving his house that morning, Harry had been determined not to let Louis get to him. Harry had made the decision to be pleasant, nice and hard working. Unfortunately Harry was now regretting that decision, he hadn't even seen Louis yet and he was already pissed off. Finally Louis buzzed Harry in and he made his way up the stairs, giving him just enough time to send a quick text to Niall consisting of swear words, Louis' name and many exclamation marks.

Even Harry's annoyance at Louis couldn't keep his nerves at bay, he felt sick and was now sweating. Harry hadn't even started dancing yet, and he was so hot he could feel sweat patches beginning to form. Very attractive, Harry thought. Fuck. Harry stood outside the door of Louis' dance studio and took several deep breaths before knocking. The door was frosted so Harry could see the small silhouette that was Louis Tomlinson as he walked towards the door. "I can do this, I can do this. I can do this." The door opened and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Morning Prince Harold. Are you ready for me to whip you into shape?" Louis said, with a big smirk on his face.

"Are you wearing leggings?" Harry blurted out. 

"Good to know you're observant, that will come in useful. " 

"Why are you wearing leggings?" Harry managed to say.

"I'm not dancing in skinny jeans Prince Harold. We're not going to be grinding up on each other like we're in a club. Wait, is that why you're wearing those skinny jeans that look like they've been spray painted on?" Louis said, his eyes twinkling. "Pretty sure the judges might frown on grinding."

"What! No. That's not...no...never. I've got joggers in my bag." Harry said, hastily shoving his duffle bag at Louis. "Also can you please stop with the Prince Harold shit, it's Harry."

"You're no fun. Come on in and change then Harry." Louis emphasised. "How long can you stay for?"

"I'm free the whole morning, I don't really need to be anyway till like two o'clock?"

"Like two o'clock, or actually two o'clock?" Louis said grinning.

"Actually two o'clock."

"Plenty of time then." Louis turned away leaving the door open and walked back into the studio.

"Fuck." Harry muttered. He looked down at the floor and tried to get the image of Louis' arse in those leggings out of his head. To be honest Harry was finding it difficult to look at the top half of him as well. Louis was wearing a sleeveless tshirt which was low at the front, giving Harry a great view of his tattoos and those ridiculous collarbones. 

Louis turned round and stared at Harry. "Well? What are you waiting for? I'm not rolling out the red carpet for you and we've not got long to start practicing. Get in here Harold."

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the studio taking a long look around. "Erm it's a really lovely space. Does anybody else train here, I mean do we only have certain times we can practice?"

"It's mine so we can come and practice as often as we like. I clear out my schedule for Strictly so nobody else will be using it but us for hopefully the next few months."

"This is your own studio?" Harry said, trying not to sound too impressed.

"Yeah, it took a while but this baby is all mine." Louis said proudly. 

"You've must have worked really hard for this Louis."

"I did." Louis was nothing if not confident in his own ability. "It was worth it though. I love being here, it calms me down. My studio is where I dance for me, and for those brief moments it feels like I'm free, the outside world and all my problems don't exist you know?" Louis said earnestly.

"For me it's my music studio. Once I close the door I'm in my own little bubble." Harry said, as he just gazed at Louis. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, simply staring at each other, each wondering whether their initial impression of the other might have been wrong. 

"Fuck." Harry said, as a car horn beeped outside breaking the moment. 

"Right well, no time for dawdling." Louis said, turning away from Harry. "I've got water, fruit and granola bars if you need a break. I have a small bathroom at the back through the side door so you can change into your joggers."

"Cheers. I'll go get changed."

"Alright, I'll grab us some waters and get the music set up." Louis said, as Harry walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Fuck." Louis quickly picked up his phone and called Zayn. "Pick up, pick up pick up."

"You woke me up, this better be important your bed is comfortable as fuck." Zayn yawned.

"Harry just arrived."

"Great, he made it. Is that all you called me for?"

"I think I'm fucked."

"Oh babe, you're only just realising this now?" Zayn laughed.

"Fuck off, oh shit he's coming I've got to go. Help yourself to food I'll be back about three, if you want to stay we can go for a drink. Bye bye bye." Louis said hastily hanging up.

"All changed." Harry said, throwing his bag on the floor at the back of the studio. "I don't really know what sort of shoes to dance in, so I thought I'd just go with bare feet for the minute?"

"Yeah thats fine for now, we'll sort out shoes later. Ok, so erm before we get started I wanted to say something." Louis said nervously. 

Harry just stared at him, waiting for Louis to speak. "Well? What did you want to say?"

Louis looked up at the ceiling and took a breath. Still not looking at Harry he began trying to apologise. "So, I think I was probably a bit harsh last night when they announced your name. How about we forget what happened and just get on with training. Make the most of a bad situation."

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" Harry said incredulously. 

"Yes?" Louis said.

"An apology is supposed to contain either the words sorry or apologise, yours did not. An apology is also not supposed to make the other person feel like shit by calling it a 'bad situation'. Fucks sake this was such a bad idea." Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I should have never agreed to do this, I must have been out of my fucking mind."

"I'm sorry." Louis said quietly. 

Harry's head shot up. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I acted like a dick and I apologise. I speak without thinking sometimes and that was a perfect example." Louis said sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Harry said.

"I wasn't pissed off with you. I just...." Louis sighed. "I want to win so much."

"And you don't think you can win with me." Harry muttered. "I get it, I do. I'm awkward as fuck when I dance, if you can even call what I do on stage dancing. I'm clumsy, I fall over and I'm really only doing this because Niall used some sort of mind trick to get me to agree."

"It's not that Harry."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully. 

"Well maybe a little, but it's not the main reason. I mean look at us, we're out of proportion. You're all tall, long legs and hair and I'm....." Louis said waving his hands about. 

"Small." Harry said smugly. 

"Fuck you Styles am I small. I'll have you know I'm five foot nine." Louis said indignantly.

"If you're standing on a box maybe." Harry said, failing to keep the smile off his face.

"Er rude much? I'll have you know I have a perfect body for a dancer." Louis said, placing his hands firmly on his hips.

Harry slowly looked Louis up and down, taking in every inch of his supposed five foot nine frame. "I didn't say anything about your body, I was just talking about your height. Nothing wrong with being small Louis." Harry said languidly.

Louis could feel his body reacting to Harry's eyes as they raked over his body. "Is it hot in here? I feel hot, I'm going to open one of the windows." Louis said, as he quickly walked to the front of the studio and opened one up. "That's better, does that feel better?" 

"I'm always hot." Harry said with a straight face.

Fuck fuck fuck. Louis shut his eyes for a second and cleared his thoughts before opening them and going into professional Louis mode. "I had an email this morning to say we had a choice between two dances, either the waltz or the cha cha cha."

"I've heard of the waltz before, but not a fucking clue about the other one."

"Well the waltz is a ballroom dance so all rise and fall and posture. Cha cha cha is a Latin dance so it's more about expressing yourself and letting go. They both have their strengths and weaknesses, but for your first dance I decided to go with the waltz over the cha cha cha. It's technically more difficult and you might be a bit stiff the first time round....."

"Stiff? Pretty sure I can keep control of myself when I'm around you Louis." Harry joked.

"Not like that you idiot. I meant your posture and your frame. You might not be as relaxed in the first week so your natural stiffness......"

Harry burst out laughing.

"Seriously? This is the level of your humour? You going to laugh every time I say the word stiff?" Louis said smiling.

"Depends on what context you're using it in." Harry said, eyes twinkling.

"Mmmm maybe you're not as uptight and prissy as I thought you were going to be?"

"Prissy?"

"Yes Styles, prissy. I've been a dancer for as long as I can remember and I've lost count of the uptight prissy men and women I've met. You are quite the change."

"In a good way?" Harry said hopefully, although he would deny that.

Louis pretended to ponder for a minute or two. "You'll do. Now enough of your distraction techniques. I'm assuming you go to the gym?"

"Yes." Harry said, confused by the sudden change in subject.

"Great, so the warm ups you usually do at the gym will probably work for us in training too. You need to stretch your body, most importantly your legs, and you've got long ones so make sure you do it before you arrive."

"Should I be writing this down?"

"I hope not because this is the easy stuff I'm telling you. Now, before I show you the basics I need to know how well you can move. I need to get an idea of your basic sense of rhythm and how flexible you are." Louis paused. "That is not a chance for you to make some kind of hilarious 'I'll show you how flexible I can be' remark." 

"I wasn't going to say that." Harry protested.

"Really?" Louis said, the disbelief in his voice evident.

"Maybe a bit." Harry smiled.

"Shameless." Louis said biting on his lip to hide his smile, something that did not go unnoticed by Harry. "I'm going to put some music on and you can just dance to it."

"By myself!" Harry exclaimed. "You're joking right?"

Louis remained silent. 

"It's not a joke? You want me to just dance for you?" Harry said horrified. 

"Calm down Styles, I'm not asking you to give me a fucking lap dance." Louis said, throwing Harry a cheeky wink. 

"Think I'd prefer that." Harry muttered under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"I said I'm not sure I can do that." Harry said with a straight face. 

"I'm not going to judge you, or take the piss. It's genuinely just for me to get some sort of idea of how much work we're going to need to do. There's only the two of us Harold."

"Yeah right, there's a fucking great big window there!" Harry said, pointing towards the front of the studio. "There's a bloody big office block across the way. Supposing they can see in!" 

"It's a Sunday so that's doubtful." 

Harry still didn't look convinced, so Louis walked to the window and pulled the blinds, leaving the window open to let some air in. "Better?"

"Marginally." Harry said quietly. 

"How about I put some music on and then you see how you feel?"

"How about if I'm doing something out of my comfort zone then you have to as well?" Harry said.

"I'm not bargaining with you Harry." Louis said laughing.

"Please!" Harry said pouting.

"A pout? That's not fair." Louis sighed. "Fine. Like what?"

"Sing." 

"Oh for fucks sake. Alright. I'll sing if you dance first."

"How do I know you'll actually do it though?" Harry said, crossing his arms and staring at Louis.

"I promise. I know we don't know each other Harry, but if I promise I'll do something then I'll do it."

"Fine." Harry groaned. 

"Yes!" Louis shouted, as he walked over to his iPod dock. "Ok just get yourself loose, shake out your arms and legs and you'll be ready to go. Like this." Louis said as he began shaking out his limbs. 

"Really?"

"Yes Harold. I'm the teacher and you're my student. In all honesty you're lucky I'm not making you call me Mr Tomlinson." Louis said smirking. 

Harry turned away to stifle his laughter. "Alright." Harry said as he began shaking his long limbs. 

"See I knew you could do it." Louis said encouragingly. "I'm just going to put it on shuffle and whatever plays you just freestyle."

"I'm going to fucking kill Niall, the little shit for getting me into this." Harry said, before taking a deep breath. "Ok let's get this over with. Hit play."

Louis pressed play and the raspy voice of one Harry Styles came out of the speakers. 

"Fuck you." Harry said, trying his best not to smile. 

"What? I've got it on shuffle." Louis said, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could whilst wearing a pair of skin tight leggings. 

"Right, and out of all the songs on your iPod, mine just happened to come up?" Harry said, not believing Louis for a second.

"Yes!"

"Show me then?" Harry said, steadily moving toward Louis. 

"Fine you caught me. You're no fun Harold."

"Oh I'm more fun that you could ever handle Lewis." Harry said, his green eyes sparkling. 

"Is that so. Well aren't you full of surprises."

"And then some." Harry said, boldly winking at Louis. 

"Right. Well. We'd erm...." Louis said trying to keep his composure. "Yeah...let's do some dancing." Louis managed to finish. "Don't just stand there then Harold, what are you waiting for?"

"Music." Harry said, without a flicker of emotion. 

"Fuck." Louis muttered. He turned back to his iPod and began scrolling through trying to find something. "Right got it." Louis pressed play and smirked as Ginuwine's Pony started playing. 

Harry almost pissed himself laughing. Louis was enthralled, he'd never seen anybody laugh like that before, with their whole body. Harry's shoulders were shaking, he was bent in half so Louis couldn't even see the tears that had gathered at the corners of Harry's eyes. "Fuck that was actually funny." Harry managed to get out before the most delightful snort came out of his nose.

"What the fuck was that?" Louis said, his face lighting up with glee. "Was that a snort? Did you just snort like a pig Harold?"

"No. That was nothing, you must have misheard Louis." Harry said haughtily. 

"I'm pretty sure I heard right mate."

"It's impossible to hear anything with Ginuwine screaming 'ride it, my pony' and the bass thumping like that."

Louis just stared at him with his mouth open. 

"What? Why are you staring? Have I got something on my face? In my hair? Louis? Hello? Erm Louis are you alright?" Harry said as he slowly walked towards the other man, concern on his face. 

The sight of Harry stalking towards him jolted Louis out of his stupor. "Eh? What? Sorry did you say something?" Louis had lost all sense after Harry sang 'ride it, my pony', but he certainly wasn't going to admit that to anybody, well maybe Zayn. 

"Are you alright? You were just standing staring, I thought I had something on my face." Harry said, a little self consciously. 

"Fuck, sorry no. Sometimes I go away in my head a bit. It's a dancer thing you'll get used to it. Usually means I'm choreographing something in my head." Louis said brightly, confident that he could blag it with the best of them. 

Harry looked uncertain, but faced with a confident smiling Louis he had no real reason to doubt him. "Okay."

"I'll find something a bit more suitable." Louis said, scrolling through his iPod. "Right found one. Imagine you're in a club with your mates, you're having a sick time and you've just been dragged up to dance." Louis pressed play and Steve Aoki filtered through the speakers. 

"Good choice Louis. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, impressing you is what I live for." Louis said sarcastically. "What are you waiting for then? Dance Harold, dance."

"Fuck. Promise you won't laugh?"

"Dancing is my life. I promise."

"Ok. Right. Just give me a minute." Harry said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Harry." Louis said softly. 

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes." 

"Alright." Harry said, immediately doing as Louis asked.

"I know you're nervous. But, it's just me and you here, nobody else can see us."

"Louis you're a professional dancer, and I'm just a singer who can throw himself around on stage a bit." Harry said quietly.

"Just? You're not just anything Harry. I'm not sure I could ever do what you do, and I know I'm asking you to do something that you're not comfortable with. I just...I really do think we've got a good chance of staying in this show for some time."

"You do?" Harry said surprised.

"Yes, but if I'm going to get the very best out of you I need to know what you can do. So, show me your moves Styles." Louis said, smiling encouragingly at Harry.

"Fuck it. Turn it up loud then, you want moves I'll show you moves." Harry said, as he shook his arms and legs out. 

Louis turned the volume up and waited expectantly. Harry stood still for a few moments before shutting his eyes and letting go. It wasn't graceful, it wasn't elegant, it wasn't in any way choreographed, but Louis couldn't look away. For the next two minutes Louis watched transfixed as Harry gave into the music. Louis was under no illusion that Harry was not in any way a professional dancer, but for once he didn't care. He wasn't perfect and his legs were all over the place but Louis knew that Harry had that spark. It wasn't by chance that he'd won the X Factor when he was only sixteen. What Harry had you couldn't buy. Finally as the music faded out Harry stopped and took a deep breath, before looking at Louis.

Louis just stood and took in the sight of a sweaty Harry Styles in front of him. His tshirt clinging to his body, tattoos visible through the whiteness. Tendrils of hair hanging loose from Harry's bun, Louis' fingers itching to push them gently behind his ears.

"Louis?" Harry said hesitantly. "Was erm that.....like fuck....did I look stupid? Is that why you're not saying anything? Was I that bad?"

"Fuck Harry." Louis said shaking his head. 

"Shit I was. Fuck I'm going to embarrass myself, I'm going to make you look terrible, it's going to be a fucking nightmare. I should just pull out. This wasn't a good idea, what the fuck was I thinking." Harry said, visibly upset.

"No that's not what I meant at all."

"It wasn't?" Harry whispered. 

"Not at all." Louis said, edging closer to Harry. "Look, I don't expect you to be perfect Harry. If you were then we would have fuck all to aim for. As much as I hate to say it, and I really fucking do believe me, but Strictly is a journey. If you are shit hot at the start then where the fuck are you supposed to go from there?"

"So it's good that I'm crap?" Harry said puzzled.

"Harry you're not crap." Louis said forcefully. "You might be a bit awkward, and we'll have to work on your feet, but fucking hell I couldn't take my eyes off you."

"What!" Harry managed to squeak, as he felt the blush already rising on his neck.

"Professionally speaking, of course." Louis hastily said. "Your technique is a few miles away shall we say, but you have passion Harry. I know you felt embarrassed, but you still fucking went for it anyway. It's why people come and watch your gigs and it's why people will want you to go far in the competition."

"You think we're going to go far?"

"No Harry I don't."

"Oh." Harry whispered. 

"We're not going to just go far, we're going to win the fucking thing." Louis said confidently.

"We are?" Harry said, with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Fuck yeah." Louis said, never more sure of anything in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the lovely lovely comments and kudos, it is always appreciated! Thanks for being so patient too :-)

Harry's face was a picture of confusion at Louis' bold statement and sudden new found confidence in him.

"You look weird Harold, what's all this?" Louis said, waving his hands at Harry. "With your face, what's going on, what's happening, what are you thinking?"

"You think we're going to win?" Harry said incredulously.

"Fuck yeah I think were my words." Louis said confidently. "Is that what's got you all confused?"

"Can you blame me? That's a pretty huge fucking leap from 'he can't dance for shit' to us winning the whole competition."

"Oh." Louis said, looking down at the floor.

"Great interview by the way." Harry said sardonically.

"Fuck." Louis said, running his hand over his face. "It led to some fun tweets?" He said hopefully. 

Harry gave a half smile. "Mine were fun....yours....not so much."

"How dare you Harold." Louis said mock affronted. "I'll have you know my tweets were a fucking riot. People were lapping that shit up on Twitter."

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that. Not that I'm keeping score but I'm pretty sure mine were retweeted shit loads more than yours." Harry said, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

"But you're not keeping score though." Louis said, drily. 

"Course not." Harry said all smiles. 

"Fuck you. You've got like a bizillion followers compared to me, that's hardly fair mate."

"I mean sure I've got a few more followers than you. Not quite sure how many a bizillion is supposed to be, but even so the facts are there. People preferred my tweets." Harry said smugly. 

"Whatever." Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"So, erm....like do you still think I can't dance for shit? I mean I know what I just did then wasn't actually proper dance like but...."

"Right so here's the thing. I did that interview with way too little sleep. I'd been out drinking the night before with Zayn and I wasn't my usual charming self, I get that."

Harry couldn't help the startled laugh that came out of his mouth. "Charming? You think you're charming?"

"Not your level of charm Harold clearly, you've got men and women falling at your feet. I've seen the papers, I know all about what you do in your spare time mate." Louis said laughing. 

Harry's whole body immediately went still and his face closed off. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"What?" Louis said puzzled.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your fucking business mate." Harry spat angrily. "You know fuck all about me, apart from bullshit stories you've picked up from a few fucked up headlines."

"Harry, that's not what I..."

"Oh I know exactly what you meant Louis. Do you know I wasn't really looking forward to coming here this morning. I thought you were possibly the most annoying person I'd ever met, but I'd made a commitment to the show so I had to go through with it." 

"Please can I...." Louis said, as Harry paused for breath.

"No you can't. Up until this point I was actually, maybe enjoy is too strong a word but, this morning was going alright and then you just....." Harry sighed. "People make assumptions about me because I'm bisexual, that I must be fucking everyone that breathes you know? Every time I'm so much as spotted having a fucking coffee with someone, people think I'm sleeping with them. It's just....it's so fucking tiring that I don't even bother denying it anymore. It's only gossip websites and fucking showbiz journalists who pedal that shit because people, normal people I meet couldn't give a fuck who I'm sleeping with."

"Harry can you please...."

"If I was fucking everyone I met then I wouldn't give a shit. I certainly wouldn't be ashamed of it but I'm not." Harry said wearily.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Louis shouted, certain that was the only way he could get Harry's attention. "Fuck. I wasn't judging you Harry, not at all. One of my best mates is bi and I've seen the shit that he gets thrown at him. To be honest, I couldn't give two fucks if you're sleeping with the whole of London. All I meant was that you have a natural charm, that for whatever reason people like you."

"Oh thanks." Harry said grumpily.

"For fucks sake Styles, are you going to get offended at every single thing I say? Because a few minutes ago you just straight up implied I wasn't charming, but you don't see me losing my shit." 

"Yeah well you hit a nerve." 

"Fine, I'll keep it professional from now on."

"Fine."

"I was trying to say that before the interview I'd spent some time with my sisters who had all been watching your DVD on repeat. That's not even an exaggeration by the way, literally as soon as it had finished we had to watch again. I just made some throwaway comment in the interview because I was probably still slightly hungover, and didn't stop to think. Can we please just forget about it and let's start doing some actual work?"

"Alright." Harry mumbled.

"Great. I haven't choreographed anything for us yet, because I just wanted to get a sense of how well you can move and all that. What I thought I'd do is show you some examples of previous waltzes that have been danced on the show, from the terrible to the brilliant, that way you get a sense of what the dance is about and also what sort of music the show usually uses." Louis said, looking at Harry to see if he was happy with that. "That alright?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sometimes the show has themed weeks like for Halloween or movie week, but because it's the first week we can do whatever we like. I'm going to pick out some music tonight, and then if your up for it maybe we can have another session tomorrow? I'm happy to work round your schedule, but if we want to take this seriously we're going to have to put in the hard work which means shit loads of rehearsing."

"I've got a few thing scheduled in, but I'm pretty much yours for however long we're in this thing for."

"Also I don't know if anyone has told you but the nearer it gets to the live show the more press we'll have to do. There'll probably be a couple of cast photo shoots and interviews and they'll also be filming some of our rehearsals?"

"I'll have to practice in front of people?" Harry said, clearly not keen on the idea. "I thought it would just be me and you while I'm learning."

"It's standard, nothing to worry about and they only really start coming in the week before the first live show. To be honest they appear once in the morning when you first arrive then disappear, then come back just after lunch for a bit, then fuck off again. We might have to do a couple of funny bits to camera for them to show on the live shows but that's all really. They're not going to be with us for every single minute of the rehearsal, and if you feel uncomfortable or awkward just tell me and I'll ask them to step out."

"Really?" Harry said, failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do it for any of my dance partners. You are the most important person in this process Harry and if you feel awkward I'm not going to get anything worthwhile out of you. It's for my benefit really, if that makes your feel any better. Now, let me just grab my iPad and I'll you show some previous contestants."

Louis walked over to the front of his studio and pulled an iPad from his bag. Selecting the saved videos he needed he walked back to Harry who was still standing in the middle of the room. "Ready?"

"I guess, and you're going to show me rubbish people as well as the good ones?"

"Yeah, just to give you a kind of idea of the different styles of waltz people dance on the show. Would you prefer I show you the amazing ones first or the terrible ones?"

"Good ones please."

Louis spent the next fifteen minutes showing a terrified Harry the best waltzes Strictly had seen.

"Maybe I should have started with the terrible ones." Harry muttered, as he pulled his bottom lip between his thumb and forefinger. 

"Harry, I'm not expecting you to be able to do anything on this level. A lot of these people had some proper dance experience before the show and you don't."

"I know, it's like....I think maybe people are going to expect me to be good straight away." Harry said, frowning. 

"This isn't a dig, but anyone who's been to one of your shows isn't going to expect you to dance like this straight away. No offence." Louis said quickly. 

"None taken Louis. Do you want to show me the terrible ones now?"

Louis pulled up some more saved videos on his iPad and scrolled through until he found the few he wanted. "Ok so these are the really bad ones, I know you'll be better than these."

Harry tried his best not to laugh at some of the dances, not wanting to mock anybody but he couldn't help it. "Are you sure I'm going to be better than that?" Harry said, as he watched several people stumbling or forgetting their moves. 

"I have no doubt whatsoever you're going to be better than that." Louis said with utter conviction. 

Harry couldn't help smiling at Louis' confidence in him. "Ok."

"I guess that's probably a good spot to leave it for today if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, erm is there anything I need to do before tomorrow's rehearsal? Anything I need to bring?"

"You just need to bring yourself and a positive attitude."

"You really do sound like a teacher." Harry laughed. 

"Well it's funny you should say that. I teach a classes for kids three times a week."

"You teach children?" Harry said, shocked. 

"Don't sound too surprised Styles. I'll have you know I'm an excellent teacher and I say kids, but they're all ages from three up to eighteen." 

"How did I not know this?" Harry said, utterly bemused as this hadn't come up in any of his research. 

"Why would you?" Louis said, sounding confused. "Unless......" Louis laughed delightedly. "Harold Styles have you been Google stalking me?"

"What! No, no no." Harold squawked. "Certainly not. Absolutely no way. Fuck no."

Louis' eyes lit up. "My my my Harold Styles, me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"Simply trying to get my point across." Harry said, his hands automatically reaching up to run his fingers through his long hair only to find he'd put it up in a bun earlier. "Fuck."

"Give it up mate."

"Fine." Harry breathed out before hanging in his head and looking at the floor. "Imayhavelookedyouupforthepurposeofresearchingtheshow." Harry blurted out quickly.

"Now I now you don't usually speak that quickly Styles. Care to repeat that for me?" Louis said, clearly enjoying himself.

"I may have googled you briefly just to find out a bit about you and the show in general."

"Briefly?"

"I was bored as fuck one day, I had a spare fifteen minutes." Slight distortion of the time, but fuck if Harry was going to tell Louis how long he had spent googling him. "Besides we were in a twitter war, I had to learn a bit more about my opponent." Harry said smiling.

"Fifteen minutes? You sure that's all?" Louis said narrowing his eyes and studying Harry's face for any tell movements.

"Yep." Harry said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Mmmm." Louis said, not entirely convinced. 

"How about you? Did you google stalk me?" 

"Right I think this is the perfect time to finish for today. You've got places to be after all." Louis said turning away from Harry.

"Hold it right there." Harry said. 

Louis sighed loudly before turning back around to face a grinning Harry Styles. "Alright you smug little fucker."

"Less of the little if you don't mind." Harry said smirking.

Louis couldn't help his eyes drifting down to Harry's joggers before hastily bringing them back up to meet Harry's. "Smug fucker then."

"So you did google me." Harry said, the urge to jump about cheering invading his legs. 

"Of course I did. We're going to be dance partners so I had to do some research before you rocked up here this morning."

Now it was Harry's eyes that narrowed. "So you didn't look me up before yesterday then? Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure." Louis said, his voice rising slightly. 

Harry burst out laughing. "You, Louis Tomlinson are full of shit."

"I am fucking not." 

"Yes you fucking are. Come on then, spill it."

"Fine." Louis sighed. "Because of our hilarious tweets to each other I wanted to know a bit more about you."

Harry gestured for Louis to keep talking, whilst Louis rolled his eyes. "Demanding aren't you Harold."

"Damn fucking right." Harry drawled. 

Louis hoped to fuck that wasn't his cock twitching in his leggings at Harry's low tone. "Well see I had a spare fifteen minutes one day....."

Harry's green eyes lit up with delight as Louis repeated his own words from earlier back to him. "You're funny."

"I know." Louis said beaming. 

"Now who's the smug LITTLE fucker."

"Harold Styles was that another dig about my height? Not everyone can have your long giraffe limbs!"

"Giraffe!" Harry said mock outraged before they both started laughing. 

"See, I'm funny." 

"Maybe a bit." Harry said reluctantly, earning him a small smile from Louis. "So....fifteen minutes, really?"

"Maybe a bit longer."

"And not just yesterday?"

"No. I wanted to see what you were about, find out your strengths and weaknesses, see if you were worthy of my tweets."

"Was I?" Harry asked. 

"Was you what?"

"Worthy of your tweets?" Harry said quietly 

"Yeah you were." Louis said softly. 

The air in the studio changed in an instant, there was a tension that wasn't evident before. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable, if anything it appeared to be affecting both men in much the same way. Harry let his eyes wander over Louis' ridiculously pretty face before slowly dropping his gaze to Louis' collarbones. "You have a lot of tattoos."

"Not as many as you." Louis said, his throat suddenly seeming to dry up. 

"I like them."

"Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't have so many,"

"No I meant, I like them on you. They....erm...they look good, you suit them." Harry said, his eyes sweeping over Louis' arms.

"Oh." Louis said, dropping his head for a second not knowing what to say. "Thanks."

"Can I......?" Harry said hesitantly.

Louis looked up to find Harry had somehow moved so quietly that he was now standing right in from of him. "Can you what?" Louis said, swallowing heavily.

Harry reached his hand out towards Louis, stopping just short of touching him. "Can I touch your tattoos please?"

All kinds of alarm bells were going off in Louis's head, the main one being the fact that Harry was going to be his dance partner for hopefully the foreseeable future. Louis wanted to maintain some measure of composure. "I bet you say that to all the boys." Louis laughed, as he slowly backed away. 

"Only the pretty ones." Harry said slowly, his eyes never leaving Louis' for an instant.

Oh Harry Styles had fucking skills and Louis was not about to jeopardise their time on the show for a bit of flirting or whatever the fuck was going on here. "As much as I'd like to indulge your tattoo fetish Harold, how about we leave that for another day yeah?"

"It's not a fetish." Harry pouted."I'm always on the lookout for a new tattoo and although I usually have my regular tattoo bloke, sometimes he's away. I just wanted to see what yours were like, see how the work was." Harry said, knowing he was talking utter shit but trying not to freak Louis out.

"It's not just my pretty face then." Louis laughed.

"That's simply an added bonus." 

"How about if you can learn two basic waltz steps by the end of the week I'll let you touch me....the tattoos not me, the tattoos." Louis said hastily. 

"That's one and the same thing surely?" Harry said smiling.

"Tattoos sounds less......filthy?" 

"Depends where you have the tattoos done. Are you hiding any from me Louis?" Harry said, taking the opportunity to let his eyes wander over the force of nature that was Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry's slow syrupy drawl was fucking Louis right up. He wouldn't just need one drink with Zayn later, he'd need several to get Harry's voice out of his head. "Wouldn't you like to know Styles."

"That's why I literally just asked you." 

Fuck. Harry was fucking up Louis' natural ability to flirt. He needed to get control of the situation again. "So do we have a deal? You learn the steps and then you can get all up on my tattoos." 

"Deal." Harry said sticking his hand out so they could shake on it. Louis' hand slipped gently into Harry's as if it was made just to be, both of them visibly starting at the seemingly perfect fit. "I always work better with an incentive." 

After what felt like more than an inappropriate amount of time spent shaking someones hand, Louis reluctantly pulled away. "Right, well. It was a good first session Harry, better than I thought it would be. I think we've got the makings of something really special."

Harry simply raised his eyebrows at Louis. "Special?"

"Yes professionally special, erm special professionally? For fucks sake you know what I mean." 

"This might actually be more fun than I thought Louis. Thanks for today, same time tomorrow?"

"Actually I was thinking, if you didn't have plans then maybe we could meet here at 12.30 and just work through to the evening? I'm better with a bit of extra time in bed in the morning."

"Really? That's always good to know." Harry said, throwing a quick wink Louis' way. "In answer to your question, 12.30 will be fine and I don't have any plans so I'm happy to go as long as you want Louis. Stamina is one of my strong points."

"Good to know Harold, because I intend on working you hard." Louis said with the straightest face he could manage, two could play at this game Louis chuckled to himself.

"Great, well I'm nothing if not a hard worker." Harry said, turning away from Louis to go and collect his bag from the other side of the room. 

"I'll have the music sorted for tomorrow as well and a basic idea of what we'll be doing for the dance itself." Louis walked towards the door of his studio ready to let Harry out. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then Styles?"

"You know you've called me at least four different names today. Prince Harry, Harold, Styles, Harry.

"I'm just seeing which of them feels better coming out of my mouth." Louis said.

Harry smirked, his dimples on full display.

"For fucks sake Harold you're an absolute menace." Louis said, shaking his head with a fond look on his face."Now get the fuck out of here, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lewis." Harry said as he walked out of Louis' studio.

"Bye Hazza. I'll see what else I can come up with for tomorrow." Louis said as he waved Harry off down the stairs. 

Five minutes later Harry was in a cab on his way home whilst Louis was lying face down on his studio floor, both having the same exact thought, how totally fucked they were.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments and kudos as always. Sorry for the delay! I always try and update every two weeks, but I was busy the past couple of weekends so that's why late.
> 
> Also I forgot to change the published date so this isn't a different chapter eighteen if you've already read it!! Thanks to the lovely Tommosgun because I wouldn't have noticed otherwise :-)

Harry was halfway home and Niall still wasn't answering his phone. "For fucks sake Niall pick up." As it went to voicemail for the umpteenth time Harry just hung up. "Excuse me." Harry said to the cabbie. "This is a bit random, but I don't suppose you know of any garden centres or maybe DIY shops anywhere nearby."

"Not near where you're going mate, but if I make a u-turn there's one about ten minutes back in the other direction. Is that any good for you?"

"Perfect, and would you mind waiting maybe five minutes while I run in and get something please?"

"Your money mate, I'll wait as long as you tell me to." The cabbie said, as he made a swift change in direction. 

"Thanks I appreciate it." Harry said as he slumped back in his seat. He sent a quick text to Niall asking him to put the kettle on and settled back in for the journey. 

 

Louis lay on his studio floor phoning Zayn again. "Pick up you prick." As it again went to voicemail Louis sighed. "Where the fuck are you lad? You better not be wanking in my shower. I'll be home in an hour. Make me a cuppa. Ta." Louis hung up and lay there thinking about what had happened this morning. Harry was......well he was something. "Fuck fuck fuck." He dragged himself up from the floor, selected a mix from his iPod and spent the next half hour working his body to the limit. After warming down Louis grabbed his bag, threw his iPod in and headed for home. 

 

Zayn had spent the time since Louis' freaked out phone call that morning watching trashy TV and wondering when or even if Niall would call him. Sure he'd given Niall his number and he definitely got a good vibe from him, but what with everything that had gone on between Harry and Louis last night who the fuck knew what was going to happen. At least they were Zayn's thoughts forty five minutes ago. Now he cut a relaxed figure as he lay in Louis' bed laughing at something Niall had just said. "So how long have you and Harry known each other?"

"Most of my life, he's my best mate. How about you and the devil spawn?"

"It feels like most of my life, but really only since he joined Strictly. He's not the devil spawn either. I mean I know he can be a bit difficult at times, but honestly Niall, he's one of the best people I know."

"Mmm we'll see." Niall said doubtfully. 

"I was thinking that maybe we should avoid any and all talk about Harry and Louis. I know that's going to be tricky what with Strictly, but you know..."

"Great fucking idea, but if Louis ever hurts Harry I'll break him." 

"And if Harry ever hurts Louis I'll break him. So now that's out of the way did you want to meet up for drinks this week?" Zayn asked hopefully. 

"Why did ya think I called?" Niall chuckled.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" 

"Yeah I've got a local, they have this open mic night which I sometimes go and check out. There's one on Thursday if you want?"

"Oh. Is it like a work thing for you?" Zayn said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

"Not all the time."

"This time?"

"Definitely not this this time Zayn. I just really like live music." The 'and you' went unspoken. 

"Do they do food?" Zayn said smiling. 

"I don't go anywhere that doesn't serve food mate. I'll pick you up at 8pm yeah?"

Zayn jumped as he heard the front door of Louis' flat slam shut. "I think Louis' back."

"Zayn where are you?" Louis called out. 

"Hang on Niall." Zayn said. "Your bedroom."

"Knew it. You'd better not be wanking on my bed again." Louis shouted, as he made his way through the flat. 

"LOUIS!!" Zayn shouted, absolutely mortified. "Fuck fuck. I don't suppose there was any chance you didn't hear Louis' big mouth." Zayn said into his iPhone.

"Absolutely no fucking chance." Niall cackled. 

"I mean it's not....he's just pissing about...I've never....."

"Zayn relax. I'll pick you up Thursday, text me your address."

"Yeah ok." Zayn said sighing. 

"Also if you think I find the thought of you wanking embarrassing, you've got another thing coming so to speak. See you Thursday." Niall said as he hung up. 

"FUCK!!" Zayn shouted, as he smothered his face with a pillow. 

Louis walked into his bedroom to find Zayn laying with a pillow over his face. He did the only thing he could do in that situation and took a small run up before jumping on his bed and straight on top of Zayn. 

"Oooff." Zayn exclaimed before rolling Louis off him. "Fuck's sake babe. You could have broken my ribs." Zayn said breathlessly. 

"Are you saying I'm that heavy I'd break one of your ribs?" Louis said indignantly, before poking Zayn in the side. 

"Of course not you dick. Just don't fucking jump on people when they least expect it, and also don't talk about me wanking in your bed."

"I wasn't lying."

"One fucking time babe, and that was while I was flat sitting for the night." 

"Why would you care about me talking about it, even Liam knows. You don't usually mind." Louis said, looking at Zayn in confusion.

"Yeah well....I just do." Zayn said turning away from Louis. 

"Hang on. Were you on the phone to somebody, is that why you're getting all pissy with me?" Louis said gently stroking Zayn's arm. "Was it important? Sorry love, I didn't realise. Fuck was it work?" Louis said horrified. 

"It was Niall." Zayn said grumpily. 

"Oh for fucks sake Zayn!" Louis said impatiently. "I was worried it was somebody important! Before you say Niall's important, I meant work important."

Zayn rolled over so he was facing Louis. "We'd just arranged to have drinks on Thursday and then you started shouting your mouth off about me wanking in your bed. It was a bit embarrassing, I'm like trying to make a good impression and all." 

"Zayn you don't have to make a good impression. You're fucking amazing as you are and if he doesn't realise that well then he's...."

"Alright tiger calm down." Zayn laughed. 

"So are drinks with him still on even after he heard me?" 

Zayn looked down at Louis' quilt and begin picking at a stray thread. "Yes."

"And? I know there's more." 

"He basically said he didn't find the thought of me wanking embarrassing at all." Zayn said, his eyes firmly on Louis' quilt.

"You know he probably hung up and went straight for a wank don't you." Louis said with a straight face before he burst out laughing. 

"Louis!! Stop giving me images of Niall wanking. Besides he's at Harry's so I can't imagine he'd be doing that."

"Unless they're doing it together, best mates and all." Louis winked. 

"Shut up you dick." Zayn said good naturedly. 

"So where is he's taking you then?"

"His local pub, there's some kind of open mic night he goes to sometimes."

"You should sing!!" Louis said almost squealing. 

"Absolutely not. I don't want to scare him off babe."

"As if you could possibly scare him off, you're hot and your voice is fucking sick man." Louis said nudging Zayn gently. "I want all the details too and not just the boring bits. I want length, girth, mouth skills." 

"Louis!" Zayn laughed as he hit his arm. "If we're speaking of details, how was your first rehearsal with Harry."

"Very smooth mate. Erm it was alright." Louis said, trying to keep his voice even. 

Zayn smiled and just stared at Louis. "I might not have known you as long as Liam, but you've never been able to lie convincingly to me babe. Either it was an absolute shit show in which case you would have come storming in here swearing up all over the fucking place, or......." Zayn paused as he watched Louis try not to squirm on the bed. 

"I think he's going to be an alright dancer." Louis said, now the one picking at a stray piece of thread. 

"Oh Lou Lou, are you in a bit of trouble?" Zayn said softly. 

"You have no fucking idea." Louis said as he cuddled into Zayn's side. 

 

The cab pulled up at the end of Harry's street. "Here do you mate?"

"Perfect, and thanks for the detour I appreciate it."

"No worries."

Harry jumped out of the cab giving the driver a more than generous tip. "Have a good day." 

"You too." 

Harry picked up his bag and recently acquired item and walked quickly down the street to his house. Unlocking his door he made his way inside to find Niall sat on the sofa scarfing down the biggest bowl of cereal he'd ever seen. "Hungry Ni are we?" Harry said smirking.

"Mmmm." Niall mumbled around a huge mouthful of cereal.

"When you've finished I need you to do me a favour please."

Niall simply nodded and put his thumb up. Harry smiled and made his way to the kitchen where he put his new purchase down on the counter top and stared at it. "I'm such a dick." Harry turned away and filled the kettle up before grabbing the empty bottle on the counter top and throwing it back and forth between his hands.

Niall strolled into the kitchen holding his now empty bowl. Taking one look at Harry's new purchase he burst out laughing. "Rehearsal went well then."

"Hang on." Harry turned round and filled the new spray bottle with water. "Right have at me Ni."

"Are you fucking serious?" Niall said, his eyes lighting up. 

"Absofuckinlutely." Harry handed the now full water spray to Niall and took a deep breath. 

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"It's aversion therapy, think of me as the cat I told you about. I need you to do this for me Niall. Please."

"Wait until I tell Zayn about this, he's going to flip his shit." Niall said, his excitement clear. 

"What? No way are you telling Zayn about this. No fucking way. Promise me Niall, you can't tell him." Harry said hastily.

"Fine, you're no fun." Niall said squirting Harry with water. 

"Oi! You can't start yet, you have to wait till I tell you about the rehearsal!"

"Sorry just a bit over excited." Niall breathed out slowly and smiled. "Ready."

"Ok so I figure I'll get all the complimentary stuff out the way first so get ready to have at it Niall."

Niall took up a stance that was not dissimilar to Ronaldo lining up a free kick, his face a mask of concentration with the spray bottle in one hand and an imaginary stop watch in the other. "Go!"

"He was wearing leggings so tight his arse looked like a peach I wanted to sink my teeth into."

"You don't even like peaches!" 

"Exactly Niall! Fucking exactly!" Harry yelled before Niall sprayed him. "Fuck."

"Another!" Niall shouted with glee. 

"His tattoos looked so hot I asked to touch them."

More water hit Harry's face. 

"He has the prettiest ankles."

"Oh mate that's just pitiful." Niall said, before letting loose with another squirt of water. 

"I wanted to lick the sweat out of the dips in his collarbones." Harry said quietly, looking down at the floor. 

"Too much Styles." Niall said, before taking the top off the bottle and emptying the rest of the water over an unsuspecting Harry's head.

"Ahhhh, what the fuck Niall! It was supposed to be a squirt, not the whole fucking bottle." Harry spluttered.

"It's for your own good you'll thank me later. I mean his sweat Harry, seriously?" 

"He has lovely collarbones alright." Harry mumbled as he shook his head in Niall's direction managing to splash him with some excess water. 

"You liked him then." Niall said, completely unfazed at the water dripping down his face.

"I wasn't expecting to." Harry sighed, grabbing a teatowel and drying his face.

"Really?" Niall said in disbelief. 

"Clearly he's hot, I'm not immune to that. But, after last night I was expecting him to be a bit of a prick and......like....he wasn't. Well no, actually he was a bit but not in an obnoxious way and only really at the start. By the end he was......"

"About to charm the joggers off you?"

"He teaches dance to kids Ni, what the fuck am I supposed to do now I know that!" 

"When is your next rehearsal?"

"Tomorrow at 12.30. He's going to teach me some basic waltz steps and if I manage to learn two of them by the end of the week then I get a reward."

"What sort of reward?" Niall said suspiciously. 

"I get to touch his tattoos." Harry said smiling shyly.

"For fucks sake. You're a hopeless case mate." Niall said, shaking his head fondly at Harry. 

"I think you're going to have to keep that bottle on standby for the next few weeks." 

"It'll be primed and ready." 

"Promise me you won't let me get too attached?

"To Louis?"

"Yeah. I've read all about the shit that happens on the programme, I don't want to be the prick that gets involved and then at the end it all vanishes into nothing. Flirting yes, nothing else." Harry said confidently.

"Course mate, totally professional." Niall said, knowing full well that this was already a runaway train out of control with no chance of stopping it.

"Cheers Ni." Harry said pulling Niall into his arms.

"Ugh you're still fucking wet you wanker!" Niall said as he struggled out of Harry's embrace. "Get off me!"

Harry laughed hysterically whilst Niall wriggled in his arms. "How do you fancy a water fight in the garden? I've got about an hour to spare."

Niall pushed Harry, away grabbed the water spray and ran to the bathroom to fill it up. "It's on now fucker." Niall screamed, whilst Harry ran to the garden and grabbed the hosepipe. For the next hour Niall and Harry pissed about in the garden to their hearts content, and for at least twenty of those minutes Harry didn't once think of Louis, the other forty were very much spent wondering how he was going to get through the next few months without breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Zayn and Louis at the pub and a bit more of Louis' back story followed by the next rehearsal. Will Harry master the two steps......


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so lovely always, hope you enjoy.

Louis and Zayn were still laying on the bed a good half an hour after Louis returned, both comfortable with the silence. 

"So do you wanna talk about the rehearsal." Zayn said quietly.

"Can we go for a couple of beers at Frank's first?" 

"Sounds good, can I borrow a tshirt or something?"

"Course, you know where everything is." Louis said rolling away from Zayn's comfortable arms. "I'll just grab some jeans and that."

Whilst Louis changed, Zayn found his favourite old tshirt of Louis' and threw it on. "Done. Let's go grab some beers." 

Picking up some money and his phone from the bedside table Louis headed out with Zayn. Louis' local pub was five minutes away, a proper old school one with sticky carpets and the stench of stale beer and cigarettes in the air despite the smoking ban. Needless to say Louis fucking loved it. 

"Oi Oi Frankie." Louis shouted as he strolled through the door with Zayn following close behind.

"Tommo! It's been a few weeks mate, where you been?" Frankie said, his face lighting up in delight at the sight of Louis and Zayn.

"Three weeks till Strictly mate, got to get practicing if I want to win."

"Fuck me that's come round quickly since last year."

"You're telling me." Louis said, sitting down at the bar. 

"Usual?"

"Yes please mate."

"Z, same for you?" Frank said, as he opened a bottle of beer for Louis.

"Please mate, and a couple of bags of crisps would do too cheers. Lou Lou's cupboards were bare, can you believe he didn't even leave me anything for breakfast." Zayn said laughing, as he sat next to Louis.

"Fuck you, I haven't had time to shop. Some people have to rehearse, others just swan in, do a bit of presenting, and then fuck off." Louis said, winking at Zayn.

"Yeah my job is a piece of piss babe." Zayn said rolling his eyes.

"So who is your partner this year Tommo? Anyone I might know?" Frank asked.

"You mean you didn't watch the show last night Frankie, I'm disappointed." Louis joked.

"I took the missus out for dinner, we were saving it for tonight. You can tell me though, I'll keep it quiet from Steph you know she never likes to find out before she's seen the show. Been proper avoiding twitter and all that other shit so she doesn't find out. Who is it then?" Frank said eagerly.

"Harry Styles." Louis said sighing.

Frank stopped what he was doing and just stared at Louis. "Are you fucking shitting me?"

"Secret Styles fan are you Frankie?" Louis laughed.

"Cracking voice he's got Tommo, the kid can hold a tune I'll give him that."

"Hold on hold on. I was taking the piss before, but are you actually a fan?" Louis said sounded shocked.

"I took the twins to one of his gigs last year, he blew me away. You ain't lived if you haven't seen that boy sing live. The twins fucking love him, actually the boys would love you forever if you could get like a signed photo or something for him, would that be alright? Drinks on the house for a month too."

"Are you serious? " Louis said stunned.

"Told you everyone loves Harry babe." Zayn said smirking.

"You don't like him then Tommo?"

"Oh I think he likes him just fine Frank if you get me." Zayn said winking.

"Zayn!" Louis shouted, as he swiftly dug his elbow into Zayn's side.

"Fucks sake Lou." Zayn said, dramatically rubbing his side whilst Louis rolled his eyes at him.

"Harry Styles is a good looking boy and he can sing the shit out of a song, charming as fuck too from what I've seen. You could do a lot worse than Harry Styles, you should get on that."

Louis began coughing and spluttering as he hastily tried to swallow his mouthful of beer. "Get on that? Fucking hell Frankie." Louis said, wiping his mouth as Zayn tried not to piss himself laughing.

"What? Just trying to look out for my boy. After that last cunt of a bloke you were with, you could do worse than Harry Styles. You should bring him in for a beer, let me cast my eye over him you know, see if I approve."

"Mmmm maybe, I could probably pop in one night after rehearsal or maybe bring him in for lunch one day." Louis said seriously considering it.

Both Zayn and Frank stared at Louis in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Zayn said. "You're going to bring him in here? To meet Frank?"

"Yeah. So? What's the big fucking deal, it's just a pub." Louis grumbled.

"It's not just a pub babe." Zayn said quietly.

When Louis first moved to London for university he had no idea how difficult it was going to be living away from home without his family and friends. Luckily he met Liam and his life didn't seem quite so dull, and then he met Frank. Although Louis was lucky enough to get a scholarship for college, he still needed money to live and that's where Frank came in. One drunken night Louis and Liam had literally tumbled face first into Frank's pub. It was a Tuesday one of Frank's quieter nights so there were only a couple of regulars in. After managing to pull themselves up from the sticky floor they spent the rest of the night sitting at the bar chatting to Frank. Withing twenty minutes of meeting Louis, Frank had already offered him a job. 

"You're exactly the sort of person we need Louis. We need to up the average age of my customers, you're funny, good looking you're perfect."

"I'm at college Frank."

"So? You can work whatever shifts suit you, evenings, weekends, days."

"I'm studying dance so at times I'll need to go to auditions and stuff."

"We'll work around you. Come on Louis what do you say?" Frank said, eager to get Louis on board.

"I'm gay." Louis said proudly, he wasn't about to hide such a big part of himself from anybody. 

"Okaaayy. Does that mean you can't pull a pint? I might not be the sharpest tool in the box mate but what the fuck has that got to do with anything?" Frank said confused. 

"Well you know...."

"Not really. Do you want the job?"

"Yeah, yes please." Louis shouted, and so began a beautiful friendship. Louis worked at Frank's pub the whole time he was at university, becoming part of the family not only in terms of the other people that worked there but Frank's actual family. Having a big family who he missed very much, being surrounded by Frank, his wife and their kids made London that little bit less lonely for Louis. After graduating and landing his first paying job, Louis came straight to the pub to tell Frank. The celebrations went on well into the night and Liam experienced his first lock in. Louis could count on one hand the number of people he trusted in London and Frank was one of the select few. In many respects Louis was an open book, he said what he thought without hesitation and he didn't take shit from anybody. When it came to relationships Louis was more reticent. Zayn and Liam had met most of the blokes Louis had been involved with but Frank had only ever met one. 

Johnny met Louis for the first time in Frank's pub. One of Frank's regulars Stewart, was joined one rainy night by his nephew for a few beers to celebrate his promotion at work. Louis was minding the bar for a few minutes as a favour whilst Frank checked on his kids upstairs, and then in walked Johnny. Confident, extroverted with a don't give a fuck attitude Louis was hooked. Despite most of his friends misgivings, including Frank, they started seeing each other on the regular. Things were going great until Louis found out that Johnny's don't give a fuck attitude extended to I'll fuck anyone I like attitude. Louis wouldn't have had a problem, except for the fact they were supposed to be in a relationship. Louis confided in Frank because he didn't want to hear Liam or Zayn's I told you so's, resulting in Frank going all Peggy Mitchell in EastEnders and telling Johnny to 'get out of my pub' with a clear understanding that 'if you ever show your cunty little face here again I'll put you through the wall." Needless to say Johnny hadn't been back since. 

Frank and Zayn knew immediately what a big deal it was for Louis to be so open to Harry coming to the pub so quickly. Harry could very well end up being the best thing that ever happened for Louis or a compete fucking disaster. Zayn knew which one he was hoping for. 

"So you going to tell us how rehearsal went?" Zayn said, munching on some crisps. 

"It was alright." Louis said, swallowing some more beer. 

"Don't overload us with too much information Tommo." Frank said laughing. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." Louis shrugged.

"What he's like in real life, is his hair really that long and curly, does he talk that slow or is it put on? You know, the good stuff." Frank said, winking at Louis. 

"Yes his hair is really that long and curly. Yes that slow drawl is also very much real. Any other gems you want to know?"

"Slow drawl." Zayn mocked. 

"Fuck you." Louis said showing Zayn his middle finger whilst Frank cackled. 

"Was he any good?" Frank asked. "I mean his voice is shit hot live but I'm not suer what he did was really dancing."

"He's got rhythm and a good sense of timing." Louis said pleased.

"Has he now?" Zayn said, casting a knowing look at Frank. 

"For fucks sake you two are like a couple of kids." Louis said, unable to keep a small smile from appearing on his face. "I think we're going to do alright actually, dance wise at least."

"What's that mean?" Frank said looking confused. 

"Did you two not get on then after last night babe?" Zayn questioned. 

"I apologised and that."

"Fuck me will wonders never cease, the Tommo apologising. This kid must be something in real life to get you to do that."

"I'm not that bad." Louis grumbled. 

"Are too." Zayn coughed into his hand. 

"Fuck off. I apologised because I'm going to be working with him hopefully up until Christmas. I'd be a right prick if I didn't apologise and besides like I was maybe a bit rude."

Zayn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You thought you were rude."

"Yes Zayn I did, so I fucking apologised and we got the fuck on with it."

"And?" Frank said. 

Louis gave a soft smile and gently ran his index finger around the rim of his beer bottle. "I think he might be the one."

Zayn spat his drink out all over Frank's clean bar whilst Frank dropped the empty glass he was drying on the floor. "What the fuck babe!" Zayn said as Frank handed him a towel to mop up his drink. 

"Yeah what gives Tommo? The one?"

"Calm your tits boys. I meant I think he could be the one to get me to win. Well us to win." Louis said smirking.

"Really?" Zayn said. 

"Yep."

"He's that good? Because I've seen him live mate and you know." Frankie said hesitantly.

"It's not that he's the best dancer I've ever seen Frankie. He's just got that....."

"X Factor!!!" Zayn shouted loudly and smugly before laughing loudly at his own joke. 

"Such a prick." Louis said shaking his head fondly. 

"Come on then Tommo what has he got?"

"He's got fucking style." Louis said, unbelievably proud of himself. 

Frank and Zayn simply groaned. 

"I'm serious as fuck. I don't know how but that tall fucker can apparently rock the shit out of whatever he does you know."

"You'd like him to rock the shit out of you babe."

"Zayn!" Louis squealed. "Mind out of the gutter. I meant people will like him, they'll want him to do well and if I can just get him through the first few weeks worth of embarrassment I think we could win it."

"About fucking time, you should have won ages ago." Frank said confidently. 

"Thanks Frankie." Louis said smiling. "There's just one small issue, I mean tiny really." Louis muttered.

"What?" Zayn said curiously. 

"He's hot as all fuck, he's funny and he doesn't take my shit." Louis said, with a knowing look at Frank.

Frank sighed and looked at Louis. "He gets one warning Tommo and that's only because he's famous and my boys love him. If he fucks with you I'll......"

"It's not really him I'm worried about Frankie. What if I get like....shit you know me I'm all about keeping work and personal stuff separate, but like I don't want to fuck this up, any of it you know? I know I'm a lot to take sometimes and......"

"I'm going to stop you right there son, whatever is about to come out of your mouth I don't want to hear. You my friend are one of the best people I know, you think I welcome any old fucker into my family? A northern one at that?" Frank said fondly. "Despite what I said earlier, Harry Styles won the fucking lottery landing you as his partner. Play your cards right, you could come out of this with a lot more than a bloody glitter ball at the end of it. Now I don't want to hear anymore of this I'm a lot to take bollocks because it's utter shit, right Zayn?" Frank said, looking at Zayn for support.

"The utterest." Zayn said, as he gently patted Louis' arm.

"Is that a word?" Frank asked. "I'm not sure that's a word mate."

"If Zayn said it then it's one." Louis laughed. "Thank you. Don't know what I'd do without you both sometimes." Louis said looking down.

"You falling into my pub that night is one of the best things that ever happened to my family and don't you fucking forget that." Frank said, the sincerity evident in his voice.

"You deciding to take me out for a drink the first night I met you on Strictly is one of the best things that ever happened to me babe. I'd be a bit lost without you sometimes." Zayn said affectionately. 

"Right, this calls for a round of shots and before you say anything Tommo I know your two drink maximum when you're practicing but it's one shot." Frank said, already turning away to fill up the shot glasses with tequila. 

"You alright babe?" Zayn whispered whilst Frank got busy pouring.

"Yeah I am now." Louis said smiling.

"Ok here we go." Frank said as he placed the shots on the bar. "Pick up your glasses boys and then I want to toast." Obeying Frank, Zayn and Louis stood up holding their glasses in the air. "To Tommo, may this be his year on Strictly in more ways than one." Frank winked. "Tommo!!" The three of them downed their shots with ease before Louis and Zayn sat back down and spent the rest of the afternoon passing the time with Frank.

 

Harry had spent the rest of the afternoon in a meeting with his charity about the best places to spend the money he was getting from Strictly. The plan was to open another shelter in the new year and the money from Strictly would go a long way to helping achieve that. Since Harry had taken some time off he had been more hands on with his charity. Dropping in to the shelter, physically helping out with painting and repairs and most importantly listening to the kids and young adults sharing their experiences. Harry was more than aware of his privilege and he was doing everything he could to give back. 

After catching up with Niall in the evening and grilling him about his date with Zayn on Thursday, Harry now found himself alone. In an effort to keep his mind occupied he was now sat in bed watching a random Australian on you tube showing off basic waltz steps. "If Niall could see me he would give me shit for days." Harry said to nobody before sighing. The thing is that Harry wasn't afraid of hard work, he'd been pretty much working non-stop since he was sixteen in an industry that wasn't always kind. But this, the dancing, just even learning the basic steps was going to be really difficult. Harry hoped that his brain kicked in soon because he needed to touch Louis' tattoos badly. Closing down the clip of the random Australian bloke dancing, Harry began biting the skin around the side of his thumb. He could feel his fingers itching to type in Louis' name just to watch him dancing again. "Fuck it." What are you doing sang the little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Niall. Harry typed in Louis Tomlinson and Waltz and clicked on one of the many results it bought up. An hour later, his laptop on the floor, Harry lay face down on his bed shouting into his pillow. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was fear, admiration or arousal at having watched Louis working his dance magic. Because let's face it Louis must have magic in him to kill of some the moves he'd been doing. Grabbing his phone he pulled up Twitter. "Fucked. I'm totally fucked." Harry tweeted before setting his alarm and curling up under the covers. 

Thirty minutes later Harry's phone beeped with a notification. He'd like to say it woke him up but so far Harry hadn't slept a wink. Sighing he picked up his phone and saw it was a Twitter notification from Louis in reply to his tweet. He ignored the slight pull in his stomach and read the tweet before bursting out into joyous laughter. _**#definitionoftmi #doyoutalktoyourmotherwiththatmouth #youhadbetternotbebrokenfortomorrow #noreturnpolicyonStrictly** _

Harry swiped into his phone and began composing a tweet. _**'Do you always talk in hashtags? If you're lucky I'll talk to you with this mouth. #itsallabouttheincentives**_ Harry posted and then laid back down, five minutes later he was asleep. 

 

Louis' face lit up as he got Harry's response. "I fucking knew it." Louis shouted out loud in his empty bedroom. "I'm not the only one who has a certain person on notifications." Louis sung. After spending most of the day and evening at the pub with Zayn and Frankie, Louis was now alone in bed. He'd kept to his rule of only two drinks while Strictly was on, he didn't count the one shot, he even helped Frankie out behind the bar when it got a bit manic. Now Louis was at a loose end and finding it difficult to sleep, replaying moments from the earlier rehearsal over and over again in his head. Trying to distract himself Louis decided to study Harry's form and see if there were things that could help him learn the dances.

Grabbing his laptop and the package that arrived from Amazon he hunkered down in his bed. Research on his partner was a perfectly normal thing to do, Louis reasoned with himself, not creepy in any way. Picking up his parcel he opened it to find his hastily ordered DVD of Harry's last tour. Once Louis had been partnered with Harry last night he'd waited until he got home before sneakily going online and ordering a copy. It had arrived whilst he was at the pub which meant Zayn hadn't seen it thank fuck. Louis could do without the inevitable pitying look that he would no doubt have received. With previous partners Louis had done a little bit of research but he'd never bought a DVD and sat in bed watching it on his own. It wasn't like he'd not seen this before, his sisters had it and he'd spent hours being subjected to it. This time it was different, he was starting the process of getting to knew Harry and liking him. "Fuck my life." Louis said as Harry's throaty voice came out of his speakers. He shut his eyes, counted to three, took a deep breath before subjecting himself to ninety minutes of Harry strutting around the stage like it was his personal fucking kingdom. "Fucked. I'm totally fucked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the second rehearsal, how will Harry get on......


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you lovely people as always for the kudos and comments, much appreciated! I know nothing about teaching somebody to dance so huge apologies to any actual dancers for how I explain any of the basic steps, you tube is my teacher for the purposes of this ;-)

Harry woke up at the sound of his alarm, raring to go having finally had a good nights sleep after reading Louis' tweet. He wasn't going to look too hard into why that was right now, so pushing it to the back of his mind he started the day off with some yoga and gentle stretches in readiness for his first proper rehearsal with Louis.

Louis felt fucking awful, after watching Harry's tour DVD he was so amped up it had taken him over an hour to finally get to sleep. Having already snoozed his alarm for the last half hour he finally managed to drag himself out of bed and headed straight for a hot shower, maybe that would wake me the fuck up he thought. 

Finishing off his smoothie Harry sent a quick text to Niall to let him know he'd call him later in the day because he wasn't sure how long rehearsal was going to be. For once Harry wasn't nervous about the dancing, nervous about Louis maybe but not the actual learning. Who knew an incentive would work so well. 

Feeling marginally better after his hot shower, Louis made himself a cup of tea. He sat down and grabbed some paper and pen and started hastily scribbling some notes for today's rehearsal. The basic steps he was going to teach Harry, what music their waltz was going to be set to, a timetable as to what Harry would be learning for the rest of the week. Louis began tapping the pen against his teeth trying to think if there was anything he'd forgotten to include apart from the obvious ways to make Harry seem less hot, or funny, or just Harry. Louis sighed, finished his tea, grabbed his bag and stuffed his notes inside before racing out the door to his studio. 

Harry had now been waiting outside Louis' dance studio for fifteen minutes. 'Where are you?' Harry quickly text. Harry began to worry his bottom lip with his teeth, he was sure he hadn't got the time wrong. There was not response to his text so Harry went straight to twitter. _**First proper rehearsal today with @Louis_Tomlinson #notnervous #ishealwayslate #freezingmybollocksoff #wherehassummergone #findlouis** _  
Maybe I did get the time wrong thought Harry, maybe it was supposed to be later. Harry watched his phone light up with notifications but none of them from Louis, although did that say Tomlinson? Harry thought as he squinted at his phone.

_**Hey @Harry_Styles you should know that @Louis_Tomlinson would be late for his own wedding #maybeyoullfindthatoutoneday #youlookcutetogether** _

Harry opened up Twitter and was surprised to see a blue tick beside the name. "Lottie Tomlinson. Lottie. A sister maybe?" Harry scrolled though some of her tweets and found some lovely pictures of her and Louis together. "Definitely brother and sister." Harry chuckled to himself as he brought up a picture of Lottie putting her hand straight in Louis' face. He carried on scrolling through Lottie's tweets and noticed the resemblance between them. 

"Why are you looking at pictures of my sister?" Louis' raspy voice from behind said. 

Harry let out a genuine squeal. "What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me you prick."

"Sorry to interrupt your perv session over my sister." Louis said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"What! No that's not....."

"Whatever Harold, the proof is right in front of me." Louis said nodding down at Harry's phone where a picture of Lottie in a swimsuit was currently displayed.

"I wasn't! I promise I honestly was.....just she text me...."

Louis' eyebrows rose. "My sister texted you, how the fuck have you got my sisters phone number?"

"Tweeted I meant tweeted! You're the only Tomlinson whose phone number I have." Harry said all flustered. 

Louis was enjoying this more than he should be but fuck if Harry wasn't beautiful when he was all het up. His lovely skin was now a flushed red and his sincerity at trying to convince Louis he wasn't perving over Lottie was endearing to say the least. 

"Look!" Harry said, thrusting his phone virtually into Louis' face. "I tweeted you first and she tweeted me back." 

Louis read Harry's tweet first, his mouth pulling up into a hint of smile before he schooled it back into place. "You've really got the hang of those hashtags now eh Styles. Hashtag Find Louis? Really?" 

"It must be your influence rubbing off on me." Harry said. 

"Rubbing off Harold? Interesting choice of words." Louis said, winking at Harry before reading Lottie's tweet and trying not to groan. Bloody sisters. 

"See I didn't know who she was but she has a blue tick so I thought maybe sister you know, so I started searching through her pictures and there was a cute one erm well not cute like you are cute but cute like brother and sister cute and she really looks like you." Harry said without taking a breath. 

"You know I'm not sure I've ever heard the word 'cute' used that many times in a sentence." Louis said laughing, thinking that the word cute was a pretty good word to describe Harry Styles at this precise moment. 

Harry rubbed his hand over his face hoping it would hide his blush for at least a few seconds. "Can we just start dancing please."

"Oh I'm going to remind you of those words when you're begging me to stop." Louis said smirking.

"Begging me to stop eh Lou? Interesting choice of words." Harry said, pulling at his lower lip with his teeth. 

"Well aren't you the clever one Harold." Louis said, ignoring the dragging in his stomach and the way Harry had said 'begging me to stop' in that slow drawl of his. There was no way Louis would be able to handle this or Harry in the coming weeks. "Right well as you're so eager to get started, let's head in. The cameras will be here in about thirty minutes just to get some footage of you learning some basic steps and then they'll go." 

Louis unlocked the door and walked in the building, Harry following him up the stairs and finally into Louis' studio. "Home sweet home." Louis sighed in relief, he was on firmer ground in his own studio. "I didn't have time to warm up before I left this morning, you don't mind if I just run through a quick few stretches do you?"

"No that's fine, I can get changed while you're stretching. I did some yoga this morning do you think that will be alright for me?"

Louis tried to rid all images of Harry doing yoga out of his head before replying. "Should be fine."

"Great I'll leave you to it." Harry said before walking to the bathroom with his bag to get changed.

Louis selected one of his warm up mixes and began contorting his body into a number of stretches. He had his routine down pat now, neck, arms and then legs, he could do this in his sleep. 

Harry wandered out of the bathroom to see a vision of a beautiful man doing the splits with his chest pressed against the floor, his arms splayed out beside him. "Fuck me." Harry said, his water bottle falling to the floor.

"In this position Harold it certainly wouldn't be me doing the fucking." Louis said wryly. 

"But how, I mean how do you even get your legs in that position?" Harry said dumbfounded.

"I'm a dancer Harold, we're as flexible as all fuck." 

"Not sure I'll ever be that flexible." Harry laughed, trying to ignore Louis' reference to how flexible he was. He didn't need those sorts of images in his head on the first day of rehearsal.

"You've got other skills, we'll work on those. In the meantime you may want to pick up your bottle of water."

"Shit sorry." Harry said, bending down to pick up the bottle.

"Don't worry about it." Louis said as he slowly brought himself out of the stretch and stood up. 

"How come you were late today, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Erm, I was doing some research on music to dance to and how I could choreograph a routine that shows your best bits. Took a bit longer than I thought." Louis said, skipping the actual research he'd been doing.

"Your sister made out like that quite often happens, you being late I mean."

"My sister is full of shit and a meddler."

"Meddler?"

"Hint of a fit bloke and she's trying to fix me up." Louis said laughing. "Proper little troublemaker."

"Your sister thinks I'm fit?" Harry said smugly. 

Louis glared and bit back the growl forming in his throat at the very notion that Harry might prefer Lottie. 

"Alright Lou rein in the daggers, there's only one Tomlinson I'm interested in." Harry said throwing a wink Louis' way. "Dance wise obviously." Harry smirked. 

"Obviously." Louis said, resisting the urge to flirt back. "So, I think I've found the music that we're going to be dancing to if you want a quick listen before the camera gets here?"

"Yeah sounds good. Before we listen though, like what sort of things do I need to do when the cameras arrive?" Harry said nervously.

"Nothing too major, they'll take a few shots of me showing you a few basic steps and that's about it. Half an hour tops then they won't be back till after lunch for a few more shots, is that alright?"

"Yeah, just can you show me like really basic steps? Don't really fancy making a dick of myself first go round." Harry said bashfully. 

"Course Haz, making you look like a dick is the last thing I want to do." Louis said smiling. "I don't want to brag but....I'm actually a pretty good teacher. There's going to be times when I get a bit moody and I'm warning you now that I can probably no I will definitely snap at you a few times...."

"I think I can handle whatever you throw my way Lou." Harry said winking. 

Harry was going to be the death of him, Louis just fucking knew it. "I'll remind you of that when your feet are numb and all you want to do is sit down."

"I've danced around on stage for a couple of hours at a time for five nights in a row, I can manage." Harry laughed. 

Louis laughed and shook his head fondly. "Oh love, I almost feel sorry for you. If you think that 'dancing' around on stage for a bit is even close to what we're going to be doing you couldn't be more fucking wrong. I hope you've got plenty of stamina."

"Try me." Harry said his dimples popping. 

"Fucking menace with those dimples. Right we've distracted ourselves enough, tell me what you think of the music I've picked." Louis grabbed his iPod and hooked it up to his speakers. "I had so many choices and it being our first week together I didn't want to go for something too romantic straight out, I wanted to ease you in gently so to speak." Louis said, unable to keep the smirk off his face. 

"And you think I'm the menace." Harry said chuckling. 

"I picked this one, I think you'll like it and if you don't then I've got a back up but this is my top choice." Louis pressed play and the sounds of Louis Armstrong's 'what a wonderful world' filled the room. 

"Yes."

Louis burst out laughing. "That was only the first line."

"All I needed."

"Well fuck we'd better get started then." Louis said rubbing his hands together. "We'll start with some basic moves just to get you into it. The first move is the box step."

"I know that one!" Harry shouted before slapping his hand over his mouth horrified. 

"Wait what? How do you know the name of a waltz move?" Louis said puzzled. "Harold have you been Google stalking me again? I mean I guess I should be flattered you're taking this much interest in me that you're doing your own research again." Louis said, the pleasure evident in his voice. 

"Alright smug face." 

Louis couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his mouth. "Smug face? What the fuck sort of comeback is that! Oh Harold I had such high hopes for you." Louis said shaking his head. 

"Yeah alright it wasn't my best work." Harry said, smiling as he ran his fingers through his curls. 

"So you gonna tell me how the fuck you know what a box step is?" 

"I looked up a few basic steps on you tube that's all, found some Australian bloke who showed you how to do the basics."

Louis gasped in feigned shock. "You mean to say you've cheated on me already with some random Aussie bloke? Harold Styles I'm shocked."

"I just wanted a head start, know the names of some of the steps and what they looked like so I'd have some clue as to what the fuck you were trying to teach me." 

"Most people don't know the names of the steps or what they look like or even what the fuck they are doing when they first walk in. I would never expect you to know any of it Harry."

"Guess I didn't want to look like a dick."

"All I expect from my students is that they try, if you don't that's when I'll get fucked off. If you're doing your best that's fine. Obviously I want to win, but I don't want you to worry about looking like a dick. I've seen your tour DVD and I think that ship has already fucking sailed to be honest." Louis said, his eyes sparkling mischievously. 

"Wanker." 

"Here I am trying to be nice....."

"Alright alright teach me then."

"Fine, but you have to promise no more sneaking glimpses of random Australian men. I'll be teaching you and only me, if you want to practice on your own time I'll record a couple of videos on my phone and send you them."

"You'd do that?" Harry said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice even though the thought of having Louis on his phone dancing was giving him all kinds of shivers. 

"Course, I'll do anything to help you learn, it's what I'm here for. Besides...." Louis said, leaning in closer to Harry. "I'm still not totally convinced your sudden interest in getting a head start isn't just because you want to touch me Harold. Get up on these tattoos, see what they feel like yeah? See how different they are to yours, how they feel on my skin compared to yours." 

Harry couldn't help the shudder that suddenly rippled through his body at Louis' voice and the words he was saying. 

"Still cold Styles? Better get on with the dancing then, warm you right up." Louis said teasingly, as he reluctantly stepped away from Harry. 

'Can I erm....do you mind if I quickly use the loo again? Drank a lot of juice this morning before I left and it's going right through me."

"Sure, I'll ring Amira while you're gone, she's part of the camera crew and can give us an idea of how far away they are."

"Ok." Harry said making a hasty retreat to the bathroom. He locked the door and waited till he could hear Louis speaking on the phone. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and saw how wide his eyes already were. Taking a few deep breaths he shook his head at his reflection. "Drank a lot of juice this morning and it's going right through me. What the fuck did I say that for!" Mortified, Harry splashed some water on his face to cool himself down. "It's day one, you can do this, it's just dancing, it's just Louis." Harry sighed, 'just Louis' and wasn't that the fucking problem already because Harry knew that 'just Louis' had the potential to never be 'just' anything. Putting any and all thoughts of that out of his head, Harry took one final long deep breath and attempted to pull himself together, before opening the door to join Louis for the first rehearsal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, you're all just lovely!

Louis picked up his phone and gave Amira a quick call. "Hey Mira how far away are you?"

"We're at the end of your street mate, be there in a few minutes." 

"Great, just ring the bell and I'll buzz you up when you get here. See you in a bit love." Louis hung up to hear a faint muttering coming from the bathroom. "You alright in there Styles?"

"Yep fine almost done, just washing my hands." Harry said nervously, hoping that Louis hadn't heard any of his mumblings.

"Good to know." Louis said laughing, just as Harry emerged from the bathroom. "Alright? Always talk to yourself? Could have done with knowing that earlier, maybe would have stopped you pissing on my feet that time." Louis sniggered. 

"Fucks sake are you ever going to let me forget that?" Harry said feeling the flush on his face again. 

"Pretty hard to forget that Harold." Louis said, his eyes drifting slowly down Harry's body until they landed on his crotch. "If you know what I mean." Louis's eyes remained there unblinking.

Harry tried not to gasp but he couldn't help it. "Eyes up Lou."

"Sorry." Louis said smiling, not remotely sorry. 

Harry looked at Louis, straight into his fucking ridiculous sparkling blue eyes. Oh Harry knew how to play too. "You liked it then?"

"You pissing on my feet? Not really into that love." Louis said, his face squishing up in a frown. 

"Not what I meant." Harry laughed. 

"What did you mean then?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before gently running over it with his tongue. "I think you know what I meant Lou." Harry said looking down his body where Louis' eyes had lingered a few minutes ago. 

"Oh." Louis said with a shaky voice, trying really hard not to look where Harry was. 

"So?" Harry said, walking slowly towards an ever moving backwards Louis. Before Louis could run out of room he was saved (or not) by a loud buzzing from the intercom on the wall. 

"Saved by the bell eh Lou." Harry said smirking. 

Louis practically ran towards the wall pushing down on the buzzer to let Amira and the cameras in through the main door. 

"To be continued I think...." Harry whispered. 

There was a knock on the studio door and Louis raced to open it. "Mira hello love, how have you been?" 

"All good cheers Tommo. Ready for the new series?" Amira said, taking a peek at Harry who was hovering by the studio window. 

"As ready as I can be."

"I'll let you in on a secret." Amira said, leaning in close to Louis' ear. "I think you've got a good one there mate." 

"I hope so." Louis muttered. "Come on in then, do you need a hand setting up?" Louis loved all the behind the scenes stuff, he was fascinated in the whole process of how the show was put together, from the make up and costumes to the technical and production side. When he first started on the show he trailed after Amira until she showed him how the cameras worked, they'd been mates ever since. 

"Nah it's just me and Bobby today we're all good. You gonna introduce me to Harry then or leave him twiddling his prick over by the window."

Louis' head spun round at the very thought of Harry standing there doing that. 

"Knew it." Amira muttered under her breath. 

"Oh shut up Mira." Louis muttered back. "Harry this is Amira, if you're very lucky and she likes you then she'll let you call her Mira."

"Hi Harry, lovely to meet you." Amira said moving towards Harry and shaking his hand.

"Hello Amira it's lovely to meet you." Harry said smiling. 

"Lovely to meet you too and please call me Mira." Amira said, beaming brightly at Harry. 

"What the fuck! I had to wait two months before you let me call you Mira." Louis said outraged. 

"You were an annoying little shit when I first met you, Harry seems like a sweetheart."

"Yeah Lou I'm a sweetheart." Harry said, sticking his tongue out before laughing at the disgruntled look on Louis' face. 

"Whatever, are we doing this or what? I have got to teach Harry you know so the sooner you get the filming done the sooner I can concentrate." Louis said huffily before turning away and stomping over to his iPod. 

"Bobby lets get cracking before Tommo throws an even bigger strop." Amira said laughing. Bobby grabbed a few cables and Harry left them to it as he walked over to where Louis was aggressively scrolling through his iPod. 

"Hey." Harry said tentatively. 

"Alright." Louis said, not looking up from his iPod. 

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." Louis said, anything but. 

"I think Mira was joking Lou."

"Really? You got that from a minutes worth of chat with her did you?" Louis sniped. "Do you know how many times I've been called annoying or difficult or pain in the arse?"

Harry didn't say anything. 

"After a while it gets really fucking boring, and then it just makes you feel like shit." Louis said quietly. 

"Tommo we're all set up now, you ready?" Amira said.

"Yeah, just give me a a minute to make myself look gorgeous." Louis said, hastily making his way to the bathroom while a concerned Harry looked on. 

"You nervous Harry?" Amira said. 

"Erm." 

"Hang on, we'll film this bit for some background. Just pretend Bobby and I aren't here and that you're talking to the audience at home." 

"Alright. So just start speaking?"

"Yeah."

Harry took a deep breath before looking directly down the camera. "I'm just about to start my first proper rehearsal with Louis Tomlinson. Bit nervous, worried about letting people down, well Louis down really." Harry said, glancing down at the floor for a moment. "I'm not the best dancer and I know that's the whole point, but I'm clumsy as anything. I.......I just want to....you know like not embarrass anyone." Harry paused for a moment, before giving a small smile at the camera. "Well that got a bit serious so I'll try and keep it light." Harry chuckled. "Louis has picked the best song for us, I hope you'll all like it. Pretty sure he's going to be a great teacher as well. I've seen a couple of videos of him dancing, wanted to know what I was letting myself in for you know and fuck I've never seen anything like it before. He was.......well....I'm not sure spectacular covers it." Harry was aware he was gushing but he didn't care. He didn't want anybody to ever make Louis feel like shit, so if he could talk him up then he was going to take every opportunity to do so and fuck what anyone thought. Harry internally laughed at the very thought of Niall seeing this interview, the fucking water spray would drown him. 

"We'll bleep the fuck out Harry." Amira laughed. 

"Oh shit." Harry exclaimed, before clapping his hand over his mouth in horror. 

Both Amira and Bobby burst out laughing. "And the shit too." Amira said winking.

"I'm so sorry, it just slipped out."

"That's what he said." Louis said, emerging from the bathroom. "Hello lovely viewers." Louis beamed at the camera. "I see you've all met Harold, I'll let you in on a little secret you might not know about him." Louis beckoned the camera closer as Amira zoomed in on his face. "Mr Harold Styles is a bit of a big deal in the music world, not that you'd think it to look at him now." Louis said pointing his finger at Harry as Amira swung the camera round to see a giggling Harry. "Back to me back to me." Louis shouted as Amira zoomed in again on Louis. "I may even have downloaded some of his music, but shush don't tell him I told you that, I don't want to give him an even bigger head." Louis said winking at the camera. 

If Harry wasn't already ridiculously endeared by Louis he was now. 

"Right that's enough of that loves. I know you all want to see some dancing so get ready for Harry Styles' first rehearsal." Louis shouted. "You ready for me Harold?"

"As I'll ever be." Harry said trying to sound way more confident than he was. 

"I feel like there should be a drumroll or something to mark this." Louis said smiling."Styles, can you do a drumroll by any chance?"

"Are you trying to make me even more nervous than I already am!" 

"Sorry love, we'll sack off the drumroll for now." 

Amira and Bobby pulled the camera back so they were on the periphery of Louis' studio, content to be in the background whilst Louis was doing his stuff. 

"Ok so I'm going to teach you a basic box step but we'll do it without music first so as not to distract you."

More likely to be distracted by you Harry thought. He quickly looked around to see Amira and Bobby resetting the camera up by the window. "Hey are you alright?" Harry said, reaching out and gently touching Louis' arm. 

"I'm always alright mate." Louis said, quickly putting a barrier up. 

"Just like before......you were saying....."

"We'll talk about it later alright, maybe when the cameras are gone." Louis flicked a glance over to see Amira looking at them curiously. "Right Styles, I hope your feet are working. Mira you good to go again?"

"All set, pretend we're not here."

Harry took a deep breath. "Ready." 

"Right so the first step I'm teaching you is a box step. It's really basic and a good grounding in terms of what we'll be learning for the rest of the dance, and it'll also give me a chance to see how quickly you pick things up."

"What if I don't pick things up, what if I can't remember what you show me?" Harry said nervously.

"You know the words to all your songs, now I'm not saying that's the same as learning to dance but it gives me some hope."

"It's easy to remember the words when you're the one who wrote them."

Louis stepped closer to Harry and gently rested his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I'm not expecting you to be prefect first time round, stop being so hard on yourself. It's our first proper rehearsal so we'll do what we can, alright?"

"Yeah alright." Harry said, immediately letting his shoulders relax into Louis' touch.

"We'll learn the step side by side first so you can see what to do, so if you just stand beside me and watch me first. We start with our left foot going forward, although when we do it for real you'll start with your right foot going backward."

"Wait, do I start on my left or right foot then?" Harry said confused.

"Just do what I do for the moment. Left foot one step forward then take one step to the side with your right foot then close your left foot to your right foot for three, then take a step back on your right foot, side left, close right foot to left foot. If you watch me it's one two three, one two three. Did you want to give it a try?"

"Ok." Harry whispered.

"On my three count then, one two three. Step forward, to the side and then close, step back, to the side and then close."

"Shit." Harry said as he moved forward when he should have been going backwards. Amira was going to be earning her money today having to bleep out a lot of his swear words. "Sorry, sorry."

"No apologising Harold, this is a learning space and mistakes are made."

"Even on something as basic as this." Harry said doubtfully. 

"Of course. Now let's try again. Remember one two three, one two three. So on my three count again. One two three." Louis said as he performed the moves perfectly with Harry hesitantly trying to do the same beside him. "Not bad."

Harry gave a half smile as he struggled not to stumble over his feet. 

"Now we'll perform them together, that means I'm going to hold you now whilst we do the steps again." Louis manoeuvred Harry till he was standing in front of him. "Lift your arms up please." Harry immediately followed Louis' instructions. "This is the traditional pose, palm to palm and place your right hand just below my shoulder and then I'll place your palm in my left hand and my right hand will be on your shoulder blade."

"I can do this part, I've lost count of how many times I've slow danced with people at weddings. I'm always a hit."

"Must be those bloody curls." Louis mumbled, trying not to let his jealously at Harry slow dancing with other people get to him. 

"What's next?" Harry said trying to keep the smirk off his face,

"We need to be standing slightly off centre, so if you stand a little bit to my right then we should be good to go. Remember when you start you go backwards. On my count again, one two three."

Harry stepped forwards. "Sorry!!!

"Stop saying it. We'll just try again on my count, one two three." 

Harry again stepped forward. "I want to swear so badly right this minute."

"One more time on three, one two three." 

Harry stepped backward. "Oh fuck I'm doing it." Harry said as he giggled in Louis' ear. 

"That you fucking are Harold." Louis whispered, just before Harry trod on his foot. 

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry, did I hurt you." Harry said his voice full of concern. 

"You're alright, I've got dancers feet they can handle anything. That might have been the first time but it won't be the last." Louis said laughing. 

"I think we've got enough for today boys." Amira said smiling. 

"You sure? You don't want to come back this afternoon?" 

"Nah it's the first day that'll do for now. We'll pop by tomorrow after lunch to see how you're going. I'll give you a call when we're on the way, give you and Harry time to sort yourselves out." Amira said, throwing a not so subtle wink at Louis. 

"Piss off Mira." Louis grumbled. 

"Proper pleasure to meet you Harry, I think you and Louis will be just fine. Now bring in the hugs boys." Amira said holding out her arms as Harry and Louis walked over and pulled her in for a warm embrace. "Be good boys and if you can't be good be careful." 

"For fucks sake." Louis laughed. "Get out of here, you're worse than my sister." Louis said letting Amira go.

"I'll take that a compliment, Lottie is a good judge of character just like me." Amira said, before she did a quick sweep of the studio making sure there were no cables left plugged in. "Lovely to meet you Harry, see you tomorrow Tommo."

"Bye love, see you tomorrow as well Bobby?"

"I'll be here."

"Bye Mira, thanks for not shouting at me for all the swearing." Harry laughed.

"I've heard worse, you should hear Tommo when he's on one, the absolute filth that comes out of that pretty mouth." Amira said, shaking her head fondly. 

"I bet that's quite a sight." Harry said, trying hard not to imagine Louis swearing. 

"You tube 'Louis Tomlinson swearing' when you get home, you can thank me tomorrow. See you later boys." Amira said as she headed to the door with Bobby.

"Bye." Louis and Harry said in unison as they waved goodbye.

Bobby shut the door behind them leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"That wasn't too bad was it? Having the camera here?" Louis said.

"It was pretty fun, Mira is lovely and Bobby was....well...."

"Silent." Louis joked. "Ready for more practice?"

"Definitely." 

"You'll probably be bored shitless by the end of the day we'll have practised this step over and over."

"I won't get bored." Harry said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"I pretty much know one basic step now, that's halfway to getting my treat and it's only the first day."

"Are you saying I'm going to have to come up with more incentives?"

"It's working so far."

"If you call treading on my foot working then it's going fucking great." Louis said smiling.

"Hey." Harry said pouting.

Louis was helpless against it already. "You are going to be the fucking death of me Harold." Louis said shaking his head fondly.

"Does that mean a yes to more incentives?" Harry said hopefully.

"Let's see how this week goes first."

"Ok, although I already know how it's going to end.'" Harry said, slowly easing himself into Louis' space. "By Friday I'll be all up on your tattoos."

"Pretty confident there Styles."

"And then some Lou." Harry winked.

Louis ignored the rush he got from a simple wink. "Bring it darling."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for your kind and oh so lovely comments, much appreciated!

Two hours had passed since Amira and Bobby had left, and yet Harry was still replaying the sound of Louis calling him darling over and over in his head. 

"Do you know what rise and fall is?" 

"Is it something dirty?" Harry said, his voice low and far too close to Louis' ear. 

"You wish." Louis said laughing as he pulled away from Harry. "It's the next part of your lesson. When we dance we rise and fall with the music and the steps. Watch me first."

Harry stood silently while he watched Louis glide across the floor his body rising and falling in time with the music. He is beautiful Harry thought. "Fuck keep it professional Styles". Harry muttered quietly. 

"Did you want to try?" Louis said suddenly stopping. 

"Not on my own though. I can't do that on my own." Harry mumbled. 

"We'll go side by side again, get you used to it and then we'll try together. We've probably got another forty five minutes before we stop for some lunch, think you can manage that?"

"Oh Lou." Harry said shaking his head softly. "I've told you before about my stamina, forty five minutes will be a piece of piss." 

"Well don't you have quite the way with words Harold." Louis laughed, trying to ignore any and all thoughts of just how much stamina Harry might have. "Guess I know how you've won all those music awards."

"Ooh somebody has been on my Wikipedia page." Harry said smirking. 

"Fuck off." Louis said lightly. "Are you trying to waste time Styles, we should be dancing."

Harry stood up straight, put one hand behind his back and extended the other out to Louis. "Would you do me the great honour of dancing with me Mr Tomlinson." Harry said, bowing slightly. 

"Such a prick." Louis muttered under his breath before taking Harry's hand, his big huge hands that dwarfed Louis'. Hands that could do all sort of things to him if he wasn't very careful. "One trip round the room then you gotta give me some rise and fall." 

"Deal." Harry said beaming, as Louis very slowly began to waltz Harry around the edge of the studio. 

"Not bad Harold. You picked this up quite quickly, I mean it's going to get harder clearly."

"I'm sure it is." Harry winked. 

"Do you ever fucking stop." Louis laughed.

"Questioning my stamina again. Tut tut Louis." 

Louis spun Harry one final time before coming to a natural halt. "Stop distracting me, right rise and fall lets go."

"Please can you just show me one more time?"

"We'll do it together."

An hour later Harry never wanted to hear the words 'rise and fall' again. "Fucking stupid rise and fall, I mean what the fuck even is it Louis!"

"Well it's....."

"A fucking pile of shit is what it is. I liked what we were doing before, can we do that again, none of that stupid rise and fall."

"Harry we've only been doing it for an hour."

"Yeah and you said we only had forty five minutes till lunch but no we had to keep on going. Now I'm famished Louis, fucking famished." Harry said pouting. "I need a banana please." 

Harry was going to kill Louis with how adorable he was being. "Fine we'll stop now, get some food in us for the afternoon. Nothing too heavy though."

"Thank you Louis." Harry said politely. 

"Gotta look after my students don't I." Louis said walking to the back of the studio where he kept a small fridge fully stocked. Before he had a chance to grab some food and drinks for himself and Harry the buzzer on the wall went off.

"Are you expecting someone?" Harry asked. 

"Everybody important knows I'm in rehearsals for hopefully the next few months so not a clue. Might be Zayn, he's always dropping in whenever the fuck he likes."

"You're quite close you and Zayn." Harry said, with a hint of curiosity in his voice as to just how close they might have been. 

"I'd be fucking lost without him." 

The buzzer went again before Louis could continue. "Impatient fucker whoever it is." Louis wandered over to the buzzer and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Took you long enough. Did I interrupt you and Harry getting off with each other?"

"Jesus fuck." Louis said hastily taking his hand off and buzzing the person in. "I'm so so sorry about that." Louis said hastily, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright." Harry croaked.

Louis turned to see a wide eyed Harry Styles staring at him. "No really I'm sorry that was....erm....like....."

"Louis it's fine seriously. Who is it? I did't hear an accent like you so I'm guessing not a sister."

"She's also a Charlotte like Lottie my sister but this one goes by Charlie."

"A friend then?" 

"More like an extended family member, I'll explain in a bit." Louis said as a fist banged on the door. 

"Lou Lou open up." 

Louis sighed. "I can only fucking apologise for whatever might happen in the next few minutes. Ignore whatever comes out of her mouth please."

"Now you've got me interested." Harry said laughing. 

Louis walked to the door and opened it to find an impatient Charlie tapping her foot. 

"Fucking finally." Charlie said bowling in and heading straight for a bewildered looking Harry. "Harry fucking Styles, my cousins would flip their shit if they could see me now. I'm Charlie, nice to meet you mate." 

Harry took Charlie's outstretched hand and shook it. "I'm Harry, good to meet you too."

"Lou Lou, bag, take it please." Charlie said holding out her free hand with a huge carrier bag hanging off it. 

"Yes Princess of course, where the fuck are my manners." Louis said, rolling his eyes and taking the bag at the same time. 

"Cheers darling. Now Harry, how is my Lou Lou Belle treating you?"

"Lou Lou Belle?" Harry said stifling a giggle.

"For fuck's sake Charlie, really?" Louis shouted from the fridge where he was hastily trying to shove tubs of food in. 

"What?" Charlie said innocently, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh I like you." Harry said smiling. 

Louis' head whipped round quickly as Harry threw him a wink. 

"What's with all the food Charlie?" Louis said, hoping he could convince her to leave as quickly as possible.

"Uncle Frank just wanted to send a little something along, making sure you were taking regular breaks and that."

"I bet he did." Louis muttered. 

"Uncle Frank? Do you have family in London Louis?" Harry said confused.

"Of a sort." Louis sighed. "I'll explain when we eat, after Charlie has gone." Louis said, being anything but subtle.

"Oi I volunteered to bring this to you, Uncle Frank already had his coat on but I managed to convince him I should come instead."

"Thank fuck for small mercies I guess."

"Should I be scared of Uncle Frank?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Only if you break Lou Lou Belle's heart." Charlie said winking.

"Charlotte! Enough." Louis said, mortified. "We have work to do." Louis couldn't even look at Harry's face.

"Alright alright I'm going, see you next Sunday though?"

"Depends how rehearsals are going."

"Sunday it is then." Charlie said smiling. "Harry it was a proper treat to meet you, however brief it was. Let's remedy that next time."

"Lovely to meet you Charlie." Harry said, sounding a bit shell shocked.

"Lou Lou Belle text me later." Charlie said walking towards Louis and pulling him in for a hug. "So much hotter in real life." She whispered in Louis' ear.

"You have no idea love." Louis whispered back, before letting go. "I'll text you this evening, might be late though."

"It's alright I'll be up, I'm running the pub tonight. Harry I'm sure I'll see you again at some point." Charlie said, looking knowingly at Louis who couldn't help another eye roll.

"Go on then, we've got to eat and then rehearse." Louis said slowly shuffling Charlie towards the door.

"One more thing Harry, ask him about being Lou Lou Belle, cutest story ever." Charlie said as she bolted out of the door away from Louis' reach. "Byeeeee."

"Well now I definitely have to hear the story Lou Lou Belle." Harry said smirking.

"No no no no no. Do not call me that."

What? It's cute."

"I am not cute Harold."

"A little bit cute."

"No."

"Yes." 

"Absolutely not." Louis said shaking his head.

"Come on Lou Lou Belle, tell me the story. I'll stop calling you Lou Lou Belle if you tell me." Harry said, all wide green beautiful fucking eyes.

"Fucking fine. Let's eat lunch and I'll tell you and believe me you'll only be disappointed because it's not even that cute."

"I'll be the judge of that thank you very much." Harry said firmly.

"Take a seat on the floor, I'll get the food from the fridge, it's just some chicken and rice and I think Frankie must have bought half the fruit from the local market too."

"Any bananas in there?"

"Yeah, want one of those as well?"

"Yes please." Harry said gratefully.

Louis tried not to think of how he was going to sit there whilst Harry ate a banana with that perfect mouth he had. 

"So Lou Lou Belle?" Harry said as he sat on the floor with his back up against the wall.

"Let me get the food first Harold." Louis said, grabbing the tubs and that fucking banana. Making his way back to Harry, he slid down the wall so he was seated particularly close to Harry, so close every part of their legs were touching.

"So?"

"The lovely shy and retiring Charlie who you just met is my friend Frankie's niece."

"Who is Frankie?"

"When I first moved to London I didn't know anybody, then I met Liam. One night we fell into Frankie's pub and I literally mean fell in by the way, arse over tit the both of us on the floor. Somehow Frankie ended up offering me a job behind the bar and that was it, an instant second family. Frankie, his missus, their kids, Charlie, it made London less lonely you know?"

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. 

"Anyway, one day when the twins were little Charlie and I were looking after them and we'd spent most of the time watching Disney films."

Harry gasped in delight. "They think you're Belle don't they, the twins?"

"Jeez Harold whose fucking story is this." Louis said, shaking his head.

"Sorry sorry I'll be quiet. Watch." Harry said, miming locking his lips and throwing away the key.

"What the fuck am I going to do with you." Louis said fondly.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, pointed to his closed mouth and smiled.

"As I was saying, the twins knew I was a dancer, Frankie was always showing them shit loads of videos of me and sometimes I'd dance around the room with them. Charlie picked out Beauty and the Beast to watch and as soon as it got to the bit with Belle in the yellow dress and the dance with the Beast, one of them shouted out Lou Lou Belle and began pointing at me." 

Harry sat on his hands to stop himself clapping with glee. 

"Ever since then Charlie and the twins call me Lou Lou Belle. There, story told, not cute in the slightest, now we can eat."

Harry pointed at his mouth waiting for permission to speak again.

"Speak."

"Sure Lou, not cute at all, not one bit, not in the slightest." Harry said, beaming at Louis his dimples on full display.

"Ugh we will never talk of this again, now eat and then more dancing."

"Yes Louis." Harry said, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "Hang on, why didn't they think you were the beast?"

"Thanks Harold." Louis said deadpan. 

"No shit that's not, like I don't think...."

"They said I was small and pretty." Louis whispered. 

"What?" Harry said, unable to keep the grim from creeping onto his face. 

"The twins said I was pretty like Belle. Charlie asked them the same thing and they said I was pretty and small like Belle."

"Well they weren't wrong." Harry said softly. 

"Yeah alright I get I'm small." Louis said, rolling his eyes yet again. 

"Well obviously, but I meant the other part. The pretty part." 

"Oh." Louis says, feeling his face flush. "So how about you tell me something embarrassing about yourself. Make things even now you know the whole Lou Lou Belle story."

Harry laughed. "Just look online I'm sure you can find something on there."

"That's too easy and besides I want the real Harry. I want to know something about you that I can't fucking google." 

"Erm....well I'm not sure if it's embarrassing but it's something nobody but mum and Gemma know." 

"I'll take that." 

"It's just between us though yeah? I mean you're not going like tell anyone." Harry said, biting his lip. 

Louis' stomach dropped. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I didn't think I'd made such a bad impression on you that you think you need to tell me that."

"Louis it's not...you haven't really you haven't. Just in the past there have been people I thought were friends and then I found out they were selling stories about me, trying to further their careers."

Louis gasped. "I would never, that is disgusting. Haz that's not me, I'm not that sort of person."

"I killed my first pet."

Louis couldn't help the laugh that burst from his mouth. "Fuck I'm sorry, it's not funny I know. Shit I'm not laughing because you killed an animal I just was really not expecting that. Nervous reaction that's all. You killed your pet?"

"It wasn't funny."

"I know I know really I do. What happened?"

"I was maybe five or six and I had a hamster called Gemma."

"After your sister?"

"Yep."

"I bet she loved that." Louis smiled.

"She wasn't exactly flattered." Harry laughed. "I loved boy hamster Gemma." 

"Breaking gender norms even then." Louis said, gently nudging Harry's leg with his foot. 

"Gemma loved running around in his little ball and I hated seeing him cooped up in his cage. One weekend I was having a nap and woke up feeling really scared, I must have had a bad dream. Gemma was sleeping in his cage so I took him out and got back into bed and laid him on the pillow next to me for company. I fell asleep, and I must have accidentally rolled over onto him while I was sleeping. I was devastated, that was my first experience of death and I caused it."

"You were a child Harry, you didn't know."

"I know but....I was still really sad."

"Of course you were love." Louis said softly.

"Not so much an embarrassing story just sad really."

"I was expecting a hilarious falling over story if I'm being honest Harold. I've seen you do that numerous times on stage in your dvd's."

"Watch them a lot do you?" Harry said fishing for compliments.

"My sisters watch them a lot, I'm just suckered into it because I can't resist their begging." Louis said, the white lie falling easily from his lips.

"Sisters are a pain like that." Harry laughed. "Gemma always tried to get me to watch Strictly but I held out."

"I'm wounded Harold, you mean you've never seen an episode?"

"Not one." Harry said, figuring technically it wasn't a lie because watching countless clips of Louis dancing on Strictly didn't count. 

"I guess we're even then because I've never been to a Harry styles gig." Louis said, figuring technically it wasn't a lie because watching Harry's tour on DVD and countless clips didn't count.

"I'll get you some tickets for my next gig if you'd like?" Harry said hopefully. 

"Yeah alright." Louis said, trying not to freak out internally at the thought of seeing Harry strutting about on stage in the flesh. "Not to be cheeky or anything but...."

"Can't possibly imagine a world where Louis Tomlinson could be considered cheeky." Harry joked. 

"Yeah alright chuckles, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted....not to be cheeky but is there any chance you could see your way to throwing in a couple of extra tickets for my sisters and Frankie's twins? I mean I'll happily pay you for the extra ones I know your tickets are hard to come by."

"Stop." Harry said, holding up his hand. "You most certainly will not pay me. I'll arrange tickets and backstage passes for you all."

"Harry that's too much...I can't possibly...."

"Would you like me to tell your sisters and Frankie that you passed on backstage passes?" Harry said sneakily. 

"Low blow Styles." Louis said, impressed. 

"Well?" Harry said, knowing Louis couldn't refuse him. 

"Fine." Louis said, resigned to the fact he was now getting backstage passes to one of Harry's gigs. 

"Yes!" Harry said punching the air. 

"Oh my god what even are you." Louis said shaking his head affectionately. 

"Louis Tomlinson coming to one of my gigs who'd have thought it." Harry said smugly.

"Yeah yeah alright." 

"Ooh you didn't roll your eyes that time. I count that as a win." Harry said, winking at Louis. 

"I don't roll my eyes all the time Harold." Louis said, deliberately rolling his eyes to the extreme. 

Harry let out a loud laugh and couldn't help the beaming smile that appeared on his face. 

"Right, now lunch is out of the way we'd better get back to it, lots more to learn."

"I haven't had my banana yet." Harry pouted. 

"You eat your banana I'll go use the bathroom and ring Zayn, he wanted me to check in with him to make sure I wasn't spending all my time shouting at you. Apparently I can be a bit overbearing sometimes with my partners on the show." 

"You wanted to roll your eyes then didn't you?" Harry said knowingly. 

"No." Louis said quickly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Fine yes." Louis sighed. "You notice things don't you?"

"Usually only things I find interesting." Harry said as he began unpeeling his banana. 

Louis was certainly not going to stick around to watch Harry's beautiful mouth devouring a banana and giving him all sorts of dirty thoughts. "Back in a bit."

"Say hi to Zayn for me, I might give Niall a quick call at the same time."

"Tell Niall I said hello and make sure you tell him I'm treating you well, I don't want him bad mouthing me to Zayn otherwise I'll never hear the fucking end of it." Louis said as he picked up his phone and headed to the bathroom. 

Harry stood up taking a huge bite of banana, he grabbed his phone before sitting back down on the floor and calling Niall. 

"Alright Harry, how's it going?"

Harry began coughing as he hastily swallowed the banana in his mouth, not expecting Niall to pick up on the first ring.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Fuck sorry Ni, just had a banana in my mouth."

"Is that a euphemism mate? You're a quick worker." Niall said quickly.

"Niall!!! I could have been on speaker."

"You clearly weren't and you haven't answered my question."

"No it wasn't a euphemism you idiot, I was literally eating a banana we're just coming back off lunch."

"Boring. I though I already had some juicy gossip."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"So how's it going? Any arguments yet?"

"It's going great so far, I've already learnt one step properly. I mean it's clearly going to get harder."

"Get in H."

"For fucks sake Ni not like that." Harry laughed. "He's a good teacher, I'm having fun so far."

"Pleased to hear it mate, I think this is going to be a really great experience for you." 

"I think you might be right." Harry said, a slow smile appearing on his face. 

The first thing Louis did on entering the bathroom was take a deep breath and try and rid all thoughts of Harry and a banana out of his head. "Zayn will distract me." He called him and waited for Zayn to pick. 

"Louis what's up? Have you and Harry managed to not rip each other's clothes off yet."

"Zayn! What the fuck! What if I was on speaker?" Louis said grumpily. 

"Then that would have been even better." Zayn said laughing. 

"Fuck you." 

"Sorry babe, I'm only teasing. How it's actually going?"

"Surprisingly well to be fair. He picked up the first step pretty quick so we've just stopped for lunch, and you won't believe this but fucking Charlie brought it round."

"No way!" Zayn shouted.

"I think it was Frankie being nosey, I mean the food was great obviously but now Harry knows that sometimes I'm called Lou Lou Belle."

"You're shitting me, Charlie told him about that?"

"She called me Lou Lou Belle and then I didn't really have much of a choice but to tell him."

"Did he take the piss?"

"Surprisingly no, he thought the twins were cute and...." Louis said hesitating. 

"And? Don't leave me hanging babe." Zayn laughed.

"He may have agreed that I was pretty." Louis whispered down the phone. 

"Well how about that Styles charm then." Zayn said impressed.

"Yeah it's....he's....you know." Louis sighed.

"I know Lou." Zayn said gently. 

"I should probably get back to rehearsal. Are you...have you got plans tonight?" Louis said hopefully.

"I'll have a cuppa waiting for you whenever you get home. I'll let myself in."

"You're the best."

"Maybe not for much longer." Zayn said slyly.

"Fuck you Malik." Louis laughed. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later babe, enjoy the rest of your rehearsal." Zayn said hanging up. 

Louis took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "He's not hot you're a professional, he's not hot you're a professional, he's not hot you're a professional." Taking one final look at himself in the mirror, Louis fixed his hair before casually walking back into the studio to see what the afternoon would bring. 

 

Louis was funny as fuck Harry had decided. They'd spent the last four hours since lunch learning to dance, laughing, taking short breaks, laughing, bit more dancing, bit more laughing. At one point Harry had laughed so much he'd run to the loo so as not to embarrass himself by pissing over Louis again. They were now sat next to each other on the studio floor having a quick water break before the last few hours of practice. 

"Is it always like this?" Harry asked.

"Like what?" Louis said looking at Harry confused.

"Messing about, having a laugh. I mean I'm still learning obviously." Harry said quickly. 

"Well it's the first day so I'm going easy on you, it'll get harder believe me. There will be days when you might not like me too much, but all things considered today has been my favourite first day with a new partner on the show. I've definitely not laughed so fucking much." Louis said smiling.

"Really?" Harry said surprised. "Your favourite."

"Yeah." Louis said, and he knew he wasn't just talking about the day.

"I'm honoured then." Harry said smiling, his dimples on full show. 

"So you should be Styles." Louis said nudging his shoulder against Harry's. 

"So I've learnt two new steps today."

"Learnt not mastered, there's a difference."

"What the fuck, you never said mastered you said learn, you can't go changing the rules on me like that." Harry said mock outraged.

"How about we change up the incentive a bit. For each new step you learn from tomorrow, you can pick one tattoo and ask me about it."

"Just ask not touch?" Harry said a hint of disappointment clear in his voice. "You know because I'm into tattoos and how well they've settled onto someone's skin."

Louis burst out laughing. "Settled onto someone's skin! That doesn't even make sense and also a bit fucking borderline serial killer Harold. Oh my god." Louis said, clutching his chest in feigned terror. "Did you worm your way onto the show for that reason? It all makes sense now starting with the obsessive tweets....and tell me Harold was boy hamster Gemma really an accident?" Louis said, unable to keep a straight face. 

"You're so full of shit." Harry said laughing. 

"Mmm....we'll see."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ask and then touch, so pick wisely young Harold."

"I learned two today does that mean we can start now?" Harry asked, eyes sparkling with hope. 

Louis stood up, held his hand out for Harry and pulled him up off the floor and into a Waltz position. "If I think at the end of rehearsal that you've done alright, you can ask about and touch one of my tattoos. But, only if I think you've worked hard enough. Deal?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Come on then start the music, I've got a tattoo to earn."

Louis pressed play and let the voice of Louis Armstrong fill the studio as he spun Harry around the floor.

 

All things considered Louis thought Harry had done pretty well for the first day. He was far from perfect and there had been several stumbles where Harry had appeared to trip up on thin air but overall not bad. Louis was surprised to find that Harry only needed to be shown something a few times before he remembered it, executing it was a different matter but he was trying and more often than not succeeding. This morning the sky had been blue with a beautiful chill in the air, as Louis looked out the window now it was already dark yet the hustle and bustle of London remained the same. 

"Lou?" Harry said, breaking Louis free from his reverie. 

"Mmm?"

"Are you alright, looked a bit lost in your thoughts there." 

"I'm alright just thinking about the rehearsal, you've done really well today Harry even with the stumbles." Louis said smiling. 

"Yeah sorry about that." Harry said looking down at the floor. "My legs and feet sometimes have a mind of their own."

"I may have seen a compilation on you tube." 

Harry's head shot up. "Really?"

"Part of my extensive dance research." Louis said smirking. 

"Of course, research." Harry said laughing. "So if you think I've done really well then....." Harry let his eyes roam over Louis' tattoos. 

"Fine, one tattoo, have you decided which yet?"

"It hardly seems fair when I can't see all of them. How am I supposed to make a reliable and informed choice with only some of them on display." Harry said cheekily. 

"If you think I'm showing you the one on my arse..."

"What!" Harry squeaked. "Your arse? You have a tattoo on your arse!" Harry said, his eyes wide. 

"Oh. I thought that's what you were talking about." Louis said confused.

"Of course I didn't know you had a tattoo on your arse, you think I'd be able to focus on any more rehearsals if I saw a fucking tattoo on your arse!" Harry all but screamed.

"What were you talking about then?" Louis said, trying to ignore everything Harry just said about his arse.

"Your chest, your legs, certainly not your arse."

"Please can you stop saying arse." Louis said pained. 

"Fine I'll stop being an arse and saying arse." Harry said giggling, literally fucking giggling. 

"Oh my fucking god you're actually ridiculous." Louis said, now with a smile on his face. "How about we work up to what's under my clothes and you can concentrate on my arms for the minute." 

"Another incentive, I'm loving this." Harry moved closer to Louis and reached out for his arms.

"Nope." Louis said pulling his arms just out of Harry's reach. "Decide, then ask, then touch." 

Harry pulled his hand back and let his eyes travel across Louis arms. "Can you lift them up and turn them please, I can't see them all." 

Louis rolled his eyes and began rotating his arms so Harry could get a good glimpse of all his tattoos. 

"So many Lou." Harry muttered whilst Louis pretended Harry calling him Lou didn't affect him. Harry slowly walked around Louis taking in every inch of him. 

"Come on Harold I'm not a fucking model." Louis grumbled. 

"You could be." Harry said earnestly enjoying watching the flush that appeared on Louis' face at his words. "Mmmm right I think I'm done."

"Thank fuck for that, thought we were going to be here all bloody night."

"Stop your moaning." Harry laughed. "I'm picking the little cup of tea on your arm." Harry's hand reached out tentatively as Louis nodded his consent. 

Louis tried to maintain his breathing but it was really fucking difficult with Harry's huge hand reaching out towards his arm. 

"It's so little and cute." Harry said mischievously. 

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'just like you' then I will end you Styles." Louis said knowingly. 

"As if I would say something like that." Harry said, his dimples coming out to play. "Why a cup of tea?"

"Erm....." Louis went blank, every reason he could think of flying out the fucking window as Harry's fingers traced the outline of the cup of tea. 

"No reason then, just random?" Harry said, his fingers never leaving Louis' skin for a second. 

"Not random, I love tea, can't go to bed without a cuppa." Louis managed to say, his voice rising wildly at the end. 

"Good a reason as any." Harry said, his voice dropping as he continued caressing Louis' tattoo. 

Louis was now all too aware of how close to him Harry was standing, how the beads of sweat on his lower back weren't just from dancing all day, how the goosebumps on his skin weren't only from the cold September air flowing through the open window, how the sudden change in the atmosphere was a direct result of Harry's fingers brushing feather light over his skin. 

"Tattoos really suit you Lou." Harry said his voice even lower as his fingers maintained their constant touch. "Do you enjoy getting them?"

"Yes." Louis said, the only word he could manage to say. 

"How the needle feels traveling over your skin like a constant scratch, but not unpleasant, far from it if you're anything like me." Harry said looking intently into Louis' blue eyes. "Is that how it feels for you Lou? That feeling of pain so fucking tantalisingly close to pleasure you can feel it in your bones." 

Louis felt like he was a teenager again being touched by a boy for the first time, his skin on fire, every nerve in his body alive just from one simple touch and a few well spoken words. "Haz....." Louis stuttered, his eyes never leaving Harry's. 

"Me too." Harry whispered, his fingers finally halting their gentle touch. "Thank you, I'm looking forward to finding out more about your other tattoos." Harry said, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Louis' arm. 

Feeling like he could breathe for the first time in whenever, Louis could only nod. 

To be fair Harry wasn't fairing much better he was just better at covering up how he felt. His skin was hot and his heart felt like it was finally about to beat at a normal rate. "Maybe one day I can tell you about some of mine?" 

"Yeah I'd really love that Harry." Louis said quietly. 

"I'll even let you touch them if you're lucky." Harry said, throwing a cheeky wink at Louis.

Louis just smiled, not sure if he'd ever be able to do that without embarrassing himself. 

"I guess I should be going then, same time tomorrow?" Harry said reluctantly. 

"Yeah and remember Mira will be back tomorrow so we can show her what you've learnt."

"Will we be learning anything new tomorrow?" Harry said, walking away to pick up his bag. 

"Maybe one step, I want to really concentrate on what I've shown you today so we'll be going over those steps again to the music. If you get on alright then we'll do the new step. By the end of the this week I want you to know all the components of the dance and then we can spend the next two weeks putting them altogether and working on the feel of the dance."

"The feel of the dance?"

"Yeah the emotional side, it's all well and good knowing the steps but there has to be an emotional connection when we dance otherwise we really have nothing. It sounds scarier than it is." Louis said, noticing the worried look on Harry's face. 

Harry wasn't convinced, it was going to be tough remembering all the steps without adding another level in. 

"It'll be fine Harold, promise." Louis said reassuringly. 

Harry took a deep breath. "Ok." 

"I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Louis said, not sure whether Harry was a hugger. 

"Thanks Louis....just for like being patient and everything with me....you made something that I was worried about a little less overwhelming." Harry said not hesitating in pulling Louis in for a hug. 

Louis felt his body melt into Harry's, fitting perfectly. "I think we're going to do something really great Harry, I can feel it."

For the first time Harry thought maybe Louis might be talking about something other than dancing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always, I really do appreciate what you say!!
> 
> Prepare yourselves for misunderstandings, misspoken words, and miscommunication.

Louis had waved goodbye to Harry about fifteen minutes ago maybe longer, at this point Louis had no fucking clue. He was lying on the studio floor with his eyes closed, thinking of any number of reasons why having Harry as his partner this series was going to be bad. "Fuck!" Louis squeezed his hand into his jeans pulled out his phone and called Zayn. 

"Hey babe, you still hard at it?" Zayn said, trying to keep the humour out of his voice. 

"Funny. I'm leaving in five minutes can you please put the kettle on for me?"

"Course, how was it?"

"If the Styles charm hasn't killed me by the end of the week it'll be a fucking miracle." Louis sighed. 

 

Harry sat in the back of the cab feeling totally out of sorts. He had no idea what sort of fucking magic charm Louis had, but it was obviously working. Pressing Niall's contact on his phone he slumped back and waited for him to pick up.

"Have you finished?"

"Yeah all done now, just on the way home. You busy?" Harry asked.

"Just finishing up some work, want me to come round?"

"Would you?"

"Always mate, shall I pick up some food on my way?"

"You are an angel Niall Horan, a fucking angel." 

"Nah just a best mate, I'll let myself in you can sort out our drinks."

"See you in a bit Ni, thanks."

"See you buddy."

Some days Harry didn't know what he'd do without Niall. 

 

"Just about to walk up the stairs, start pouring please." Louis mumbled into the phone to Zayn before hanging up and climbing the stairs. Louis felt drained, more mentally than physically and was gagging for a cuppa and a chat with Zayn. Putting his key in the lock he opened it to find Zayn in the kitchen singing along to one of Harry's songs. "Very fucking funny you prick."

"Sorry babe." Zayn said clearly not, before switching Harry off. 

"Is that my tea?" Louis said, his mouth salivating. 

"All ready as requested, I even got some biscuits out."

Louis dragged himself into the kitchen and fell into Zayn's arms. 

"You alright?"

"I don't want to fuck this up." Louis mumbled into Zayn's shoulder. 

"Fuck what up?" Zayn said softly, running his hand soothingly up and down Louis' back. 

Louis sighed and slowly pulled away from Zayn. "I stink."

"You've been rehearsing all day of course you stink, go have a shower and I'll change my clothes because now I stink, then we'll sit down you can have another cuppa and we'll catch up." Zayn said, gently brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes. 

"Yeah alright." Louis said, taking a quick swig of his tea before taking it with him into the bathroom. He swallowed the rest of his tea down before Zayn opened the door with a change of clothes for him. 

"There you go babe, take your time."

"Thanks Zayner." Louis took his clothes in exchange for his now empty cup. "Tea me up love please."

Zayn took his cup and smiled before leaving Louis to shower. Twenty minutes later Louis emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to talk. He took his dirty clothes to the washing machine and switched the kettle on at the same time whilst Zayn joined him. 

"Go sit down, put your feet up and I'll make your tea."

"Thanks love." Louis said, as he walked into the front room and flopped face first down on the sofa. 

Zayn finally brought in their tea and biscuits and put it on the table. Louis rolled over and lifted his legs so Zayn could slide in before lowering them again. "Come on then give it up."

"I want to win so badly you know, like fuck it's so important to me. I'm not going to be on the show forever and I have things I want to do afterwards and winning would help that."

"Also you're a competitive fucker and you know you deserve to win it." Zayn said. 

"That goes without saying but like I still want to dance on stage in my own show, I still want to open a dance school and help kids like me who couldn't really afford to do it."

"But..."

"I prefer to keep my personal life separate from my professional life. I don't mix business with pleasure I just don't. Everything gets too complicated, it's too easy to fuck stuff up." Louis sighed. 

"What makes you think you're going to fuck stuff up?" Zayn said, gently letting his thumb brush over Louis' ankle bone. 

"I think I could like him Zayn, I don't want to but I do. I wanted him to be a cocky prick, I wanted him to be the sort of person I wouldn't look twice at, I wanted him to be like every arrogant wanna be rockstar I've ever seen. But he's not any of those things, well not so far anyway."

"Pretty sure he's not ever going to be any of those things babe." 

"Fuck I know." Louis said closing his eyes for a moment. "But it would be so much fucking easier if he was. I know how to deal with pricks."

It was to Zayn's credit that he didn't even crack the obvious joke, well aware of how Louis was feeling. "Do you think something might happen with Harry?"

"No." Louis insisted.

"Are you sure?" Zayn persisted. 

"Yes. I want to win Zayn and I can't let what just might be great sexual tension with Harry fuck it up. I'm going to go to rehearsal tomorrow and it will be all professional, nothing else."

Zayn frowned at the unhappy set of Louis's eyes. "Alright babe, if that's what you think is best."

"It is, end of chat. Now let's watch some crap TV and if you're lucky I might let you massage my back."

"Wow, you know how to woo a bloke Lou Lou." Zayn said rolling his eyes.

"I'll let you pick the show."

"Why didn't you say babe, now where is that massage oil."

 

Harry had just finished getting some bowls and chopsticks out of the cupboard when he heard a key in the front door. "That you Ni?"

"I'm using my key mate who the fuck else would it be?" Niall laughed as he made his way into Harry's kitchen. "I bring food and shit loads of it." Niall said, hiking up bags of food as if he'd prepared it himself. "I figured you might be extra hungry after rehearsal so I pretty much just got whatever I could carry. Figured you could take some in with you tomorrow for lunch."

"You really think there'll be some left over?" Harry said, arching an eyebrow at Niall. 

"Fuck you." Niall smiled. 

"Besides I'm not sure how Louis would feel about me eating takeaway at rehearsal, should probably stick to whatever he's eating."

"Whipped already." 

"Shut up and grab some beers from the fridge please. I'll take the bowls and food in." Harry said, his big hands managing the food and bowls with ease. 

Niall took the beers from the fridge and followed Harry into the lounge. "Is it alright if I stay tonight? I've got a couple of early meetings and I can't be arsed to walk home."

"It's like two streets away." Harry laughed. "But yes you can stay, you don't have to ask, all your stuff is in the spare room anyway." 

"Cheers H." Niall said as he settled down next to Harry on the sofa. "Fuck I'm hungry." He said eying up the food Harry had started to dish up into their bowls. 

"Before we eat I need a favour please."

"Course, what is it." 

Harry put the food down and wandered off into the kitchen returning a few minutes later with the water spray bottle filled to the top. 

"Is that why you're wearing those yellow shorts you usually wear for swimming?" 

"Didn't want to get any of my clothes wet, figured these would do instead. You're lucky I'm not naked to be honest."

"Harry I've seen your naked body more than anybody else's over the number of years we've been friends, I'm used to it."

"Fair point." Harry said, gently rolling his shorts down. 

"Oi that wasn't an invitation for you to get naked." Niall laughed. "Nearly poked my eye out last time I got close to your cock."

"Well in my defence it was first thing in the morning." 

"Wait until Louis gets an eyeful....or handful.....or mouthful....or....."

"Stop!" 

"What?" Niall sniggered. 

"Right, kitchen now please." Harry said walking back to the kitchen deliberately shaking his arse for Niall's benefit. 

"Dick."

Harry stood in the kitchen in just a pair of tight yellow shorts with his tattoos on full display. Louis would pitch a fit if he could see him like this thought Niall. 

"So rehearsal was good, we had fun, I had fun, we talked, he's funny like funny ha ha not funny odd, he's so talented and you know how hot I find that." Harry said, not pausing for breath as a wide eyed Niall looked on. "He's a beautiful dancer, he like glides or some shit across the floor and so light, and he's patient with me even though I fucked up and stumbled a couple of times, you know how my legs are Niall, and just he's small and pretty so so pretty and his friends kids call him Lou Lou Belle because they also think he's small and pretty which is adorable as fuck and...NIALL!!!!" 

"What the actual fucking fuck was that?" Niall said to a dripping wet Harry. 

"You were supposed to spray me Niall not throw the whole bottle of water in my face." Harry exclaimed as grabbed a tea towel and began to wipe his face before the water could drip down his torso.

"I stood there and opened the bottle in front of you and the fact you didn't stop until the water was in your face tells you how much you were into that whole little speech of yours." 

"I'd better not catch a cold Niall after this." Harry grumbled.

"You can't catch a cold from water Harry, it's a germ."

"Oh well excuse me Dr Horan." Harry said, his voice oozing sarcasm. 

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Niall said laughing, with no sympathy whatsoever. 

"I just wanted you to do it all over my face."

"Is that what Louis said?" Niall said, swiftly darting out of reach of Harry's attempt to flick him with a wet towel. 

"Cheeky fuck."

"Is th....."

"No shut up." Harry said trying not to smile. "He let me touch him." He whispered. 

Niall dropped the now empty water bottle on the kitchen floor in shock. "Why the fuck didn't you lead with that, what have I told you about telling me the important shit first! You touched him! Was it his cock, was it?" Niall said excitedly.

"One of his tattoos." Harry mused. 

"Oh for fucks sake Harry I thought it was going to be something big." Niall moaned.

"What like his beautiful arse." Harry giggled, literally fucking giggled whilst Niall shook his head. 

"How was it then, the touching, the tattoo, Louis?"

"Is there a word for 'beyond fucked' because that's pretty much what I am." Harry sighed. 

 

A couple of days had passed since the last time Harry had touched one of Louis' tattoos. On the surface nothing had changed, Louis was still funny, Harry was still learning, and they were getting along fine. But therein lay the problem. Fine. Fine was pleasant. Fine was nice. Fine fucking sucked. 

Harry hadn't even bothered to ask about Louis' tattoos today, he didn't see much point as it was clearly off the table. They hadn't even learnt anything new, with Louis seeming to want to focus on perfecting what he had already taught Harry on Monday. Lunches were spent watching clips of classic Strictly dances as Louis was trying to show him how you could emotionally connect with your partner. As if that wasn't the height of irony. 

"Hey Louis, erm would you mind if I left early today I've got plans later." Harry said hesitantly. 

"Yeah sure, what time were you thinking of?"

"Maybe an hour? Is that alright?"

"Oh...er yeah sure, you've been working really hard the past few days so it's fine." Louis said with a small smile on his face. 

"Thanks."

The next hour passed awkwardly. Harry was going mechanically through the steps with a few slips along the way, but any emotional connection they may have had was now sorely lacking. 

"Ok that's the hour up, erm if you're out tonight do you wanna start a bit later tomorrow? Maybe twelve, give you some recovery time."

"I'm not going out to get pissed, just having dinner."

"Even so we'll start at twelve I think. Good rehearsal today Harry."

Harry again, that's all Louis had been calling him for the past few days. No Harold, Styles or Haz just plain old Harry. "Cheers, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have a good evening." Louis said, as Harry grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. 

"Will do, bye Louis." And then Harry was gone leaving them both with a sense of unease. 

 

Harry swept into the restaurant all eyes on him, he was magnetic, it didn't matter who you were everybody looked up when Harry Styles walked in the room. Carefully manoeuvring himself through the tables he finally arrived at his to find Cara and Maxim already chatting away. 

"Harry!" Cara said joyfully, as she rose from the table to envelop Harry in an embrace.

"Hey Cara hope I'm not too late, fucking traffic." Harry said hugging her back. 

"No no you're fine. Sit down."

"Hi Maxim, lovely to see you again."

"You can call me Max, how are you?"

"I'm alright cheers, feels weird not to be still rehearsing to be honest, it's like I've been let out in the real world for a couple of hours." Harry said laughing. 

"Ooh how is it, rumour is that Louis Tomlinson can be a hard taskmaster." Cara said curiously.

"He's actually really nice and a good teacher so far."

"Boring I was hoping for something exciting." Cara laughed. 

"Sorry to disappoint love. How are you finding it, are you working her hard Max?" Harry said trying to draw Max into the conversation. 

"I'm pretty strict, but Cara is responding well to my methods so far." Max said pleased. 

"He's a lovely teacher, I've already learnt four steps so I think it's going pretty well although I've never been what you might call a good student so it'll be interesting to see how we continue if we get further in the competition." Cara said winking at the shocked look on Max's face. 

"So how are you finding London so far." Harry said, as a waiter opened some wine and left it on their table.

"I've been before for short-term visits, but this will be my first time actually living here for a few months. They've found me a good apartment in a block where some of the other overseas professionals also live. It's been great so far, everyone has made me feel very welcome."

"Wait until the competition starts and then see what happens." Cara said laughing. "Shall we order I'm so hungry, it's all the dancing Max is making us do."

The next couple of hours was spent in a haze of wine, food and good conversation. Harry had no doubt the chat would flow with Cara he'd known her for ages, but he was surprised to find how well he got on with Max. Cara had excused herself a couple of times to use the bathroom, but there had been no awkward lull in the conversation between the two men. Harry found it somewhat of a relief to have a normal conversation where there was no underlying tension. When the bill finally came Harry settled it immediately, ignoring the protests of Cara and Max. 'You can pay next time I promise."

"Maybe Louis would like to come along next time?" Cara said, trying to dig for gossip.

"Doubtful." Harry huffed. "He's very focussed on training."

"Well then maybe next time I can bring Jesse, he's due to arrive in a couple of weeks and he'd love to meet you." Max said, smiling at Harry.

"Really?" Harry said doubtfully.

"You have no idea Harry, he's such a fan. When I told him you were going to be on the show he actually shouted down the phone so loudly I thought my eardrums were going to pop."

"You're joking." Cara said excitedly.

"Absolutely not. On your last tour of the US he went to all your shows in New York and then because his family live in LA he just happened to take a trip to visit them when you were performing there. He thinks I don't know that either by the way. It's hilarious." Max said smiling fondly. "No offence Cara, but he was pretty disappointed when Harry got paired with Louis, he was hoping I would get him."

Harry burst out laughing at the look on Cara's face. "How about we make it a surprise then, we could arrange it so he thinks he's just meeting you and Cara for lunch, but then I turn up as well."

"Seriously? You'd do that?" Max said.

"I told you Harry is the best." Cara said smiling at Harry.

"I think it would be fun." Harry said.

"That would be amazing thank you Harry."

"Nothing to thank me for mate."

"There is, you have no idea how many blow jobs I'm going to get in return for this." Max said laughing.

Harry and Cara couldn't help the laughter that came spluttering out of their mouths. "How long have you and Jesse been together?" Harry asked, when they had finally managed to get their breath back.

"Four years, we were a set up, like a blind date."

"A blind date! Why the fuck were you going on blind dates?" Harry said incredulously. Max was to be blunt, fucking hot. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome and Harry couldn't fathom why he would ever need to go on a blind date. 

"To be fair Max he has a point. You could walk into any bar in London and you would get someone offering you their number within about two minutes of you ordering a drink." Cara said.

"Without sounding arrogant, I've lost count of the number of times I've been hit on in a bar and after a while it gets boring. I was working on Burn the Floor in New York and Soraya one of my friends in the cast kept on trying to fix me up with one of her ballet dancer friends."

"Holy shit, Jesse is a ballet dancer?" Harry said.

"My Jesse is the ballet dancer Harry, and if I may be blunt, he's fucking exquisite. When you get home google Jesse Boden and let me know what you think." 

"I will so e doing that. Is he excited to come and stay?"

"He can't wait and to be honest neither can I. Miss him already." Max said wistfully.

"I'm sure Cara and I can give you some tips of places to see that are a bit less touristy?"

"That would be great Harry, thank you so much."

"Excuse me boys I'll be back in a few minutes. Just need to pop to the loo before we leave." Cara said, grabbing her bag and walking away leaving Harry and Max chatting away. 

"Have you boys come up for breath yet." Cara said as she sat back down at the table. 

"Harry is a very interesting person, plus if I didn't quiz him about what being a musician is like then Jesse would be most unhappy with me."

"Yeah Cara, no welcome to London blowjobs for Max otherwise." Harry said winking at Max as they all erupted into laughter. 

"We are going to have so much fun when the show starts." Cara said gleefully. "I just know it."

"Maybe next time I can get Gemma to come along as well." Harry said, sneaking a glance at Cara. 

"Who is Gemma?" Max said innocently. 

"Cara's next girlfriend." Harry quipped. 

"Harry!!!" Cara squealed. 

"Tell me more Harry." Max said delightedly. 

"Gemma is my sister."

"Time to go, rehearsal bright and early tomorrow." Cara said, hastily slipping her coat on and standing up. 

"Harry next time you'll have to tell me more." Max said smiling. 

"Maybe you can help me play matchmaker?" Harry said, loving every minute of this. 

"Max the Matchmaker." Max suddenly shouted before laughing uproariously. 

"YES!!!!!!!" Harry shouted in agreement whilst Cara shook her head in despair. 

"Fuckers. I hate you both, let's go." Cara said as she walked away from the table. 

"Next time you definitely have to bring Gemma." Max said, as he shrugged his jacket on managing to get one arm stuck. 

"Here let me help you." Harry said, ever the gentleman. He helped Max sort out his jacket before they both walked to the door to meet Cara. 

"Thank you both for a wonderful evening, I don't know many people yet in London and you have made me feel nothing but welcome." Max said, pulling Cara in for hug. "I'm so pleased they paired us together." 

"It's only been two days mate wait until you've been around her for two years." 

"You're going to pay for that Styles just you wait." Cara said laughing. "When you least suspect it too."

"Ooh scary Cara."

"You know it." Cara said, trying and failing to give Harry the evil eye. 

"Harry I look forward to next time and introducing you to Jesse, although not as much as Jesse will be looking forward to it." 

"Pleasure to meet you Max, I'm looking forward to it to. If you give me your number we can get started on that matchmaking." Harry said, handing his phone over to Max.

"I'm ignoring any and all mentions of matchmaking." Cara said haughtily. 

"That's why I'm getting Max the Matchmaker's number." Harry said smugly. 

"There you go Harry, Jesse will flip his shit when he finds out I have your number." Max said handing Harry his phone back. 

"I have an idea, but first let's get a selfie of us all." Harry said pulling Max in to stand beside him on one side with Cara the other. They took a quick photo before Cara stepped aside and let Harry press record on the video on his phone " Hi Jesse I'm Harry." He said waving at the screen. "Next to me is your lovely boyfriend Max, wave to the camera Max." Harry said giggling. "Max and I and his lovely dance partner Cara....."

"Hi Jesse." Cara said, popping up behind Max and Harry and waving. 

"As I was saying." Harry said rolling his eyes. "The three of us have just had a lovely dinner and Max said you liked some of my music." 

"Biggest fan." Max coughed under his breath, before winking at the camera. "Sorry my love."

"Max has been raving about you all night so I'd like to invite you both to my house for dinner once you've settled in." 

"And me." Cara shouted. 

"And Gemma." Max shouted just as loud, before high fiving Harry. "I'll explain later J."

"If you're interested I've also got some tickets and backstage passes for my first gig. Can't wait to meet you Jesse!" Harry shouted at the screen.

"Bye Jesse." Cara said waving. 

"Bye my love, I'll see you soon." Max said blowing a kiss. 

"Too cute." Cara smiled. 

"Harry thank you so much, I think you are going to be Jesse's new favourite person." Max said as he threw his arms around Harry. 

"If he's anything like you he'll be a delight." Harry said as Max pulled away. 

"I'm Skyping him tomorrow after rehearsal so I'll send him the video at the same time and record his reaction. Cara would you like to share a cab, I'm going your way?"

"That sounds perfect. Text me over the weekend Harry, we can compare rehearsals and teachers." Cara said winking at Max. 

"I'm standing right here Cara." Max laughed. 

"Which is why I didn't say anything bad."

"Harry which way are you going?" 

"Opposite way to you and Cara, I'm staying at Niall's tonight." 

"Is Niall your boyfriend Harry?" 

Cara squawked. "Please please please let me tell Niall that Max asked that."

"Niall is my best mate and manager, and he'll fucking love you asked that but I'll give Cara the pleasure of telling him. I'm actually single at the moment despite the papers thinking I've fucked half of London."

"Well if you're ever looking for a date then Jesse has a couple of single friends who are just the best." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said politely, knowing there was only one person he was remotely interested in at this point even though it was looking more and more unlikely each passing day. "I'll text you both soon and keep dancing." Harry said, doing a quick twirl and nearly slamming into a brick wall. "Oops better take my own advice, see you both soon." He said as he wandered home to Niall's. 

 

Louis woke up to the sound of Zayn singing in his kitchen, who needed an alarm when he could be woken by Zayn's dulcet tones. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and tapped out a quick text to Zayn. _"Tea please."_

"Lazy fucker!" Zayn shouted. 

_"Thanks love."_ Louis typed firing off another text. 

Five minutes later he looked up to see Zayn leaning against his bedroom door with two cups of tea in hand. "Morning babe, tea's up."

"Love you."

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah you'll love anyone who brings you tea."

"I think you'll find I'll love anyone who brings me tea and makes it right." Louis laughed. 

"Oh right how could I have forgotten that bit." Zayn said, moving towards the bed and settling down next to Louis. "There you go, drink up." 

Louis took the tea from Zayn,sat up and swallowed a big mouthful. "Seriously Zayn, I'm not sure anything beats the taste of a first cup of tea in the morning." He sighed and felt for a minute that all was right with his life.

"How's operation 'keep Harry out your pants' going?" Zayn said, trying not to snigger. 

"Oh very fucking mature you prick." Louis grumbled. 

"Sorry babe, but seriously though how are rehearsals?"

Louis let out a long sigh. "It's fine."

"Ouch that bad eh?"

"It's pleasant, it's nice, we speak about nothing and it passes the time, I haven't taught him any new steps in two days and I'm pretty much fucked." 

"Why haven't you taught him any new steps?"

Louis rubbed his hand over his face. "Because I promised he could touch my tattoos and now he's started I don't want him to stop. I should never have said anything, but he makes it so fucking hard to think that I just start chatting shit trying to fucking out flirt him or something and now I'm in a fucked up situation and I don't know what to do." Louis said looking down at his bed. "I have to teach him new shit so I'll guess I have to suck it up and get on with it." 

"Ok so I'm going to show you something, but don't shoot the messenger alright babe?" Zayn said, swapping his cuppa for his phone. 

"What are you talking about?" Louis said puzzled. 

"Maybe this'll help keep you and Harry just professional."

"Okaaaay." Louis said. 

"I'm telling you this as well partly because there might be paps when you turn up for rehearsal."

"What the fuck Zayn?"

"Just go to Twitter and trending."

Louis took Zayn's phone and sure enough he found Harry Styles trending on Twitter. I don't want to see this was Louis' initial thought. He had a feeling he really didn't want to know the reason why Harry was trending. 

"Go on babe."

Clicking on Harry's name he found a slew of tweets from people supporting Harry and then many not so complimentary. _**Home wrecker Harry. Sleazy Styles. Harry up to his old tricks again. Will there come a time Harry can keep it in his pants? Has the Strictly curse struck before the show has even started!** _  
Louis felt sick. "Clearly I'm not the professional Harry is interested in." He said, as pictures of Harry cozying up to Max in a restaurant appeared on his screen, pictures of them hugging and laughing. "They look good together." Louis said and he wasn't wrong. Harry with his long hair, green eyes, dimples looking like he'd fucking stepped off a catwalk, and Max that little bit taller than Harry, short cropped black hair with a chiselled jaw and cheekbones that could rival Zayn's. Tall, dark and handsome, everything Louis knew he wasn't. 

"Lou?"

"About time I had a shower and got ready." Louis said, gulping down the dregs of his tea. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Louis said as he began to rise from the bed. 

Zayn reached out and gently clutched Louis' hand. "If you want I can give Niall a call see what's happening?"

"Fuck no, I'm not that pathetic. Nothing's even happened between me and Harry and I don't want my best mate running to Harry's best mate trying to find out what's wrong, we're not at school. Promise you won't get involved and talk to him." 

"Promise, look babe it's more than likely shit talk you know people make assumptions and twist shit. Just casually slip it into conversation and see what he says."

"I'm not that fucking desperate to know." Louis said, wrenching his hand away from Zayn and moving off the bed. "Stay as long as you like once I'm done." 

"Well erm actually I have a date tonight with Niall, I mean it's not a proper date date like but...." Zayn mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

"Oh shit is that tonight? I totally forgot, fuck I'm sorry. I guess you better leave now then to give yourself enough time to sort your outfit and get ready to meet Niall." Louis said slyly. 

"Very fucking funny you dick." Zayn said, flipping Louis off. 

"What?" Louis said laughing.

"Get to the shower you reek." 

"Whatever." Louis said, grabbing his towel and heading for the shower. 

As soon as Louis had gone Zayn sent Niall a quick text. _"Still all good for tonight?"_ He didn't have to wait long for a response. _"Definitely! Could do with a drink, tough morning so far, I'll explain later."_

Tough morning made sense, Niall was Harry's manager. Zayn's fingers twitched over his phone dying to ask what was going on but he was very mindful of his promise to Louis not to get involved. Before he could even think about replying another text from Niall popped up on screen. _"Sorry that was rude, not just looking forward to having a drink, looking forward to seeing you more." ___

__"Me too."_ Zayn hastily texted back thoughts already on later this evening. _

__

__Forty minutes later Louis was showered dressed and walking out the door with Zayn. "Make sure you're in at a reasonable time. No kissing on the first date. No glove no love."_ _

__

__"So I can't kiss him but I can fuck him." Zayn said puzzled._ _

__

__"Course love, make perfect sense."_ _

__

__"Who the fuck still says 'no glove no love'!"_ _

__

__"How about 'don't be a fool cover your tool' or 'sock that wang before you bang' 'don't be a prick, cover your dick'." Louis said guffawing._ _

__

__"Where the fuck did you get all this?" Zayn said laughing._ _

__

__"I'm clever. My favourite is 'don't make mistakes, cover your snake', think that one suits you best, I've seen what you've got there down mate." Louis said, waggling his eyebrows._ _

__

__"Why are we friends again?" Zayn said, gently shoving Louis away from him._ _

__

__"Because you love me." Louis said confidently, draping his arm around Zayn's neck._ _

__

__"Do you want me to walk up to the studio? There might be paps, I know how much you love them." Zayn said sardonically._ _

__

__"Nah you're alright, I'll ignore them like I always do." Louis said, winking at Zayn._ _

__

__"Well just phone me if things get shit."_ _

__

__"Phone me when you get home after your date, seriously I want all the details."_ _

__

__"Yes mum." Zayn said._ _

__

__"You're telling me you'd phone Trisha and tell her you sucked a bloke off because you couldn't wait for your next date with him?" Louis said, nimbly dancing away from Zayn._ _

__

__"Louis!!!!! I most certainly would not fucking phone my mum and tell her that." Zayn said looking outraged._ _

__

__"You'd blatantly suck Niall off given half the chance though." Louis said, eying Zayn knowingly._ _

__

__"Well obviously, I'm not going to deny myself that pleasure I'm not stupid." Zayn said haughtily._ _

__

__"Any sucking off I want to know."_ _

__

__"Are we seriously having this conversation in the middle of the street."_ _

__

__"You bet your beautiful cock sucking mouth we are." Louis said loudly._ _

__

__"I can't fucking take you anywhere." Zayn said shaking his head fondly at Louis. "I promise I'll phone you later and let you know what happened." Zayn said pulling Louis in for a hug. "All that stuff on Twitter might be crap you know, just listen to him yeah?" Zayn whispered into his ear._ _

__

__"Yeah alright and it's not like I'm going to ask him anything anyway what with the whole 'keeping it professional' thing."_ _

__

__"Keeping it professional doesn't mean being a dick though."_ _

__

__"I know." Louis sighed._ _

__

__Zayn pulled away from Louis and smiled. "Laters babe."_ _

__

__"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Louis said, with a big fat smirk on his face."_ _

__

__"Get out of here." Zayn laughed._ _

__

__"See ya!" Louis said as he turned the other corner to Zayn and made his way to his studio. After a brisk walk to get his heart pumping he turned into his street to see a few paps situated outside his studio entrance. "Cunts." Louis muttered under his breath before pasting on a fake smile and walking towards them._ _

__

__"Louis Louis Louis, what's this about Harry? How do you feel about him trying to break up another relationship? Some shagger that Styles eh?"_ _

__

__Louis felt his hands clench into fists as he took a deep breath and did his best not to rise to their bait. "Morning people, got nothing better to do than sit around here." Louis said, as they raised their cameras and began snapping picture after picture. "I know I'm gorgeous like but fuck have you not got enough pictures of me yet?"_ _

__

__"Do you think the public are going to turn on Harry? Don't fancy your chances much now Tomlinson."_ _

__

__"Fuck you." Louis said, opening his front door walking in and slamming it as hard as he could in the arsehole paps faces. Taking a couple of deep breaths he ran up the stairs and into the sanctuary of his studio. He threw his bag on the floor, drew the blinds, switched on his anger playlist and turned it up as loud as he could before proceeding to dance his arse off until all his frustration was gone._ _

__

__

__

__"I'll drop you off Harry." Niall said as Harry bustled around his spare room packing a rehearsal bag._ _

__

__"You really don't have to do that Ni, I'll be fine on my own." Harry said, pushing a towel and a change of clothes in._ _

__

__"There's bound to be paps outside Louis' studio, if I'm there too maybe they'll think twice about harassing you."_ _

__

__Harry scoffed and looked at Niall in disbelief._ _

__

__"Fair point that was a ridiculous fucking thing to say."_ _

__

__"You can drop me round the corner and I'll go in on my own."_ _

__

__"Have you spoken to Max and Cara?"_ _

__

__"I phoned Max while you were in the shower just to warn him, told him I'd phone Jesse and explain exactly what happened. He said there was no need, Jesse knew he was out with Cara they'd even sent him a picture before I got there and that Jesse trusted him and knew he would never do anything like that." Harry sighed. "I can't even go to dinner with friends without people making something of it. They fucking deliberately ignored Cara being there with us and made me out to be a cheater yet again. I'm surprised they didn't say I was fucking both of them to be honest."_ _

__

__"H look...."_ _

__

__"I'm a good person aren't I Niall? I treat people right and I don't fucking cheat on them and yet that's what people think of me." Harry said, his voice cracking with years of pent up hurt._ _

__

__"That's not what the important people think of you Harry. It's showbiz journalists cunts who write shit like this and they're nothing."_ _

__

__"Millions of people read the shit they write though." Harry said, sinking down on to the bed. "I'm just fucking tired of it Ni, having to explain and justify myself. Imagine if Cara hadn't been there last night and it was just me and Max having a mates night, they'd have ruined our friendship before it's even really begin."_ _

__

__"You said Max was fine with it."_ _

__

__"He shouldn't have to be though, just because people think I fuck all my friends."_ _

__

__"Harry maybe you should just cancel rehearsal today, we can stay in watch crap films do nothing..."_ _

__

__"No absolutely not. I will not let those fuckers ruin this for me." Harry said firmly. "I want to go to rehearsal, I need to go Niall. Louis would be so pissed off if I didn't go. I just need a bit of time in the car to get my shit together."_ _

__

__"Fine lets go, but call me if you need anything."_ _

__

__"Isn't it your date with Zayn today?"_ _

__

__"Tonight, but still if you need me...."_ _

__

__"You go out and get some Ni, but phone me when you get back I want details."_ _

__

__"Fucks sake I'm not going to go out and get some, we're going to a pub for a few drinks and an open mic night that's all." Niall said rolling his eyes._ _

__

__"And if he offered?" Harry said mischievously._ _

__

__"Clearly I'm not going to say no he's fucking beautiful and erm we've been texting a bit and he seems.....well....like lovely."_ _

__

__"Lovely! Ooh get you Ni thinking a boy is lovely, my baby is all grown up." Harry said pulling Niall down on to the bed to lay beside him._ _

__

__"Shut up I haven't even been out with him yet, he might be a prick after a couple of hours."_ _

__

__'Really?"_ _

__

__"No he's going to be great I know it." Niall sighed._ _

__

__"Details Niall all of them, don't forget otherwise I'll be round here first thing tomorrow and if Zayn is here I will embarrass the fuck out of you."_ _

__

__"How is that fair?" Niall said sitting upright. "What if I can't phone you and fill you in because Zayn is too busy filling me in." Niall said barely keeping a straight face._ _

__

__Harry burst out laughing. "Oh my fuck, that was terrible mate and that's coming from me. Never say that again."_ _

__

__"I thought it was pretty good." Niall said, knowing full well it really wasn't. "Got you laughing though didn't it." Niall said smugly._ _

__

__"You're a good one Niall Horan." Harry beamed._ _

__

__"You too Harry Styles. Now let's go fuck off some paps." Niall said, standing up and pulling Harry off the bed._ _

__

__Thirty minutes later Niall had dropped Harry off with a promise he would come collect him if he needed it. Taking a deep breath and making sure his bag was securely on his shoulder, Harry walked down the street and turned the corner towards Louis' studio. "Oh fuck." Harry said as he saw the paps milling about. "I can do this." Harry carried on walking, head down, concentrating on the fact that in a couple of minutes he'd be safe inside with Louis._ _

__

__"There he is!" A pap shouted as they ran towards Harry and began to swarm him, cameras constantly clicking._ _

__

__To his credit Harry kept his head down and tried not to show any outward signs of anger, knowing that's what they wanted, Harry losing it would be their money shot._ _

__

__"Harry! Harry! Styles this way! Did you know he had a boyfriend or did you not care? Up to your old tricks again! Mate you've got to get out those bad habits."_ _

__

__"I'm not your fucking mate." Harry hissed, still keeping his head down._ _

__

__"Didn't seem like you were that dancers mate either the way you were cozying up to him."_ _

__

__It felt like an eternity until Harry reached the front door which had never looked so beautiful. Pressing firmly on the buzzer he waited for Louis to let him in._ _

__

__"If you're a pap you can fuck right off."_ _

__

__"It's me Lou." Harry said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief when Louis buzzed him in. He shut the door behind him quickly, a bit harder than was probably necessary and ran up the stairs to the studio. The door was open so Harry walked in to see Louis sweating and gulping down a bottle of water. "Oh," Harry said, trying to ignore how even with sweat dripping off him it seemed impossible for Louis to look anything less than stunning._ _

__

__"Got here early so I was dancing my anger out, fucking paps." Louis said, wiping his brow with the bottom of his tshirt giving Harry a tantalising glimpse of his stomach._ _

__

__"Sorry about them." Harry said looking away._ _

__

__'Can't be helped. Shall we just get dancing, always helps clear my mind." Louis said brusquely._ _

__

__"Er yeah sure, I'll just get changed quickly."_ _

__

__"Fine, I'll get the music all sorted and we can get going."_ _

__

__Harry went into the bathroom and quickly changed not wanting to upset Louis who was clearly not in a particularly good mood. Two minutes later he was out and ready to dance._ _

__

__If Harry thought Louis was in a snippy mood when he arrived, that was nothing compared to how he was acting now. Most of the afternoon had been spent going over the same steps that Louis had already shown him earlier in the week. Rehearsals were almost over for the first week and Harry was beginning to grow concerned that he hadn't learnt anything new. It wasn't that he doubted Louis' teaching methods, he was just seriously doubting his capacity to learn so many new steps in the time that was left to him. They were currently taking a water break, well Harry was, Louis was flicking through his phone. "Louis, I just wondered when I might be learning some new steps?" Harry asked hesitantly._ _

__

__"Probably next week." Louis said abruptly._ _

__

__"Right ok then, just erm I'm a bit nervous I'm not going to be able to learn all the steps ."_ _

__

__"You'll be fine."_ _

__

__"You say that, but I'm not confident at all." Harry said, worrying at his bottom lip._ _

__

__"I'm the teacher Harry and if I say you'll be fine then you'll be fine." Louis said, barely looking up from his phone._ _

__

__"The only reason I ask is that Cara said she's learnt a least four steps already this week and she is much better at picking things up than I am."_ _

__

__"Maybe you should have been paired with Max then, I'm sure neither of you would have minded that. He sounds like a much better teacher than I am." Louis said drily. "Much better than me overall apparently." Louis muttered._ _

__

__Ah and there it was thought Harry, the actual reason Louis was being a dick today. "I don't want to be paired with Max."_ _

__

__"I'm sure." Louis scoffed._ _

__

__"What's your problem?" Harry said angrily._ _

__

__"No problem mate."_ _

__

__"It seems like there's a problem. For the past couple of days you've been a bit weird and now today you're acting like a real prick."_ _

__

__"I'm acting like a prick!" Louis said in disbelief. "Me? Think you might have confused yourself with which one of us is being a prick."_ _

__

__"What's the real issue then?"_ _

__

__"Water break is over, let's just get on with it."_ _

__

__"No."_ _

__

__"No?"_ _

__

__"You heard me, no." Harry said stubbornly._ _

__

__"I get that you're in a bad mood what with the paps following you, but come on, maybe try going somewhere a bit more discreet for dinner next time."_ _

__

__"What's that mean?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes._ _

__

__"What do you think it means! Next time you're hooking up with somebody who has a boyfriend or girlfriend then don't take them for dinner in a public place and be all over them." Louis said crossly,_ _

__

__"Fuck you." Harry said, feeling anger course through him. He put his water bottle on the side and grabbed his bag. "I'm done for the day."_ _

__

__"I don't think so, we haven't finished yet."_ _

__

__"Yeah we have, give me a call when you aren't behaving like a prick, I suspect I'll be waiting for a while." Harry shouted._ _

__

__"Don't talk to me like that." Louis said angrily._ _

__

__"I thought you were clever enough not to believe everything you read in the papers or online." Harry said, rummaging through his bag till he found his phone quickly scrolling through it till he found the picture he wanted._ _

__

__"There was a photo Harry,"_ _

__

__"What are you more upset about really Louis? The fact that I was supposedly cheating with someone or that it wasn't you in those pictures having dinner with me."_ _

__

__"What!!" Louis just about choked out._ _

__

__"Just for the record, here's the actual picture from last night." Harry brandished the phone in Louis' face so he could get a good look. "This is me, Max and Cara just before we made a video to send to Max's boyfriend. Somehow the image online just so happened to crop Cara out, she was with us all evening not that I have to explain to you."_ _

__

__Louis paled. "Fuck, I'm......"_ _

__

__"Save it I couldn't give a fuck." Harry said throwing the phone in his bag. "You know Monday was one of the best days I've had for quite some time, I thought we might have something special with this partnership, but now....well I think I get why people find you annoying and a pain in the arse."_ _

__

__Louis' breath hitched, it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach._ _

__

__Harry knew that would hurt, but Louis had just made him feel like utter shit so he was simply repaying the favour. "See you around." Harry said as he stalked angrily out of the studio._ _

__

Louis stood against the wall and let his body slowly slide down till his arse touched the floor before pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Louis didn't know what to do, Zayn would be getting ready for date night with Niall, Liam was away on holiday for the week, and his mum and siblings were all to far away to help. Grabbing his phone off the side he dialled one familiar number. "Frankie it's Louis, can I.....like erm can I come round for a bit please?" Louis breathed a sigh of relief at Frank's response. "See you in half an hour, bye." Louis hung up and wondered how on earth him and Harry were possibly going to reconcile things. 

__


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and for reading, always appreciated!

Louis had spent the last hour dancing, pushing himself harder and harder until all thoughts of Harry were gone from his head and all he could feel was the pulsating beat of the music reverberating through his studio. This is how Louis coped, this is how he forgot whatever was bothering him until the music finally stopped and brought him out of his stupor. "Fuck." Louis downed a bottle of a water before grabbing a spare set of clothes he always kept on hand at the studio and going to the bathroom to change and freshen up. It had been nearly an hour and half since Harry left so Louis was banking on the fact that the paps had also now gone. Louis Tomlinson, Strictly Professional wasn't nearly as headline grabbing as Harry Styles, Rockstar. Shoving his sweaty clothes into a bag, Louis made sure he had his phone before locking the studio and heading back into the outside world and to the safe haven that was Franks's pub. 

 

Harry was furious, not only with Louis but himself. He knew what he said would hurt Louis but at the point he said it he couldn't have cared less. Slamming the front door shut Harry was immediately surrounded by paps.

"Short rehearsal today Styles, even Tomlinson fed up with you." One of the paps shouted at him. 

"Fuck off you leeches." Harry snarled at the paps who hadn't let up on taking his picture the second he walked out the door. 

"Ooh dirty mouth you got there Harry, do you say that to all the boys and girls."

"Fucking filth you are, leave me the fuck alone." Harry said, as he put his head down and rapidly walked to the end of the street. The paps followed close behind, snapping picture after picture until Harry managed to flag a cab down and jump inside before thy could take anymore. 

"Fucking parasites that's what they are mate." The cabbie said sympathetically. 

"Don't I know it." Harry muttered. 

"Where can I take ya mate."

Harry gave the cabbie the address and settled back in for the ride. Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up a street away from Harry's house, he tipped the driver generously as he got out and swiftly made his way home only breathing properly when he shut his front door. All he wanted to do was speak with Niall but he couldn't because there was absolutely no way Harry was ruining his date with Zayn. Without pausing he ran upstairs and grabbed the laptop from his bedroom before taking it back downstairs and taking a cold beer from the kitchen fridge. He took the laptop and beer into the front room taking a welcome swig of beer before opening up the laptop and Skyping Gemma. "Answer, answer, answer, answer."

"Harry? Is everything alright."

"Oh thank fuck." Harry said with relief. 

"What's wrong?" Gemma said her brows furrowing in concern. "Is it all this shit about you and that new Strictly professional?"

"It's not true." Harry said quickly. 

Gemma looked disappointed. "Did you really think for a minute I would ever think it was?"

Harry slumped back against the sofa and rubbed his hands over his face. 

"H what is it?" Gemma said concerned. 

"I'm sorry Gem, I know you would never think that."

"Has something else happened? Where's Niall, why isn't he with you?"

"He's on a date with Zayn."

"Ooh lucky him, Zayn is beautiful."

"Zayn's the lucky one, Niall is the best." Harry said firmly. 

"You still haven't told me what's wrong yet."

Harry sighed. "Have you got time to talk?"

"Harry you're my baby brother I've always got time for you." Gemma said fondly. 

There were times in Harry's life when he was so wrapped up with his career that he didn't have time to even think of missing his family, there were other times such as now when he missed them so much it physically hurt. "They literally cut Cara out of the picture, we were all there together and they just fucking cut her out."

"They're pieces of shit that's why."

"Yeah they are."

"Is that the only reason we're Skyping? I thought you'd still be at rehearsal?" Gemms said, looking at her watch, 

"I guess like maybe Louis and I had an argument." Harry said quietly. 

"You guess or you know you had an argument?" Gemma said, fully aware of what the answer would be. 

"Know." Harry sighed.

"Is that why you're at home looking miserable."

Harry just nodded. "I think he believed the stuff about me and Max."

"What?" Gemma said, her eyes hardening. 

"He said some stuff about me preferring to dance with Max and rem that next time I hook up with somebody who has a boyfriend or girlfriend that I should take them somewhere private for dinner, and be all over them."

"Right well this isn't going to stand." Gemma said angrily.

"Gem."

"No Harry. If that little fuck thinks he can get away with speaking to you like a piece of shit he's very fucking mistaken. I will end him."

"Alright Don Corleone calm the fuck down:" Harry said smiling. God he loved his sister. 

"I'm working in London next week, maybe I can casually pop by to one of your rehearsals?" Gemma said, tapping her fingernails on her desk. "Mmmm yes I think that sounds like a plan." Gemma cackled making Harry nearly piss himself laughing. 

"I'm so glad you're my sister, you're fucking terrifying Gem."

"Only when it comes to my family, don't fuck with us." Gemma smiled. 

"Question;" 

"Tell me what you think about me, I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings." Gemma said, before they both exploded with laughter. 

"Never gets old Gem."

"Beyonce is amazing."

"She really is."

"Go on then what's your question."

"Have you ever been so frustrated and cross with someone that you lashed out and said something horrible?"

"How horrible?"

"It was pretty bad." Harry said quietly.

"Tell me then." Gemma said softly. 

"Long story short, on Monday we met Mira one of the camera people on the show, she was there to film some like introductory bits for the show. She was lovely but then there was this weird moment and Louis got a bit upset and said that he'd lost count of the number of times he'd been called annoying or an arsehole and that sometimes it just really hurt. His face Gem, he had to go to the bathroom I think he was so upset."

"Oh Harry." Gemma said, certain of what was coming next.

"Yeah, so when he said something mean I just said no wonder people thought he was an arsehole and irritating and then I just left." Harry said breathing heavily. "I wanted to make him feel like shit because that's how he'd made me feel." 

"He shouldn't have said those things." Gemma said.

"Neither should I, they were horrible and I don't even think they're true." 

"What are you going to do tomorrow when it's time for rehearsal?"

"Fuck knows." Harry sighed.

 

When Louis walked into Frank's pub he breathed a sigh of relief. If the studio was the place he felt most at home in London, then Frank's pub was a close second. Frank and his family never made him feel less than, they loved Louis and right about now that's what he needed. "Frankie." Louis said, only slightly disturbing the man as he was pulling a beer for a customer. 

"Tommo." Frank beamed. "You wanna work tonight?"

Fuck but Frank knew him so well. Whenever Louis had a truly awful time at work he'd come to Frank's pub and Frank would let him work the bar. He'd do it all, serving, washing and collecting glasses, wiping down tables and changing barrels. If something needed doing in the pub Louis would be on it. Working in the pub allowed Louis to forget about whatever other shit was going on in his life. He wasn't Louis Tomlinson Strictly professional when he was pulling a pint for somebody, he was Louis Tomlinson part of Frank's family. It gave a Louis a couple of hours where he could breathe and right now that's all he fucking wanted. "Cheers Frankie."

"Get a shift on then." Frankie said smiling, as he threw a tea towel at Louis. 

"Any chance of a cuppa?"

"If you're lucky now come on, the customers won't serve themselves." 

Louis spent the rest of the evening pulling pints and even making a cocktail or two for some people who had clearly wandered into the wrong pub. He loved every minute of it. It was muscle memory by now, how to pull a good pint, how to get people to order extra drinks, how to cut people off in a way that meant they wouldn't throw a chair through Frank's window. Louis had it fucking down. Finally the last punter left and Frank locked the door securely behind her. 

"Tea and cake?" Frank asked. 

"Do I look like my nan?" Louis joked. 

"You're telling me you don't want any of Liv's cake, because I know that's a fucking lie. You can't get enough of it." 

"Fine you've twisted my arm, I'll have a piece but only because you're basically forcing me." Louis said smiling. 

Frank smiled fondly at Louis. "Maybe then you can tell me what's up." 

Louis' smile dropped along with his head until it was resting on the top of the bar. "Fuck."

Frank put the kettle on and plated up a couple of big slices of cake. Louis still hadn't moved his face from the counter top. Frank finished pouring the tea and carefully slid the cup in front of Louis before gently rubbing his hand up and Louis' back. "Ok Lou Lou Belle tell me what happened."

"Fuck you must really be worried if you're calling me that." Louis mumbled, his head in his arms still firmly on top of the bar."

"It's been a little while since you've needed to work the bar so whatever is bothering you must be serious." 

"I'm a fuck up, that's what wrong." 

"Hey." Frank said, his voice laced with seriousness. "Look at me please."

Louis sighed and looked up, not even bothering trying to hide his red rimmed eyes. "Can I eat my cake first please?" Louis said his voice lacking any of the Tommo vitality Frank was used to.

"Alright." Frank said gently. 

For the next five minutes Louis and Frank sat next to each other at the bar eating cake and drinking tea. True to his word Frank never bothered him until all that was left were the dregs of their tea.

"Fuck but Liv can bake." Louis said, rubbing his stomach satisfied. 

"She certainly can, punters love her cakes." Frank said, picking up the plates and cups and taking them out back to the kitchen. He gave them a quick wash and dry, giving Louis a few moments to himself in the bar to gather his thoughts. Putting the plates and cups away, Frank figured he'd left Louis alone for long enough, so he casually wandered slowly back into the bar to see Louis sat in the same position with an open bottle of whiskey in front of him. Frank swiftly grabbed the bottle and put it back on the shelf. "Not when you're dancing."

"You're no fun." Louis grumbled. 

"Your rule."

"Stupid fucking rule." Louis moaned. 

"You gonna spill it now then son." Frank said softly. 

Louis burst into tears at Frank's gentle tone. "I mess stuff up Frank, I always do you know I do and I know I'm fucking it up and yet I can't stop myself and......" Louis' breath hitched. 

Frank stepped out from behind the bar and hastily pulled Louis into his arms. "Let it out sweetheart, that's it. Whatever's happened we'll sort it out, nothing too big remember." Frank whispered. 

"Nothing too big." Louis repeated quietly. 

Louis had stumbled into Frank's pub eight years ago and never really left, when things felt overwhelming Louis knew he could come here and be safe. After discovering his ex boyfriend had cheated on him multiple times Louis was a mess. Zayn, Liam and Frank had slowly but surely been the ones to put him back together. 'Nothing too big' had been Frank's idea and was a way of making Louis feel more in control of his thoughts and emotions. Louis still used it as a way of coping when things got on top of him at work, he would include his personal life but that had been non-existent since he split from his loser ex boyfriend. 

"I think I might have fucked any chance of winning the show this year." Louis mumbled into Frank's shoulder. 

"Rehearsals have only just started mate, I doubt that." Frank said. 

"I have." Louis sniffed as he pulled back. 

"Hang on I'll get some tissues." Frank quickly walked back behind the bar, grabbed some tissues and placed them in front of Louis.

"Cheers Frankie." Louis said before loudly blowing his nose.

"You'll wake the twins up blowing like that."

Louis gave a weak smile. 

"Why do you think you've not got a chance? I mean I've seen Harry Styles dance, but I thought rehearsals were going alright?"

"How do you know they're going alright?"

"Zayn keeps me updated." Frank smirked. 

"That little shit." Louis said shaking his head. "Ok so they were going alright, like Harry picks things up reasonably well for a beginner and he hasn't got two left feet which is a start and he's got surprisingly good rhythm too."

"Has he now." Frank said winking. 

"Yeah there's no chance of that, definitely not now."

"So you wanted there to be something like that?" 

"Fuck I don't know." 

"Louis." 

"If I had met Harry in any other situation then yes of course I would. He's....well.....he's erm lovely." Louis said quietly. 

"But...."

"We're dancing together and I can't mess that up and I may have told him that he was a home wrecker who went on a date with somebody who already had a boyfriend." Louis said rattle quick. 

"That sounds like a busy rehearsal."

"I don't suppose you saw the stories about Harry today?"

"About him and that Max bloke from your show, the missus showed me this morning."

"When I got to the studio there were all these cunty paps outside shouting shit at me."

"So by the time Harry got there you were already fucked off." Frank said knowingly. 

"It's my studio mate you know, the place that's mine, somewhere I can just be me, and they were there hanging about like fucking vultures." Louis said waving his hands about in disgust. 

"Let me guess, things went downhill from there?"

"We were having a normal rehearsal, well I thought it was normal."

"Did you?"

Louis sighed. "No, I knew I was being a dick but I just.....Harry called me out on it and I reacted pretty badly, I said these horrible things which I didn't even mean."

"Doesn't matter if you didn't mean them Tommo you still said them." Frank said firmly. 

"Yeah alright." Louis said grumpily. 

"Hey I don't sugarcoat shit with you, never have. I like you too much for that Lou."

"I know." Louis said quietly. 

"How did Harry react?"

"How would you have reacted?" Louis huffed. 

"I would have told you to fuck off."

"Pretty much Harry's reaction except he didn't hold back on what he thought of me either."

"Is that why you're so upset?"

"Partly. I'm upset because I was rude and I've fucked it all up and Harry had every right to say what he did."

"Are you going to tell me what he said?"

"It's not really that bad he didn't call me a cunt or anything."

"What did he say then?"

"It's not a big deal Frankie." Louis muttered. 

"It is Lou, otherwise you wouldn't have spent the night working behind my bar." Frank said carefully. 

"He said he got why people found me annoying and a pain in the arse." Louis whispered, before hiding his face in his hands. 

For the second time that evening Frank immediately took Louis into his arms. 

"Am I that Frankie? I know I can be but that's not all I am is it?" Louis said haltingly. 

"There's not a person on earth who hasn't been annoying or a pain in the arse at one point in their life. Why do you pay attention to the shit that people say about you?"

"Because if enough people say it then it must be true." Louis said despondently. 

"Fucking bollocks. No. I'm not having that Lou Lou. Who was there for Charlie when my sister died? You. Who went to the twins school to give a performance when their teacher told them the kind of dancing they wanted to do wasn't really for boys? You. Who helped me out with money for the pub when I was on my arse? You Louis. Always you without fucking hesitation. That's who you are, not words said by people who don't have a fucking clue about you. I mean....fuck....my twins want to be you Louis so if you think you're annoying and a pain in the arse what does that make them?" Frank said forcefully. 

"Your twins are the best." Louis said. 

"Take after their Lou Lou Belle don't they." Frank said smiling. 

"Fuck why am I even crying. I'm fucking pathetic." 

"Oi you, don't give me all that men don't cry bollocks. Would you teach my twins that?"

"Of course not." Louis said horrified. 

"Well then."

"What do I do now? I don't even know when or if Harry will come back and if he does how are we supposed to rehearse properly!" Louis said, throwing his hands in the air. 

"One step at a time mate. You need to apologise and I think Harry needs to apologise too for what he said and then.....well....then I think you might need to tell Harry about Johnny. It might help him understand why you get the way you do about cheating. " Frank said, not even flinching at Louis' scowl. 

"Absolutely no fucking way am I'm telling him that embarrassment of a story."

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about, your boyfriend was a cunt not you." Frank said bluntly. 

"I let him be a cunt and....."

"Let him be a cunt! He cheated because he was a prick, a mouthy little fucker who couldn't keep his cock in his pants because he was selfish and didn't realise that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. If he didn't want to be in a relationship then he should have told you before he broke you. There was no 'letting him be a cunt' he just was one."

Louis laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. "You know if my mum heard us dropping the c-bomb so much she'd fucking hit the roof." 

"Sometimes it's the only word that'll do." Frank said smiling. 

"Can I stay tonight please Frankie? Zayn's on a date and I don't fancy the thought of going back to mine alone." 

"You never have to ask, there's always a place for you here. We'll sort the sofa bed out for ya. The twins will freak the fuck out when they see you in the morning so prepare yourself."

"I love those twins."

"They adore you, want to be just like their Lou Lou Belle when they grow up." Frank said fondly.

"Maybe a bit less sweary though." Louis laughed.

Frank laughed. "Fuck yeah, Liv would kill me."

"Thanks Frankie."

"For what?" Frank said, looking genuinely confused.

"Being you." Louis said, the sincerity evident in his voice.

"Come on son, let's get you all settled in." Frank said, standing up and pulling Louis into his side.

"Liv won't mind me staying will she?" 

"Fuck no, I think she likes you better than me sometimes." Frank said smiling. 

"Nah she just knows that I'm not going to nick bits of cake while she's still making them."

Frank looked aghast. "You're always nicking cake and blaming it on me! Cake Thief has somehow become our fucking wifi password thanks to you."

"It's my butter would't melt face and my cat like reflexes, you're just too slow Frankie in your old age." Louis said, hastily slipping out of Frank's reach.

"You cheeky fucker I'm not old!" Frank shouted, not even bothering to chase Louis up the stairs. 

Louis burst into the front room to find Frank's wife Liv on the sofa, sketch pad in hand. 

"Lou, lovely to see you, Francis said you'd be coming over."

Even after all these years it still made Louis smile that Liv was the only person who called Frank by his given name of Francis. With everyone else he was either Frank or Frankie. "Hi Liv." Louis said warmly, bending down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Erm Frankie said it would be ok for me to stay over, if that's alright with you?"

"You know you don't have to ask." Liv said smiling. "Sofa bed alright?"

"Perfect thanks." Louis said, taking a seat beside Liv.

"You make yourself at home mate, I'll get your bed stuff shall I." Frank said sarcastically from the doorway.

"Cheers Frankie, you're an angel." Louis said with a straight face, only breaking into a quiet laugh when Frank walked away grumbling.

"You alright darling?"

"Been better Liv if I'm honest, but Frankie helped."

"He always does." Liv said softly, love for the man radiating out from her so strongly Louis swore he could feel it. 

"What are you sketching?" Louis asked.

"Couple of new designs for the shop."

Liv was a tattoo artist who when not working behind the bar or making cakes for the pub, worked a couple of days at a local tattoo parlour. She had loyal regular clients going back years and a four month waiting list for her services, unless you were Louis, Zayn and Liam who she always managed to find space for regardless of the waiting list. 

"Been a while since I've had the pleasure of inking you Lou."

"I promised myself that I'll get my next one if I win Strictly."

"You mean when you win Strictly." Liv said, ever the ardent supporter.

"Exactly." Frank said confidently, walking back into the room with Louis' bedding for the night.

"I'm glad you both have faith in me."

"Always." Liv and Frank said together.

"Right well it's late and I've got to be up early in the morning, I assume Francis has already told you about preparing for the twins excitement when they see you?"

"He has and I can't wait."

"You say that now." Frank laughed.

"Night darling." Liv said pulling Louis in for a hug. "Our home is your home Lou Lou Belle always." Liv whispered in Louis' ear before letting go. "See you in the morning."

Louis swallowed around the sudden lump that appeared in his throat. 'Night Liv."

Liv swept out of the front room, gently brushing Frank's hand as she walked past.

"See, told you she wouldn't mind."

"She's a good woman your wife Frank."

"Too good for me." Frank laughed.

"No she isn't, you're perfect for each other." Louis said, wondering if there would come a time when he loved someone as much as Frank and Liv loved each other. He really hoped so.

"I need to phone Zayn quick, but I'll be quiet so as not to wake the twins. Just need to check in on him after his date."

"Course. I'll bring you a tea in the morning unless the twins have woken you up already."

"Thanks Frankie."

"Sleep well Lou Lou." Frank said giving Louis one final hug before leaving Louis to his bed.

Louis pulled out the sofa bed quickly making it before taking his jeans and hoodie off leaving him in only boxers. He settled into bed, grabbing his phone and calling Zayn who took ages to answer.

"Everything is fine babe, date was great, we're back at mine for a drink but don't panic he's not staying over. Everything alright with you?" Zayn said quickly.

"All good, I'm staying at Frank's tonight, he needed me to look after the twins so it wasn't worth me going home." Louis didn't feel about the lie because knew Zayn would worry at the real reason. "If you pop by in the morning I won't be there, but I still want full details of the date. How about lunch?"

"Yeah sure, but won't you be at rehearsal with Harry?"

"He has to leave early tomorrow so I'm free for lunch, just come to the studio and we'll go from there."

"Alright, erm are you sure you're ok Lou Lou?" Zayn probed.

"Course just tired, it's been a long night. See you at lunch then?"

"It's a plan babe." Zayn said, not totally convinced by Louis' tone.

"Great, now go get some Malik."

"For fucks sake." Zayn sighed.

"See ya!" Louis said quickly before hanging up. That should be enough to not panic Zayn and let him enjoy the rest of his date with Niall thought Louis.

Setting the alarm on his phone Louis drifted off to thoughts of whether he'd even be having anymore rehearsals with Harry. Instead of being woken by his alarm Louis was woken up by two boys jumping on the sofa bed screaming his name.

"LOU LOU BELLE!! LOU LOU BELLE!! WAKE UP LOU LOU BELLE!!"

Louis kept his eyes shut pretending to be asleep as the boys began clambering over his 'sleeping' figure until he could feel their breath on his face. He counted to three before opening his eyes and letting out a loud roar making the two boys scream before all three of them dissolved into laughter. "Morning boys, isn't this a nice surprise." He said as both boys settled down beside him.

"Are you living with us now?" Billy said hopefully.

"No love, I just stayed the night."

"Booooooo." Tommy shouted.

"I might be having dinner here on Sunday though." Louis said trying to appease the boys.

"YES!!!!" They both screamed.

"Will you teach us some more dances please?"

"Course Tommy, and next weekend if you're lucky I'll let Charlie bring you to the study for a bit and you can practice there."

"In your studio?" Billy said in awe.

"Yep and maybe we can even get Auntie Charlie to join in this time."

"Ugh she's rubbish." Tommy said.

"What did I say to you boys about saying somebody is rubbish?"

"That nobody is rubbish, they're just still learning." Both boys parroted at as one. 

"Good boys, now shall we go get breakfast?"

Billy and Tommy scrambled off the bed and waited for Louis to get up before each taking his hand. "Hang on boys I need to put my hoodie on." Louis said, letting go of the boys before sliding his hoodie over his head leaving him with even worse bed hair which naturally the twins found hilarious. 

"Alright alright, not everyone can look perfect in the morning."

"Dad says mum does." Billy said.

"Yeah well your mum may be the exception." And Harry, bet he looks fucking incredible in the morning Louis thought out of nowhere. Louis took the boys hands and led them into the kitchen where Liv was making pancakes.

"I see the boys found you Louis." Liv said laughing.

"My little wake up alarms." Louis said fondly, settling down at the table with the boys either side of him.

"Morning baby." Frank said, walking into the kitchen and dropping a kiss on Liv's cheek. 

Louis' heart ached at the mutual love and affection Liv and Frankie had for each other. He certainly didn't begrudge them their happiness, he just wanted to experience some of his own.

"Boys woke you up then?" Frank said.

"Just like you told us to Dad, right in his face and everything." Billy said excitedly.

"Shit." Frank said shaking his head. 

"Francis."

"Swear box Dad." The twins shouted.

"Yeah swear box Frankie," Louis smiled. 

"Yeah yeah." Frank grumbled.

Louis spent the next hour having a family breakfast and promising to teach the boys even more dance moves. Before he knew it the boys were getting ready for school, giving Louis the change to grab a quick shower. Feeling refreshed he waved goodbye to the boys with a promise to see them on Sunday. It was Liv's turn to walk the boys to school as she was heading straight for work afterwards leaving Frank and Louis with time for one more cup of tea.

"Do you think the paps will be there again today?"

"The way Harry left so quickly yesterday it would't surprise me, they probably think there is another story to be found but hopefully there won't be."

"Remember head down, ignore them and maybe put some headphones on, block out the shit they spew."

"Actually the headphones thing is a really good idea, cheers Frankie."

"I can drop you off if you want, give them a few choice words at the same time." Frank said grinning.

"Nah you're alright, although the thought of you unleashing on them is very tempting." Louis said laughing.

"Do you think Harry will turn up?"

Louis's smile dropped. "Fuck I hope so."

"Me too." Frank said. 

"I best make a move then." Louis said reluctantly, not really wanting to leave the safety of the pub.

"Phone me whenever and tell me what's happening and if you need me to come get you just call. Promise."

"Promise Frankie. Either way I'll call you at lunch before Zayn arrives and let you know what's going on. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Anytime Lou Lou Belle."

They exchanged one final hug before Louis grabbed his bag and headed straight for his studio. Sure enough the paps were back again, except this time with his headphones on and hood up Louis managed to block out their noise. Pushing past them he made it upstairs with less fuss than yesterday, letting himself into the comforting embrace of his studio and immediately feeling his body relax. Louis took a couple of deep breaths before pulling the blinds shut and turning up his music loud. There was half an hour until Harry's usual arrival time, so Louis used the time to once again push his body to the limits, using all the space in his studio to think of nothing but placement of his arms and the shape of his body as he lost himself in the music.

Before Louis even realised it Harry's arrival time came and went. Blocking out the ache in his chest and trying not to let himself succumb to the realisation that maybe he wouldn't be a part of Strictly this year he pushed his body further and further, until finally the exhaustion overcame him and he slumped to the floor. Slowly getting his breath back, Louis ignored the fact it wasn't beads of sweat hitting the studio floor, but his tears as all his fears of failure came bubbling to the surface. "Fuck, fuck."

His reverie was only broken by the music stopping and the loud pounding on his studio door. Louis looked at the clock to see it was only forty five minutes till lunch, so Zayn must be early obviously using his key to let himself in the front door past the paps. "Hang on!" Louis shouted, grabbing a towel and wiping his face down. It was still obvious he'd been crying, but it was only Zayn and he'd seen him looking worse. It never even occurred to Louis to question why if Zayn had left himself in the front door why would't he then use his other key to let himself into Louis' actual studio. "Coming Zayn." Louis said, rushing to the door and opening it to find someone who distinctly wasn't Zayn standing there. ''Oh," Louis whispered, quickly looking down at the floor in hopes of hiding his face.

"I....erm....so....like I know I'm really late for rehearsal, but is it alright if I come in Louis? I think that we need to talk. Please?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the lovely comments and kudos, it is very much appreciated!
> 
> Apologies I'm a week late with the chapter, I sat down last week ready to post and was reading through it again and decided I wasn't happy with it. I decided to take an extra week to get it right so sorry for the wait!!
> 
> Finally there is a small instance of panic and anxiety in this chapter so just wanted to warn you all.

Louis felt sick. This was it, the moment Harry would tell him he was withdrawing from the show and once again his life would go to shit. Mustering up as much dignity and confidence as he could he gave Harry the easy option. "I appreciate that you're here, but if you're only here to tell me you're sacking off the show then I really don't think there's much to talk about." Louis took a breath, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Just say it Harry so I can get on with my day."

"What?" Harry said shocked. 

"Please Harry, let's not drag this out, I don't think I could bear that." Louis said quietly, bending his bare foot and pushing it into the floor so he could concentrate on the pain, rather than the dull ache in his chest. 

"Is that what you think? That I've come to tell you I don't want to do this anymore?" Harry said bewildered.

"Wouldn't blame you if you did." Louis whispered, still not able to look at Harry's face. 

Harry's stomach dropped. "Lou I....."

Louis' eyes immediately flicked up to see Harry staring intently at him. "Say it." Louis begged, he just wanted this over and done with now.

"I'm not quitting the show." Harry said quickly.

"Oh thank fuck." Louis said bending over in relief. "Fuck, thank you thank you." Louis said, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

"Erm can we still talk now?"

"Yeah sure, erm come in." Louis said, beckoning Harry in. "How did you get in the building?" 

"One of your neighbours upstairs was coming out as I arrived, they recognised me and let me in."

"Did the paps bother you at all?"

"They always bother me, but there's not really any story now as both Cara and Max tweeted the picture of the three of us together."

"Surprised they didn't suggest you were fucking both of them." Louis said. 

"Is that a question Louis? Are we seriously doing this again?" Harry said stiffly. 

"No!! I didn't mean....fuck I....no...I meant that I've seen the shit they say about Zayn and that it would be like them to say something like that. I don't think that at all Harry, I don't, I don't, honestly I don't." Louis said panicked. 

"Hey hey Louis take a breath for me yeah." Harry said, reaching out and gently taking Louis arm.

"Yeah course, shit sorry. I just didn't want you to think I thought bad of you, just wanted you to get that." Louis said taking a deep breath.

"How about we get some water and sit down and have a chat?" Harry asked.

"I don't have chairs." Louis said quickly. 

Harry laughed. "I know you don't Louis, not my first time in your studio. We can sit on the floor."

"Floor sounds great."

"I wouldn't go that far." Harry said, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the fridge where he grabbed some waters for them both. "Here." 

Louis took the offered water and settled down on the floor. "Thanks."

"It's alright." Harry said, sitting down opposite Louis. 

For the next few minutes all you could hear in the studio were Louis and Harry breathing. Louis was trying to gather his thoughts and figure out whether he could tell Harry about Johnny. For Harry he was trying to work out how he could explain he was still annoyed about yesterday, but that he was also extremely sorry about the things he'd said to Louis. 

"I heard that Niall's date with Zayn was pretty great." Harry said. 

"He's meeting me for lunch, he's going to fill me in." 

"Right."

"Actually I might just text and get him to come this afternoon instead, do you mind?"

"Course not."

Louis grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Zayn. 'Can you drop by later this afternoon instead? Something has come up with Harry so I can't make lunch.'

Before Louis even had a chance to put the phone down it lit up with a text from Zayn. 'Interesting chat with Niall this morning, what the fuck happened yesterday with you and Harry! I'll be round at 3 o'clock, you better let me in!'

Zayn was fucked off with me then thought Louis. 'Fine, see you soon.' Louis sighed. "Did you by any chance happen to tell Niall what happened yesterday?"

"I saw him this morning and it came up. Problem with that?" Harry said chippily. 

"No." Louis said softly. 

The next fifteen minutes were spent in relative silence, Louis feeling the tension ratcheting up at a steady knot until he could no longer bear it. "So...." 

Harry flinched as Louis soft voice finally broke the stillness. 

"When I was 22 I met this bloke Johnny, and he was everything I thought I wanted in a man. He was cocky, louder than even me and he was very fit, fuck was he fit." Louis said, as Harry tried not to bristle at the thought of Louis finding another bloke 'very fit.' 

"He even made me laugh, which believe me is a hard thing to do and we always had a great time whenever we were together and I was never bored. We went out places and the sex, well, it was more than good."

Harry's whole body tensed, not sure he wanted to hear Louis talking about how good sex was with another bloke. Harry silently huffed to himself, 'more than good', I'm fucking excellent he thought, only just managing to keep the words spilling from his lips.

"I knew my friends didn't think that much of Johnny even though they did their best not to show it, fuck you should have seen Zayn trying to hold a civil conversation with him, it was almost funny.......but I loved him, I really did. And sometimes when you love someone you ignore what's staring you right in the face." Louis said quietly, looking at a spot on the wall next to Harry.

"Late nights when he was working, missed dates because something came up, not wanting to hang out with my friends only his. Fuck I was an idiot, it was so obvious. Ever loved somebody whose faults you ignore, even when they're hurting you?" Louis said, putting his face in his hands and taking a couple of deep breaths. He looked up to find Harry staring right back at him with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"He hurt you?" Harry said, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Not physically. I should have said something to him I know I should, but I didn't, because.....like maybe....deep down I knew and if I asked him, if I questioned him.....then maybe he would have admitted it and I didn't want it to end." Louis said, the shame flooding through him. "I let him treat me like that and still when I found out he was fucking around on me my heart broke."

"Loui..."

"Please let me finish." Louis whispered. 

"Of course." Harry said gently. 

"Since then I get erm....I'm a bit....this is going to sound like an excuse but it's probably more of a reason, but then there's not really much difference between a reason and an excuse is there to be honest so yeah....reason excuse whatever I'm just....." Louis' words trailed away, his eyes remaining steadfastly on the floor so he could catch his breath. "Ok." Louis took a deep breath before looking up to find Harry's eyes once again firmly on him, so much so that for a minute it took his breath away. "I'm so fucking sorry for yesterday Haz, you have no idea. I get a bit touchy at the idea of people cheating and I know you didn't." Louis said hastily. "I know that and I think I knew that all along, I don't know why I even said that shit." 

"Apology accepted and I'm sorry too Lou."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Louis said, waving off Harry's apologies.

"The words I used Louis, they were....not kind. I chose them because I knew they would hurt you." Harry saw Louis flinch at his honesty. "I was gutted that you would ever think that of me, I mean I get we barely know each other but I didn't think I'd given you any reason to think that of me."

"I don't think that of you, I promise I don't Haz." Louis pleaded, leaning forward slightly, but unsure as to whether Harry would welcome his closeness he slumped back against the wall. 

"I knew that you hated being called those things, I saw how upset it made you that time when Amira came and don't pretend it didn't because you rushed straight off after she called you annoying. It was wrong of me to say them." Harry said, his tone urging Louis to believe him.

"I deserved it though." Louis mumbled.

"Did you? Why?" Harry said confused. 

"I thought the worst of you it's only fair you thought the worst of me." Louis said shrugging. 

Harry sighed. "I don't think that's who you are though Lou. I lashed out because I was hurt, you're not annoying."

"It's fine Harry, I know I can be and if more than one person says it then it must be true."

"Fucking bullshit." Harry said angrily. "That's the biggest load of crap I've heard come out of your mouth." 

"It's not." Louis whispered. 

Harry sighed again before crawling over and plonking himself down beside Louis who visibly stiffened at Harry's proximity. "You're not annoying."

"Harry I...."

"Hush." Harry said gently placing his finger on Louis' lip. "My turn to speak." He said softly, as Louis' eyes widened. "Sorry." Harry said, removing his finger quickly. "Personal space and all." 

"Fine, it's fine." Louis managed to squeak. 

"When someone hurts me, my instinct is to do the same to them without even thinking about what I'm saying. I'm much better now than when I was younger, but still. You're not annoying Louis, if you don't listen to anything else I say please believe that. Yes you can be infuriating, but infuriating is not annoying it's.....well it's oddly endearing." Harry chuckled. 

"You find people who are infuriating endearing?" Louis said puzzled.

"Not all of them." Harry said, giving Louis a gentle smile.

"Oh." Louis muttered, trying hard not to blush. 

"I think we should start over, forget about yesterday and pretend like it's the first day we've met." 

"Are you going to piss on me feet then?" Louis said winking. 

Harry couldn't help the laugh bursting from his mouth as he held out his hand. "Hi I'm Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you." He said beaming at Louis, trying very hard to keep the laughter in. 

"Hello Harold Styles, I'm Louis Tomlinson, the pleasure is mine." Louis said as his hand fit perfectly in Harry's. 

"It's Harry."

"I like Harold." Louis said smiling. 

"Alright, we can go with Harold." Harry said rolling his eyes. "For now at least." He said gently tapping Louis' foot with his boot. 

"What do we now?" 

"How about we write today off, you can catch up with Zayn I'll catch up with Niall, we can grill then about their date and then practice starts again tomorrow?" Harry said hesitantly. 

"Sounds like a plan Styles. I've got a couple of new moves to show you as well."

"Really?" Harry said, trying not to think of Louis' tattoos. 

"If you want to?"

"Yeah no yeah definitely. I love learning new stuff."

"Good to know." Louis said with a hint of mischief in his voice. 

"Mind in the gutter." Harry said laughing. 

Louis waggled his eyebrows and winked at Harry causing them both to dissolve into hysterics. When they finally managed to pull themselves together they enjoyed the silence this time for a few minutes. "Are we all good now Haz?"

"We're good Lou." Harry said warmly. 

Louis breathed a sight of relief. "Ok." 

"I should get going now, but I'll be back bright and early tomorrow and if you're lucky I might bring you tea." Harry said, getting up from the floor. 

"Why thank you." Louis said, taking the hand that Harry offered as he pulled him to his feet. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tea and all."

"Tea and all." Harry laughed, as he walked towards the door. 

"Haz?"

"Yeah?" Harry said turning to face Louis. 

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying it."

"I know, I just wanted to." Louis said looking at the floor and making a decision. "Erm so on Sunday my friend Frankie has invited me for lunch. It's a thing we do sometimes with his whole family."

"Did you need to cancel practice on Sunday then?"

"No....I....I....thought we could practice Sunday morning and then like maybe you could come with me, for lunch, with me, like to eat there?" Louis inwardly cringed at how embarrassing he just sounded. 

"Oh." Harry said shocked.

"Fuck. Sorry. That was erm...shit...sorry...forget I mentioned anything I was being stupid." Louis said mortified. 

"No that's not what I meant, I was surprised that's all."

"It's not a big thing, it's just Frankie and his wife Liv, their twins and Charlie his niece who you've already met. I'm warning you now that the twins are huge fans so if you did come they might be a bit over excited. I thought it might break the day up a bit but you don't have to, if it would make you feel awkward or anything then....."

"I'd love to Lou." Harry said smiling, his dimples bursting out.

"You would?" Louis said, his face lighting up. 

"Yeah." 

"Liv makes the best food you'll love it, everyone is really nice they're like my London family. I just thought it would be a good way of getting to know each other a bit better away from the pressure of the studio and Frankie and his family are really relaxed so they won't mind me bringing somebody. I wanted to do something to apologise really."

"Louis you don't have to keep on apologising. Once I accept an apology that's it, I don't expect you to have to fucking make shit up to me. You've apologised, I've apologised, let's move the fuck on yeah?"

"You'll still come to lunch though?" Louis said hopefully. 

"Course, I kinda liked Charlie when she came by it'll be nice to see her again." Harry said smiling. 

"She's got a boyfriend." Louis blurted out. 

"I'm not trying to date her Lou." Harry laughed. 

"Sorry, fuck." Louis said, now totally embarrassed. "I erm....I speak without thinking sometimes."

"It's fine Louis, I think it's probably what makes you you." 

"Huh, usually people just call me a dick." Louis said surprised. 

"Usually people are wrong. What time do you need me for rehearsal tomorrow?"

"How about 10.30? Does that work for you?"

"Sounds fine."

"Guess I'll see you then." Louis said not really knowing what to do next. 

"Tomorrow it is then." Harry said, strangely reluctant to leave.

"If you don't leave now Harold you might still be here tomorrow." Louis laughed. 

"Yeah ok." Harry said and before he could think about he pulled Louis in for a hug. "Starting over." He whispered in Louis' ear. 

Louis instantly relaxed in Harry's arms, his concerns about Harry quitting, now a faded memory. "Starting over." Louis agreed, doing his absolute best not to nestle his face into Harry's neck. 

After what felt like an inordinately inappropriately long time for a hug between friends, Louis forced himself to pull away. "I'm not going to apologise again, but I will say that sometimes I get in my own head about stuff, you know like yesterday. If I'm being a miserable fuck or I snap at you when you haven't done shit, call me out on it. It's what my family and friends do Harry and I need that sometimes."

"I can do that if you promise to call me out if I say stupid things that hurt you." 

"Deal." Louis said smiling. "See you tomorrow Haz." 

"See you Lou. Oh and just to let you know I quite enjoy a moody Louis Tomlinson." Harry said walking out the door, giving Louis a small wave as he went down the stairs. 

Louis walked back into his studio, shut the door, and laid down flat on the floor. "Professional. Professional. Professional." He chanted over and over again.

"Is this some new meditation technique you've got going on babe." 

"Jesus fuck Zayn." Louis squealed. "What the fuck? Where did you spring from, you scared the shit out of me." Louis grumbled as he pulled himself up off the floor and pulled Zayn in for a hug. 

"I was early, passed Harry on my way up."

"Did you? Did he say anything?" Louis said, fishing for information. 

"He said hello and then goodbye, he was smiling though if that makes a difference."

"Good." Louis said relieved.

"What happened then between you two?" 

"Didn't Niall tell you?" Louis said confused. 

"We try to stay clear of you and Harry, but he phoned me earlier to say something had happened because Harry was upset when he spoke to him this morning." 

"It wasn't anything that bad." Louis said casually. 

"Really, because Frankie text me earlier to say you worked the bar last night."

"For fucks sake." 

"He's looking out for you Louis."

"I know."

"So?"

Louis really didn't want to have to go through it all again, but he pretty much shared everything with Zayn and he wasn't going to stop now. "I saw pictures of Harry with Max and I assumed stuff, said things I didn't mean and just....well you know." Louis sighed. 

"That fucking piece of shit." Zayn said angrily. 

"Zayn! Harry didn't do anything."

"For gods sake Louis I'm not talking about Harry, he's clearly a sweetheart. It's him I'm talking about." 

Louis knew exactly who Zayn meant by him. Johnny. Zayn had taken an instant dislike to Johnny the minute Louis had introduced them. It had steadily gone downhill from there. Zayn had pretty much refused to call Johnny anything but 'him' since Louis had finished with him, well that and a litany of swear words. 

"You've got to let him stop keep fucking you up babe." Zayn said gently. 

"Easier said then done." Louis mumbled. "I don't even really think about him much at all now, I know he wasn't good for me. But, sometimes just....I don't think Harry is like that I don't, but....I didn't think Johnny was like that either and look how that ended up."

"Yeah but you were in a relationship with him, you aren't with Harry." Zayn said softly.

"I know that Zayn." Louis snapped. "Fuck, sorry sorry."

Zayn reached out and pulled Louis into his arms. "Hey you don't have to say sorry."

"I hate him." Louis whispered into Zayn's chest.

"Don't let that fucker win Louis, he's a cunt. He was a cunt before you met him and he's still a cunt now. You are worth so much more than him and I don't even think you realise."

"You never liked him."

"I tried not to make it too obvious." Zayn huffed. 

Louis laughed and pulled away. "Every time he got anywhere near you, you'd hiss like an angry cat love." 

"Like I said, not too obvious." Zayn said winking.

"There's still good blokes left aren't there?"

"Course there are babe." You've just let one walk out the door thought Zayn. 

"Maybe one for me?" Louis said hopefully.

"Definitely babe, you're the shit Louis Tomlinson."

"Thanks love."

"So, I take it from Harry's smiley face that you've made up now?"

"Yeah we both apologised."

"Why did Harry apologise?" Zayn said confused. 

"He said a couple of things that weren't so nice, not a big deal and they probably had a bit of truth in them anyway." Louis said, trying not to make a big deal of it.

"What do you mean 'weren't so nice', what did he say? Is that why you worked Frank's bar last night?."

"Can we drop it please Zayn." Louis said walking away. 

"No Louis we can't drop it." Zayn said insistently. 

Louis pretended to be interested in the contents of his iPod as he studiously ignored Zayn. 

"Fine Babe, I'll just text Frank."

Louis' head shot up in horror. "No! Ugh fine I'll tell you, he said I was annoying and a pain in the arse."

"What." Zayn said, trying to contain his anger. 

"I'd been a dick and he was trying to hurt me."

"By deliberately calling you names that he knows you have an issue with!"

"Zayn it's all sorted now, honestly he apologised, can we drop it."

"Mmm...." Zayn said, not entirely convinced.

"Please Zayn promise you won't say anything to him." Louis entreated. 

"I'll be a perfect professional." Zayn drawled. 

"Noooo." Louis whined. "Perfect professional Zayn is the worst." Louis said, resisting the urge to stamp his feet.

"Fuck off what does that mean?" Zayn laughed. 

"You know what I mean. Extra polite and pleasant, it's fucking unnerving." Louis said shivering. 

"I'm always polite you cheeky fucker."

"Perfect professional Zayn is over the top polite. No warmth. I don't like him, I want my Zayn when you're with Harry. Please?" Louis said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"You know that eyelashes thing'll stop working for you one day, then what'll you do?" Zayn said, smiling. 

Louis turned around and stuck his arse out.

"Fair point, well played babe." Zayn laughed. 

"Will you then? Be the Zayn we all love?" 

"Yes alright, I mean I'm probably not going to see him properly until the first live show anyway so I'll be good by then."

"Yeah about that." Louis said hesitantly. 

"About what?"

"Seeing Harry might be happening sooner than you think."

"Oh is he coming back this afternoon for more practice?"

"No."

"What do you mean then?" Zayn said, utterly confused now.

"You and Liam are still meeting me at Frank's for a drink on Sunday evening yeah?"

"Course, well soft drinks for you. Have you invited Harry as well?" Zayn said, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Kind of?"

"Just a casual invite then?"

"HescomingforlunchatatFrankie'ssohe'llalreadybethere." Louis said quickly. 

"Wait, what?" Zayn said, sure he must have misheard.

"Yeah what I said."

"You invited him for lunch."

"Yes."

"At Franks's."

"Yes." 

"Fucking hell babe."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I was apologising and thought it would be a relaxed easy way of getting to know each other."

"Relaxed. At Frank's. Right." Zayn laughed. "Oh Lou, Frank is going to grill the shit out of him."

"He's not coming as my date Zayn for fucks sake. He's my work colleague." Louis said rolling his eyes. 

"Work colleague. Yeah alright." Zayn scoffed. "How many other work colleagues have you ever taken to Frank's?"

"You." Louis snickered. 

"Quite the comedian." Zayn said shaking his head fondly. 

"True thought ain't it."

"So if Harry is going to be there could I maybe invite Niall along?"

"Second date!!! Yes!!" Louis said punching the air. "How was it then?"

Zayn looked down at the floor bashfully. "It was good."

"Details love. details!!"

"We went to the pub and....."

"What did you wear?" Louis said excitedly, pulling Zayn down to the floor to continue the conversation.

"Black skinnies and a band tshirt, it was the pub I wanted to keep it casual."

"Nose stud or hoop?"

"Hoop." Zayn said grinning.

"Ooh pulling out all the sexy stops Malik."

"Niall seemed to like it."

Louis laughed. "I bet he did. So how was the actual date?"

"Great. Some first dates can be a bit awkward, stilted conversation, weird silences where neither one of you knows what to say next. With Niall it was different. He's funny and er he's just really happy, I'm not sure I've met anyone who is quite that happy with his life. He proper loves what he does, he loves managing Harry, he loves music and what he didn't tell me was that he was also going to be performing at the open mic night."

Louis gasped. "No fucking way."

"Way." Zayn said, thoughts of Niall on stage filling his head. 

"Was he good?"

"Fuck yeah and not just his voice, he can play guitar."

"Oh fuck Zayn, that's like your weakness." Louis said, grabbing Zayn's arm eager to hear more.

"Get this, he sang an original song that he wrote himself."

"Fuck off."

"I know!"

"What was it called?"

"Slow Hands and it's sexy as fuck. It was an acoustic version obviously and when he got his guitar out well, I snuck my phone out and recorded a bit. Don't tell anyone that though."

"Play me a bit."

Zayn slid his phone out of his pocket and found his latest voice memo, he pressed play and let Niall's voice fill the studio.

_"I just wanna take my time, we could do this baby all night, yeah, cause I want you bad, yeah, I want you baby. Slow slow hand, like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry."_

"Holy shit." Louis exclaimed.

"Good right?"

"If he's so good why doesn't he sing all the time?"

"He loves what he does now, he does little acoustic gigs sometimes, but he doesn't want the level of intrusion in his life that Harry has."

"I get that if the paps at the fucking studio yesterday are anything to go by." Louis said sadly. "Shame though."

"You know if it was anyone else but Niall I'd agree, but he's loving his life so he doesn't seem too bothered."

"Did you go back to his after the pub?"

"For a bit yeah." Zayn said smiling. 

"And.....don't hold out on me now Malik." Louis said smiling.

"We kissed."

"Anything else?" Louis said, making the universal sign for a blowjob.

"Nah, although fuck I wanted to so badly, but we agreed to hold off for the moment and besides a little bit of anticipation makes the end result sweeter."

"Zayn, spunk is never sweet unless I've been swallowing it wrong all these years."

"You are disgusting." Zayn said, pushing Louis as far away from him as he could before they both erupted into howls of laughter.

"Really you should be thanking me." 

"Why?"

"If I hadn't of invited Harry for lunch, you wouldn't be going to see Niall again so quickly and so the chances of you blowing him in under forty eight hours has just risen hugely. I'm your blowjob fairy godmother." Louis said smugly.

"Please don't ever call yourself my blowjob fairy godmother again otherwise I'll never be blowing anybody ever."

"You won't be saying that when you're sucking the life out of Niall in Frank's pub." Louis said, making an obnoxiously loud slurping noise.

"Please can we stop talking about blowjobs and go get something to eat?"

"Sure and....."

"If the next words out of your mouth are anything to do with me eating Niall I will punch you."

"Boo you're no fun." Louis said pouting.

Zayn stood up and grabbed Louis' hand pulling him swiftly to his feet. "Come on pouty mcpouty, lunch first then you can tell me all about how you're going to get your work colleague Harry through Sunday lunch with Frank." Zayn sniggered.

"Fuck you." Louis said laughing. "That's all he is though, a nice work colleague." Louis said firmly.

Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that babe, Zayn thought. Say it enough times and you might even convince yourself, but Zayn highly doubted that Louis and Harry could ever be just 'nice work colleagues', guess only time will tell he mumbled as Louis picked up the keys from the side and led them out for lunch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the kudos and comments, it's very much appreciated.
> 
> Just a little chapter but kinda important.

Yesterday had been pretty good all things considered, Louis mused as he slowly opened his eyes early Saturday morning. After fearing the worst when he'd opened the door to Harry his day had only got better. Harry still wanted to dance with him, they'd both apologised and things were back on track between them, he'd heard all about Zayn and Niall's date and couldn't be more pleased for Zayn. After a great lunch with Zayn, Louis had spent the rest of the evening working out a day by day training schedule for Harry and possible song choices for future dances if they progressed in the competition. He'd also spent some of that time trying not to freak out about inviting Harry for lunch at Frankie's. Zayn was right, the only other people apart from Louis' family who'd been for Sunday lunch at the pub were Zayn himself and Liam. Louis only introduced the important people to Frankie, and he definitely wasn't going to delve into what that meant about inviting Harry after only knowing him for a week. 

Louis dragged himself out of bed, made a cuppa and did some warm ups before jumping in the shower. Twenty minutes later he was dressed and out the door, training notes packed safely at the bottom of his bag. Strolling leisurely to his studio Louis thought about the idea he was going to broach with Harry this morning. He knew Harry wasn't a massive fan of social media posting rarely on both Instagram and Twitter, but Louis knew that being on Strictly meant you needed to be active on both. Louis had come up with a plan and he really hoped Harry would be on board with it. Rounding the corner of his street he was relieved to find the vulture paps gone, after Max and Cara had both tweeted their picture with Harry there wasn't really any more news for them to harass Harry about. 

Louis unlocked his front door and bounded up the stairs, well bounded might be overstating it. He let himself into his studio and instantly felt at home, his whole body relaxing and any underlying tension he may have been carrying melting away into the floor. "Home sweet home." Louis checked his phone to see he had about twenty minutes before Harry was due to arrive. Taking his notes out of his bag he lay down on the floor and began rehearsing what he was going to say to Harry. 

 

Harry had spent most of Friday night being thoroughly entertained by Niall's retelling of his date with Zayn. Although he could have done without what felt like a ten minute monologue about how amazing Zayn's lips were. Niall was one of Harry's favourite people in the world, they'd seen each other at their best and worst and picked each other up when they felt like their worlds were caving in. They'd seen boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, some serious some not so, but in all that time Harry had never seen Niall this excited over a first date. He seemed positively giddy and Harry was loving it. They said goodbye at the tube, Harry threw his hood up and made his way to Louis' studio, tea in hand as promised. Harry was relieved to see the paps from yesterday had now vanished, with no real story they'd probably moved onto tormenting somebody else by now. He reached Louis' front door and stacked the teas on top of each other before ringing the bell. Harry was surprised to be buzzed in straight away without Louis speaking, but none the less he let himself in and made his way upstairs where he found Louis casually lounging in his studio doorway with fucking leggings and a tank top on. 

"Alright Styles, see you bought my tea." Louis said smiling brightly.

Fuck. Harry was fucked already and Louis had barely said anything. "I could have been anyone at the door and you just buzzed me in."

"Nah I saw you walking down the street from the window." Louis said reaching out for the tea that was securely grasped in Harry's big hand. A hand that could easily wrap around any part of Louis that he wanted, although Louis wasn't going to dwell on those images too much. 

"Aww were you waiting for me?" Harry laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Harold, I was waiting for my tea weren't I." Louis grinned, before inhaling the scent of the tea and taking a long swallow.

Harry looked away not needing the image of a very soft looking Louis Tomlinson working his throat to swallow down as much of the tea as he could. 

"Nothing better than a cuppa first thing in the morning." Louis said, smacking his lips in delight. 

"I don't know about that." Harry smirked.

"Oh that's how it's going to be today is it, you'd better come in then Harold so I can give you a good work out." Louis said, now the one smirking.

Harry followed Louis into the studio hastily drinking down his tea to stop him flirting. 

"So I spent some of last night working out a new training plan for the next two weeks, we're also going to have to fit in a trip to the studios because they need to film us for the title sequence."

"What does that involve?"

"It usually takes about half a day sometimes longer, and it's pretty easy really they put us in front of a green screen, we have to do a few dance moves and they record us."

"Dance moves?" Harry said hesitantly.

"You'll be fine, its really basic steps and it's more about getting a sense of how we are as a couple."

Harry's eyes widened.

"A couple on the show, as partners, fuck, as like how we get on as a professional and their partner. It's usually fun, a lot of pissing about and you get to see the other people on the show and catch up."

Louis said, hoping the heat he felt on his face wasn't too apparent.

"It'd be nice to see some of the others before the show."

"With any luck ours won't even take that long, you're very photogenic, er objectively speaking."

Fuck, Louis screamed in his head.

"What else you got planned then?"

Harry said, trying not to preen to much at Louis thinking he was photogenic.

"A more rigourous timetable and then well maybe you should sit down for the next bit."

"That bad eh." Harry laughed nervously as he plonked himself down on the floor.

"Not that bad really." Louis smiled, already preparing himself for his little speech. "You don't necessarily have to be the best dancer to win Strictly, I mean obviously that is a key part but what you do need is chemistry with your partner, and engagement with the audience. Now I've see you work a crowd like nobody can, the audience at your gigs fucking love you so we now just have to use that charm in a different way,"

Harry sighed. "You mean we have to, sorry I have to up my social media presence right?"

"We're going to have to take every advantage of social media that we can, that means Twitter, snapchat, Instagram and you know Tumblr? This is probably a pointless question, but do you ever use Tumblr?"

Harry scoffed. "I barely use Twitter, what are the chances I have my own blog on Tumblr."

"Ooh blog, get you."

"Niall has an account on there that he scrolls through to see what's happening, what people are talking about, see who I'm supposed to be dating all that shit. Apparently people like the idea of me and Niall together." Harry said, eagerly awaiting Louis' response.

Louis bristled at the suggestion. "Right. So. Erm. You and Niall ever......?"

Harry looked horrified. "Absolutely not. Platonic soulmate. Sleeping with Niall would be like sleeping with a pet."

"Erm. Wow." Louis said shaking his head. "I mean I thought you were going to say brother but you went with pet. Interesting if not worrying choice." 

"Nooooo." Harry said horrified. "I meant because like you wouldn't sleep with a pet."

"Right but you'd sleep with your brother?" Louis said, trying not to laugh as Harry struggled to get his point across. 

"Fuck I'm shit at this. I meant I wouldn't sleep with Niall full stop. Looooouuuuu, you know what I meant." Harry pouted. 

"That I did Harold, I'm just teasing." Which was quickly becoming one of Louis' favourite things to do to Harry.

"You're mean."

"I really am." Louis said smirking. 

"Come on then what do you need me to do." Harry sighed. 

"Well I think maybe we should tweet more, just things about training, how we're getting on, what our dance is going to be this week, stuff like that and not wank hipster song lyrics or atmospheric pictures like you sometimes do. I also think we need to post some little sneak previews of us training on Instagram and that we should get the fans of Strictly to come up with a name for us a partnership."

"Anything else?" Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe just posting photos and stuff that's it."

"But not my atmospheric pictures that some people think is art." Harry huffed.

"Yes." Louis said bluntly.

Harry ran his hand over his face and took a few deep breaths. "Yeah alright."

"Shit really?" Louis said surprised. "I thought you'd be a harder nut to crack if I'm honest." 

"Nah I'm easy." Harry said throwing a wink Louis' way which he desperately tried to pretend didn't make his stomach flip. 

"My plan was to do a video on Instagram where we ask for a name and then we could like maybe pick the three we like most and do a Twitter poll for the final name. I don't know, what do you think?" Louis said nervously. 

"What if the names are terrible though?"

"That's why we get as many suggestions as we can and pick our three favourites."

"But what if we don't like any of them?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "There's absolutely no chance we're not going to like at least one of them. Come on Styles live a little." Louis said, gently jostling Harry's elbow.

"Yeah alright." Harry said smiling. "If we end up with a shit name then you owe me."

"Could be interesting." Louis mumbled. 

"When do you want to start doing all this?"

"No time like the present young Harold. I'll grab my phone and we can get started." Louis said. 

"Like a video?"

"Not like anything, we gonna film a little bit of us chatting about picking a name and then watch Instagram explode. Well hopefully. We'll post on your Instagram as you've got a few more followers than me, so we'd better use your phone to do it and then I'll tweet the link to it."

"But like what should I say?"

"I don't know....how about hi it's Louis and Harry."

"Or hi it's Harry and Louis." Harry smirked. 

"Oh I see Harold, fancy schmancy rock star wants top billing." Louis said shaking his head. "And to think I thought you were a man of the people." 

"Heyyyy I'm the manliest of the people."

"That makes no fucking sense." Louis said laughing, well giggling but Louis wasn't going to call it that. 

Fuck but Harry loved Louis' laugh, well giggle because that's what it was. He looked down at the floor trying to hide his blush. 

"Come on then Harold let's make a start." Louis said holding out his hand for Harry's phone before pulling Harry towards him and pressing record. "Introduce yourself then." Louis said, gently encouraging Harry. 

"Hi I'm Harry and this is my Lo...erm...this is my professional dancer Louis."

"Your professional dancer eh?" Louis said raising his eyebrows. 

"Ugh I told you I'd be shit." Harry said throwing his hands up in despair. 

"I'm still recording Haz." Louis said, trying to maintain a straight face. 

"Fucks sake."

Louis burst out laughing. "Let's call that a practice run." 

"This shit right here is why I don't post stuff." Harry said pouting.

He was beyond adorable Louis thought, desperately trying to rein in his fondness. "Deep breath and we'll go again."

"Can you go first please." Harry said, nervously biting his fingers.

"Alright curly I can do that." Louis pressed record and held the phone up in front of his and Harry's face. "Hey everyone, as you all know this year I got partnered with a super hot and incredibly talented celebrity." Louis said, smiling at Harry who was beaming alongside him.

"Sadly they had to withdraw, so I ended up being lumbered with this dead weight beside me instead." Louis said, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

"Rude." Harry said clutching his chest in mock horror. 

"Just joking Harold, you're clearly both hot and talented as I'm sure the whole nation would agree." 

Harry sincerely hoped the blush he could feel blooming on his face at Louis' words wasn't visible. 

"Training is going well isn't that right Harry?"

"Well I hope so, I'm enjoying it I think although Louis is obviously working me hard." Harry said, putting a little bit more emphasis on the word 'hard' and thoroughly enjoying the way Louis' eyes widened. 

"Menace." Louis muttered under his breath. "So Harry why don't you tell our lovely viewers why we're doing this video today."

"Because you told me I had to." Harry said, smiling and winking at the camera his dimples on full display. 

Fuck, Harry Styles was absolutely going to ruin him by the end of however long they managed to stay in for. "Alright cheeky, tell them the real reason." Louis said rolling his eyes. 

"We'd like you all to think of a name for us as a team, then Louis and I will pick our top three and then you all get the final decision."

"Yeah and keep it clean please, I know what you're all like." Louis said laughing. "You've got until Monday so tag us with your ideas please. Harold here and I will narrow it down and on Tuesday we'll unveil the top three. By next Friday we'll have the winner and we promise whatever it is we'll stick with it." 

"Like Louis said, whatever name wins we'll go with so don't let us down."

"We'll also set up a snapchat with whatever the winning name is where you'll be able to find hilarious snaps of me trying to teach Harry to dance."

"Hilarious?"

"Yes Harold, hilarious. Backstage stuff and whatnot, sneaky snaps of you arriving for rehearsals looking like you stepped off a catwalk, the usual. Now say goodbye to these lovely people so they can get on with dreaming up a team name for us."

"Bye everyone." Harry said awkwardly waving at Louis's phone,

"Look out for the final three names on twitter on Tuesday. See you loves." Louis stopped recording and that was it the story was now good to go on Instagram. "Right I'll tweet the link to your Instagram and you do the same and then we sit back and wait. Well not sit back we've got dancing to be doing."

"You think I'm hot." Harry said smugly.

"That's all you took from doing that?" Louis laughed.

"Yep."

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at Harry. "Come on Harold we've got dancing to be doing." Louis said, holding out his hand to Harry who was just getting done tweeting the Instagram link.

"Do you think enough people will respond that we can pick three names?"

"Have you seen how many followers you have on social media Harry? We are going to get so many it's going to take fucking ages to sort through them. I hope you didn't have any plans for Monday night because that's what we are going to be doing."

"No plans." 

"I figure you get one choice, I get one choice and then we can decide on the third choice together, what do you think?"

"What if I hate your choice?" Harry said frowning.

"That's the excitement of it Harold, besides what if I don't like your choice?"

Harry laughed. "Pretty sure there's more chance of me hating your choice than the other way round."

"I think I should be offended by that, but I'm really not because it's true. Now are we dancing or chatting, because time is ticking away till the first live show."

"Don't remind me." Harry mumbled, running his hand nervously through his curls.

"Are you nervous?"

"You could say that."

"I've got some great relaxation techniques that'll help when it gets nearer the time." Louis said encouragingly.

"Is that a euphemism?" Harry said with a straight face.

"What! No, erm no that's not....they're proper and everything." Louis said horrified.

"Proper." Harry said, unable to keep the laughter in anymore. 

"Fuck you Harold." Louis said, with no malice in his voice whatsoever.

Harry simply waggled his eyes brows and grinned.

"What am I going to do with you." Louis laughed.

"Well....."

"Stop, you're not dragging me down to your level of filth, we've got a waltz to dance. Now get in position."

Harry burst out laughing.

"For fucks sake." Louis said despairingly. 

"Sorry sorry, no more promise." Harry said, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face. 

Louis couldn't help but return his smile, secure in the knowledge that Harry Styles was now fully under his skin and there wasn't a damn fucking thing he could do about it even if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Sunday dinner at Frank's :-)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos, always appreciated as are all of you who are reading! Also big thanks to whoever it was who added this as a fic recommendation on Tumblr, that was absolutely lovely of you :-)
> 
> So this is part one of Sunday lunch at Frank's. I mean it was never going to be just one part, what with my ability to ramble on ;-)

Frank and Liv had spent the morning preparing for Louis and Harry's visit for lunch. Neither of them had told the twins that Louis' special visitor was Harry Styles as they wanted to see their reactions when Harry showed up. Liv was done with the dinner preparations and was now watching Frank whip up his legendary chocolate brownies. "I wonder what he's like?" Liv pondered. 

"He must be something pretty special if Louis' invited him round already."

"Francis, stop." Liv said smiling. 

"What?" Frank said, wide eyed and the picture of innocence. 

"Don't try any of that matchmaking shit, you're terrible at it." Liv said rolling her eyes fondly. 

"Er I think Charlie would beg to differ." Frank said smugly as he tried to concentrate on getting his brownie mix perfect. 

"One success my love does not make you an expert. Louis is essentially bringing a boy to meet us, don't fucking embarrass him."

"I've got you to keep me in check Livvy so no fucking chance of that." Frank put down the bowl of brownie mix and sat down next to Liv. "I just want him to be happy you know, after that piece of shit ex of his, I want him to have what we have."

Liv wrapped her arm around Frank and squeezed. "I know love." 

"He's got a good heart that doesn't deserve to be broken anymore."

"Well maybe Harry Styles will end up being the one to repair it, but let's see how dinner goes first and see what happens." 

"I know I know I'm racing ahead." Frank chuckled. "It's just, I think he likes Harry."

"You're enthusiastic that's all, plus you want Lou Lou Belle to be happy, ain't nothing wrong with that." 

"How the fuck did I ever get lucky enough to find you Livvy." Frank said, placing a tender kiss on Liv's cheek. 

"We found each other Francis and there's not a day in my life I've haven't been thankful for it." Liv said, gently caressing Frank's face. "Now you've got brownies to make and I've got to wrangle the twins so up up up." Liv said, gently coaxing Frank up from the sofa.

"Love you Livvy." 

"You too my love." 

 

Louis was nervous. He was nervous when he woke up, he was nervous when he was trying to force himself to eat breakfast, and he'd been nervous the entirety of the morning rehearsal. Louis was pretty good at keeping his emotions under wrap and throwing himself into his dancing, he thought he'd done a good job of that so far this morning. 

"Are you alright? Bit quiet today." Harry remarked. 

Maybe not that good of a job then thought Louis. "I'm alright, just...."

"Just what?"

"Bit nervous about lunch maybe." Louis said casually. 

"Shit Lou don't tell me that, I've been trying to stay calm all fucking morning." Harry moaned. 

"Really?" Louis said surprised. 

"I've lost count of the number of times I've had to pretend not to be nervous, you get good after a while." Harry gave a small sigh. 

"Don't do that with me...please." Louis said softly. "I'd like to think you can be yourself around me, no judgement, no pressure. If you're nervous about something let me see."

"You'll be regretting that when you see how terrified I am on the first live show." Harry laughed. 

"No I won't. We're hopefully going to be working together for the next few months and I'll need to see if you're nervous so no hiding yeah?"

Harry looked down at the floor. "Yeah alright." 

"Erm so I'm going to have a quick shower and change and you're more than welcome to do the same after." 

"Are you saying I smell Lou?" Harry said smirking. 

"Reek Harold. I won't be long I'll leave you to occupy yourself." Louis said waving his hand around. 

Half an hour later Louis was showered, dressed and ready. He emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of tight black jeans, his faithful vans, and a white tshirt that dipped low enough to show his delectable collarbones. Harry bit back a moan when he saw Louis, sliding his hands in his pockets lest he reach out towards the vision standing in front of him. 

"What? Did you say something?" Louis said quizzically. 

Harry just shook his head, scared something would slip from his mouth. 

"OK weirdo. I've left some clean towels in the bathroom and there's shampoo and whatnot in there. You've got about twenty minutes tops otherwise we'll be late."

Harry simply nodded and virtually ran to the bathroom, snatching his bag up as he went. 

"What the fuck?" Louis said grabbing his phone. _'He's already being weird and we're not even there yet.'_ Louis rattled off a quick text to Zayn. 

_'Suck it up buttercup, you invited him. Enjoy dinner, me and the boys will see you tonight.'_

_'Thanks for the support dick, don't be late.'_

Louis squeezed his phone into his jeans and wandered over to the window. People watching, Louis loved it. Seeing everybody going about their daily life, knowing nothing about them, wondering if they were rushing home, off to work, on their way to meet a secret love. Louis lost track of time so didn't hear Harry calling him at first. 

"Louis. Louis. Lou!"

Louis' head whipped round and he nearly lost his shit. Harry was standing there in what looked like spray on black jeans, a pink polka dot shirt and a pair of his usual black Chelsea boots. He'd seen Harry's tour DVD's and endless clips of him being interviewed, but none of what Louis had seen before did any sort of justice to seeing Harry Styles in the flesh dressed up to go out. "Holy fuck." Louis said before instantly clamping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. 

Harry burst out laughing in delight. "You alright there Lou?" 

"I think a couple of your buttons might have come undone love." Louis said gesturing to Harry's half open shirt. 

"It's called a look." Harry said, smiling and rolling his eyes. 

"It's called fucking obscene." Louis muttered under his breath. "Not sure those trousers could get much tighter Harold."

"Oh I don't know, I can think of one way they could get tighter." Harry said, throwing a dirty wink Louis' way. 

"Fucking shameless." Louis said smiling widely. 

"Do I erm, like are the buttons alright though?" Harry said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "I mean like this is how I usually dress when I'm going out, but I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends so...."

Louis looked horrified. "What? No! Shit Harry no you look, well it was pretty obvious what I thought of how you looked." He said, slowly walking towards to Harry. "Do you like your buttons like that?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly. 

"Then that's the most important thing love." Louis said with a soft smile on his face. "Also just for the record, I'm not sure you could ever do anything to embarrass me." Louis watched as Harry's dimples popped out and his face lit up. "Think it's about time we head off now. You can leave your training clothes here and get them tomorrow. Ready?"

Harry patted his pockets to double check he had his phone, keys and wallet before nodding at Louis. "Ready."

"Let's go meet my London family then." 

 

Frank's pub wasn't that far from Louis' studio but the walk still felt like an age with Louis's nerves amping up the closer they got.

"Have you had a peek at any of the names people have come up with yet?" Harry asked. 

"Nah, I was waiting till tomorrow and then I thought we could go through them together and make our three choices. Have you?"

"No, the suspense is killing me."

Louis laughed. "We won't end up with something shit Harold, so stop worrying."

"Yeah yeah so you say." Harry said rolling his eyes."Could we please stop at a florists on the way Louis, I'd like to get Liv and Frank some flowers for having me and maybe an off licence as well to pick up some nice wine or whiskey maybe?"

"Frank and Liv literally own a pub Harold, I think they've got the alcohol covered." Louis said fondly. 

"Oh yeah course, shit sorry that was stupid."

"Not stupid, quite thoughtful apart from the whole living in a pub thing." Louis said, gently nudging Harry's elbow.

"Are you mocking me Louis Tomlinson?"

"As if." Louis exclaimed in mock horror. "I think the flowers are a lovely idea. Liv and Frank both love sunflowers if you want to get off on the right foot. There's a florist round the corner from the pub, we can stop there first."

"Thanks Lou."

They carried on walking in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Harry broke it. "What are Frank and his family like?"

"Liv is an amazing woman, I mean she's cool as fuck and she's got this like maybe calmness about her that just makes you relax immediately. She's also the best tattoo artist I've ever seen."

"Did she do any of yours?"

"Yeah she did shit loads of them, and some of Liam's and Zayn's too. Her waiting list is massive, but we're pretty much family so she always fits us in."

"Do you think she'd show me some of her work?"

"I'm sure she'd love to." Louis said happily.

"What about the twins?"

"Billy and Tommy are the fucking cutest mate. Like seriously you have no idea until you meet them."

"Do they know I'm coming?"

"Nah, Frank and Liv wanted it to be a surprise."

"And Frank?"

"Never met anyone like him before really. He's really tall...."

"Compared to you or to everyone else?" Harry drawled, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.

"So rude." Louis chuckled. "To everyone you cheeky fucker, he's probably got about three or four inches on you. 

"Ok so he's tall, anything else?"

"He's so in love with Liv it's not true. He can only make one pudding and they are the best brownies I've ever tasted bar none. He's fiercely protective when it comes to his family and friends, he's something special. 

"Hang on is Liv's surname Logan?" Harry said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the street. 

"That's her professional name yeah."

"Oh my god I've heard of her! Holy shit she tattooed you?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder they look so good." Harry said, his voice dipping low as he eyed Louis' collarbones. 

Louis tried not to blush he really really did, but he could feel it spreading from his chest all the way up to his face. 

"Cute." Harry said, winking at Louis' embarrassment. 

"Jesus." Louis mumbled as he tried to maintain a steady gait. 

"So erm how have you heard of Liv?"

"I have a regular tattoo artist in Manchester and he's been telling me for ages about this incredible tattooist in London called Liv Logan."

"She is pretty incredible and she's just fucking lovely to be honest."

"I look forward to meeting her then? Apart from being cute what are the twins like?"

"Apparently massive fans of yours according to Frankie."

"Good taste then." Harry said smugly. "What else?"

"Apart from their tragic lack of taste in music...." Louis side eyed Harry before smirking. "Billy and Tommy are fucking adorable to be honest, they love dancing and reading and playing football. They're great fucking kids."

"They sound it Lou Lou Belle." Harry said with a straight face receiving the middle finger back in return. 

"I'm not sure how they're going to react when you turn up, Frank said to let ourselves up when we get there and knock on the living room door and he's going to make the twins open it."

"I hope the real me isn't too much of a disappointment." Harry said quietly. 

"Not sure that's possible." Louis said soflty, not failing to notice Harry's small smile. 

"What makes Frank so special?" Harry said curiously.

"Like I said before, fiercely protective of his friends and family. Non judgmental. Unbelievably kind in so many ways, like you should see him with Liv and the twins. When me and Johnny broke up Frankie was just.....it would have been really easy for me to think I was nothing you know but Frankie never let me think I was anything less than. When I'm having a shit time he lets me work the bar, gives me something to concentrate on for a few hours."

"He sounds great Louis."

"I mean don't get me wrong he's scary as fuck."

"What!!! Loooouuuuu don't tell me shit like that." Harry grumbled.

"I'm joking I'm joking!" Louis said sniggering. "He'll love you."

"How do you know that?" Harry said pouting. 

"Because his kids love you and that'll be good enough for him."

"They love a version of me."

"Harold let's not go through that again. They're going to think you're great because you are, now here's the florist." Louis said gently shepherding a pleased Harry through the florist shop door. "Any idea what you want?"

"Sunflowers."

 

Five minutes later Louis and Harry stood outside Frank's pub, Harry nervously clutching a bunch of flowers and shuffling his feet. "Is this how everyone gets when you bring them to meet Frank?"

Louis nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm so....right....shit....erm I've only ever bought Liam, Zayn and my family to meet Frank and the family before." Louis said sheepishly. 

Harry immediately dropped the flowers on the pavement. "What?" Harry whispered. 

"Sorry maybe I should have mentioned that." Louis said as he bent down to pick up the sunflowers. 

"Maybe!! There's no fucking maybe about it Louis." 

"Look. Frank, Liv, the twins....this place are all really important to me. I only bring people here who are....well....like...important. We're hopefully going to be working together for a good few months and I needed to show you a part of me that not everyone gets to see if we're going to go anywhere in this competition. Dancing is based on trust Haz and I wanted to show how much I do, trust you that is." Louis knew that was a lot for someone he barely knew two weeks ago to take in. "Sorry that was....."

"What did I tell you about apologising." Harry said softly. "Thank you. For inviting me, for....for trusting me enough to bring me here." 

"Ok." Louis mumbled, looking at the pavement before lifting his head to find a beautiful Harry Styles smiling at him. 

"Shall we go in now, before we freak each other out anymore?" Harry said laughing. 

"Yeah let's do this." Louis said, taking a deep breath and pushing the pub door open. 

Harry was doing his very best to breathe as they walked in the pub. He was thrown a bit by what Louis said a few minutes ago and was trying his hardest not to let that show.

"This is it, The Horseshoe, one of the places I can be myself. Well what do you think?" Louis said expectantly. 

It certainly wasn't what Harry was expecting, but in a really good way. The pub was pretty rammed, people eating and drinking and yet not one of them gave Harry a second glance. He got a couple of smiles from people who clearly recognised him, but they just carried on sinking their pints. Harry didn't know if was because he was with Louis or if they were genuinely not phased that he was standing in the pub. Instant relief flowed through Harry. 

"You alright?" Louis said. 

"Yeah. Although I think one of my boots might be stuck to the carpet." Harry said beaming. 

"And that makes you happy?" Louis said looking totally confused. 

"I'm so used to industry bars with people only there to be seen and really not that interested in having a good time, just fucking seeing who they can network with and climb a ladder, but this place Louis." Harry said, looking around the pub. "It's normal, it reminds me of my local back in Holmes Chapel."

"A well spoken boy like you Harold has a local with sticky carpets."

"No sticky carpets but a local where everyone knows each other, where you go for a drink and a good time. Can we maybe come here for a drink one night after rehearsal?" Harry said eagerly. 

Not a date. Not a date. Not a date. Louis repeatedly chanted in his head. "Yeah course."

"Niall would love it here."

Yep definitely not a date. "Zayn and Liam love it here too so maybe we can all come down one night together, although I don't really drink much when I'm on strictly so I'll be on soft drinks."

"Oh?"

"Just keeps me more focused, but the others can drink."

"Nah I'll follow your lead, besides it'll be fun watching the others get drunk and Niall and Zayn mooning over each other."

"I think we have different definitions of fun Harold." Louis said, winking at a smiling Harry. "Now are you ready for some food and half decent company?" 

"Are we going straight up?" Harry said, trying to keep his nerve.

"Yep, in about two minutes you'll be meeting them all. Deep breath Styles." 

"Not helping." Harry said while Louis just laughed. 

"Come on then." Louis said as he walked behind the bar and out the back, Rosie the barmaid not even blinking an eye just waving at them as they passed. 

"I'll go in first and then bring you in after. Remember the twins have no clue so prepare yourself for that." Louis said as Harry trailed him up the stairs. 

"Ok." Harry said his voice wavering slightly.

They reached the top and made their way down the hallway to a closed door. "You stay here and I'll be a couple of minutes."

Harry just nodded and stood slightly off to the side so nobody could see him when Louis opened the door. "Go on then."

Louis opened the door and slipped inside to find Liv and Frank on the sofa and the twins playing on the floor. "Alright everyone."

"LOU LOU BELLE!!" Billy and Tommy both screeched at the same time. 

"Hello my loves." Louis said, carefully shutting the living room door behind him. 

"It's been ages, Mum said you were coming this morning but I don't think it's morning anymore is it Tommy?" Billy said pouting. 

"No it's not." Tommy said, folding his little arms and trying to look grumpy whilst Frank and Liv tried to keep straight faces on the sofa. 

"I'm sorry boys, I am late but I have a good reason."

"Boys what does Mummy say about being late?" Frank said, smirking at Louis. 

"Bad it's bad!!" They shouted. 

"Well done boys. I've taught you well." Liv said winking at Louis and hiding her smile. 

"Sorry Liv." Louis said, bending down and brushing a kiss to her cheek. 

"Quite alright darling. Now what's your good reason for being late?" Liv said knowingly. 

"I've brought somebody with me for lunch."

"Zaynie!!!"

"Li Li!"

"Nope."

"Aunty Jay! Lot Lot!"

"No. You've never met them before."

Both the twins frowned, their little faces scrunched up in confusion before they turned to each other and gasped. "Is it a boy?" Billy said giggling, before the two of them began making kissing noises at Louis. 

Louis heard the strangled cough from outside. "Yes it is a boy, but I'm not kissing him."

"Yet." Frank unsubtly coughed into his fist while Liv let out a delighted giggle. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Is he your friend?" Tommy said. 

"I'd like to think so, now close your eyes and hands over faces."

The boys shut their eyes quick smart and immediately placed their hands over their faces. "Exciting!" Billy shouted. 

"Has he brought us a present?" Tommy said. 

"He is the present." Louis said laughing. "Right here we go, don't open your eyes until I say so." Louis stepped back, opened the door and beckoned a nervous Harry in. "Alright?" Louis whispered. 

Harry nodded and stood awkwardly in the doorway giving a little wave to Frank and Liv, before handing the sunflowers off to Louis. "For you both." Harry whispered. 

"Thank you darling." Liv said smiling.

"Alright double trouble open your eyes."

Billy and Tommy instantly took their hands away and opened their eyes. For a moment neither boy knew what to do and then in sync they opened their mouths and screamed in Harry Styles face. 

Harry had lost count of the number of interactions he'd had with fans over the years. He'd seen people fainting, bursting into tears and struck speechless, but he'd never had twin boys stand and just scream in his face. "Fuck me." Harry said shocked.

They appeared to be the magic words as instantaneously both boys went quiet before they gasped. "Mum. Harry Styles said the F word, mum mum mum!"

"Yes he did." Frank said, glaring at Harry. 

"Shit....I mean oh my god I'm so sorry."

"Boys what happens when people say the F word?" Liv said as Louis tried not piss himself laughing.

Tommy stood shaking his head at Harry whilst Billy ran to the kitchen and grabbed something off the side before bringing a small jar back with him. 

"Harry Styles this is a sweary jar, every time you say the F word you have to put money in, right Dad?" Billy said proudly.

"Yes sweetheart that's right." Frank said smugly. 

"Dad knows that because he uses it a lot doesn't he Mum." Tommy said, just before Louis let out a loud snort. 

"He does darling." Liv said smiling at her family. 

"I have some change somewhere." Harry said, digging in to his pockets. 

"Surprised you can find anything in those jeans they're so tight mate." Frank said laughing. 

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I can fit in here." Harry said quickly, making Frank shoot Louis a little smile. "There we go." He said, as he dropped some change into the jar. 

"Thank you Harry Styles." Billy said politely. "But why are you in our house? Do you know Lou Lou Belle? Are you his beast?" 

Liv spat out the water she had in her mouth, Frank burst out laughing, Louis flushed beet red from head to toe whilst Harry simply smiled in delight. 

"Well I do know Lou Lou Belle." Harry said, sneaking a quick glance at Louis who was pointedly staring at the floor. 

"Bill he's dancing with him on Lou Lou Belle's TV show remember?" Tommy said. 

"Dancing on the TV, then why is he having lunch at our house." Billy said puzzled.

"I'm getting to know Louis and he thought it might be nice for me to have lunch with you all and give you a surprise. Was it a nice surprise?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"BEST SURPRISE EVER!" The twins shouted before rushing straight to Louis and hugging his legs. "Love you Lou Lou Belle, thank you thank you for Harry Styles."

Louis laughed and bent down to the boys' level wrapping them up in a hug. "You do know you can't keep Harry Styles, I have to take him home later." Louis said smiling. 

"Home to your house where we can see him when we want to?" Billy said not whispering at all. 

'He wishes' Frank mouthed to Liv, a grateful Louis looking relieved that Harry didn't see. 

"No Harry has his own house love."

"Do you have a garden Harry Styles?" Tommy pondered. 

"I do." 

"A big garden?" Billy asked.

"Pretty big." Harry said softly. 

The twins turned to each other and Billy whispered into Tommy's ear before they nodded their little heads in agreement. 

"Harry Styles, please may Billy and I come play in your garden one day? We live in a pub and we don't have a proper garden for just us." 

"Boys. "You've only just met Harry, you can't be asking to play in his garden." Frank sighed, his voice full of regret.

"We know." The twins said sadly before jumping up onto the sofa and into Frank's lap. 

Harry's heart melted. "Although I've only just met you boys, Louis is my friend and any friend of Louis' is a friend of mine. You're welcome to come and play in the garden if Louis doesn't mind bringing you?" Harry said, looking at Louis hopefully. 

"Oh. I....well...." Louis didn't know what to say. 

"Please Lou Lou Belle!" Tommy pleaded. 

Louis couldn't turn down either one of the twins especially not with their sad little faces looking like that. "Yeah alright." Louis said, ignoring the little flip in his stomach at the thought of visiting Harry's home.

"YES YES YES!!!!" The twins yelled and punched their fists in the air. They scrambled off the sofa, Tommy running to Louis and throwing himself at his legs whilst Billy ran to Harry and did the same leaving him speechless. 

"Thank you Harry Styles." Billy said. 

"Thank you Lou Lou Belle." Tommy said, before they swapped over so Tommy was now hugging Harry and Billy was hugging Louis. 

"Maybe we can squeeze in a bit of practice Lou while the boys are playing?" Harry said, as Tommy disengaged himself from Harry's legs. 

'Lou?' Liv mouthed to Frank before winking. 

"Erm yeah I'd like that." Louis said softly, before noticing Frank's knowing glance. "I mean we definitely need to get in some practice before the live show." Louis said his tone distinctly more professional, Frank and Liv rolling their eyes in the background at him. 

"Great we'll sort something out then boys." Harry said, beaming at the boys and sending a soft smile to Louis. "I mean if that's alright with your mum and dad?"

"Please, please, please." 

"Only if Harry is sure." Liv said, while Frank simply nodded.

"They're more than welcome."

"Thank you Harry, that's lovely of you. Now I think dinner is about ready, although we might have to wait a bit longer to dish up because Charlie isn't here yet. Louis, although we all know who Harry is maybe some proper introductions might be nice?" Liv said smiling. 

"Harry, this is Liv and Frank, and the twins currently wrapped up in our legs are Billy and Tommy. Not identical as you can see."

"Hello Harry Styles." The twins parroted. 

Harry bent down and shook the boys hands leaving them both giggling messes. "Lovely to meet you both." Harry said smiling. 

Liv stood up from the sofa and made her way over to Harry. "Hello darling, it's a real pleasure to meet you." Liv said, as she pulled Harry in for a welcoming hug before letting him go. "Thank you for the flowers, they're our favourites." 

"Lou might have mentioned that." Harry said smiling over at Louis. "I've erm seen some of your work, it's exceptional." Harry said earnestly. 

"Thank you Harry that's very kind of you to say so."

"I know you've done some of Lou's tattoos, although I'm not sure which ones but the ones I have seen of his look good, really good." Feel good too Harry thought, but brushed it quickly aside. 

"Maybe I can squeeze you in for an appointment sometime."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up. "That would be great, thank you so much."

"Tommy, Billy come help me lay the table please. Harry take a seat, I'll leave you and Francis to get acquainted." 

The twins followed Liv into the kitchen leaving Harry with Frank and Louis. Harry's nerves came flooding back in a heartbeat. He waited for Louis to take a seat opposite Frank before firmly plonking himself down beside him for reassurance. 

"Alright Harry, I'm Frank. Good to meet you, heard a lot about you from Louis."

"I talk about our rehearsals a lot." Louis said quickly, trying not to glare at Frank. 

"I hope good things?" Harry said probing for details. 

"Yeah mate, only good things." Frank said trying not to laugh. "He's pretty impressed with you.....your dancing I mean."

"Francis! Bit of help please now." Liv shouted from the kitchen. 

"That's my cue boys. I hope you've got a big appetite because Liv has made shit loads, but be sure to leave room for my brownies." Frank said, winking at Harry as he got up off the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Well Frank is as scary as I imagined." Harry said laughing nervously. 

"He likes you." Louis said smiling.

"How on earth did you get that he liked me from our shockingly brief conversation." Harrys said looking the epitome of confused.

"Frank loves the pub, he doesn't love that he hasn't got a proper garden for his boys. Without any thought whatsoever you invited Billy and Tommy over to your house to play in your garden. You didn't have to do that, you could have let them down gently, told a little white lie, anything. He'll say a proper thank you later, but Frank will appreciate that more than you can ever imagine. That's how I know he likes you, because you made his kids smile."

"Oh." Harry whispered, feeling a small lump in his throat that he quickly swallowed down.

"Frank knows a good person when he meets one Harry Styles.....and so do I." Louis said softly, the sincerity evident in his voice as he gazed into Harry's sparkling green eyes.

Harry could do nothing but helplessly gaze back. "Me too Lou." He smiled, his dimples on full display as he nervously began biting his bottom lip.

"Harry I......"

"Dinner is ready boys." Liv said as she bustled in from the kitchen. "Charlie just messaged to say she's running ten minutes late which isn't unusual believe me, and that we can start dishing up. You both ready?

"Yeah. Harold?"

"Ready." Harry said, dragging his eyes away from Louis and looking at Liv.

"Prepare yourself darling for two boys to fight over who gets to sit next to you." Liv said, smiling at Harry.

"What about Billy and Tommy?" Harry said with a straight face.

Liv laughed in delight. "Funny as well as charming. I can see why you and Lou Lou get on so well." 

"Lou Lou does have a good send of humour." Harry said, giggling.

"Not enough for you to call me Lou Lou." Louis said shaking his head. "Come on Styles, I'm ready to eat my body weight in Sunday lunch."

Harry got up from the sofa and began following Louis into the kitchen, all too aware that he was already on the verge of following Louis anywhere he asked.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely people for all your kind comments and kudos, as ever it is very much appreciated.
> 
> Part two of Sunday lunch at the pub.

The first time Louis saw Johnny in Frank's pub he was instantly caught up in the sheer weight of his personality, Louis never stood a chance. He was overwhelmed by Johnny, to the point where his own spark began to dim so much that he was a shadow of his former self. Johnny's friends, Johnny's needs, Johnny's wants all came first whilst Louis simply drifted along beside him. He often wondered if he hadn't discovered Johnny's cheating if they would still be together now, Louis content to simply exist in Johnny's orbit while the world slipped merrily along. 

"Lou? Are you alright?" Harry said, breaking into Louis' thoughts. 

"Sorry, sorry just thinking of some more steps for our dance." Louis said quietly, not missing the concerned glance Frank gave him. Louis stepped away from the sink in the kitchen and dried his hands. 'Liv the food looks amazing as always."

"Thanks Lou Lou, we better get started so sit down."

"Anywhere?" Harry said.

"Middle of us Harry Styles please!" Billy shouted as he patted the chair that was standing empty between himself and Tommy. 

"Erm.....oh...is that...is that alright?" Harry asked Louis.

"Course Harold, I wouldn't want to deny the twins of your company when I get you all the time." Louis said smiling.

"Best behaviour you boys though if Harry sits there." Frank said.

"Yes Dad." The twins chimed.

Harry slid in between the boys, Louis sat one side of Frank whilst Liv sat on the other leaving one space next to Louis for Charlie's arrival.

"Right that's everyone settled, shall we all......"

"Alright family." Charlie said interrupting Liv.

"CHARLIE!" The twins shouted, as they jumped off their chairs and into Charlie's arms. 

"Hello my darlings, did you miss me?" She said, squeezing them tightly.

"Lou Lou Belle gave us Harry Styles as a present!" Tommy tried to whisper but clearly not succeeding.

"He did did he?" Charlie said laughing. "I wouldn't have imagined he'd want to give Harry to anybody." Charlie muttered under her breath.

Billy and Tommy scampered back and sat down again as Harry stood up and made his way to Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, it's so lovely to see you again." Harry said, pulling Charlie into his arms for a hug, not missing the scowl on Louis' adorable face. It only made Harry hug Charlie a little more.

"Great to see you too Harry, it's like you're becoming part of the family already." Charlie said as she disentangled herself from Harry's arms. "Sorry I'm a bit late, stupid tubes."

"It's fine Charlie, take a seat you must be ravenous." Liv said, getting up to grab Charlie's plate from the oven where it was keeping warm. 

"Thanks Aunty Liv." Charlie said as she sat down next to Louis.

"Hey Charlie, alright?" Louis said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah you?" 

"All good cheers." 

"Harry being here is a nice surprise." Charlie said, eying him knowingly, not unlike Frank's look from earlier.

"I figured that we're dancing together now so only right he meets my London family, however, annoying they might be." Louis said smiling.

"Oi you." Frank said laughing.

"Interesting, because we've never met......"

"Oh look Charlie your plate is here, time to eat." Louis said interrupting what he knew she was about to say.

"How lucky." Charlie drawled.

The next few minutes was just noise as everybody began dishing up their food before tucking into Sunday lunch.

"Charlie do you not eat meat?" Harry asked.

"Charlie loves animals, she doesn't eat them." Billy said. 

"Never eat anything with a face, that's always my motto in life." Charlie said smiling.

"Really Charl, because seeing you kiss Declan is pretty....."

"Francis." Liv said shaking her head. "Eat your food please." 

"Harry Styles when we come to your house please can you sing for us?" Billy asked. 

"Billy, Harry is having a rest at the moment so he's not singing for a while." Louis said. 

"Oh ok, when you start singing again please can you sing a song for us Harry Styles?" Billy said politely. 

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to do that and maybe when you come visit I'll drop in a quick song."

"Thank you Harry Styles. We're glad you're Lou Lou Belle's friend." 

"Me too." Harry said, smiling over at Louis. 

The next hour passed in the blink of an eye. Good food, even better conversation and Louis being utterly charmed by Harry's ability to respond to Billy and Tommy's never ending questions with the utmost patience. 

"Who wants brownies?" Frank said as he cleared the last of the dinner plates away. 

Billy and Tommy's hands shot up in the air immediately as everyone else said please. 

"Louis can you give me a hand please, everyone else can go sit in the lounge." Frank said. 

"I don't mind helping Frank." Harry said standing up. 

"Suck up." Louis coughed before laughing. 

"Lou Lou Belle stop being mean to Harry Styles." Tommy said wagging his finger at Louis. "He's trying to be helpful."

"Yeah Lou Lou Belle I'm trying to be helpful, thank you Tommy." Harry said, cheekily winking at Louis. 

"You're a guest Harry, Louis is part of the furniture so he gets to help and you get to sit and relax with Liv and the boys." Frank said, ignoring Louis' frown at being called part of the furniture. 

Billy took Harry's left hand while Tommy took Harry's right hand before leading him to the lounge alongside a smiling Charlie and Liv. 

"Think you might have lost your position as their favourite Louis." Frank said smirking. 

"I have not." Louis said outraged. "Harry Styles is just all sparkly and new, they'll get used to him then they'll be back to me." 

"He's good with the boys." Frank said as he reached up for the bowls that he knew Louis couldn't get to. 

"Yeah he is." Louis said fondly. 

"Very polite."

"Yeah he is."

"Pretty hot too." Frank said casually. 

"Yeah he.....fuck." Louis said, not even bothering to look up to see Frank's smirk. 

"Swear jar Lou Lou."

"Bloody tricked me." Louis grumbled. 

"You look at him a lot." Frank said smiling.

"What!" Louis said horrified. "I absolutely do fucking not."

"Swear jar Louis." Frank said smugly. 

"The twins aren't even here Frankie." Louis said rolling his eyes. 

"So, about those looks you keep throwing his way when you think he isn't looking." 

"Brownies are ready boys, come get them." Louis shouted. 

"We'll talk later Lou Lou." Frank said, pulling him in for a quick hug. "I don't think you need to be scared of him." Frank whispered before the twins burst into the kitchen. 

"BROWNIES!!!" They both shouted jumping up and down excitedly. 

"There you go loves, enjoy." Louis said, as he handed the bowls over to them. 

"Thank you Lou Lou Belle, shall we send Harry Styles in for his?" Tommy asked. 

"You're alright son, Louis can take Harry's in for him can't you?" Frank said as he shoved Harry's bowl into Louis hands. 

"Why of course Frank." Louis drawled. "Come on then boys lets go sit down." Louis trailed after the boys who immediately sat down either side of Harry. "I'll sit on the floor then shall I?" Louis mumbled. 

"Here Lou I'll squeeze up and you can sit next to us." Harry said as he shifted along the sofa leaving just enough room for Louis. 

"Not sure Lou Lou Belle's arse will fit in that tiny gap mate." Charlie said. 

"Mum, Charlie said arse." Billy said, as he tucked into his brownies. 

"Yeah Liv, Charlie said arse." Louis repeated as he stuck his tongue out. "Besides it's not even that big." Louis said, as he just about managed to fit in alongside Tommy. 

It's perfect Harry thought, stuffing his mouth with brownie in case the words slipped out. Frank emerged from the kitchen carrying bowls for himself, Charlie and Liv. "There you go."

"Best pudding ever Uncle Frank." Charlie said as she tucked straight into Frank's brownies whilst Frank took a seat next to Liv. 

"They are pretty incredible Frank, definitely the best brownies I've ever tasted." Harry said. 

"It's my special ingredient." Frank said, winking at Harry. 

"Special ingredient brownies!" Harry said shocked. "But the twins..."

"Christ Harry not that kind of special ingredient." Frank said laughing before suddenly stopping. "Wait is that what you're into?"

"No! Never, absolutely not." Harry said quickly as he looked at Frank's very stern face. "Well I mean like maybe once or twice." Harry said caving under the sheer pressure of Frank's stare. 

"Stop messing with him Francis." Liv said sighing. "He's teasing Harry, how do you think Frank got so good at making them." 

Harry's eyes lit up and laughter burst delightedly from his mouth. 

"I will forever deny that, do not listen to my beautiful missus Harry." Frank said, squeezing Liv's knee gently. 

"Whatever the special ingredient is, it's absolutely delicious." Harry said taking another mouthful. 

"Thank you Harry, I really appreciate that mate." Frank said smiling.

"Harry Styles you're going to be dancing with Lou Lou Belle on the television, can we come watch you please." Tommy said, his mouth full with brownies. 

"Tommy sweetheart, no talking with your mouth full please." Liv admonished. 

"Harry Styles can we please come and watch you and Lou Lou Belle dancing on TV?" Billy said politely, his mouth clear of any food. 

"Erm I'm not sure, is that allowed Lou?" Harry asked, making sure he had swallowed the last of his brownie. 

"Sadly little loves it's not, you have to be over sixteen so you'll have to watch on the telly. But, how about we give you a special show just for you two when you go play at Harry's house?"

"What the fudge?" Charlie exclaimed as she almost coughed up her brownie. "Playing at Harry's house!"

Billy quickly ran into the kitchen and brought back the swear jar waving it in front of Charlie's face. 

"I didn't swear Bill." Charlie said shaking her head. 

"What the fudge is just another way of saying the f word. I heard mum tell dad that so money in the jar please." Billy said sweetly, as Harry smiled broadly at how adorable he was. 

Charlie fished a couple of quid out of her purse and dropped them in the jar. "There you go. I'm sure you boys are running some kind of scam here, who does this money go to?"

Billy and Tommy started giggling. 

"I fu.... I knew it you little menaces." Charlie said as she gathered the twins up and began tickling them. 

"Harry Styles help us help us." Billy shouted between tickles. 

Harry looked to Louis unsure of what to do.

"Go on then, you heard the boy." Louis said laughing. 'Charlie is ticklish' Louis mouthed silently. 

Harry didn't need telling twice, he swooped in behind Charlie and tickled her sides allowing the twins to escape. 

"Traitor." Charlie shrieked as Harry sat back down. "I did like you Harry, I may have to change my opinion." 

"Sorry Charlie, but Louis did pretty much tell me to do it." Harry said pouting. 

"Harold! I can't believe you sold me out like that." Louis said laughing. 

"Charlie scares me, you not so much." Harry said shrugging. 

"I like you again Harry, I knew my first impression was right." Charlie said blowing Louis a kiss. 

Harry couldn't help smiling at the glare Louis threw Charlie's way. He deliberately ignored the slight tug in his stomach at the thought Louis might like him a little bit more than he was supposed to. 

"Yeah whatever Curly, we're back in the studio tomorrow lets see how scared of me you are then." Louis said scowling and doing his best to sound scary. 

"So fudging cute." Harry said, laughing at Louis' tone and his adorable scowly scrunched up face. Harry reached into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and fished a tenner out to stick in the swear jar. "There you go boys, sorry I couldn't help it."

"Thank you Harry Styles!!!" Billy shouted. 

"It's alright Harry Styles." Tommy said sighing. "Lou Lou Belle can't help being cute it's not his fault." 

"Stop calling me cute." Louis said outraged, resisting the urge to stamp his feet. 

"You are pretty cute Lou Lou." Liv said smiling. 

"You really are." Charlie said nodding her head fondly. 

"It's like my whole family is turning on me. Frankie, you too?" Louis said hopefully. 

"You're not cute Lou." Frank said reassuringly. 

"Thank you." Louis said smugly. 

"You're fudging adorable." Frank said, already shoving a fiver into the swear jar. 

"I hate you all." Louis said, standing up grabbing the used bowls and sweeping off into the kitchen with a mock flounce. 

 

Louis wasn't really cross he was just being dramatic for fun, the twins loved it when he was over the top and he'd do anything for those boys. 

"Hey Lou." A voice suddenly said from behind making Louis drop the bowl he was currently washing up back into the sink. 

"Fuck Harold, you scared the shit out of me." Louis said dramatically clutching his chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were alright? I was only teasing back there....I didn't...like....erm I didn't mean to offend you." Harry said softly, casting his eyes to the floor. 

Louis' heart began to beat a little faster at the very thought of Harry being concerned that he'd upset him. He quickly wiped his hands on the tea towel and took a step towards Harry, hesitating as to whether he should reach out for him. Fuck it Louis thought as he gently clasped his elbow. "Haz you didn't offend me, I was just messing with you all. The twins love a good flounce so I was showing off for them. I'm not going to really have a problem with you thinking I'm cute." Louis said boldly. 

"You didn't mind then?"

"That a pretty boy thinks I'm cute, hardly." Louis scoffed. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Harry said, finally looking up at Louis. 

The prettiest Louis thought. "Come on Harold, have you looked in the mirror lately." Louis said, rolling his eyes and injecting some humour in to the situation lest it all get a bit heavy. 

"I'm just me." Harry said shrugging. 

"Well you are, pretty I mean." Louis said, suddenly embarrassed. He stepped back and carried on with the washing up feeling his cheeks beginning to redden. 

"You too." Harry said quietly before leaving the kitchen.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Louis muttered as he scrubbed at the by now already clean bowls. 

"You like him don't you."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Louis squealed as Liv sidled up next to him. "Was Frankie's special brownie ingredient the power of stealth for fucks sake."

"Billy and Tommy are going to be rich at the rate their swear jar is being filled today." Liv said smiling. 

"I'll stick something in there before I leave." Louis said now totally pretending to wash the dishes.

"You do don't you." Liv said quietly. 

"I barely know him Liv." Louis said sighing. 

Liv simply stared at Louis content to wait him out, she knew the adults were occupying the twins in the front room. 

"I could get to like him......like a lot." Louis whispered, trying not to let his voice wobble. 

"Don't be scared darling." Liv said, gently rubbing Louis' back.

"Fuck Liv it's not that easy." 

"Isn't it?"

"He's Harry fucking Styles world famous musician." Louis said hopelessly. 

"Right now he's just Harry, sitting in my lounge making my boys laugh."

"I've known him less than three weeks." Louis said shaking his head. 

"Lou Lou Belle nobody is asking you to propose to him, just....don't be afraid of taking a chance if it comes to it." Liv said gently. 

"You and Frankie make a good team." Louis laughed. 

"We love you Lou that's why." Liv said pulling Louis in for a hug. 

Louis could feel his eyes welling up as Liv held him, he was so thankful he'd stumbled into the pub all those years ago, his life would be immeasurably different without Frank, Liv and the twins in it. "Thanks Liv, love you too."

"Right, now you've finished to pretend wash up lets go back in the lounge."

"Alright, I just need to pop to the bathroom and sort myself out for a second." Louis said, blinking back his tears. 

"Take your time, the twins will keep us occupied."

"I must look like a right fucking mess." Louis said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You could never look a mess, now go on with you." Liv said ushering Louis away. 

Louis placed a soft kiss on Liv's cheek and began to walk away before suddenly being pulled back by Liv. 

"One last thing. I knew I was going to marry Francis within the first twenty four hours of meeting him. It took us awhile to get there and fuck me it was hard at times but I wouldn't change a single thing about loving him." Liv said smiling, a hundred different memories of Frank flooding her brain. 

"Christ Liv I don't want to marry him." Louis said choking. 

"Not yet maybe." Liv said winking before sauntering out leaving a stunned Louis standing there. 

 

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself with Louis' London family. The kids were adorable, Charlie was hilarious, Liv was an absolute sweetheart, and Frank despite being scary was lovely. For the past half hour Harry had been entertaining the twins by taking selfies with them, at one point even charming Frank to get in on the act. 

"Harry Styles please could you sign the ticket from your last show for us?" Billy asked. 

"Course I can boys, go and get them and a pen and I'll be more than happy to sign them for you." Harry said smiling. 

Billy and Tommy leapt off the sofa and ran to their room eager to find the old tickets. 

"Thank you Harry that's very kind of you." Liv said. 

"It's the least I can do, your boys are totally adorable." 

"Not when they're dragging you out of bed to get said tickets." Charlie grumbled. 

"How about to save you the trouble of doing that next time I get tickets for you all to my first show back." Harry said kindly. 

"Seriously?" Charlie said shocked. 

"That's a very kind offer Harry but we couldn't possibly take advantage of you like that." Liv said. 

"You absolutely would not be taking advantage of me, besides I already told Louis that I'd sort you all out with tickets and backstage passes so everything is taken care of if you say it's alright?"

"Yes!" Charlie squealed. 

"Way to play it cool Charl." Louis smiled. 

"For the boys, I'm excited for the boys." Charlie said. "Ah fuck it of course I'm excited." Charlie winked again at Harry provoking a low growl from Louis which Frank clearly heard judging by the big smile on his face. 

"Swear jar Charlie." Louis said smugly. 

Charlie raised her middle finger and stuck a fiver in the jar. 

"The twins'll be able to buy their own tickets at this rate." Frank said laughing. "We'll keep the tickets and backstage passes a secret so it'll be a nice surprise for them Harry."

"They won't scream in my face again will they." Harry half joked. 

"I have a feeling they're probably going to have seen you a lot more by the time your first gig back comes around. They'll be plenty used to you by then." Frank said, throwing a subtle wink Louis' way who simply rolled his eyes. 

"Found them!" Tommy said, running into the room swiftly followed by Billy carrying the tickets and a Sharpie. 

"Here you are Harry Styles." Billy said thrusting the tickets at Harry. 

"Thanks Billy." Harry said taking the tickets and signing them 'to my friend Billy/Tommy, all the love Harry Styles.' 

"Thank you thank you Harry Styles." The boys shouted. 

"My pleasure." Harry said smiling broadly. 

Their early evening was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the front room door. 

"More surprises?" Billy said confused. 

"Hello hello." A voice said as they popped their head round the door. 

"ZAYNIE!" Tommy shouted and ran towards him as he opened the door. 

"Hello hello." Another voice said as they followed Zayn in. 

"LI LI" Billy shouted, oushing past Zayn who was now holding Tommy in his arms, to get to Liam. 

"Hello hello." A third voice said as he finally followed in Zayn and Liam. 

"NI NI." Harry shouted as he ran to Niall for a hug. 

"What I don't get picked up like these boys." Niall said, pointing to the twins.

Harry picked up Niall as easy as anything not failing to notice how Louis gripped the sofa a bit harder and his eyes dilated. "There you go Ni, better?"

"Thanks H." Niall said laughing. 

"You're very strong Harry Styles." Billy said. 

"Isn't he just." Frank mumbled under his breath clearly looking Louis way who just glared at him. 

"Think you can put me down now mate." Niall said struggling out of Harry's arms. 

"Sorry Niall." 

"Harry Styles is this your boyfriend?" Tommy said pointing at Niall. 

"No!" Louis and Zayn shouted at the same time followed by bursts of laughter from Charlie, Liv and Frank. 

Louis sank back in the sofa absolutely mortified as Harry gazed fondly at him. 

"No Tommy, this is my best mate Niall who I've known since we were kids and yet somehow I've still not managed to get rid of him." Harry said shrugging. "What can you do?" 

"He talks funny." Tommy said to Zayn. 

"He's from Ireland and he has a lovely voice." Zayn said winking at Niall. 

"Ohhhhh." Tommy said laughing. "You like Harry Styles' friend." He whispered loudly in Zayn's ear. 

"Maybe." Zayn said smiling broadly at Niall who blushed. 

"Frank, Liv, Charlie, boys this is Niall Horan he's my best mate and manager, he basically organises my life for me. He also went on a date with Zayn on Thursday!" Harry said giggling. 

"Yes!" Billy and Tommy both yelled. 

"I'm glad you're happy about that." Zayn laughed as he gently placed Tommy back down on the floor. 

"Do you know Harry Styles Li Li?" Billy said. 

"Not really mate, but now he's dancing with Louis I expect I'll be seeing a lot more of him."

"We're going to play in his garden, Lou Lou Belle is taking us." Billy said excitedly. 

"Is he now." Liam said sneaking a glance at Zayn before they cast a knowing look at Louis. "That'll be fun for you." 

"We can't wait." Tommy said. 

Niall crouched down on the floor so he was the same height at Tommy. "Harry's garden is the best, you'll have a lot of fun. He's got swings and slides and lots of stuff to play on from when my nephew visits or Harry's godchildren."

"Godchildren?" Frank asked. 

"Yeah....I erm....I'm good with kids." 

"Well isn't that good to know." Charlie said knowingly, not even bothering to look in Louis' direction.

"Have you come to visit us Zaynie? I've been working on my drawing like you told me too." Tommy said eagerly.

"We've actually come for a few drinks with Louis and Harry, but how about when you go to play at Harry's me Niall and Liam come too and you can show me then. We can all play while Louis and Harry are practicing?"

Louis resisted the urge to laugh, Zayn was so fucking transparent it was hilarious. He blatantly just wanted to give Louis and Harry a bit more time together, Louis wasn't stupid although he also knew how much Zayn loved the boys so maybe he should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Is that alright Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Course, the more the merrier. Frank, Liv, Charlie you're welcome to come too, I do a mean barbecue." Harry said.

"By mean barbecue what Harry actually means is that I do all the barbecuing and then Harry puts a hat and apron on and swoops in at the last minute." Niall said laughing.

"I'll have you know Niall that the hat and apron are vital parts of a barbecue, it creates the perfect atmosphere for everyone to have a good time."

Louis was now faced with an onslaught of images featuring Harry in an apron and chefs hat. Taking a deep breath and slowly crossing his legs he really hoped nobody was paying him any attention.

"Billy and Tommy, time to say goodbye to Lou Lou Belle and the rest of the boys please." Liv said gently.

"Muuummmm." they both whined.

"Come on you'll see them again soon."

Billy and Tommy hugged Zayn, Liam and Niall, before throwing themselves into Harry's arms. "Can't believe we met you Harry Styles, thank you for being the one to dance with Lou Lou Belle." Billy said.

"Sometimes he can get sad, but all he did was smile today. Thank you for being Lou Lou Belle's friend Harry Styles." Tommy said as he hugged Harry a bit tighter.

"Oh." Harry said, not knowing how to respond for a minute. "I'm very pleased to be dancing with him too and to have him as my friend." Harry gave the boys one final squeeze before letting them go as they ran to hug Louis.

"Thank you Lou Lou Belle, we liked seeing Harry Styles make you smile." Billy said as he kissed Louis on the cheek. 

"He is very good at making people smile." Louis said smiling at Harry, not even trying to hide the fond this time. "I'll see you both really soon, love you little loves." The boys gripped Louis tightly before finally letting go and jumping on Charlie's lap. 

"I'll look after the boys for a bit Uncle Frank, you and Aunt Liv go downstairs and have fun." Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" Liv said. 

"Totally, now be gone the lot of you, my boys and I have some Beauty and the Beast to watch."

"YES, your film Lou Lou Belle!" The boys shouted, as Harry tried to contain his smile.

"You heard Charlie, let's go downstairs for a while. Drinks on me tonight." Frank said smiling as he took Liv's hand and stood up.

"Frank you don't have to do that honestly." Harry said.

"It's the least I can do for bringing a smile to my boys faces, besides you can help me wash up the glasses after." Frank said, letting Harry know that later meant a quick chat between the two of them.

"Sure, that sounds like a fair trade. Night boys."

"Night Harry Styles!"

Finally the adults left the room as Charlie settled the twins down on the sofa, DVD already to go. Frank, Liv, Niall, Zayn and Liam walked down the stairs quickly as Louis and Harry hung back.

"Thank you Lou for bringing me here, for letting me know this part of you."

"Thank you for coming Haz, I appreciate it. I hope they weren't too loud for you or anything?"

"They're great Louis, all of them. You're very lucky you know to have found a second family while you're here in London and they're very lucky that you were the one who stumbled into the pub and never left."

"Nah I'm not that special." Louis said laughing, as he began walking down the stairs.

"I think you could be." Harry mumbled as he followed Louis downstairs, eager to see what the rest of the evening would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Frank and Harry get to know each other, and the pub has a lock in.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three where Sunday lunch has now turned into an evening in the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos, as ever it is always appreciated. Also this fic I think has now hit 100,000 words, and they haven't even started dancing on the show yet! Huge thanks to everyone sticking with this, I'm sure it can't be easy and I ramble a lot so you have my utmost respect. 
> 
> TW: Mention of Frank's sister passing away

Frank and Liv were a riot, Harry thought as he drank another pint at the bar. They were a proper team with Liv having just as much control as Frank did over the punters in the pub. Despite the fact neither of them were working the bar tonight if there was any hint of trouble Liv only had to cast a look over at the troublemakers and they quietened down in an instance. The evening had gone by so quickly with conversation flowing easily between everyone. It was now closing time and Liv and Frank had finally tipped out the remaining few stragglers. 

"Lock in boys?" Liv said smiling as she slammed the bolts shut on the pub door. "Frank while I get some drinks in for the boys why don't you wash the rest of the empty glasses?"

"Course my darling. Maybe Harry might want to give me a hand, means I'll get it done quicker." Frank said smiling at Harry. 

Harry's back instantly went rigid, all too aware that this was probably Frank's chance for a quick chat with him. 

Louis despite sitting next to Harry at the bar and spending the last hour being entertained by Niall who was sitting on his other side, immediately sensed Harry's nerves and automatically placed his hand on Harry's lower back to gently rub the tension away. 

Harry instantly squeaked at Louis' soft touch not expecting it leaving Louis mortified. 

"Shit, sorry.....erm....I didn't mean....sorry Harry sorry." Louis said hastily. 

"It's fine Lou, just unexpected like, don't worry about it." Harry said smiling at a clearly nervous Louis. 

"Ready Harry?"

"Sure Frank." Harry said picking up a couple more empty glasses to bring with him. He took a deep breath and followed Frank into the kitchen. 

 

"Your leg is twitching babe." Zayn said as he gently placed his hand on Louis' thigh to make him stop. 

"What do you think they're talking about? Do you think I should go out there and make sure he's alright?" Louis said tapping his fingers on top of the bar. 

"Jesus Lou Lou Belle, what do you think Francis is going to do to him." Liv said laughing. 

"Don't laugh at me, you know how protective Frankie can be." Louis mumbled. 

"He just wants to get to know him a bit better that's all, if he didn't like Harry then he wouldn't be letting the twins play at his house."

"If it's any consolation Louis, Harry can box." Niall said, reaching over Zayn to pat Louis' hand. 

"Niiaallll." Louis moaned dropping his head on the bar. 

"Wait I thought that would be a good thing to know." Niall said confused. 

"What if I told you Zayn can box." Louis mumbled. 

"Oh right." Niall swallowed heavily. "Yeah alright I get it now." Niall said, images of a half naked Zayn, sweat dripping down his chest popping into his head.

"Yeah you do." Zayn said, biting his lip and smirking at Niall. 

"Ugh stop it you two." 

"Shut up Lou you can't even see us." Zayn said laughing. 

"I can feel it in my bones, you're giving Niall that sex look."

"Don't you mean sexy?" Niall sniggered. 

"Trust me Niall I really don't, it's Zayn sex look there's a difference. Is he biting his lip?" 

"Oh yeah." Niall growled. 

"Keep it in your pants both of you, I do not want to see the two of you eye fucking each other."

"You mean like what you were doing to Harry over lunch." Liv said slyly. 

Louis' head came off the bar as quick as lightening. "That is an outrageous lie Olivia."

"Oh no I'm in trouble, protect me boys." Liv cackled as she ran behind Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

"You're all idiots." Louis grumbled. 

"I didn't even say anything." Liam shouted. 

"Whatever Liam, you were probably encouraging them." Louis said. 

"I was not, I've only just fucking sat back down, I don't even know what's going on!" Liam said totally unaware of what was happening. 

Louis looked up to see Liam with a bemused look on his face, he really was the sweetest. Louis got up off his stool, walked round to Liam and gave him a big hug. "Sorry mate, you're my only friend Liam." Louis said shooting daggers at Zayn and Liv. 

Zayn slid off his stool and slipped his arms round the front of Louis so he was now trapped in a three way hug. "Only teasing babe, love you." Zayn said. 

Liv sidled up to the boys and threw her arms around all three of them. "Love you Lou Lou Belle."

"You're all squashing me." Louis yelled. 

"Fuck am I being left out of a group hug." Niall said as he attempted to throw his arms around everyone. "Don't know if I love you yet Louis, but I'd say you're going in the right direction." 

"Seriously people a bit of space come on." Louis squealed. 

They all squeezed a bit harder with Niall trying to grope Zayn's arse at the same time. 

"That's my arse!" Louis shouted. 

"Shit I thought it felt a bit plump for Zayn's, sorry mate." Niall snorted. 

"For fucks sake the two of you are going to be unbearable aren't you?" Louis sighed. 

"Get used to it babe." Zayn laughed as he went for Niall's arse. 

"My arse again!" Louis shouted. 

"Sorry Lou Lou Belle I couldn't resist that." Liv laughed. 

"Menaces the fucking lot of you." Louis said smiling as he untangled himself from his friends. "More drinks?"

"I'm going to quickly check on Billy and Tommy and give Charlie a break. Lou Lou help yourself to drinks for the boys." Liv said as she headed out the bar and up the stairs. 

"Do you think....."

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'Harry is alright?', I will punch you babe." Zayn said smiling sweetly. 

"I wasn't going to say that!" Louis moaned. "Well....maybe." 

Zayn simply rolled his eyes and smiled at Niall. 

 

Harry had met a few of his previous ex boyfriends and girlfriends parents and yet none of them had felt as terrifying as Frank. Shit Harry thought, Frank isn't Louis' dad and he's certainly not my boyfriend. Harry trailed after Frank into the kitchen and saw a row of dirty glasses waiting to be washed. This obviously wasn't going to be quick then. 

"You don't mind helping me do you Harry?" Frank asked. 

"Course not, I've washed plenty of dishes in my time." Harry said. 

"Not recently though I bet?" 

"Actually I kinda find it relaxing if I'm being honest. I don't have a dishwasher so whenever I'm home I always do the washing up myself, gives me a chance for at least five minutes to empty my head of all the shit going on."

"I imagine you don't get a lot of time to yourself."

"Well more so now I'm on a break for a year although I think that may be about to change with Strictly." Harry laughed, as he got stuck into the washing up with Frank standing beside him waiting to dry. 

"Why did you decide to take it on if you're supposed to be on a break?" Frank wondered aloud. 

"Niall is good at talking me into stuff but also my fee is going to erm a charity I'm involved with and it's my mums favourite programme." Harry shrugged. "Didn't have much choice really."

"What's your charity?"

"It's for homeless LGBTQIA kids, with special focus on their mental health and helping them get back into education, or we also help find and prepare them for jobs and provide them with stability and a safe space to just be." 

"That sounds incredible Harry." Frank said sincerely. 

Harry never knew what to do with compliments when it came to his charity, so he shrugged it off and concentrated on the washing up. 

"Seriously mate, it sounds like you're helping a lot of kids."

"Sometimes it still doesn't feel like it's enough."

"You should talk to Charlie sometime, she helps run an organisation that supplies volunteers to local charities. She might have some contacts that could help you."

"Really, that would be great."

"If there is anything me and Liv can ever do just let us know."

"Thanks Frank I really appreciate that." Harry said smiling.

"So, what did you think when you found out Louis was going to be your partner?"

Harry laughed. "I was hoping for somebody else if I'm honest, we'd had a bit of a thing on Twitter and well he wasn't exactly impressed when he got me either." 

"And now that you know him a bit better?" 

"I couldn't imagine dancing with anybody else." Harry said smiling. "You seem very close to him."

"I had no idea when he stumbled into my pub that we'd still be friends all these years later."

"He told me how he and Liam literally fell into the pub."

"He had no idea what he was getting himself into be honest." Frank laughed. "My pub ain't exactly fancy, bit rough and ready like me but Lou he just.....he fit right in from the start." Frank said fondly. 

"How?" Harry said curiously. 

"For one he's got a mouth on him." 

Harry burst out laughing at Frank's very accurate description of Louis. 

"He didn't take shit from the punters and for an eighteen year old that was fucking impressive. Liv loved him immediately and when Lou found out she was a tattoo artist, well the two of them were as thick as thieves."

"He has a lot of tattoos." Harry said, trying to keep the dreaminess out of his voice. 

"That he does." Frank said, not failing to notice Harry's tone. "My punters loved him, he was sarcastic and funny and didn't give two fucks who he was serving. I'm pretty sure at the start it was a front, you know the don't let em know you're scared kinda thing but he grew into it and he was great, still is."

He is thought Harry. 

"If you don't mind me asking Frank, how did you end up being so close?" Harry asked. 

"Louis Tomlinson is hands down one of the kindest people I've ever met in my life." Frank said softly. "I've known Lou a long time now and he continuously surprises me with his sheer fucking generosity and I don't just mean money wise but with himself. I've lost count of the number of times he's looked after Billy and Tommy over the years so Liv and I can have a night out together. It's not just that, like he's great with Charlie too and the rest of my extended family."

"Charlie is brilliant, I really like her a lot."

"She's had her difficulties, a few years ago she lost her mum suddenly and it was well just overwhelming for us all. I lost my older sister which.....well....do you have any sisters?"

"I have one older sister." Harry said quietly, the thought of losing Gemma making him feel sick. 

"Then you know what they're like. Boss you about but fiercely protective of you at the same time. I was devastated when Annie died and Louis was a fucking rock, always there to chat or pick me up off the floor, but that was nothing compared to how he helped Charlie."

"What did he do?" Harry asked. 

"Charlie was seventeen when Annie passed and she was crushed. Off to college one day and then coming home to her whole world falling apart. For a while she coped, carried on at college, helped look after her younger sister Ruby and then one day she just couldn't do it anymore. She dropped out of college, started drinking a bit, and was probably on the verge of losing herself." Frank said pausing for a moment to gather himself. "I didn't know what to do to be honest and then Lou just....I still don't entirely know what he did but he took Charlie under his tiny wing."

Harry couldn't help but giggle at Frank's use of the word tiny, he hadn't know Louis for as long as the man stood in front of him but he knew he'd be pissed off. 

"Louis had younger sisters so that probably helped but he refused to give up on Charlie. He took her to his work so she could watch him dance, if she wanted to get pissed he'd take her to a safe club where he knew nothing would happen to her, when she decided she wanted to go back to college but was too afraid to he gently encouraged and helped her. Charlie would be a different person today if it was wasn't for Louis and I can never thank him enough for that."

"How is Charlie doing now?"

"Fantastic. I mean don't get me wrong she's still a pain in my arse at times but she's allowed because she's my niece." Frank said smiling. 

"I can't wait till I have a niece or nephew." Harry sighed.

"In case I didn't adequately express my thanks earlier, I'm very grateful that you've invited the twins round. We love the pub, but them not having a garden is tough. I mean we're surrounded by parks, but there's nothing like having your own garden."

"Hey it's nothing." Harry said. 

"It's not nothing Harry, take the thanks." Frank said firmly.

"Ok." Harry said quietly. "You, Liv and Charlie are welcome anytime too."

"Thanks mate, we might take you up on that offer."

"Louis is really good with them." 

"They fucking love him, their Lou Lou Belle. Although I think you was giving him a run for his money today." Frank said laughing.

"It's just because I'm all sparkly and new, they'll be over it soon."

"Not sure they'll ever be over meeting you Harry Styles." Frank said, thinking it wasn't only the twins who felt like that. 

"We'll see." Harry said laughing. 

"So. Harry."

Shit here we go thought Harry. "Yeah?" Harry said, hoping his voice was steadier than it sounded. 

"Has Louis told you much about his life over the last few years? 

"He told me about Johnny."

Despite Frank telling Louis he should tell Harry about Johnny, he wasn't sure that he would because he knew that Louis still found it difficult to talk about him. 

"Said his friends didn't think much of him, even though they tried to hide it."

"The bloke was a massive cunt." Frank said bluntly.

"He was downplaying it then." Harry laughed.

"The only reason I let him into my pub was because I knew his uncle and then after because Louis started seeing him. Worst mistake I ever made letting that piece of shit walk through my doors. Did he tell you why they split up?" Frank wondered. 

"Yes." Harry murmured. 

"He broke Lou's heart." Frank sighed. "It was tough for him and that's all I say about it, Louis will tell you the rest if he wants to."

Harry frowned, he hated the thought of Louis being hurt. He hadn't known Louis for long but they'd spent prolonged periods of time in each other's company these past few weeks and he was bemused as to why anybody would hurt him. 

"You like him don't you." Frank said knowingly. 

"Louis?"

"Come on now, stop buying time." 

"He's a nice bloke." Harry said casually. 

Frank erupted into laughter. "Nice. Oh mate is that the best you could do?" 

"What? Are you saying Louis isn't nice?" Harry glared. 

"Louis is many many things and yeah he's nice, but if you wanted to pretend you weren't into him then you should have picked a better word than nice to describe him." 

"Nice is a perfectly good word to describe Louis." Harry said affronted. 

"Is it really? I don't think nice even comes close to describing Louis and I think you know that mate which is why you used it." Frank paused for a minute to let the silence linger. "You look at him a lot."

"I do that when I talk to people, I like to give them my full attention." Harry said haughtily. 

"You look at him even when he's not talking to you. When you think he's concentrating on somebody else, that's when you look at him. You did it at lunch and you've been doing it in the pub all evening." 

"Fuck." Harry rubbed his face, hoping his embarrassment was't as evident as it felt. "Do you think he noticed?" Harry said looking up.

"Nah mate, Lou Lou can be pretty oblivious at times." 

"I wouldn't want to make him feel uncomfortable." Harry said, hoping he wasn't coming across as some kind of creepy staring weirdo.

"You do like him then?" Frank probed. 

Harry sighed. "Maybe more than I should at this point." He said, his fingers nervously twisting his curls. 

"Harry you have nothing to be scared of, I promise you that mate."

"I think I probably have a lot to be scared of." Harry whispered.

"The first time I met Liv, I was so terrified I didn't say anything for an hour and that ain't even an exagerration. I was embarrassed as fuck, but she didn't give a shit. Liv chatted away to me as if we were having an actual two way conversation when really it was her talking solidly at me for an hour. By the time I got my shit together I thought I'd fucked it. I walked away thinking I'd just met the most smart as fuck beautiful girl that I'd ever met and I was never going to see her again."

"It obviously worked out.'

"The next day I walked into the bakery where she worked....."

"Hold on hold on, Liv worked in a bakery?"

"Ask Louis about her baking skills, they're fucking immense."

"I worked in a bakery!" Harry exclaimed. "It's like I'm Liv and Louis is you!"

"Louis is a better dancer than me." Frank said laughing.

"I pissed on Louis' feet the first time we met!" Harry yelled. 

"Liv definitely didn't do that." 

"He literally saw my cock." Harry squealed as he burst out laughing.

"What the fuck have you got to be scared of then? He's seen your cock and you've pissed on him, I mean some people have to go to specialist places for that kinda shit." Frank said as they both started hysterically laughing. 

Harry held his side as he got a stitch from laughing so much. "Fuck. You know I never thought your 'talk' would end up with me talking about pissing on Louis. I thought you were going to scare the shit out of me and tell me to not hurt him." Harry said smiling.

"Unless I'm trying to lull you into a false sense of security before laying it on you." Frank said, lowering his voice.

Harry's eyes widened. "Shit is that what you were doing."

Frank stared at Harry for a minute not saying anything, before smiling. "Course not mate, I just wanted to get to know you better. You seem like a good bloke from what Louis has said and I just wanted to make sure you were. But I will say that for all his front and bullshit, Louis has a tendency to get hurt by people he thought cared about him. Don't be one of those people Harry." 

"I would never. I....erm....I....fuck....i like him. Louis. I like him too much to do that." Harry whispered.

"That's all I wanted to hear mate." Frank smiled. "I'll keep it between me and Liv, you two don't need us interfering."

"Thanks Frank." Harry said smiling.

"Now shall we go back out for some more beers before they come looking for us. Louis is probably having kittens thinking I'm killing you out here, I'm surprised he hasn't come to see what's happened to you yet."

"Take a lot of people into the kitchen to interrogate them do you Frank?"

"Only the ones I think might be important to Louis. Johnny never made it this far because I hoped Louis would come to his senses. But you Harry, I think you might come to be one of the ones that matter." Frank said, as he turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

"I hope so Frank, I really do." Harry mumbled as he followed in Frank's wake.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always many thanks for your lovely comments and kudos, I really do appreciate hearing from you, lets me know whether I'm on the right track ;-) I can't believe this is chapter thirty! Hope you like.

"Here they are, the wanderers return. Took you fucking long enough to wash some glasses." Louis grumbled.

"I was just getting to know Harry a bit better is all." Frank said squeezing Harry's shoulder. 

"Mmmmm" Louis said as he let his eyes carefully roam over Harry's face.

"What?" Harry said confused. "What are you looking at? Have I got something on me?" He said as he began brushing his fingers over his face.

"No." Louis said looking away hastily. 

"Oh for fucks sake Lou Lou." Frank laughed. "There's nothing on you Harry mate, I think Louis here was checking you for bruises."

"That is a terrible lie Frankie, I was doing nothing of the sort."

"Awww were you worried about me Lou." Harry said smiling fondly at Louis.

"Worried about you because we're in a competition together and I have an interest in keeping you alright for the show." Louis said primly.

"That was a weak excuse babe." Zayn drawled.

"Yeah I don't think even Harry bought that and he probably believes everything that comes out of your mouth."

"Niall!!!" Harry hissed. 

"Oh does he now, that's interesting." Louis said smiling. 

"He's always like 'Louis says'...." Niall said before being abruptly cut off by Harry sticking his hand over his mouth. 

"Who wants to play pool?" Harry shouted, as he let Zayn gently remove his hand off Niall's mouth.

"Winner stays on." Louis said, eyes gleaming.

"Are you that good Louis?" Harry asked.

"Time to find out." Louis said as he jumped down off the bar stool and walked over to the pool table.

 

Harry had a problem. One that was currently staring him right in the face. 

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just not sure you've breathed for the last five minutes." Niall said laughing. 

"Fuck off Ni yes I have." Harry sniped.

"Only because you're talking to me, before that you was gazing at Louis' arse."

"Shut up." Harry said, hastily looking over to where Louis was currently bent over the pool table. "He'll hear you."

"No he won't, he's too focused on beating Zayn."

"He might not hear but I certainly did darling." Liv said, as she bustled by with fresh drinks for them. 

"Jesus fuck Niall, speak quieter."

"Or you could stop staring at his arse, he's not a piece of meat you know Harry." 

"Erm excuse you Niall, you're the one who's been non-stop gawping at Zayn the whole night."

"Yeah so? He's beautiful."

"So is Louis." Harry immediately responded before swiftly clapping his hands over his mouth in horror. 

"So is Louis what?" Louis said, looking over to Harry who could feel himself turning red. 

"A good pool player." Harry said quickly. "Niall was trying to say that Zayn was better."

"Nice save." Frank whispered into Harry's ear as he walked past. 

"Awww thanks Harold, clearly you're right I've been playing pool here since I was eighteen."

"It's not how long you've been playing for babe, it's what you can do with the cue and I'm better than you, face facts Niall is right." Zayn said, blowing a kiss at a smitten Niall who stood there beaming. 

"Oh I can handle a cue." Louis drawled, making an obscene gesture around the cue with his hand. 

Harry burst out laughing in delight. 

"Fucks sake don't encourage him." Frank said shaking his head.

"Since when has Lou Lou Belle needed any encouragement Francis." Liv said, as she wrapped her arm around Frank's waist. 

"Fair point darling." 

"I'm just going to pot the black and then I'll pour you all some beers, show off my barman skills." Louis said, before turning round, bending right over the table and swiftly potting the black. "Too bad Malik, you loser."

"Ever the gracious winner babe." Zayn drawled. "Rack em up Liam, I'll play you while Lou is getting our drinks."

"How come I don't get to play you." Niall moaned.

"Would you rather play me or watch me?" Zayn said, as he bent over the table practicing his cuing action. 

"Liam rack em up." Niall coughed as Zayn threw him a wink. 

"Erm Lou would you mind teaching me how to pull a pint please." Harry asked, ignoring the look of disbelief on Niall's face. "That is if Frank and Liv don't mind?"

"We don't mind if Lou Lou doesn't mind showing you?" Liv said. 

"You really want me to show you?" Louis said. 

"Only if you want to, thought it might be fun." 

"Have you ever pulled a pint before?"

"No." Harry said, crossing his fingers behind his back and deliberately not looking at Niall. 

"Come on then Harold, let's break your pint pulling virginity." Louis said winking at Harry. 

Niall laughed as he watched Louis lead Harry over to the bar. He didn't miss the glare Harry threw him. 

"What's so funny babe?" Zayn said as he walked over to Niall. 

"Louis is about to teach Harry how to pull a pint." Niall said chuckling. 

"You think Harry'll be terrible? It can't be any worse than when Louis tried to teach Liam. That was fucking hilarious." Zayn said, smiling at the memory of Liam covered in beer foam. 

"No it's not that." Niall said before lowering his voice and leaning into Zayn. "Harry used to live in a pub for a bit when we were younger, he knows how to pull a pint."

"Then why......ooohhhhh." Zayn said, his eyes lighting up in understanding. "That sneaky little fucker."

"People often underestimate Harry, they think he's still the sixteen year old who first walked into X Factor. In some ways he is, but he's also an adult now and he knows what he wants and even though I know he'll be shit scared I think that Louis might be want he wants." 

Zayn never said a word because he was already absolutely certain that Harry was what Louis wanted. 

 

Louis was internally freaking out. Yeah he'd casually agreed to teach Harry how to pull a pint but now he was actually going to have to do it. Frank and Liv were going to give him so much shit for this and as for Zayn it didn't bear thinking about. He trailed behind Harry as they wandered over to the bar, wondering how the fuck he was going to manage this. 

"Why do you want to learn how to pull a pint Harold? Worried your next album might flop." Louis said as Harry gasped. "Oh shit. Sorry. That was....I didn't mean....I'm sure it won't."

"It's fine Lou, I know you were joking." Harry said. "You were joking right?" Harry said nervously.

"Totally. Stupid joke. Sorry." Louis said.

"Stop apologising." Harry winked, as they reached the bar. "Now are you ready to show me your pulling skills?" Harry said, green eyes sparking mischievously. 

"Are you ready for them Harold, I think that should be the question you're asking yourself." Louis said, gently easing Harry behind the bar. 

"Show me what you've got then." Harry said, eying Louis up and down. 

I'm not going to survive this, why the fuck did I agree to this Louis thought. Louis took a deep breath and grabbed a pint glass from behind the bar. "I'll pull one and then you pull one and we'll compare."

"You just want me to see how good you are at it!" Harry said laughing. 

"Hands on practice makes perfect." Louis said smirking. 

"Menace." Harry muttered under his breath as he reached up behind the bar for a glass. "Do your worst Lou."

Louis stood behind the bar and wasted no time in pouring an exceptional looking pint of beer. "There you go Harold." Louis said proudly. 

"Perfect mate!" Frank shouted across the pub. "Knew there was a reason I let you keep coming back."

"Fuck you Frankie you'd be lost without me." Louis laughed. 

"He's right." Liv whispered. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Don't want to give him a big head though." 

"Let's leave them be for a bit, watch the boys playing pool." Liv said as she pulled up a chair next to Niall and waited for Frank to join them. 

"Don't waste my beer Harry."

"Yes Frank." Harry said quickly. 

"He's a pussycat really." Louis muttered. 

"Still don't want to see his claws though."

"I'll protect you Haz, don't you worry." Louis said winking. 

Harry ignored the pull in his stomach at Louis' words, grabbed his glass and shuffled Louis out of the way. "My turn."

"Ok now remember hold the glass steady and tilt it a bit."

Harry proceeded to pour a piss poor attempt at a pint. "Ta da." Harry said proudly pointing at his pitiful pint of beer. 

"Don't ever say ta da again and especially not when you're showing me what might be the worst pint of beer I've ever seen." Louis laughed. "I mean seriously Harold that's a fucking embarrassment."

"Heeyyyyy." Harry said using his pout to full effect. 

"Oh for fucks sake you can't just.....your face....stop it." Louis said gesticulating wildly with his hands. 

"What?" Harry said, as he stuck his lip out even further. 

"Absolute fucking little shit." Louis said laughing. "Right shift over and watch me again."

"Yes Lou." Harry said as he moved to let Louis back at the pump. 

"One more time." Louis said before pouring another perfect pint. 

"Show off." Harry grumbled before picking up another pint glass and pouring. 

"Well. It's not quite as bad." Louis giggled at Harry's second attempt. "How about we do it together? I'll kinda guide you."

"Yeah?" Harry said hopefully. 

"I think it's our only chance at getting it right." Louis muttered. 

"How do you want me?" Harry said, his voice suddenly dropping even lower. 

Louis felt his heart racing at Harry's loaded question. "Erm.....right....so.....like if er....." 

"Eloquent Lou." Harry sniggered as he gave Louis the once over. 

"I'm trying to decide that's all, nothing else." Louis said hastily. 

Harry simply smirked. 

"You're a terrible person Harry Styles." Louis said rolling his eyes. "Get in front of me, come on." 

Harry shuffled in front of the pump and held his breath as he felt Louis stand behind him. He looked up to see Niall mouthing 'shameless' at him and shaking his head fondly while Zayn stood beside him laughing. 

"Zayn stop laughing, I'm trying to teach Harry something. It's not his fault he's crap at it." Louis shouted, puzzled at Zayn's laughter getting louder. 

"I'm literally standing right in front of you Louis." Harry drawled. 

"Sorry Haz, but to be fair given your previous two tries." Louis said, trying not to laugh. 

"Yeah yeah come on then impress me."

"This might be a bit tricky because you're a tiny bit taller than me."

"Tiny." Harry said laughing. 

"Yes Harold a tiny bit."

"Ok Lou whatever you say." 

"Maybe I should go in front and you go behind, it might be easier." 

"No." Harry said quickly. "Stay where you are, behind me, that's fine, that's good." 

"Just a suggestion weirdo. Hands on the pump Harold, but don't pull. I bet that's not the first time you've heard that." Louis said cracking himself up.

"I pity you Lou if you've ever been with anybody who referred to your cock as a pump." Harry said laughing.

"Ugh that would be fucking terrible wouldn't it. 'oh yeah baby pull my pump'."

Harry and Louis both erupted into laughter again. "My dirty talk game is way better than that." Harry said. 

"Yeah?" Louis said, praying his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt. 

"And then some." Harry said, not daring to turn around and look at Louis.

"Right." Louis coughed. "Best get back to the job at hand otherwise it'll take us the rest of the night to pull this pint. Put your left hand on the pump."

Harry giggled.

"Harold."

"Sorry, it's just a funny word."

"Is your hand on it?"

"Yes Louis."

"Great, we're getting somewhere. Now I want you to take the glass in your other hand, place it under the spout and tilt it slightly."

"Ok, but I'm still not sure I'm doing it right." Harry sighed.

Louis stood on tiptoe and peeked over Harry's shoulder. "I'm just going to move a bit closer Harry, is that alright."

"Yep" Harry squeaked, already thinking Louis was pretty close.

Louis shuffled forward until his whole front was flush with the back of Harry.

"All good." Louis mumbled.

"All good." Harry said, hoping Louis couldn't feel how hard he was breathing.

"I'm going to help you pull the pint, so we'll be doing it together." Louis said as he slid his arms around Harry's waist. "Keep your hands where they are."

Harry couldn't have moved them even if he wanted to.

Louis placed his small hands on top of Harry's who almost whimpered at the sight.

"Keep the glass tilted and together we'll pull the pump towards us. Ready?" Louis said, trying to ignore how close his body was to Harry's.

"Yes." Harry said, taking a deep breath.

"Go." Louis said as they both pulled it towards them at the same time and watched the beer flowing freely. "Now gently begin tilting the glass back up till it's straight."

"Like this?" Harry said as the glass begin to fill.

"That's it darling, slowly does it." Louis said, not even realising the 'darling' had slipped past his lips. 

Harry felt like his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. 

"So good Haz." Louis said as he watched the beer pouring into the glass. "Almost there, that's it, a bit faster now."

This it it, thought Harry. I'm going to die in a pub learning something I already know how to do.

"Yeah fill it up Haz."

Harry bit into his lip so hard he drew blood, but it was that or moaning and Niall would never let him live that down. 

"Bit more and then we're done." Louis said softly, his mouth so close to Harry's ear he felt the goosebumps exploding on his arm.

"Finished." Harry said, his face flushed as he stopped pouring. 

"Amazing." Louis said as he let his hands slip off Harry's. "Great job, perfect pint." He said delighted.

"You haven't even tasted it yet." Harry laughed.

"Just about to." Louis said, reaching round for the glass of beer.

Harry managed to ease himself away from Louis slightly before turning around to watch Louis swallowing a big gulp of beer.

"Ahhh delicious. Knew you'd get it eventually." Louis said smiling.

"You've erm....like you've got."

"Got what?"

"Here let me." Harry said, reaching out and letting his thumb brush Louis' top lip to wipe away the excess beer."

"Oh." Louis gasped.

"Sorry." Harry said pulling away. "There was a bit on your lip."

Louis looked at Harry and wondered if he could hear how his heart was hammering. "Here." Louis said, bringing Harry's hand up to his mouth and then gently sucking Harry's thumb between his lips for what must have only been seconds but felt endless to them both. "Didn't want to waste any of the first beer you pulled." Louis said, slowly licking his lips to make sure he'd got every last drop.

Harry reached behind him gripping the bar before his knees gave out. "Thanks for the lesson." Harry managed to say.

"Anytime Haz." Louis said, every nerve in him vibrating with want.

"Oi Tomlinson! Now you've taught H to pour a pint how about you take me and Zayn on at pool while Liam has a break." Niall said. 

"How about it Harold, think we're good enough to take them?" Louis said, his competitive nature taking over for a minute. 

"I was Butlin's under seven pool champion Lou. I think we've got this." Harry said, sharply cracking his knuckles.

"You two better rack em up and get ready, I've got a pool champion on my side." Louis said seriously.

Niall burst out laughing.

"You know it Ni." Harry said with a straight face.

"Come on champ, let's go kick some arse." Louis said, squeezing Harry's hand as they began walking over to the pool table.

Frank and Liv sat a table and simply smiled to each other as Harry and Louis walked past. "They're gone for each other aren't they." Frank whispered to Liv, a contented smile on his face.

"That they are Francis, that they are."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the fab comments and kudos, your support of this story really does mean a lot. Sorry for the delay, I'll be back on track now hopefully! 
> 
> Happy Christmas or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate, see you in the New Year :-) thanks for always being lovely!

Harry woke to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting upstairs from the kitchen before promptly proceeding to throw up next to his bed. "Niall." Harry croaked. "Fuuuccckkk." He said, blindly reaching out for his phone until he found it and called Niall 

"Finally you're up." Niall said happily.

"Please stop making food." Harry muttered.

"You love bacon and eggs when you're feeling a bit hungover, I'll bring you up a plate."

"No!!! I've....erm....had a little accident." Harry said sheepishly. 

"Did you piss the bed again?" Niall sighed. 

"Stop shouting and no I didn't fucking piss the bed you cheeky fuck. I haven't done that since we were kids as you well know."

"So what have you done then?"

"I may have thrown up a little bit on the floor." Harry mumbled. 

"Fucks sake H, I knew Zayn shouldn't have given you that last shot."

"Sorry Ni." 

"Yeah alright. I'll make you some dry toast and get a mop but you owe me for this Styles."

"Love you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Drag your arse in the shower so you look half decent."

"I don't think I can move to be honest mate."

"Get. The. Fuck. Up. If I'm cleaning up your sick the least you can do is have a shower, now get." Niall said before hanging up the phone. 

Harry took a deep breath and slowly inched his way over to the other side of the bed where there was no sick lying in wait for him. "You've got this." He gently rolled over till he was facing the ceiling and took one final deep breath before forcing himself up into a sitting position. "Jesus fuck." The room felt like it was spinning a bit so Harry shut his eyes for a few seconds to gather himself before finally standing up. "Fuck Zayn. Fuck tequila. Fuck Louis." Harry said giggling, pretty sure he was still a little bit tipsy. "If only." He sighed, Somehow Harry managed to put one foot in front of the other until he reached his bathroom. "My beautiful shower. My friend." Harry said holding his arms out as if to hug it. He sat on the loo managing to get his boxers off without having to bend down, before stepping in the shower. "Oh thank fuck." Harry mumbled as he switched on the shower and let the water gently rain down soothing the pounding in his temples. 

Twenty minutes later Harry stumbled over his own feet as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Well well well look what the morning after dragged in." Niall said chuckling. "Tea and toast there for you mate."

"You're an actual angel Niall you know that right." Harry said as he pulled Niall into his arms. "Thank you for looking after me. Thank you for mopping. Thank you for being my friend."

"Alright H I just made breakfast and cleaned up a bit of sick."

"Still, thank you." Harry said, brushing Niall's cheek with his lips. 

"Eat up hot stuff, I know Louis gave you an extra couple of hours to recover so you need to start getting some food in you. Can't be dancing on an empty stomach." Niall said, gently manoeuvring Harry into a seat at the kitchen table. 

"What a fucking night. I haven't had that much fun for ages Ni." Harry said, picking at a dry piece of toast before making an effort to eat some. 

"I like him."

"Zayn?" Harry laughed. "You don't have to tell me that, I saw how you looked at him."

"No idiot. I like Louis, I like him a lot actually."

"I knew you two would get on." Harry said happily. 

"He's funny as fuck and I know that I could easily spend an evening in a pub with him and not be bored for a second."

Harry's heart soared. "Yeah?"

"Yeah Harry, he's a keeper." Niall said winking. 

"I will chuck this toast at you in a minute." Harry growled. 

Niall laughed at Harry's grumpy frown. 

"For what it's worth I really liked Zayn too, you're cute together."

"Cute!" Niall said in disbelief. 

"Zayn is just ridiculously beautiful and you're half decent." Harry said, taking great delight in watching Niall spluttering around a mouthful of eggs and bacon. 

"I've just mopped up your vomit you wanker." Niall grumbled. 

"Only joking Niall, you're totally hot."

"Thanks, and keep your eyes off Zayn."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "He's great Niall, seriously." He said nudging Niall's elbow. 

"He is." Niall muttered.

Harry smiled. "Fuck my head is banging."

"Shots mate. Thought you'd learned that by now." 

"It was either shots or trying to kiss Louis' face off and we're supposed to be working together so shots it was."

"Many of them too. Lucky you didn't do anything embarrassing." Niall said smirking.

"I know that look, oh fuck I didn't did I?" Harry said worriedly. 

"Can't you remember?" Niall said smugly.

Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes, memories of Louis teaching him to pull a pint flooding his mind. 

"Was it the whole pulling a pint thing?"

"Nope. Although we'll be having words about that later, shameless Harry." Niall said laughing. 

"Shit. Erm....." A sudden image of Harry sitting on what he really hoped was Niall's lap popped into his brain. "Ni did I sit on Louis' lap last night while Liam and Zayn were playing pool?"

"Nah mate you can relax."

"Thank fuck for that." H said letting out a sigh of relief.

"It was Frank's."

 

Louis had already been awake for at least an hour when he heard Zayn stirring. He got up from the sofa and put the kettle on for a coffee for Zayn and tea for himself. Pulling a couple of mugs down he began to wonder how Harry was feeling this morning. 

"Morning." Zayn croaked. 

"Morning love, sleep alright?"

"Yes thanks babes, is that for me?" Zayn said, pointing towards the now full coffee mug. 

"Have at it mate."

"Cheers Lou Lou you're a star." Zayn said, helping himself to the mug full to the brim. 

"How's your head this morning?" Louis said as they made their way back to the comfort of the sofa.

"Not as banging as Harry's I wouldn't have thought." He said chuckling. 

"He was pretty fucked." 

"In your dreams babe."

"Shut it Malik, I meant...."

"I know what you meant. I think those last few shots might have done him in to be honest. Good job you gave him a lie-in this morning."

"Poor Harry. I'll take some tea with me for him." Louis said fondly, ignoring Zayn's knowing look. "I need him fit for dancing thats all, stop giving me that look."

"Course you do." Zayn said smirking. 

"I liked Niall." Louis said hastily, trying to distract Zayn. 

"Really?" Zayn said hopefully.

"Yeah really. He's fucking hilarious and so easy going, he'll be good for you."

"He's not like....erm....do you think I'm punching?" Zayn said quietly, not able to look at Louis.

"Zayn." Louis said, moving along the sofa so he was sat alongside Zayn. "You've seen yourself right." Louis laughed.

"I don't mean this." Zayn said gesturing at his face. "That's just an aesthetic. I mean....I know I can be difficult sometimes....and..."

"I'm going to stop you right there love." Louis said, taking Zayn's hands in his. "Look at me."

"No."

"Hey, what's brought all this on." Louis said, gently turning Zayn's face towards his and waiting for Zayn to look at him.

"Niall has such a big heart, you can tell right away that everyone loves him."

"You have a big heart Zayn Malik, I've seen you with your family your friends, random fucking people who need help. Don't do yourself down like that. You are absolutely not punching above your weight in any fucking sense of the word. Niall Horan would be lucky to have you in his life, just like I fucking am. I couldn't do half the shit I did if you weren't here backing me up." 

Zayn snorted. "Backing you up, more like getting you out of trouble."

"Same difference." Louis shrugged.

"I like Harry."

"Meh, he's alright." Louis said, trying to feign indifference and failing. 

"You looked like you were having fun teaching him to pull a pint." Zayn winked. 

"Fuck. Off. He was the one who asked me, it's not like I dragged him over and forced him to learn."

Zayn just burst out laughing. 

"Why are you laughing!"

Zayn knew he couldn't tell Louis about Harry so he kept quiet and said nothing. 

"You're so weird." Louis said rolling his eyes. "I've got to go, lock up for me yeah?"

"Course babe, say hi to Harry for me and don't forget to pick up a tea for him." Zayn chuckled. 

Louis stuck his middle finger up, grabbed his dance bag and made his way to the front door. 

"Lou Lou." Zayn said quietly. 

"Yeah?"

"I think Harry will be good for you."

"We do dance well together." Louis said quickly. 

"Not what I meant babes, you know that."

Louis sighed. "I don't know, he's just.....he's a good person and....."

"Stop it." Zayn snapped. "Come here please."

"I haven't got time Zayn." Louis said, looking at his phone. 

"Yes you have. Arse here now."

"Fucks sake." Louis huffed as he walked over to the sofa and plonked himself down in Zayn's lap. 

"I don't want to hear any of that bullshit, just like you told me earlier."

"It's not the same."

"You're right it's not, because you're the best person I know Lou and last night when we were at the pub.....I haven't seen you laughing like that for ages." Zayn said smiling.

"I laugh all the time Zayn." Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"Not like that you don't babe, Harry makes you smile, he makes you happy Louis and I'm not sure you've been happy for a very long time." Zayn said softly.

"I like him." Louis whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud in case the universe fucked him like it had before.

"I know." Zayn said, gently running his hand up and down Louis' arm.

"I.....erm....I'm a bit scared to be honest." Louis said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You're Louis fucking Tomlinson babe, you've got nothing to be scared of."

"What if.....what if he doesn't like me back...like that." Louis said, as he nervously played with the bottom of his hoodie.

"He's not that cunt babe, he's not him. I won't let you ruin something that could potentially be great because of that piece of shit who hurt you."

"Do you think I should tell Harry that I like him?" Louis said nervously.

"Do you want to tell him?"

"The show starts in a couple of weeks, maybe I should wait until then?"

"How about you see what happens over the next few rehearsals, no pressure it's not like Harry is going anywhere. If it feels right tell him, if you think it's going to be awkward then just wait."

"When did you get so fucking wise and shit." Louis said laughing. 

"What do you mean when, I've always been like this you cheeky fucker. Now go on you don't want to keep your Harry waiting."

"He's not my Harry." Louis chuckled as he got up off Zayn's lap.

"Not yet." Zayn said, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"I'm ignoring you, help yourself to food and I'll call you tonight unless you're seeing Niall."

"Nah he's got some management shit to do, I'm seeing him in a couple of days. Say hi to Harry for me."

"See you later Z."

"Let me know how it goes!" Zayn shouted as Louis walked out the door.

"Yes Mum!" Louis said smiling. 

 

Louis got to his studio a good half an hour before Harry was due, he left the studio door on the latch so Harry could just walk straight in. He stuck his warm up playlist on, cranked up the music and began stretching, and before he knew it there was a knock on the studio door. Currently in the middle of a back bend he just called out to Harry. "It's open Harold!"

"How come you left it open?" Harry said walking in and promptly dropping his coffee on the floor. "Jesus fucking Christ Louis." Harry said slack jawed. 

"Shit are you alright?" Louis said, elegantly coming out of the back bend and standing up to find Harry just stuck in the middle of the doorway. "Harry?"

"I......erm......"

"Did you burn yourself?" Louis said concerned as he quickly made his way over to a statue like Harry. 

"No no I....shit....sorry the coffee is all over your floor."

"Doesn't matter love, are you alright?" Louis said, eagerly looking over Harry for any burns.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, do you have any cleaning stuff or anything that I can use to clean it up for you." Harry said, embarrassment all over his face. 

"I've got a mop, I can do it though. Why don't you put the kettle on and I'll make us some tea once I'm done."

"I can make the tea Lou." Harry sighed. "It's the least I can do."

"No offence darling, but you look like you've got the worlds worst hangover, sit down on the floor and I'll get us sorted out."

"But....."

"Sit down Haz before you fall down." Louis said, gently steering Harry away from the door. 

"Thanks." Harry said as he slid down the wall. 

"No worries." Louis said as he flicked the kettle on before grabbing the mop and quickly cleaning up the coffee Harry had spilled. "All done and didn't take me a minute." 

"Sorry Lou."

"Stop apologising." Louis said smiling as he made them both a cup of tea. "There you go, hot tea always does the trick."

"Will it get rid of the banging in my head?" Harry said before gratefully accepting the cup of tea Louis had made. 

"A good cuppa gets rid of anything, now drink up." 

Harry took a sip of tea and smiled as it warmed his whole body. "You make good tea."

"I'm from Yorkshire mate, course I do." Louis said winking as he sat down beside Harry. 

"I didn't even think I'd drank that much last night."

"Tequila shots will do it every time." Louis said knowingly. 

"Apart from the banging head I really enjoyed last night. Frank, Liv and the twins are just amazing, thank you for letting me meet them." 

"It's alright." Louis said, looking down to hide his blush. "They really liked you, the twins were always going to but Frank and Liv thought you were lovely."

"Thanks." Harry whispered. 

"I mean you obviously made a big impression, what with sitting on Frank's lap and all." Louis said with a straight face. 

"Looouuisss." Harry whined, putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe I did that!! Do you think Frank minded?"

"Course not, you'd have known about it if he did."

"I'm such an embarrassment, I'm never drinking again." Harry said pouting. 

"You weren't an embarrassment Harold, if anything you may have been a tiny bit cute." Louis said, his voice trailing off as he resolutely stared at the studio floor. 

"Cute eh?" Harry said, a beaming smile on his face. 

"I said may have, don't get too big headed. Now as you're clearly getting over your hangover, before we start rehearsal today I got you a present."

"A present? I love presents!" Harry said his eyes lighting up with glee. 

"Don't get too excited." Louis said, standing up to get the present. "Ok shut your eyes."

"Kinky." Harry said giggling. 

"It's not like I'm blindfolding you Harold. Eyes shut now please." Louis said firmly. 

"Yes sir." Harry said winking before shutting his eyes.

"Hands out."

Harry held his hands out making grabby motions. 

"You're an actual child Harold, have your fans seen this side of you." Louis laughed, as he handed the box over. "There you go."

"Ooh it feels big." Harry said, deliberately dropping his voice. 

"You're a minx Harry Styles." Louis said rolling his eyes fondly. 

"What?" Harry said, his voice full of delight. 

"Go on then open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes to find what appeared to be a shoe box. "Shoes?" Harry said puzzled. 

"You need proper dancing shoes and you need to get them worn in before the live shows.'

Harry opened the box hesitantly to find a pair of ugly looking shoes. "Oh."

"They're functional Harold, they'll get you around the floor hopefully with style and grace. I realise they're not your usual fancy shit with flowers all over them or those gold boots you love so much, but you work with what you have." Louis said shrugging. 

"Fancy shit." Harry said laughing. "Quite the wordsmith."

"Are you gonna try them on then? I'm hoping they should fit, I snuck a peek at your boot size during rehearsal last week."

"If I say they don't fit then can I carry on wearing my boots?" Harry said as he toed said boots off.

"No Harold, these are dancer shoes and you are going to be a dancer."

"Fine." Harry sighed. "Can I at least customise them?"

"Fucks sake just put the fucking shoes on." Louis said.

"Alright grumpy."

"Oh."

"What?" Harry said looking up at Louis.

"Your toes are like really long."

"Yeah alright, don't body shame my toes Tomlinson. Besides you know what long toes mean?"

"I don't know, long fingers?"

"Yep." Harry said, waggling his fingers in front of Louis face causing him to flush at the very thought of just what those fingers could do to him. "Mind out of the gutter Lou."

"Erm no....I wasn't....ugh just stop distracting me and try the fucking shoes on." Louis said, willing his blush to disappear. "Hang on, is that a tattoo on your big toe?" Louis said, bending over to get a closer look.

"It says big." Harry said erupting into laughter.

"Wow you are fucking something else Harry." Louis said, joining in with Harry's laughter.

"At the time I thought it was fucking hilarious."

"Been there." Louis said, thinking about some of his tattoos.

"I forgot socks today, I don't suppose you've got any floating about?"

"As much as I hate socks I have to wear them with dance shoes otherwise the blisters are a fucking killer, so you're in luck, I always keep a few spares." Louis said, rummaging in his bag for a spare of socks. "There you go." 

"Spiderman socks. And you were giving me shit about my tattoo."

"Zayn got them for me as a present, count yourself lucky I'm letting you even wear them." Louis said, watching as Harry pulled on his socks.

"Are these shoes going to give me blisters?"

"A few I expect just while you wear them in." By few Louis meant shit loads.

"Right, what do they look like?" Harry said, standing up to walk around the studio.

"They suit you, that is fucking unbelievable. The most basic dance shoes and you are rocking them like you're on a fucking cat walk. So unfair." Louis grumbled.

"You could rock a catwalk wearing nothing Lou." Harry said, the thought slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

"Often think about me walking a catwalk naked do you Styles?" Louis winked.

"No." Now it was Harry's turn to feel his cheeks flushing. "Do I have to wear these today while we're rehearsing?" 

"We'll ease you in gently, so a couple of hours at a time otherwise the blisters will be worse. You might want to try and wear them around your house as well so your feet get used to them."

"I have to wear them at home!" Harry moaned.

"If you don't want to get multiple blisters then yes, your choice."

"Fine." Harry pouted. 

"Christ you're worse than my little brother and sister when they get new shoes."

"Am not." 

Louis just laughed. "How is your head, still banging?"

"Surprisingly I think the tea helped."

"See, never doubt the power of a good cup of tea."

"How about a mediocre one?" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Now I know you didn't just insult my extraordinary tea making skills." 

"Would I." Harry said.

"Mmmm. Before we start practicing properly I thought we could go through some of the names for us and start narrowing them down."

"Do you think there'll be a lot." Harry asked, as he sat back down on the floor and slipped his phone out of his jeans.

"There will be loads, I guarantee it." Louis said, grabbing his tablet out of his bag before sitting himself back down next to Harry.

"How are we supposed to pick?"

"Just pick a few silly ones and a few you really like and I'll do the same. There's no right answer and we're just picking a top three, the public are picking the final name."

"How will we reveal the name?"

"We'll do a video on Instagram."

"Oh great, because I'm so good at those." Harry sighed.

"People loved our last one, they thought it was funny. Just be yourself and people will love you."

"Will they?" Harry said, his gaze on Louis suddenly more intense.

"How could they not." Louis said, his eyes never leaving Harry's face for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Harry and Louis find out their team name and as the live shows get closer they have to do some interviews.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the as ever lovely comments and kudos! 
> 
> I also just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me so far, I know I'm a bit slow and the story hasn't exactly moved on lots so I really do appreciate it. I ramble a lot and my chapters aren't that long and sometimes not a great deal happens, but apparently I have an inability to ramp things up quickly. Thank you thank you thank you.

Harry was first to look away, desperately trying to ignore the increasing thrumming in his veins. "Shall we start looking through the names then?" 

"Yeah ok." Louis whispered, his heart pounding. "Pick your favourites and then we'll compare." He said, grabbing his phone and going straight to Instagram. 

Harry kicked off his new dance shoes and began scrolling through the names taking note of some of his favourites, bursts of laughter erupting at particularly amusing ones. 

"Having fun there Styles?"

"Shit Lou, some of these names are fucking hilarious." 

"Must be to have you squawking like that." Louis said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Squawking!" Harry shouted. "Are you always this rude Lewis."

"Sometimes Harold." Louis said, deliberately biting down on his lower lip. 

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Harry hastily looked down at his phone, images of what he might look like biting on Louis' lip overwhelming him. 

"You alright?" Louis said, a knowing tone in his voice. 

"Fine." Harry virtually growled. "Keep looking."

Louis carried on scrolling through Instagram, trying to ignore what Harry's throaty growl did to his insides. They carried on in comfortable silence until finally Louis had enough. "Right I'm done, give me your top three."

"You're finished already?" Harry said surprised. 

"I've picked my favourite three, how about you?"

"Erm I've got two."

"That'll do, if no more are leaping out at you.......why are you laughing?" Louis said puzzled.

"Leaping. You made a dance pun." Harry said giggling.

"I'm not sure I've ever met anybody as ridiculous as you." Louis said fondly.

"You like it though." Harry said cheekily.

"Come on curly give us your names." Louis said shaking his head, doing his utmost not to smile.

"Ok so the first one is pretty simple, but it's our basic ship name. Larry Stylinson, or just Larry either is fine."

"Interesting. I had that one as well so that definitely makes the top three." Louis said making a note. "Next one please."

"Curls and arse." Harry said with the straightest face possible.

"Are you objectifying me Styles." Louis said, looking up from his phone.

"What! No, that's not why I picked it, I would never do that." Harry said earnestly.

Louis smiled fondly at Harry's sincere face. "Harold, we are appearing on the BBC, do you seriously think they'll let us get away with calling ourselves curls and arse?" Louis said laughing.

"Nah, I just thought it was funny and it describes us perfectly. I've got my curls and you are a bit of an arse." Harry said beaming.

"Hilarious. I'm sure that's why they picked arse to describe me. What's their user name?" Louis said, trying to grab Harry's phone.

"Louis' arse is a work of art." Harry spluttered, barely getting his words out. 

"That their name or your opinion?" Louis said boldly.

"My opinion in a totally non-objectifying way, them I'm not so sure judging by the pictures they post." Harry said enjoying the sight of Louis blushing.

"Let's move on yeah, that's off the list." 

"Spoilsport." Harry sulked. "What have you got then that's better?"

"I quite liked green and blue, because of our eyes you know. Thought that was nice."

"Not sure I'd describe them as nice." Harry mumbled.

"I'll have you know that people compliment my eyes on the regular thanks Harold." Louis said huffily. 

"No Lou, that's not what I meant." Harry sighed. "There are so many other words to describe them that nice doesn't even begin to do them justice."

"Oh." Louis said, feeling his cheeks redden yet again. 

"Yeah."

"Right well, what do you think of green and blue?" Louis said, trying to move the conversation on.

"I like it, add it to the list please." Harry said smiling.

"Ok so far we have Larry Stylinson/Larry and green and blue."

"What was you last choice?"

"It's a bit like your curls and arse one except my choice is Skinny jeans and sass." Louis said smugly.

"Which one are you?" Harry said laughing.

Louis simply raised his eyebrows and winked. "I've seen those jeans you wear that look like you've spray painted them on. How the fuck you get them over those thighs I do not know." Louis said carelessly, before realising what he'd said.

"Been paying particular interest to my thighs have you Louis?" Harry said, positively delighted.

"For professional purposes." Louis shouted, borderline hysterical. "Professional reasons, I have to know how strong you are, if you can lift me and everything."

"Lift you?" Harry said, his eyes now sparkling with mischief.

Louis had somehow lost control of the conversation. "For the dancing, for the show." Not against a wall, nothing like that Louis lied to himself, images of Harry being able to lift him easily fliting in and out of his brain.

"Course for the show." Harry said smirking. "I think we've got our three names then, let's put them out there for the world to see. Ready to do another video?"

"Do I look decent?" Louis said, brushing his fringe down and hoping his blush had now dissipated. 

"Erm you have like a bit sticking up, hang on let me." Harry said edging closer to Louis. He slowly reached out his hand and gently styled Louis' fringe into the way he knew he'd liked it. "There you go, definitely more than decent." Harry whispered as he let his thumb softly brush the side of Louis' temple.

"Thanks." Louis managed to mutter not daring to look in Harry's eyes, every nerve in his body tingling.

Harry pulled back and picked up his phone, praying that his hands weren't shaking. "Are you sure we want to go with those three and not curls and arse?" Harry snickered, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Yes Harold, we are not going with curls and arse." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"Spoilsport." Harry pouted. 

"What have I told you about the pout Styles." Louis sighed. 

"I only use it for good though." Harry protested.

"You use it when you want to get your own way, well not this time darling. Put it away and let's make a video." Louis said, turning away from Harry's ridiculously adorable face. 

"Fine fine." Harry said, standing up and offering his hand to Louis.

After a seconds hesitation Louis took his hand and let Harry pull him up, maintaining his balance perfectly so as not to do anything silly like fall into Harry's arms. "Thanks Haz. Right you ready, we're going to do it live."

"What?" Harry said worriedly.

"We'll do it live and see peoples reactions for a bit as they come in. Nothing to worry about, just don't swear."

Harry groaned. "Louis why did you say that! That's all I'm going to be thinking about now. What if a fuck slips out?"

Louis took a deep breath and tried to think of anything but Harry fucking. "It'll be fine, now get on to Instagram and do this shit."

Harry reluctantly went to Instagram and sighed. "You speak first please."

"Ok, ready?"

"Yes."

"Big smile." Louis said plastering a big fake smile on his face.

"You look like IT." Harry said laughing.

"Yeah well you look like a......like a....."

"I'm waiting." Harry said tapping his fingers on his phone.

"A sexy frog." Louis blurted out. "Shit, that's not what I fucking meant." Louis said mortified.

"I've been called many things since I won X Factor, but not once has sexy frog ever made the list." Harry said, his eyes twinkling.

"I meant...."

"Sexy or a frog?" Harry said giggling.

Louis grabbed Harry's phone and started recording. "Hello everyone, welcome to my studio again. Harry say hi."

"Hiiiiii." Harry drawled waving at the phone.

"Today I bought Harry a present, show them Harold."

"Do I have to?" Harry moaned.

"Yep. I'm sure everybody wants to see right?" Louis watched the screen as endless hearts floated down the side. "Put them on then."

Louis waited while Harry slipped the shoes back on muttering under his breath the whole time. 

"See how enthusiastic he is about the shoes everyone." Louis said laughing, getting a great shot of Harry's grumpy face as he was lacing up his new shoes.

"Are you filming me Tomlinson." 

"Fu....hell yeah.....oops nearly dropped the f bomb there." Louis said winking at his phone.

"He's got quite the filthy mouth!" Harry shouted as he finishing tying his laces.

"That's an outrageous lie Styles." Louis said gasping in feigned shock.

"Is it, because I remember you're doing a live interview and saying I couldn't dance for shit." Harry said, grabbing the phone out of Louis' hands. "Anybody agree with me that Louis has a filthy mouth?" Harry laughed, smirking as a whole string of people agreeing him with popped up on screen. "Knew it."

"Where let me see." Louis said trying to get the phone back from Harry who simply held it up in the air where Louis couldn't reach it. "You don't play fair." Louis said, standing on his tiptoes.

"Never said I did love." Harry said smiling widely.

Louis immediately dug his fingers into Harry's side and began tickling until the phone began slipping out of Harry's hands. "Yes I win." Louis said one hand catching the phone before it fell on the floor. 

"Now who isn't playing fair." Harry grumbled.

"You look like a grumpy kitten." Louis said fondly, before hastily trying to maintain some degree of professionalism. "So thoughts on Harry's shoes Instapeople?" 

Harry did a little twirl encouraged by Louis. "Do you think we could change the colour maybe?"

"Lots of people like the idea of gold shoes apparently Harold, but that's a no."

"A pattern then?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're no fun Lou." Harry pouted.

"Lots of comments loving the pout too." Louis said, shaking his head at all the comments appearing on the screen about Harry's kissable lips. 

"Shall we tell the people why we're doing this video?"

"We have names for you people! Harold and I have been going through all your suggestions and as promised come up with a top three. We'd like you to hashtag your favourite and then on Friday we'll reveal the winner. Harry do you want to say the first name?"

Harry squished in closer to Louis to reveal the name just because he could. "Green and blue. I think the reason is obvious." Harry said, as they both fluttered their eyelashes at the phone.

"Next one is Larry or Larry Stylinson to give it the full name, again for obvious reasons."

"It would be like our married name." Harry said smiling before realising what he said.

"Erm I think you mean our ship name, because I'm not sure either of our married names would be Larry Stylinson." Louis said, trying to contain his laughter at a clearly mortified Harry.

"Yes ship name! Married name, where the fudge did that spring from, of course I meant ship name!' Harry spluttered, not daring to look at Louis.

"Swiftly moving on." Louis giggled, not even caring if he looked silly on the screen. "Our final choice is.....skinny jeans and sass."

Harry concentrated on his phone eager to see what the initial reaction to all three names were, it also gave him a chance to try and forget the whole marriage mishap. Fuck if that wasn't embarrassing.

"Seem a lot of people prefer skinny jeans and ass, you're all terrible." Louis laughed. "We're sticking with skinny jeans and sass and I think we all know who brings the sass in this relationship and it ain't the popstar." Louis winked. 

"I don't know, I think you could pull off a pair of skinny jeans surprisingly well." Harry said, his voice dangerously low as images of Louis' dancer legs and thighs encased in a pair flooded his imagination.

"If we make it as far as Halloween week I'll wear a pair for whatever happens to be our dance that week."

"What!" Harry squeaked.

"Think you can handle that?" Louis said breathily. 

Harry just nodded, words failing him at the thought.

"It's a deal then. Instaloves you'd better get us there, and who knows Harry might have even recovered the power of speech by then." Louis said smugly. "Say bye Harry."

Harry simply waved.

"Get on it with the hashtags and we'll see you on Friday with the result. Bye loves." Louis said waving as he stopped filming. "I think that went alright yeah?"

"Yep." Harry said as a text arrived for him."Message from Niall." He said as Louis's phone beeped with a text message from Zayn.

"Do you think they were watching?"

"Fuck I hope not." Harry said, opening his message and reading. _**Try and hide your heart eyes next time H.** _ "Yep he watched, how about Zayn?"

Louis quickly opened his message from Zayn. _**Tickling babe, really?** _ "Yeah he watched too." Louis said, able to hear Zayn's kowing tone through the text.

"At least we didn't do anything too embarrassing." Harry said laughing.

"Maybe let's practice for our next video," Louis said joining in with Harry's laughter. "What a fucking pair we are."

"Aren't we just." Harry said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - promo for the show begins with Harry and Louis' first joint interview on the BBC and the build up to the first show picks up in intensity


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for always being so lovely! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't even really know why but it was fun. Hope you enjoy :-)

It was now four days since Harry and Louis' live video on Instagram. It had trended for hours and Niall and Zayn were still taking the piss out of them both separately. Even Frankie and Liv had got in on the act, relentlessly teasing Louis to the point where he'd had to mute their what's app chat. 

"Our friends are dicks." Louis said, ignoring another message from Zayn. "The video wasn't that bad." He grumbled. knowing it wasn't the quality of the video Zayn was going to be teasing him about. 

"Niall's just as bad." Harry sighed. "You'd think the both of them would have some actual work to do the lazy fuckers." 

"You know as soon as this interview is done we're going to be getting more fucking texts." Louis said, as he walked through the doors of the BBC studio. 

"Well then let's make this the best fucking interview they've ever seen. Maybe without the swearing this time." Harry said, gently hip checking Louis. 

"Don't tell me not to do something Harold because the temptation to do the opposite is going to fucking kill me." 

"Ooh quite the bad boy dancer aren't you." Harry said giggling. 

"Fuck you." Louis said, giving Harry the finger. 

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry said mock outraged, holding his hand to his chest like a Victorian lady. "We're standing in the middle of the BBC and you're dropping the f bomb and giving me the middle finger all over the place."

"Giving you the middle finger." Louis said, erupting into laughter. 

"You're disgusting you know that right." Harry said rolling his eyes fondly. 

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Louis said primly as he signed himself and Harry in and strolled towards make up. 

"Yeah I'm sure." Harry muttered. 

"Louis!" 

"Hello love, how are you?" Louis said as he hugged the make up artist who was currently poking her head out of the door. 

"All the better for seeing you my lovely. Now are you going to introduce me to the handsome man behind you?"

"Harry this is Margo, she is one of the most talented make-up artists I've ever met. Margo does a lot of work with my sister Lottie. Margo this is the delightful Harry Styles."

"Hello Margo it's lovely to meet you." Harry said taking Margo's hand in his.

"You too Harry. I can't tell you how excited I am to see you and Louis dancing together in a couple of weeks on the show. Obviously I'm biased because Louis is one of the best people I know, but you'll have an absolute fucking blast." 

"Best people you know eh." Harry said smiling fondly at Louis.

"Yeah alright, I think Margo is probably over stating that." Louis said blushing. "She's just trying to keep on my good side so I'll put in a good word with Zayn for her."

"Oi you." Margo said, gently swotting Louis' arm.

"Sorry to disappoint you love, but it appears Zayn may now be taken."

"Oh boo, really?" Margo said pouting.

"With my best friend Niall, but to be honest Margo I don't think you need Louis to put in a good word with anybody for you." Harry said winking.

"Quite the charmer aren't you." Margo said fluttering her eyelashes and laughing.

"Yes. Well. That's quite enough of that." Louis said, subtly easing himself between Margo and Harry. "We've got an interview to do in forty five minutes."

"You boys all ready for it?" Margo said, as she ushered Louis into her chair. 

"Bit nervous maybe." Harry said, as he took the chair opposite and watched Margo lightly applying Louis' makeup. 

"A famous singer like you, surely you're used to all this by now?" Margo said, waving her hands in the air. 

"If I was being interviewed about music maybe, dancing not so much." Harry laughed. 

"You'll be fine Harold, I know Dylan the bloke interviewing us and he's great. You've got nothing to worry about."

"How come you know him?" Harry asked, trying to keep it casual as he picked at his jeans. 

There was a instant hesitation before Louis answered, one that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. 

"He's interviewed me a few times and we've got some mutual friends." Louis said, thankful that his eyes were shut so he wouldn't have to see the look in Margo's eyes. 

"So he'll go easy on us then?"

"It'll just be a few questions about how you're getting on so far that kind of stuff."

"Right that's you done Louis, Harry you're up next." Margo said, as Louis climbed out of the chair. 

"Would you like a tea Harold?" 

"That'd be great Lou, thank you." Harry said, as Margo begin applying a hint of foundation. 

"Margo?"

"No thanks lovely."

"I won't be long." Louis said, leaving Harry and Margo to it.

"How long have you known Louis?"

"Since he started Strictly really, I'm one of the make up artists on there."

"Great! Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then." 

"It's about time Louis won that show and you and him together seem like it could be magic." Margo said, a hint of mischief in her voice. 

"How can you possibly know that?" Harry said, trying not to giggle as Margo swept a hint of eyeliner on him.

"I may have watched your Instagram video, you've obviously got a good spark between you. Professionally speaking of course." Margo said smirking.

"When have you ever been professional." Louis said, sweeping back in carrying the tea.

"Erm excuse me Louis Tomlinson, I'm the ultimate professional I'll have you know." Margo said trying to keep a straight face before giving in to the giggles.

"Born trouble this one." Louis laughed.

"Thats why you love me." Margo said, blowing Louis a kiss. "Thats you all done Harry."

"Are you wearing lipgloss?" Louis stuttered, trying not to stare eagerly at Harry's lips.

"I just put a touch on, Harry's lips don't really need any help in that area." Margo said, throwing Louis a knowing look.

"Does it look alright?" Harry said self consciously. "Maybe I should take it off?"

"No!!!!" Louis squeaked. "I mean....erm...I think it looks fine. Adequate even."

"Adequate! You cheeky fuck." Margo exclaimed.

"Great Harry, it looks great." Louis said, smiling at a beaming Harry.

"Thanks Lou."

"Hello hello hello. Is that a Louis Tomlinson I hear in the house." A smiling figure said as he strolled into the makeup room.

"Hey Dylan, how are you?" Louis said, turning and embracing the host of the show.

"I knew I recognised that sparkling voice." Dylan said, stepping back and giving Louis a through once over with his eyes. "Good to see you Louis, it's been a while." He said pouting.

"You know me Dylan, busy busy busy."

"Once Strictly has finished maybe we can catch up?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Louis said politely. 

"Great, well you'll be on in five minutes so see you out there." Dylan said, laying a gentle kiss on Louis' cheek before sweeping back out of the room.

"Christ we might as well not even have been in the room." Margo said, rolling her eyes at a clearly displeased Harry.

"Yeah bit rude." Harry agreed.

"He's just in professional mode, everything and everyone goes out of the window when he's like that." Louis said, downing the rest of his tea.

"Not you apparently." Harry muttered under his breath to the delight of Margo.

"It was a real pleasure to meet you Harry and I'm looking forward to giving you some spectacular make overs on the show."

"Me too Margo." Harry said, giving her a quick hug.

"See you in a couple of weeks Louis." Margo said, as she turned to Louis and pulled him into her arms. "Harry is the loveliest." She whispered in his ear.

"I know." Louis whispered back. "Right let's head for the studio Harold."

"Bye Margo."

"Bye love." Margo said as she waved Harry and Louis out of the door.

"How many times have you been interviewed for this?" Harry said as they walked down the corridor to the studio.

"Pretty much every time since I was on the show."

"Dylan the interviewer every time was he?"

"Not every time." Louis said as they made their way inside the studio.

They were immediately pounced on by a floor manager who proceeded to mic them up for the interview. Dylan was on set sitting on his chair and reading through his interview notes. Louis and Harry watched on from the side as Dylan prepared himself for their interview.

Harry hated him on sight. It was clear the smarmy fucker knew Louis, as in knew him intimately and hadn't seen bothered at all by who knew it. Looking over at Dylan on the sofa he tried to hide his irritation at the man. Harry wondered if he was the type of bloke that Louis usually went for, if so then Harry didn't stand a chance. Dylan was the same height as Louis with a closely shaved head and hazel eyes, nothing like Harry with his long limbs and curls. Harry side eyed Louis who was peeking out at the audience and looking as calm as possible.

"You two ready?" The floor manager asked.

"Yeah all good mate." Louis said whilst Harry simply nodded and smiled.

"Great, you've got ten seconds." He said before catching Dylan's eye and telling him to get ready before counting him in.

"Hello and welcome to Mid Morning Chat with me Dylan Sale. It's eleven o'clock and you know what that means, it's time to delve deep with Dylan."

"Are you fucking kidding me." Harry muttered under his breath trying not to laugh.

"What was that?" Louis said.

"Nothing, just he's very professional." Harry whispered.

"Joining me today we have someone I'm very excited to see and I know you will be too. First let's have a look at some of his previous Strictly performances." Dylan said, before the video began playing. 

"It's as if I'm not even here." Harry mumbled.

"Are you mumbling again Harold?" Louis said. 

"Just making observations, getting a bit nervous now."

"We'll be fine. Smile and look beautiful, shouldn't be too difficult for you." Louis whispered, winking as the video faded out. 

"That's right, my next guest is the incomparable Louis Tomlinson and joining him will be his celebrity partner for this years show."

Harry rolled his eyes at Dylan not even mentioning his name. What a prick. 

Louis strolled confidently on to the set followed by Harry. 

"Louis!" Dylan said shaking his hand and clearly letting his hand linger. 

"Hi Dylan, hello everybody." Louis said waving at the studio audience who all cheered. "I have a feeling some of you might know my partner this year. Let me introduce you to the amazing Harry Styles." 

"Hello hello." Harry said to the audience who were enthusiastically cheering him. "Thank you, you're all lovely."

"Harry nice to meet you." Dylan said, holding his hand out for Harry to shake. 

"Hello." Harry said, making sure he took Dylan's hand and shook it confidently. "Thanks for having us on the show."

"Any opportunity to chat to Louis.....and of course to meet you." Dylan said, sporting a clearly plastered on grin. "Sit down sit down the both of you."

"After you Harry." Louis said ensuring Harry was the closest to Dylan. 

Great, Harry thought. "Thanks Lou." He said sitting down. 

The set was designed so that Harry and Louis were sitting on a sofa with Dylan alongside them on what appeared to be a big armchair sitting perched on the edge of it. Very casual, in keeping with the douche presenting the show. Louis sat right next to Harry barely any gap between them. Harry tried desperately to ignore the feel of Louis' thigh pressed up against his. 

"Louis always a pleasure to have you on the show."

"Thanks Dylan."

"So Louis, did you have any idea that Harry was going to be your partner this year?"

Louis gave an embarrassed laugh. "Erm well, I think it was fairly obvious from my reaction on the reveal show that I had no idea. I mean us professionals were all told there was going to be a same sex pairing this year, but nobody knew who it was going to involve."

"How did Louis' reaction make you feel Harry?" 

"Not great to be honest, but I think we've moved past that now and I hope that Louis' initial reaction has changed?" Harry said hopefully, turning to Louis for confirmation. 

"It definitely has." Louis said smiling softly. 

"Louis and I have known each other for a good few years now and I know how keen he is to win the show." Dylan said smiling broadly at Louis.

Yeah we get it, you've fucked him, you know him, blah blah blah Harry thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man who was virtually eye fucking Louis. 

"Tell us truthfully Louis, what are your chances this year? Just between us folks." Dylan said smiling at the audience.

"I don't want to give too much away, but Harry has come on miles from when he first walked into my studio. I'm not saying we're going to win it Dylan, but we're going to give it a fu...really good go."

"Harry, I don't think I'm speaking out of turn when when I say that you're not exactly known for your dance moves." Dylan said, a sly smirk on his face.

"Well....I...."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised at the moves Harry's got." Louis said firmly. "In fact I think everyone might be in for a bit of shock when they see Harry's first dance. In a good way obviously." 

"Thanks Louis." Harry said surprised. 

"Still got some way to match you though I imagine Louis." Dylan said leaning over Harry and patting Louis' knee in a very proprietary gesture.

Hell no. This man was supposed to be a professional interviewer and he was leaning over and touching Louis' knee like that. Like fuck would that stand thought Harry. "Absolutely Dylan I quite agree. Louis is a force of nature when it comes to dance. He's extraordinary." Harry said, placing his hand on Louis' knee and gently squeezing, leaving Dylan in no doubt how unimpressed Harry was with him.

Louis bit down hard on his lip to distract himself from Harry's hand on his knee, but he was finding it very difficult. 

"Yes he is isn't he, I thought that the very first time I met him all those years ago." Dylan said, never one to let anybody outdo him.

"Having the opportunity to watch first hand a professional dancer like Louis and to experience everything that comes along with that is....well it's something else." Harry said, casually rubbing his thumb softly over Louis' knee.

Feeling like the interview was about to spiral out of control along with his rapidly increasing heart rate, Louis tried to get some semblance of control back. "You're too kind, I shall remember that when you're moaning about the new shoes I got you hurting."

Harry gasped. "You told me they wouldn't hurt Louis, I'm outraged." Harry said laughing along with the audience. 

"It's all just a part of the dance experience Harold." Louis said with a straight face. "Suck. It. Up." 

The audience roared their approval as Harry tried desperately to ignore how much he enjoyed hearing Louis using the word suck.

"Right. Well. This is the first interview you've both done since your pairing was announced. Honoured Louis." Dylan said winking. 

Ugh what a proper dick. Read the room, nobody gives a shit you knew Louis first Harry thought, only just managing to swallow down the words.

"Harry did you know you were going to be dancing with another man?"

Well done you've actually asked me a question. "I did Dylan thanks for asking. The producer called me to the office and asked me and for a minute...."

"You wanted to say no?" Dylan said pouncing. "Didn't like the idea perhaps?"

"Not what I was going to say but I can see that doesn't quite fit your narrative." Harry said, his eyes flashing.

"What were you going to say then, please do tell us." Dylan said, smiling at the audience.

"As I was saying, when they asked I hesitated, because as everyone is aware I'm not the best dancer and I didn't want to let anybody down."

"What made you change your mind?" 

"I never changed my mind Dylan because I never said no." Harry said sighing. "Being asked is an honour and a privilege and if just one person watching gets something out of it then I feel like my job is done."

"Well said Harold." Louis said smiling fondly. "I agree with everything you said. Being asked to do this is not only an honour and privilege but I feel a huge sense of responsibility to get it right. We don't want to go out in the first show, which is why we've been practising so hard. I.... no we, don't want to let anybody down."

"That's very admirable of you Louis and there is no doubt in my mind that you won't." Dylan said, throwing what he considered a charming smile at Louis. "Oh and you of Harry of course."

"Why thank you Dylan." Harry said plastering on the fakest smile he could manage. 

"I understand that you've asked your followers on social media to pick a name for your pairing, how is that coming along?"

"Funny you mention that Dylan, because...."

"Yeah we've narrowed it down to the final three and we shall be announcing the winner later tonight on Instagram. Isn't that right Lou."

Louis shot Harry a bemused look because that wasn't the plan at all. They'd both decided yesterday after rehearsal they were going to announce it live today in their interview. "Erm yes, later on once we've looked at the final count."

"Any hints as to what the winner might be?" Dylan said, eager for a scoop before tonight.

"Well it'll be one of the three." Harry said, smiling sweetly.

"I guess I'll have to wait till later then." Dylan said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you will." Harry said brusquely.

"I'm afraid that's all we've got time for now, I've been Dylan Sale and thanks for delving with me. Give it up for the remarkable Louis Tomlinson and his celebrity partner Harry." Dylan said, as the audience began whooping. "I'll be back same time tomorrow, when I shall be delving into Cara Delevingne." 

The lights on set began to fade as the audience gathered up their belongings leaving Harry, Louis and Dylan sitting on the sofa and chair. As the audience began to leave, the three of them began to take their mic's off. 

"I thought that went rather well." Dylan said smiling, as he stood up and went straight to Louis. "Always a pleasure seeing you Louis, remember don't be a stranger." He said, pulling Louis into another hug.

Harry rolled his eyes yet again as Dylan held on for what seemed like an inappropriately long time. 

"I'll give you a call Dylan." Louis said pulling away.

"You do that. Harry good to meet you." Dylan said in a simpering tone leaving Harry in no doubt that he meant the exact opposite.

"You too Dylan." Harry said, his tone implying nothing could be further from the truth. "See you around." Or not.

Dylan was called away by the floor manager, whilst Harry and Louis made their exits. 

"You alright?" Louis said concerned.

"You seriously slept with that?" Harry said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

"Harry! We're in a TV studio for fucks sake, you have no idea if any of the cameras are still recording. What the fuck is wrong with you." Louis said as he stomped out of the studio.

"Shit shit shit." Harry said thanking everybody before running out after Louis who was waiting in the corridor for him.

"What the fuck Harold?"

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea where that came from." Yes I do.

"He's not as much of a dick as he seems."

"Could have fooled me. We were in the same interview right? He barely acknowledged me, he never once said my full name, and he just like....you know....the knee thing." Harry said, feeling the blush beginning to creep up his neck

Louis ran his hand over his face and sighed. "Is that why you didn't want to tell him our pairing name despite having agreed yesterday we were going to announce it?"

"Maybe, he just....I might as well not even have been there to be honest." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"Come on." Louis said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him along the corridor and down the stairs. 

"Are we going back to rehearse?"

"No." Louis said as they walked outside into the fresh air.

"Oh." Harry said stopping still on the pavement. "Is it because of what I said?"

"What?" 

"Are you fucked off with me?" Harry said quietly. "Is that why we're not going to rehearse?"

"Of course not Haz." Louis said softly. "I'm taking you to a cafe for lunch and we're going to sit and tell each other our shit stories about people that we've slept with. No names, just wildly inappropriate and embarrassing stories. Then we rehearse."

"Inappropriate and embarrassing? What if I haven't got any?"

"Harold. You pissed on my feet the first time you met me, you've definitely got some embarrassing stories to tell me. Am I right?" Louis said smiling.

"Maybe." Harry said smiling, his dimples popping out for the first time today.

"Then lets go." Louis said taking off down the road followed by a beaming Harry, both of them thinking this sounded awfully like a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry for lunch.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, I'm very happy you enjoyed the last chapter!! Again as always thanks for sticking with my rambling not much really happens chapters :-)

Louis switched his phone on as they began walking down the street heading for the cafe. It immediately started buzzing with notifications. That'll be Zayn, Louis thought as he rolled his eyes. 

"Lot of buzzing there Lou, quite the popular one." Harry said, walking alongside him. 

"Just switched my phone back on, pretty sure that'll be Zayn passing some shit comment on our interview." Louis said looking down at his phone. "Yep five from Zayn and a couple from Liam." He missed out the ones from Frankie, Liv, Charlie and even bloody Lottie. "How about you Harold, you brave enough to look at your phone?"

"Brave enough to switch it on and look, not brave enough to read what the messages say."

"Go on then." Louis said, encouraging Harry. 

"Fine." Harry said taking his phone out and switching it on waiting until his phone lit up. "Loads from Niall, a couple from Cara and Max too." Some from Gemma and his mum too, but Louis didn't need to know that.

"Cara and Max text you?" Louis said casually. 

"Probably trying to get details of what Dylan was like for her interview tomorrow." Harry said switching his phone back off. "How far is this cafe? I'm starved I skipped breakfast this morning."

"Harry." Louis said shaking his head. "You need to eat breakfast on days we're going to be rehearsing. How are you supposed to have enough energy otherwise?"

"Sorry." Harry said. "I didn't have time this morning, too busy trying to pick out something to wear for the interview."

"Clearly more important than dancing." Louis laughed.

"Yeah alright.....but seriously how far is it?" Harry whined. 

"Worse than my brother and sisters you are. It's about two minutes and then you can stuff your face with what you like."

"Can I?" Harry said waggling his eyebrows at Louis and winking. 

"You're an absolute disgrace Styles." Louis said trying to hold back his laughter. 

"I want a nice big fat...."

"Christ I can't take you anywhere." Louis said shaking his head. 

"What? I'm just hungry." Harry said gently nudging Louis. 

"Mmmm I bet you are." Louis said rolling his eyes fondly. 

"So what do you fancy then?" Harry said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. 

"Oh look we're here, saved by the bell." Louis said smugly.

"Here?" Harry said confused. "I thought we were going to a cafe?" 

"It is a cafe."

"Don't they usually have tables and chairs outside? You know somewhere you can sit and watch the world go by." Harry said, looking doubtfully at the building in front of him. There was paint flaking off the outside, what looked like a curtain hanging in the window so it was difficult to see in and the door appeared to be hanging off one of its hinges. 

"I think you're getting confused with one of your hipster places darling. This is a caff mate. Strong tea and a fry up and everybody knowing who you are."

"A fry up?" Harry said doubtfully. "Aren't we supposed to be training?"

"One fry up isn't going to kill you Harold." Louis said pushing the door open and walking inside. 

"Yeah alright." Harry said. 

"TOMMO!!" A huge booming voice shouted, so loudly Harry thought they could probably hear it right back at the BBC studio.

"Alright Lenny, how are you mate?" Louis said smiling.

"I'm good boy, want the usual?"

"Can you make it two please, I've got a friend with me."

"Where?"

Louis turned round to find Harry dawdling in the doorway. "Harold get in here and shut the door please." He said, waving him in. "Best kept secret in London this place is, we don't want just anybody wandering in and ruining the atmosphere."

Harry trailed in and stood slightly behind Louis at the counter, head ducked down.

"Alright Louis' mate, I'm Lenny."

"Hiiiii, I'm Harry."

"How do you know our Tommo then?" Lenny said curiously. 

"Erm I'm his....like......" 

"Potential boyfriend?" Lenny said winking at Louis. 

"No! He's my partner." Louis said hastily, pushing away all thoughts of a life where Harry might be his boyfriend. 

Lenny simply raised one eyebrow. "Partner eh?"

"Dance partner! He's my dance partner." Louis virtually screamed much to the amusement of Harry. 

"I'm his dance partner in case you didn't get that." Harry drawled with a smirk on his face. 

"Take a seat then boys, I'll give you a shout when it's ready." Lenny said smiling. 

Louis took the empty table by the door sitting down to see Harry smiling with his dimples out. "Fuck. Off."

"What?" Harry beamed. 

"I ordered for us, hope that was alright." Louis said, trying to distract Harry.

"Well you are my partner so sure." Harry said teasingly.

"Dick." Louis said shaking his head. 

"How do you know about this place if it's such a big secret?" Harry said curiously. 

"Lenny grew up with Liv and then when Frankie met Liv all three of them became really close. He's Tommy and Billy's godfather."

"You met him through Liv and Frank then."

"Pretty much, he used to come in the pub when I was still working there. He....erm...so...he was really good to me when I split up with my ex, him and Frankie made sure he knew he wasn't welcome back." Louis said his fingers tapping a nervous beat on the table.

"We can leave him out of our embarrassing stories Lou."

"Thanks, that erm...wasn't such a fun time for me." Louis said, smiling gratefully at Harry.

"So what have you ordered for us then?"

"It's a surprise Harold, you'll just have to wait and see." Louis chuckled.

"Mmmm it better not be something weird."

"We're essentially in a greasy spoon Harold, there is not going to be anything weird on the menu, what there will be is some of the best food you've ever had."

"Right." Harry said doubtfully.

"You'll see." Louis said confidently.

"Lou." Harry whispered.

"Why are you whispering, there's like one other person in here?"

"Well, that one other person on the next table hasn't stopped looking at me since we walked in, like really staring." Harry said quietly.

"Staring or glaring?"

"Not sure. Do you think he knows who I am?"

Louis turned his head to see what Harry was talking about and then smiled. "Dave! Alright mate, anything we can help you with?" Louis said politely.

"Louis what are you doing?" Harry said out of the side of his mouth.

"Can I join you for a minute Tommo?" Dave said hesitantly.

"Harold?" Louis asked, wanting to make sure Harry was comfortable with the situation.

"Erm.....ok?"

Dave stood up bringing his cuppa and phone and plonking himself next to Harry. "Sorry about the looks mate, I was trying not to be a weirdo about it."

"Do you know who I am?" Harry said.

"Bet that's not the first time you've used that line." Louis said laughing at his own joke.

"Idiot." 

"You're Harry Styles." Dave said smiling, before holding his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Hi." Harry said bewildered, shaking the offered hand. "So...like are you a fan?"

"Kinda?"

"Come on Dave, our food is going to be here soon say what you've got to say."

"Right. Yeah. Sorry Tommo."

"Alright mate, go on then." Louis urged.

"Would you mind face timing my kid?" Dave said quickly.

"Oh right, erm I guess?" Harry said, looking to Louis for help who was just sitting there doing nothing.

"He'd never forgive me if he knew I was in the same place as you and didn't at least ask."

"Alright then let's do this. Whereabouts is he at the moment?"

"Indoors, he's off college for another week, he broke his leg coming off his skateboard."

"Oh shit." Harry said looking concerned. 

"He'll be fine, he's just sat at home bored as fuck so this will proper cheer him up mate. Cheers."

"Sure, what's his name?"

"Reggie. He's going to lose his shit so I apologise now."

"Harry's used to it, when Frankie's twins met him they screamed in his face." Louis said, trying to hold his laughter.

"Yeah thanks Louis." Harry drawled.

"I'll call him and then you could just I guess pop your head in? Like is that how it works?"

"Sounds like a good plan Dave, let's do it." Harry said more confidently. 

Dave picked up his phone and called Reggie on FaceTime. It rang for a while to the point where they were all sure he wasn't going to answer before finally a bored looking boy's face accepted the call.

"You alright son?"

"So so bored. What time are you going to be home?"

"I've got one quick last job to do so I'll be back soon. I popped into Uncle Lenny's for food."

"Please can you get me one of Uncle Lenny's meatball sandwiches?"

"Already ordered it for you." Dave said, waving the wrapped sandwich at his son.

"Cheers Dad, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Hang on son, you'll never guess who else was in the caff." Dave said, the excitement clear in his voice.

"I don't know, David Beckham?" Reggie said sounded bored. 

"I'm hope I'm not too much of a letdown after that guess." Harry said, as he poked his head into Reggie's line of version.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Reggie, swearing!"

"I'm practically an adult Dad." Reggie said, rolling his eyes in the way only seventeen year olds know how to do. "You're Harry Styles, shit man I can't believe it."

"Hiiii." Harry said waving at a shocked Reggie.

"I just...oh my fuc.....I....erm....."

"Your dad said you'd broken your leg, you must be bored out of your brain."

"It's not too bad, I get to see my baby sister a bit more which is good."

"Baby sister?" Harry said, his eyes lighting up in delight. "

"I say baby but she's just turned one."

"What's her name?"

"Angelica."

"Beautiful name."

"Shit I can't believe I'm talking to Harry Styles!" Reggie said, the excitement evident on his face. 

"I'm nothing special, believe me." Harry said laughing, whilst a fond Louis looked on from the other side of the table. 

"You changed my life." 

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked. "What?!"

"Ask my Dad. Thank you Harry, so much, it was a honour to meet you."

"Honour to meet you too Reggie. I'll sort your Dad out with tickets for my first show back touring. Backstage passes the lot."

"Seriously!!!! Fuck this is like the best day ever."

"Reggie!"

"Sorry Dad, swearing I know. But sometimes the situation just fucking calls for it. I just spoke to Harry Styles!!!"

"I know mate." Dave said smiling. "I'll see you later sweetheart, give your mum and Angelica a big kiss for me." He said, waving bye to his son. 

"He seems lovely Dave." Harry said smiling. 

"Did you mean that about the tickets and backstage passes?"

"Of course and for the whole family and I'll throw in a couple more for Reggie's friends."

"Thank you so much Harry, I really do appreciate it."

"Erm so if you don't mind me asking, what did Reggie mean?"

"Don't lay it on too thick Dave, wouldn't want to give Harold here a big head." Louis said smirking. 

"I'll try and rein in it mate. We always watch X Factor together as a family, bit of a guilty pleasure. Chips from the chippy, Saturday night treat you know how it goes. Even when it's crap it's fun. When you were on the show we always wanted you to win and Reggie thought you were great and since then he's been a big fan."

"Thanks." Harry said smiling.

"Reggie is seventeen, just starting his last year of A Levels and he's getting on great. A couple of years ago it was a bit different. It seemed like everything was alright, like Reggie had lots of friends, he was a funny kid and could make people laugh easily, he went out he had a good time, all good."

"But?"

"He never seemed truly happy. Like there was something else happening that he couldn't or wouldn't talk about. Me and the missus were worried, but he wasn't getting into trouble, his school work was good and his friends all loved him so.....we kept on asking him...we knew there was something....but....we're good parents you know." Dave said trailing off. 

"Mate I've seen you with your kids in here, you're a good Dad." Louis said trying to reassure Dave who was clearly blaming himself.

"Just sometimes I feel like I should have done more."

"Did you find out what was happening?" Harry said gently.

"One Friday we were watching Graham Norton because Reggie knew you were on it doing an interview and performing your latest song and then all of a sudden there you were, coming out to the world as bi. Not gonna lie I was shocked, we'd seen all the paper stuff and not one mention of blokes just...well...a lot of women."

"Can't believe everything you read mate." Louis said shooting a quick smile to Harry.

"I know, I know, papers are full of shit. Next day Reggie stayed home with me and the missus instead of going out with his mates and.....he...erm...he just sat us both down on the sofa and came out as bisexual. Said he wanted to tell us for ages but didn't know how to say the words, until he saw you Harry." Dave stopped for a minute to take a deep breath and gather himself. "He said if you could sit there on a sofa and tell the whole world then he could sit on a sofa and tell me and his mum."

Harry knew he had tears brimming so he quickly blinked them back not wanting anything to interrupt Dave from telling his story. 

"Obviously I thought I'd never get the chance to meet you what with you being famous as fuck, but I told myself if I ever did I'd tell you about my Reggie and what you did for us as family. I can't ever thank you enough Harry, because you gave us Reggie back."

"Fucking hell Dave." Louis said, unashamedly wiping a few stray tears way. 

"Shit sorry was that a bit too full on?" Dave said worriedly.

"No it was perfect mate, wasn't it Hazza." Louis said softly.

"Yeah it was." Harry said sniffing. "How is he doing now?"

"Happy as fuck. Like I said before just started his second year of college and doing brilliantly, he's got himself a boyfriend, Marcus who is great, bit of a posh boy." Dave said laughing.

"Yeah those posh boys eh Harold, got to watch out for them." Louis said smirking.

"I'm not posh." Harry said, shaking his head.

"You are a bit mate." Dave said kindly. "Especially compared to Tommo here."

"Oi you." Louis said outraged.

"What? "Dave said laughing.

"Those tickets can be withdrawn you know." Louis grumbled.

"Yeah maybe if we were going to a Louis Tomlinson gig." Dave sassed back.

"I like you Dave, can we come here more often Tommo." Harry said smiling.

"Ugh stop encouraging him Dave, and don't call me Tommo it feels weird."

"Well I'll leave you to both to it. Harry it was an absolute pleasure to finally meet you and again thank you for all you do for girls and boys like my Reggie. I hope you and Louis smash the fuck out of Strictly this year, you can definitely count on our vote." Dave said standing up and shaking Harry's hand. 

"Lovely to meet you Dave, do you erm ever go into Frankie's pub?"

"How do you think I met Tommo?" Dave said, smiling at Louis.

"Next time you're in there I'll buy you a beer." Harry said.

"Buying pints for people as well, he's a keeper Tommo.....as a dance partner obviously." Dave said throwing Louis the most unsubtle wink he was ever likely to see.

"Yeah cheers for that Dave." Louis said rolling his eyes whist Harry sat there chuckling.

"See you both later, I got to get back to work."

See you around Dave." Harry said waving bye as Dave left the caff. "He was nice."

"Do things like that happen to you often? Random people coming up to you and that."

"Erm....I mean...." Harry said blushing. 

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, you should be proud." Louis said, reaching out and brushing Harry's hand.

"It's not like it happens all the time, just now and again people come up and want to talk to me about the interview. To be honest I get like a lot of letters."

"Letters?" Louis said confused. 

"My charity has a P.O. Box that people send letters to. I think that sometimes people find it easier to write it down then say it out loud and it's not like they can phone me up for a chat." Harry said laughing. "Niall makes sure the letters that are specifically for me get to me and then I write back."

Louis didn't think he'd ever meet another person like Harry Styles. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry's said tilting his head.

Shit shit shit. "You've erm got like a bit of food at the side of your mouth." 

"That's interesting because our food's not even here yet." Harry said, his eyes sparkling with delight. 

"So embarrassing sex stories let's start that." Louis said, looking around to see Lenny chuckling behind the counter. 

"Food's up Tommo." Lenney said smugly. 

"I'll bring it over." Louis shouted, hastily scrambling out of his chair and over to where Lenny was plating up their food. 

"Tommo Tommo Tommo. If Frankie could see you now." He laughed. 

"Shut up." Louis hissed. 

"You like him don't you?" Lenny said quietly, a kind smile on his face. 

Louis gave a brief nod of his head and grabbed the plates of food. "Shush." He said turning away and walking back to Harry.

"I'm really hungry, it looks great." Harry said, rubbing his hands together. 

"Even though it's not your usual sort of breakfast?" Louis smirked. 

"Yeah alright." Harry said rolling his eyes as Louis placed Harry's plate down in front of him. 

"Fill your boots then Harold." Louis said, sitting opposite and tucking in. 

Harry looked at his plate, overflowing with a typical fry up. Eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans and some fried bread on the side. "Where do I even start?"

"It depends on what sort of person you are really."

"How do you mean." Harry said just staring at his plate. 

"You could eat your favourites first, eat a bit of everything, or one thing at a time."

"How do you eat it?" Harry said intrigued.

"All in, bit of this bit of that, taste explosion in my mouth." Louis said as he gathered up a bit of everything and shoved it in his mouth.

"Attractive." Harry said giggling.

Louis waited till he'd swallowed it all down and smiled. "Hey I'm proud of my big mouth, comes in very handy at times."

"You are terrible. So is this where you bring all your dates?" Harry said winking. 

"Oh yeah I'm all class me, no fancy arse restaurants just Lenny's fry up. If you eat it all I'm a sure thing." Louis said winking. 

"Fry ups do it for you then?" Harry said, trying not to laugh. 

"Fuck yeah. Fried bread is like my ultimate turn on." Louis said, maintaining a straight face. 

"Is this leading into an embarrassing sex story?" 

"Me, fried bread and some bondage rope."

Harry choked on his food before swallowing down a whole glass of water. "Fuck Louis you can't just throw bondage rope into the conversation." 

"I was joking Harold......there was no fried bread." Louis said smugly as he watched Harry's cheek flush a delicious red. 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you meet Dylan?" Harry said warily. 

Louis sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Dylan used to be a presenter on The One Show before he got his own daytime slot. He was always interviewing us for Strictly, he was funny and alright looking and things just went from there."

"You find him funny?" Harry said shocked.

"Today wasn't the best version of himself."

"Mmmm....he's very touchy and handsey."

""He's just tactile."

"No I'm tactile, he's....well...just not." Harry said grumpily. "So was it serious between the two of you?"

"Er no not at all."

Harry smiled brightly.

"Yeah alright you, take that smug look off your face." Louis said laughing. 

"What? I'm just smiling because you're clearly worth way more than him."

"Am I?" Louis said, not believing the shit that was coming out of Harry's mouth. 

"Yes Lou, you are." Harry said, sincerity oozing from each word. 

"Oh." Louis said dropping his eyes in embarrassment. For a moment there was just silence, neither of them wanting to be the first to break it.

"You alright there boys?" Lenny shouted from the kitchen.

"All good cheers mate." Louis said breathing out a sigh of relief and finally looking at Harry.

"Yeah fine thanks Lenny." Harry said, still not dropping his gaze from Louis. "I meant what I said Lou." He whispered. "You're worth everything and more."

Louis' heart was hammering, he was sure Harry would be able to see it beating through his chest in about two seconds. He had to get this situation under control and take the tension down a notch. Louis was damned if he was going to lose it in Lenny's cafe, but fuck if Harry didn't make that hard in more ways than one. "Right Harold what's the strangest place you've ever had sex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Zayn and Louis have a chat, as do Niall and Harry. It's the final week of rehearsals before the show and Frankie asks Louis and Harry to look after the twins before the live shows begin.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for being so lovely and supportive and sticking with this story!!

Harry was lying in bed knowing he should really be getting up soon. However, knowing it and actually doing it were two very different things. The alarm went off for the fourth time and Harry snoozed it again. "Fuck fuck fuck." A couple of days ago Louis had taken Harry for lunch at a caff, well it was supposed to be lunch but they'd sat there for hours telling stupid stories trying to outdo each other. Harry had only known Louis maybe a month and yet it somehow felt like he'd never not known him. They had the same easy way of being around each other that he had with Niall, the difference being Harry didn't want to constantly touch Niall. It wasn't just a physical thing though, Harry knew that Louis was special. There was a comfort level between them that often resulted in Harry telling stories he'd only ever spoken of before with Niall and his family. Harry was possibly going to spend the next three months with Louis and he wasn't entirely sure he was going to get through it without his feelings growing exponentially. 

Looking at his phone again Harry dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, knowing that Niall would be here in about half an hour. Despite it being Sunday and there being less than a week left of rehearsals, Louis had given them the day off, well sort of. At precisely noon Louis would be coming to his house along with Zayn and the twins. "Fuck." Harry said, resting his forehead against the glass of his shower cubicle. He hadn't yet decided whether seeing Louis with the twins was going to be the best or worst thing that happened to him. 

"H where are you?" Niall shouted as he walked up the stairs. 

"In the shower, help yourself to breakfast."

"Only reason I came over early is so you'd make me pancakes you lazy fucker. I'll put the kettle on and you finish yourself off if you know what I mean." Niall cackled. 

"For fucks sake I'm not wanking." Harry shouted. 

"Course you're not mate." Niall said laughing as he walked back down to the kitchen. 

Harry finished in the shower, dried himself off and made his way down to join Niall. They hadn't seen each other for a few days, only talking on the phone because it was rare they didn't, this was the first time he'd seen Niall since the interview with Louis. He was waiting for the inevitable teasing. "Hey Ni." 

"Alright mate, you all ready for today with Louis, Zayn and the twins?" Niall said, pouring Harry a cuppa.

"Erm, I'm not sure if ready is the right word." Harry said quietly.

"How come?" Niall said, watching Harry grab pancake ingredients out of the fridge.

"Don't know." Harry shrugged, laying out all the necessities on the countertop.

"I don't really need pancakes mate, get your tea and let's go and have a sit down."

"Are you sure? I don't mind making them." Harry said puzzled.

"Harry, let's sit." Niall said, already wandering off into Harry's front room. "So you going to tell me what's up?", he said sinking into the comfort of Harry's sofa.

Harry sighed as he sat down and curled up beside Niall. 

"Do you not want Louis to come round?"

"It's not that."

Niall carried on sipping his tea, waiting for Harry to get whatever he needed to off his chest. 

"You know we went for lunch after the interview on Friday and it was really fun. I like seeing Louis out of the studio, he's relaxed and at ease with everyone around him."

"Zayn says that despite all the shit the papers say about his behaviour on the show, he's actually the most popular professional dancer with the crew and other dancers."

Harry smiled to himself. "I can see that."

"You had a good time then."

"Yeah."

"I don't see what the problem is." Niall said confused.

"Think I've done what I always do." Harry said, a glum look all over his face.

"You'll need to give me more than that."

"Oh thanks Niall." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"What? That could literally mean anything." Niall winked. 

"You know what I'm like sometimes, being too full on and all that." Harry said waving his hands in the air. 

"Do you mean with Louis?" Niall said hesitantly.

"Who the fuck else would I mean." Harry snapped. "Fuck fuck. Sorry Niall, I'm not pissed at you just myself."

"What happened then?" Niall asked, hoping that Louis wasn't as grumpy as Harry was today. "You said you had a good lunch that was fun and I know you went to rehearsal yesterday. I did notice that you didn't post the reveal of your video name like you said were going to do. "

"We're doing the video thing tonight after the twins have gone home. You and Zayn can be in it as well if you want?"

"I don.t mind, you might to check with Zayn though. So what has happened since Friday?"

"It was fine, all of it was fine and that's the problem. It was nice and rehearsal was nice and Louis was nice and our conversation was nice but it wasn't us." 

"How do you mean?"

"There was no back and forward between us. No like....." Harry searched his mind for the exact word to describe whatever was happening between himself and Louis. 

"Flirting." Niall said smugly.

"Well....I....I'm not sure....I don't think I'd describe it....." Harry spluttered. 

"H come on now." Niall laughed. 

"Yeah alright whatever." Harry said with an air of resignation. 

"So why do you think it was different then?"

"Fuck it's embarrassing." Harry said, eyes fixed on the carpet.

"Did you declare your undying love or something." Niall joked.

Harry just sat there.

"Oh fuck, you didn't do that, please tell me you didn't do that Harry?" Niall said shocked.

"No, but I might as well have." Harry grunted.

"Thank fuck for that, you had me worried there for a minute." Niall said, clutching his chest in shock.

"I told him that he was everything and more." Harry whispered.

Niall edged closer to Harry on the sofa and took his hand. 

"Fuck it must be bad if you're holding my hand." Harry said wryly.

"What did Louis say?"

"He asked me where the strangest place I'd had sex was."

"That was an interesting swerve in the conversation."

"Yeah well I think that was Louis' polite but obvious way of changing the subject. Now I'm going to have to spend the rest of the day watching him being completely fucking adorable with the twins. Fuck my life Niall."

"Stop being over dramatic." Niall said rolling his eyes. He knew that his friend had a tendency to withdraw in on himself when he was scared, but Niall wasn't going to let him do that this time. "Maybe Louis was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say."

"Seriously? Does Louis seem like the sort of person to be overwhelmed by anything."

"Harry you of all people should know about putting on a front sometimes, of not letting people see what you really think. Is it so impossible to believe that Louis might have done the same?"

"You think I should talk to him don't you." Harry sighed.

"I think you already know the answer to that mate." Niall said, gently squeezing Harry's hand. "Now let's get you into some proper clothes so you're not half naked when our boys arrive."

"Not sure Louis is my boy." 

Not yet maybe, but hopefully one day, Niall muttered to himself.

 

Louis woke to the sound of a key in his front door followed by expletives as somebody, hopefully Zayn stumbled in. 

"Fucks sake babe, what have I told you about leaving your fucking Vans behind the door. I nearly broke my neck." Zayn shouted. 

"Alright drama king." Louis mumbled under his breath as he rolled out of bed. He pulled some joggers on and walked to the kitchen. "'Morning." Louis rasped. 

"Want some toast?" Zayn said as he rummaged through Louis' cupboard. 

"If you can find any bread then yes please." 

"I'll make toast you go and have a shower, you won't want to meet Harry stinking like that." Zayn said laughing. 

"Fuck you." Louis said, stomping off to have a shower. 

Zayn carried on chuckling to himself whilst pulling his phone out and sending a quick test. _'Hope Harry's in a better mood than Louis.'_

_'Not sure about that mate. Looking forward to seeing one of you later though.'_

_'Me too babe.'_

Zayn finally found some bread that wasn't mouldy and shoved it in the toaster while he waited for Mr Grumpypants to get out of the shower. Louis had been off since the interview and lunch on Friday. He'd put on a front which was standard Louis, but Zayn was one of the few people who could see right through that. 

The toast popped just as Louis wandered back into the kitchen, hair still wet.

"Not shaving today then." 

"Nope." Louis said.

"Toast and tea for you." Zayn said, setting Louis' breakfast down on the table.

"Cheers."

Zayn spent the next five minutes standing in silence whilst Louis ate his toast and swigged down some tea. "So what crawled up your arse and died? Or should I say who didn't crawl up your arse?" Zayn said chuckling. 

"That's disgusting." Louis said, his glare searing Zayn to the spot.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Louis said, walking out of the kitchen and into the front room where he lay down on the sofa. 

Zayn sighed before going after him, he lifted Louis' head up, sat down and gently laid Louis's head back down. They simply sat there, Zayn knowing Louis would eventually be the one to break the silence. 

"Ugh fine you win, so when we had lunch we were like just chatting and Harry said he thought I was 'worth everything and more'.

"No way. What did you say?" Zayn asked excitedly. 

"I asked him where the strangest place he'd had sex was." 

"Oh babe." Zayn said, gently running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Typical me though right, never could take a compliment."

"I think it was a lot more than a compliment Lou. Me telling you your hair looks good is a compliment, Harry saying that.......well....it's more."

"Yes thank you Zayn." Louis said, his body squirming in embarrassment at just the thought of what Harry had said.

"You panicked didn't you." Zayn said sympathetically.

"Just not used to it I guess." Louis said, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the look of pity on Zayn's face. 

Zayn wasn't a particularly violent person, as he got older he believed in talking shit through and giving people second chances. There was an exception to the rule though, one person he would never give a second chance to and that was Louis' piece of shit ex boyfriend. He might never have physically hurt Louis, but he had been more then content to leave emotional scars that Zayn worried would never heal. "Is it really so difficult to believe that Harry would say that?"

"Say it to me.....yes. Mean it.....again yes."

"Did you want Harry to mean it?" Zayn whispered.

Louis took a deep breath and tried not to let his bottom lip wobble. "Yes." He said quietly. 

Zayn sighed with sadness. "Babe."

"Did you know people write to him."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Like on social media?" Zayn said confused, and not really sure where Louis was going with this.

"No like letters, actual pen to paper."

"How do they know where he lives? Isn't that kind of creepy?"

"They don't send them to his house you dick, they send them to his charity and then a few months later Niall arranges for them to be sent on to Harry. He reads them all Zayn, like every single letter."

"Are they nice letters?"

"Can you remember Big Dave from Frankie's pub?"

"Erm? I mean there's a lot of Dave's go in there to be fair."

"You do Zayn, his kid rides a skateboard, he goes in Lenny's as well."

"Oh Big Dave who isn't actually big, that Dave?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Why are we talking about Big Dave? I thought we were talking about Harry and letters. I've lost the whole fucking thread of this conversation babe." 

"Keep up Malik, I'll get there."

"Soon I hope." Zayn said, discreetly glancing at his watch.

"We bumped into Big Dave at Lenny's, well he came over to us, he wanted to talk to Harry."

"Everyone likes Harry, I told you that ages ago." Zayn said smugly.

"Actually he wanted Harry to speak to Reggie his kid, which of course Harry did, and then once that was done Dave told Harry some pretty personal stuff about Reggie. I mean...fuck Zayn....he has people coming up to him in a caff and thanking him, others writing to him and shit, telling him about how he changed their life.....I've never met anybody like him." 

"Yeah babe he's an angel, but do you know what, so are fucking you."

"I'm really not." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"You don't think you've changed people's lives?" Zayn said surprised.

"Hardly." Louis scoffed. 

"Lou Lou, you dance on one of the most popular shows in the UK. From September to December you dance every week showing the world your unapologetic, beautiful, sassy, gay as fuck self."

"I am sassy." Louis said proudly. 

"Imagine some kid at home sitting there watching you, maybe not understanding the things they've been feeling for a while, terrified that they're different from their friends and then out you strut and are just you. Louis fucking Tomlinson. Yeah maybe you don't get people coming up to you in a fucking caff, or writing you letters, but Lou Lou, you're making it the most natural thing in the world for a kid to say I'm like Louis Tomlinson and be fucking proud that they are."

"Fucking hell Zayn." Louis said coughing and subtly wiping a tear away. 

"All truth babe. Look.....if you want something real out of this at the end with Harry then you've gotta stop putting him up on a pedestal."

"I don't.....like....I...yeah alright." Louis sighed.

"Think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"If all else fails maybe try writing him a fucking letter." Zayn laughed, not knowing how a simple throwaway remark would change Louis' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the boys look after the twins, and Harry and Louis grow ever closer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so lovely, thanks for your comments I really do appreciate them!
> 
> Sorry I'm a day late.

They were running late and Louis was doing his best to try and stay calm as the fucking traffic light stayed on red for what felt like forever. 

"Calm down babe, Harry isn't going to care if we're a bit late."

"I care Zayn! I'm sure he already has this impression of me as someone who doesn't give a shit." Louis grumbled. 

"Where the fuck would he get that impression from?" Zayn said confused.

"We're not just a bit late either actually, we haven't even picked the twins up yet." Louis snapped. 

"Is this what you're going to be like all day, a moody tosser? Let me know now because I'll fuck off home." Zayn said, the annoyance evident in his tone. 

"Fuck. Sorry. Just....." Louis said, clearly stressed. 

"We're only five minutes away from Frank's, I'll just drop Niall a quick text to say the traffic is a fucking nightmare." Zayn said his fingers speeding across his phone. "All sent."

"Thanks Z." Louis said quietly. 

Five minutes later they were parking up at the back of Frank's pub. "I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologising you dick." Zayn said, gently elbowing Louis. 

"I'll be alright when we finally get there."

"When you see Harry you mean." Zayn said sniggering. 

Louis glared at Zayn for a moment before a small grin appeared. "Yeah maybe."

"What the fuck am I going to do with you eh. Come on let's go get the twins so you're ever nearer to seeing Harry." Zayn said, as he slipped hastily out the passenger side door. 

"Fucker." Louis mumbled before following Zayn into the pub. 

"Alright boys." Frank said nodding his hello. 

"Sorry we're a bit late, traffic was fucking murder." Louis said. 

"No worries, just to prepare you though, the twins are ridiculously fucking excited."

"Awww to see me." Louis smiled. 

"I think he was talking about them seeing Harry babe." Zayn smirked. 

"What?!"

"And you Lou Lou of course." Frank said winking. 

"Yeah yeah, are they upstairs?" 

"You head on up, Zayn can keep me company." 

"I'll be down in a minute." Louis said as he headed upstairs. 

"He looks tired." Frank said concerned, while Zayn sat on a stool at the bar. 

"I don't think he's sleeping well to be honest, he erm....he really fucking likes Harry."

"Huh, finally admitted it has he?"

"Pretty much." 

"Not to Harry though I imagine." Frank said knowingly. 

"Fuck no." Zayn scoffed. "I think I've got more chance of telling Harry."

"I just want him to be happy you know, and I'm not sure he's been proper fucking happy for a while." Frank said sadly. 

"I think this might be his chance Frank, well at least I hope so." Zayn said smiling. 

"Fingers fucking crossed mate." 

 

As soon as Louis walked upstairs he was met with two exuberant boys throwing themselves at him.

"LOU LOU BELLE!!!"

"Alright loves." Louis said, sweeping both boys up into his arms. 

"Is he here? Is he?! Is he downstairs?!!" Tommy said excitedly, trying to peer around Louis' back. 

"Do you mean Harry?"

"Yes! Harry Styles!!"

"No love he's at his house, me and Zayn are driving you both there."

"Then why are we still here." Tommy said, wriggling out of Louis' arms and grabbing his little backpack from inside the door. 

"Can you get mine please Tommy." Billy asked before also wriggling out of Louis' arms. 

"Wow I feel wanted not."

"Hello darling." Liv said, pulling Louis into her arms. "Harry's a shiny new thing, you'll always be our Lou Lou Belle." Liv whispered. 

"Thanks Liv." Louis laughed. 

"They packed their bags themselves so god knows what's in there. I did see them shoving some books in so they've got that covered."

"Harry said he's got lots of stuff for kids at his house because he has a few godchildren, so I reckon we'll be alright."

"Ready!" The twins shouted in unison. 

"Be good for Lou Lou Belle and Harry, now if you want to come back early just tell Lou Lou and he'll bring you straight home." 

"Yes mum, we'll be alright because Harry Styles is nice and so is Lou Lou Belle." Billy said. 

"And Zaynie." Tommy said. "I packed some drawing stuff with me."

Liv gave all three of her favourite boys big kisses before Louis headed downstairs with the twins to get Zayn and say bye to Frankie. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs the twins burst into the bar, swiftly followed by Louis.

"Dad! We're going now to see Harry Styles!" Billy shouted in the middle of the bar.

"Oi oi." The punters in the pub all yelled and then laughed as Louis tried to hush Billy.

"Shut up you lot." Frank shouted as the twins ran and hugged their dad. 

"It was alright for me to say we were going to visit Harry Styles wasn't it Dad?" Billy said, looking up at Frank with a worried expression on his little face. 

"Yes my darling it was fine, you're excited and there's nothing wrong with that." Frank said, ruffling Billy's hair. 

"Ok." Billy said relieved.

"I'm sure your mum has already said this, but both be good and remember you're guests in Harry's house."

"Yes dad." The twins chorused before smacking kisses over Frank's face. 

"Go on then go have fun. Louis did you want to stay the night with us after you've dropped the twins back?"

"Erm Zayn what are you doing?"

"I was going to stay at Niall's." 

"Oh were you now." Louis said winking. 

"Shut up." Zayn said rolling his eyes. 

"I'll stay then Frankie, cheers mate."

"Yes!!!!!" The twins screamed. 

"Come on then boys lets get going." Louis said ushering the twins away. "See you later Frankie."

"Bye!!" The twins yelled as they followed Zayn and Louis out to the car. 

"In you get." Louis said as the twins scrambled inside while Zayn put their backpacks in the boot. "Ready to go see Harry Styles?"

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!" 

Zayn jumped in the passenger seat, Louis started the car and finally they were on their way to Harry's. 

 

Harry had plumped the cushions on his settee at least five times and it was doing Niall's head in. "Mate he's not going to give a shit if one of your pillows is fucking wonky."

"I know that Ni, I just.....I need to do something to pass the time until they get here." Harry said as he took a final look at his cushions.

"Because you can't wait to see Louis." Niall said in a sing song voice. 

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed before screaming at the sound of the intercom buzzing. 

"Way to play it cool H." Niall cackled.

"Shut up, it just made me jump." Harry said as he walked over to the intercom. "Hello."

"Hi Harold, we're finally here. Sorry we're late."

"No worries Lou I'll buzz you in." Harry said before pushing down on the entry button. "God his voice even sounds lovely through a crackly fucking intercom."

"Erm Harry we can still hear you." Louis squeaked. 

"Shit." Harry said, before hanging up mortified. "You might as well kill me now Niall before I die of fucking embarrassment."

 

"Well would you listen to that." Zayn said laughing. 

"Harry Styles said a rude word." Tommy shouted from the back seat. 

"Yes he did Tommy and one you won't be repeating." Louis said. "Maybe ask him for something for your swear jar though when we get inside."

"So lovely voice, still nervous?" Zayn said, barely stifling his laughter.

"Shut up Zayn." Louis said side-eying him while driving into Harry's. 

"Does Harry Styles live in this big house?" Billy said, as he and Tommy stared wide-eyed out the window.

"Guess so, which means we all need to be on our best behaviour when we get inside." Louis said as he parked up on the driveway outside Harry's big fuck off house.

"Even Zayn." Tommy giggled.

"Especially Zayn, he's a terror." Louis said.

"I won't do anything to embarrass the twins." Zayn said winking at the boys in the backseat.

"It's more me I was worried about." Louis muttered underneath his breath.

Zayn opened the passenger door, getting out and stretching his legs before opening the back door for Billy whilst Louis did the same on the other side for Tommy. 

"Don't forget our back packs Lou Lou Belle." Tommy said as he slid out of the car.

Louis held Tommy's hand whilst he unlocked the boot and grabbed his back pack. He gave it to Tommy to put on as Zayn took Billy's out and waited for him to do the same.

"Right, ready boys?" Zayn said.

"YES!" They shouted before running ahead to the front door, swiftly followed by Louis and Zayn. 

"Who wants to knock?" Louis said.

"We can do it together." Tommy said smiling at his brother, before they both began banging on the door. "Harry Styles!!"

Barely seconds passed before they heard the sound of the door being unlocked and then there he was, Harry, standing in the doorway in joggers, a white tshirt so sheer you could see his butterfly and bare feet making Louis' heart beat just that little bit faster.

"Hey." Harry said waving like the endearing fucking idiot he was.

"Hi." Louis said waving back, ignoring the rolling of Zayn's eyes beside him.

"Hello Harry Styles, you need to put some money in a swear jar because we heard you say a rude word." Tommy blurted out.

Louis watched as a delicious flush began to make its way up Harry's neck to his cheeks. 

"Remind me before you go and I'll give you something for your swear jar at home."

"The old remind me later trick, don't fall for it boys, make him pay up now." Louis said, trying to make light of the situation and ease Harry's embarrassment.

'You caught me." Harry said, playfully putting his hands up in the air.

A giggle erupted out of Louis' mouth before he managed to swallow it back down. 

"Are we going to stand on your doorstep all day Harry, because I think there might be a Niall inside I'd quite like to see." Zayn said.

"Oh sh....sugar, come in come." Harry said ushering them all inside. "Niall is in the kitchen, I'll take you there first Zayn and then I can give Lou and the twins a quick tour of the house."

Zayn, Louis and the twins followed Harry down a long hallway before they reached the kitchen which handily also led out onto the garden.

"Hi babe." Zayn said, his face lighting up on glimpsing Niall sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Zayn." Niall said moving towards Zayn and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"Let's leave them too it, and I'll give you the grand tour. Boys you can just drop your bags in here for the moment."

The twins hastily deposited their bags before following Harry and Louis back out into the hallway. "That was the kitchen, and then opposite we have well I guess it's a bit like a study. Niall uses it when he comes over to do my contracts and stuff."

"You don't use it?" Louis asked.

"Not really, it's a bit too office like for me." Harry said opening the door to reveal a desk, a couple of chairs, shelves stacked with box folders, a computer and a map with pins in.

"Why does the map have pins in?" Billy said curiously.

"Niall adds a pin for every country we visit or perform in."

"There's loads."

"We've been to lots of places." Harry said smiling.

"Dad said he's going to take us on a plane one day." Tommy said. "What's it like?"

"You've never been on a plane before?"

"Not yet, but one day we will because Dad said and he never lies to us." Tommy said firmly.

"Then I'm sure you will and being on a plane is exciting, so you've both got a lot to look forward to."

"Maybe we can get a map like yours once we've been on the plane." Billy said trying to reach up and run his fingers over it.

"I'll make sure Niall gets you one." 

"Thank you Harry Styles." Billy said beaming.

"Where to next Harold?"

"Next door to this is the bathroom, pretty standard really, next to the kitchen is the dining room." Harry said as they continued walking down the hallway. "This is the front room, where we watch TV and generally hang out and take it easy." 

Louis followed the boys in to find an ultra clean room with a settee that didn't look like anybody ever sat in it. "Harold did you clean before we got here?"

"I had some time, I might have erm....done a little bit." Harry said, turning away so Louis couldn't see his blush. "Upstairs is basically bedrooms and then downstairs is my studio where I write my music and record as well sometimes."

"I'd quite like to see that sometime if that's alright?"

"What my bedroom?" Harry said winking.

"Erm studio, I meant your studio!" Louis said, now the one feeling his face turning red.

"You're welcome to see the studio anytime Lou."

"Thanks." Louis said smiling.

"Please can we see the garden now Harry Styles?" Tommy asked politely.

"Course, and you know now you've seen my house you don't have to call me Harry Styles anymore."

"What do we call you then?" Tommy asked. 

"I call him Harold."

"Yeah don't call me that." Harry laughed. "You can call me Harry or H, either will be fine."

"Ok Harry St.....Harry, thank you."

"Come on then, let's go." Harry said as the twins excitedly followed him back down the hallway. "If we go through these doors into the kitchen I can show you the garden properly." He said, opening the side door to the kitchen to find Zayn and Niall kissing.

"Mwah mwah mwah." Tommy giggled whilst Billy made smooching noises at the two men.

"Can't leave you two alone for five minutes." Louis sighed.

"Jealous mate?" Niall said, finally pulling himself away from Zayn.

"Of you kissing Zayn, hardly." Louis scoffed.

"Just jealous he's not getting any action." Zayn drawled.

"Zayn." Louis hissed.

"Ok, so finally we have the back garden." Harry said, trying to get everything back on track as Louis glared at Zayn. He beckoned the twins over and opened the french doors that led straight into the garden, watching in delight as the twins face lit up with excitement and glee. 

"Harry is this all your garden?" Tommy asked puzzled. 

"It looks like a park." Billy said his eyes full of wonder, as he took in the swings, slide and roundabout. "Why do you have a park in your garden?"

"I have a big garden and lots of my friends have kids so when they come visit they have all of this to play on."

"Like Lou Lou Belle is your friend so now we can come visit and play?" Tommy said. 

"Yeah Lou Lou Belle is my friend." Harry said smiling brightly at Louis. 

In unison Tommy and Billy spun around and ran to Harry before throwing themselves at his legs. Harry bent down so he was on their level and brought them both in for a hug. 

"Thank you for being Lou Lou Belle's friend, Dad says you make him smile." Tommy whispered. 

"Oh." Harry said, overwhelmed for a moment. "He makes me smile too." He whispered. 

"And you like his voice." Billy said giggling as he grabbed Tommy's hand and began running across the garden. 

"So cheeky." Harry said laughing, as he began running after them watched by a thoroughly endeared Louis. 

"Staring much." Zayn said sidling up to Louis. 

"Shouldn't you be attached to Niall's lips somewhere." 

"Ooh good comeback. He seems like a natural with kids." Zayn mused as Harry chased the twins around the garden.

"It's like he's got no fucking faults." Louis snorted.

'He likes you, so he's clearly got one." Zayn said dryly.

Louis laughed before giving Zayn the finger. 

"Seriously though babe, he's fucking great."

"Too...."

"Don't even think about completing that fucking sentence." Zayn said gently nudging Louis.

"Where's Niall?"

"Bathroom."

"You like him don't you." Louis said smiling.

"He's alright." Zayn said, downplaying it.

"Mmmm." 

"Lou Lou Belle save us!!!!" Tommy shouted as Harry finally caught up with the boys.

"Harold put my boys down." Louis said as he strode across the lawn.

"What you going to do about it Lou Lou Belle?" Harry yelled as he began tickling the twins. "You don't scare me!" 

Louis knew he was all kinds of fucked, but for once he wasn't going to concern himself with negative thoughts and worry. This day at Harry's was going to be about fun and enjoyment, and if Louis fell a little bit deeper as a result then he'd deal with that tomorrow.

 

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis walked confidently across the grass towards him. He looked beautiful today, a walking advert for Adidas with his oversized hoodie and trackie bottoms. 

"I'm coming for you Styles." Louis shouted.

Harry only just managed to bite back the filthy response running through his mind, aware of the fact the twins were around. "Bring it on."

Louis jogged the last few steps and managed to rescue the twins from Harry's clutches, only to have the tables turned when they launched themselves at him and began tickling him instead. "I saved you both and this is how you repay me!" Louis squealed.

"Catch us catch us!!!" Billy shouted, before he and Tommy both took off at speed running haphazardly around the garden.

Harry and Louis both leapt to their feet and proceeded to spend the next fifteen minutes chasing the twins all around Harry's garden.

 

Harry lay on the ground next to Louis, puffed out from running after the twins. "I thought you were supposed to be a dancer.....lots of stamina so you're always telling me." Harry said taking deep breaths. 

"Running around after twins is different Harold, beside I'm not as knackered as you." Louis said, standing up quickly and doing star jumps to the amusement of Harry. "See, as I've said before plenty of stamina." 

"You're such an idiot." Harry laughed. 

"I'm disappointed, I thought you rock stars had more stamina, I've seen you running around all over the stage giving it some."

"You mean when you were youtube stalking me." Harry said winking. 

"Right up with you Styles, this was a warm up for a bit of practice." Louis said, trying not to sound too flustered. "Zayn and Niall can watch the twins for a bit, we'll get a bit of rehearsal in out here." Louis held his hand out to Harry who eagerly took it and let Louis slowly pull him up. 

"Thanks." Harry said more than aware of just how close they now were to each other. 

"Anytime." Louis said, his eyes instinctively dropping to Harry's lips. 

"We should get back to the house yeah?" Harry said, his hand still delicately holding Louis'.

"Probably." Louis said, not letting go as his thumb gently caressed Harry's palm. 

"What are we doing Lou?" Harry whispered. 

"I have no fucking idea." 

"Oi you two, are you just going to stand there in the grass forever." Niall shouted. 

And in an instant the moment was gone, Louis' hand slipped out of Harry's and he pulled his gaze away from the gorgeous face in front of him. "Come on then." Louis said, turning and walking away from Harry. 

"Fucking Niall." Harry mumbled before catching up with Louis. "You've got grass stains on your trousers."

"Looking at my arse are you Harold." Louis said smugly. 

"What! Erm....I just...." Harry spluttered. 

"It's fine, I know it's spectacular." 

"Oh you do do you?" Harry laughed. 

"You mean you don't think it is?" Louis said knowingly. 

"Well... I mean....." Harry muttered. 

Louis gently bumped Harry with his hip. "I'm teasing Styles."

"You're good at it."

"You've no idea love." Louis said grinning. 

"Menace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst at knowing how to end a chapter, anyway the day out at Harry's continues in the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for the comments and kudos, as ever I really do appreciate it.
> 
> I apologise for the delay since posting my last chapter, I was away for a weekend and then it felt like I was losing my way a bit with the story in terms of my writing. I'm back on it now though and while this isn't my best chapter it's a start. I should be back to my usual posting schedule which is a couple of weeks between each chapter.
> 
> As I've said before, thanks for sticking with what is essentially mostly people just having a chat.

Louis' hands were shaking so much as he walked back alongside Harry he had to quickly shove them in his trackie pockets. It was easy to put on a confident front, he'd been doing it for most of his life, he could keep this up for a while longer yet. He knew Harry was chattering away beside him, and he was a doing a good job of responding to questions about their dance, but all he could think about was the fact he'd been holding Harry's hand less than five minutes ago. 

"What were you two chatting about out there." Zayn said, as they drew closer. 

"Rehearsal stuff. I was going to ask if you and Niall wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the twins while me and Harry did a bit of practicing. We'll be in the garden as well but if we know you're watching them we can concentrate a bit more knowing you two are looking after them."

"Niall you up for that?" Zayn asked. 

"He's a big kid himself, he'll be all over those swings given a chance." Harry said laughing.

"Oi you I've seen you on that roundabout and slide a time or two." Niall responded. 

"Please tell me there are pictures of that, I'd love to see Harry getting his ginormous self down the slide." Louis said, on firmer ground now he could crack jokes at Harry's expense. 

"Heyyyyy." Harry said pouting. 

Maybe not, Louis thought as he stared at Harry's ridiculously endearing face. 

"Course we'll keep an eye on the boys, from what Louis says you need all the practice you can get mate." Zayn said smirking at Harry.

"Zayn I did not say that!" Louis shrieked. 

"It's alright I know I need the practice." Harry said, looking miserably down at the ground. 

"Harry, I'm just teasing Louis, he'd never say anything like that about you. Promise. I only ever hear good things." Zayn said quickly.

"What good things?" Harry said, intrigued. 

"And on that note let's start practice." Louis said as he turned Harry around and began to lead him towards the middle of the garden. 

"No wait! What good things? I want to know what you've been saying about me!" 

"Course you do, you egomaniac." Louis chuckled. "If you're lucky I'll tell you later, now come on we've got practice to squeeze in."

 

The next hour passed in a haze as Louis spun Harry around the garden, often cheered on by an encouraging and supportive Zayn, Niall and the twins. 

"Is Niall always this loud?" Louis said laughing after a particularly raucous shout from the Irishman. 

"Pretty much." Harry said smiling. 

"I like him."

"Good, he likes you too."

"Thank fuck, it's always good to have the friends on side." Louis said, before realising what he'd said. "You know because we'll be spending a lot of time together professionally and because he's seeing Zayn, bit awkward otherwise is what I meant."

Harry found Louis pretty fucking irresistible most of the time, but this version of Louis, embarrassed and cute was beyond endearing. "I get it Lou." Harry said smiling. 

"Yeah ok." Louis said relieved. "I think erm your dancing is coming along really well. Have you been practicing with somebody else?" Louis teased. 

"As if." Harry laughed. "Only you Lou."

"Look at the songwriter rhyming." Louis winked. 

"Lou Schmoo, Lou Lou, Lou moo, Lou zoo, Lou Boo." Harry giggled, thinking he was the funniest thing ever. 

"Hang on did Zayn say something?" Louis said suspiciously. 

"About what?" Harry said confused. "My ability to rhyme Lou with a number of words?"

"Doesn't matter." Louis breezed. "Let's get on with practice."

"No no no no, you can't just get me all curious like that and then change the subject." Harry whined. 

Louis deliberately ignored the twinge in his trackies at Harry's whine. 

"Pleaseeeee."

Fuck, Louis was about two seconds from having to adjust himself. "Fine."

"Yes!"

"My mum calls me boo bear." Louis mumbled. 

"What.....?" Harry stammered. "Did you say Boo bear?" Harry said in delight. 

"Can we forget I said it." Louis groaned, refusing to look Harry in the eye.

"Never. First it's Lou Lou Belle, and now Boo Bear. Could you get any more fucking adorable." Harry said breathlessly. 

Louis kept his eyes firmly on the grass, still not daring to look at Harry. His face was on fire and his heart was galloping, and he knew one look at Harry's face would have him blurting out words he'd managed to keep inside his head so far. 

Harry sensed Louis' embarrassment and didn't want to torture the man any longer. "How about we take a break and get some lunch, the boys must be starving."

"And the twins." Louis said laughing, finally looking up at Harry's smiling face.

"Funny too." Harry beamed. 

"Come on Styles I'm hungry now you've mentioned food." Louis said walking back towards the house followed by a fast paced Harry. 

"What sort of things do the twins eat?" Harry said concerned he might not have the right sort of food in his fridge. 

"Liv is great at giving them anything and everything, they're not fussy at all." Louis said allaying Harry's worries.

"Sounds like Niall." Harry giggled. 

"What sounds like me?" Niall said looking up as Harry and Louis reached the house.

"Lou was just saying the twins eat most things and I said that sounds like Niall."

"Nothing wrong with a healthy appetite, ain't that right Zayn." Niall said winking.

"Ugh you're disgusting, I don't want to hear about your sexual appetite cheers." Louis said fake gagging.

"Jealous babe?" Zayn said, pulling Niall into his arms and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"As if." Louis huffed. "Billy, Tommy, time for lunch." Louis left a laughing Zayn and Niall to it while he collected the boys from the swings. "Harry's got some lunch for us loves if you're both hungry?"

"Food!!!" The boys yelled before scrambling off the swings and running into Louis' arms. 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Louis laughed, as he took the boys hands and led them back to the house and into the kitchen where Harry's arse was sticking out of the fridge whilst he perused it's contents.

"Fudge me." Louis exclaimed.

"Swear jar." Harry laughed as he turned round to face Louis knowing where his eyes were a few seconds ago. "Tut tut Louis, you're supposed to be setting a good example for the twins." He said, eyes glistening with mirth. 

"Yeah Lou Lou Belle." Billy said giggling.

"Boys you wanna help me make lunch?"

"Yes please Harry." Tommy said, letting go of Louis' hand and running to join Harry.

"Me too!" Billy said, following his twin.

"Looks like they've got a new favourite." Niall laughed.

"They're not the only ones." Zayn said winking at Louis.

"Ha bloody ha." Louis said rolling his eyes before sitting down at the kitchen table and watching while Harry roped the boys into helping him prepare their sandwiches.

 

Half an hour later, everyone was sat outside finishing off the sandwiches Harry and the twins had made for them. 

"Good job boys," Louis said smiling as he swallowed the last of his sandwich. "I'm so full now." He said, patting his stomach.

"Might want to wait a bit longer for practice till the food is settled." Harry said.

"If you're resting for a bit out here with the twins, do you mind if I go show Zayn something in your office H? Would that be alright?" Niall asked.

"Something? Is that what we're calling it now." Louis said, pointedly looking down at Niall's crotch.

"Mind out of the gutter." Zayn said, gently hitting him around the back of the head.

"Yeah sure Ni, we'll practice when you're done." Harry agreed.

"Zayn will you look at my drawings when you're finished please?" Tommy asked.

"Course little man." Zayn replied.

"And my colouring please?" Billy said.

"Show me as many as you like buddy." 

Zayn and Niall headed off to do who knows what whilst the twins grabbed their backpacks and began rummaging around in them.

Tommy pulled out his drawing pad and pencils while Billy got his colouring book and felt tips out. They lay down on the grass and began drawing and colouring, leaving Harry and Louis to relax for a bit. 

Not one for mess Harry took the plates back into the kitchen and left them in the sink before rejoining Louis who'd migrated to the patio and was now sitting on the decking watching the twins occupying themselves. 

"They're great kids." Harry said, as he sat down next to Louis.

"I know. Liv and Frank are so proud of them." Louis said fondly as he gazed at the twins quietly occupying themselves.

"As they should be. Do you want kids?"

"Fuck yeah." Louis said, dropping his voice slightly so the twins wouldn't hear him swear. "I've got a big family, lots of sisters and one brother so I'm used to a houseful of people and noise. I'd love a family of my own. You?"

"Fuck yeah." Harry said smiling at Louis. "I mean I've not got a big family but we're as close as can be. To be able to experience that with my own family would be amazing, can't wait to be honest."

"Really?" Louis said surprised.

"Does that freak you out?" Harry said worried.

"Of course not, I'm just a bit surprised is all."

Harry frowned.

"Not in a bad way Haz."

"Mmmm." Harry said unsure.

"Truly Harry." Louis said sincerely. "Have like....erm....in the past other people been freaked out by you wanting a family?"

Harry brought his knees up to his chin and laid his head down so he was glimpsing Louis out of the corner of his eye. "Well...it's not the wanting a family that freaks people out, it's the can't wait for it to happen bit that gets them. People have this like perception of me that I'm this wild rockstar who isn't going to settle down for another twenty years. They think I'm just going to fuck about with anything that moves, and there's nothing wrong with that if that's what you're into, but it's not for me, it never has been." Harry said quietly. 

"Does that frustrate you?"

"What.....that that's all people see when they look at me?" 

"Yeah."

"Maybe a bit. I get a bit sad sometimes when I'm having a lovely conversation with someone and then at the end of the evening they assume we're going to fuck. People interest me, I like finding out about them, doesn't mean I'm automatically taking them back to my hotel room."

Louis' heart ached for him. "It must be difficult being so high profile."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the position I'm in. I get to write music and perform on stage for thousands of people, but the intrusiveness of it can be hard.......and the erm......like it can be quite lonely at times, I can't expect Niall to always stay with me." Harry said, picking at a loose bit of decking.

"I would have thought you'd have lots of people around you being on tour and that?" 

"I can be at a party surrounded by hundreds of people and still feel like the loneliest person in the room."

"Haz....." Louis said sadly.

"Shit sorry, this all got a bit serious didn't it, bet this wasn't what you were expecting when you agreed to bring the twins over, me blurting out my tales of woe."

"It's alright I don't mind." Louis said. 

"I do." Harry said, burying his face into his knees.

Louis instinctively wanted to reach out to comfort Harry, but lacking the nerve to do so he slowly inched his pinkie finger towards Harry's and gently caressed it. He held back a smile as Harry let him. "You know I get the whole lonely thing, not in the same way as you because I'm not sure I've ever been in a situation where I'm surrounded by hundreds of people at a party but......being a professional dancer can be quite isolating." Louis said, not quite believing he was actually going to tell Harry this.

"In what way?" Harry said, now turning to look at Louis.

Louis looked over to see Billy and Tommy lost in their own little world with their art before looking back at Harry. 

"You don't have to explain if it makes you uncomfortable Lou." Harry said, every inch of him wanting to reach out to Louis.

"In a way the dance world is very small and it's competitive as fuck. You go to hundreds of auditions and see the same people over and over auditioning alongside you and it's fine, you have a nice chat and a catch up but, underneath there's this like erm thought that they'd better not get the job because you've got rent to pay. Makes it hard to get close to people you know when you pretty much are hoping they fail. Fuck I sound like the worst person, what I'm trying to say is there's a reason why since I moved to London my best friends are Liam, Zayn, Frankie, Liv and the twins. Pretty pathetic really." Louis said miserably.

"In what sense could that ever be pathetic Lou. You've got six people you love and trust and who I'm sure feel the same way about you."

"I know and I'm so thankful for that really I am, I don't mean to sound like I'm whining."

"You're not." Harry said trying to reassure Louis.

"It's just.......fuck I'm shit at explaining stuff and now I feel like one of those people who take someone else's issue and make into theirs. I should't have said anything, I'm sorry."

"Louis that's not what I think you're doing."

"You're too nice Harold." Louis said standing up quickly. "I'm just going to use the bathroom, I won't be a minute." He said as he hastily made his way back inside the house.

"Where is Lou Lou Belle going?" Billy asked, noticing that Louis had slipped away.

"He just needed to use the bathroom for a moment, now how about you show me your drawings before Zayn gets back?"

"Yes! And Tommy can show you what he was drawing too." Billy said, making sure his twin was involved.

"Finished!" Tommy yelled, before picking his drawing up and running over to Harry with the finished picture. "So this is me and Billy on the swings with Zayn and Niall pushing us and over here is you and Lou Lou Belle dancing in the grass." Tommy said proudly as he thrust the drawing into Harry's hands.

"Goodness that's brilliant Tommy, I like how you've made me taller than Lou Lou Belle." Harry said laughing.

"Mmmm not sure I'm keen on that bit." Louis muttered under his breath as he rejoined the twins and Harry in the garden.

"Do you like it?" Tommy said hopefully.

"It's fantastic love, I like Harry's curls." Louis said, looking at the Harry figure on the paper who had a headful of long luscious curls.

"Usually I let Zaynie have some of my drawings, but as you had us over to play Harry would you like it?" Tommy said shyly.

"Oh....I....well..." Harry said a bit overwhelmed. "I would love it Tommy, I shall put in my studio to remind me of the fun we have today."

"You don't have to do that Haz." Louis said, his heart beating a little faster at Harry's thoughtfulness.

"I know I don't, I want to." Harry said, beckoning Tommy in for a quick hug. "Thank you Tommy I love it."

"Billy show Harry your colouring now." Tommy said, waving his twin over.

Billy brandished his colouring at Harry who took it without hesitation. "You've coloured the giraffe in amazing Billy, why did you pick the giraffe to do?"

"Because it reminds me of you, with it's long legs."

Louis just about pissed himself laughing and that was how Zayn and Niall found him, still giggling to himself in the garden whilst Harry and the twins helped themselves to drinks from the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Zayn asked.

"Billy did some colouring and picked a giraffe because it reminded him of Harry with it's long legs. You had to be here." Louis said still laughing.

The twins ran back into the garden to eagerly show Zayn their artistic endeavours, who oohed in the appropriate places. 

"We said that Harry could have our art Zaynie to say thank you for letting us play in his garden, is that alright? Tommy said hesitantly.

"I couldn't think of a better person to have them." Zayn said smiling at Harry as he walked back into the garden.

"Nialler please can you push me on the swings again?" Billy said. 

"Absofudginglutely." Niall said.

"Swear jar!" Tommy shouted before dissolving into giggles with Billy.

"If you're going to be on the swings with Billy then do you mind if I go hang the art in my studio?" Harry asked.

"Go ahead, Zayn and I will take care of them." 

"Cheers Ni. Erm Lou would you like to help me, I can show you my studio at the same time before we start practice again?" Harry said.

"Yeah I'd love that." Louis agreed instantly as Zayn and Niall shot knowing looks at each other again.

"Come on then, follow me." Harry said as he took Louis' hand and gently pulled him towards the house. "I'd like to show you my writing room as well if that's alright? You've showed me the space where you work and love and now I'd like to do the same."

"Lead on Harold." Louis said not letting go of Harry's hand for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows Louis one of the most important places in his house. 
> 
> Next chapter should be bit longer too.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and for always being so patient and lovely.

Harry couldn't believe Louis was still holding his hand, granted they were only a few steps inside the house but his small hand was still being engulfed by Harry's. 

"Do you use your studio a lot?" Louis asked, still holding on tightly to Harry lest he slip away. 

"I love recording in there, I feel at home with my things around me, and my band like it too. I use it when I'm collaborating with other writers too, they feel comfortable being in that environment." Harry said as he led Louis upstairs hands still firmly enclosed in each other's. 

Louis realised his heart was racing as he tried to push the image of Harry leading him upstairs for other much filthier reasons out of his mind. "Do you often write with other people?"

"Erm it depends really, so like a lot of my stuff is quite personal so I'll have the initial idea with lyrics and melody and then I have a couple of people who I work with who help me kinda polish it maybe? Sometimes I write for other people and sometimes one of my writing partners has the idea and we go from there." Harry said reaching the top of the stairs. "There's a bathroom at the end of the landing, a few spare bedrooms and, then erm my bedroom." He said, casually waving a hand at a bright orange door. "Then there is......"

"Hold on one minute Harold." Louis said laughing. "You think you can wave to your bedroom and just ignore the bright orange door, I mean what the fuck? Who has an orange bedroom door!" 

"Me." Harry said bluntly.

"But why? Nothing else is orange."

"It was like it when I bought the house, I'm used to it now and I kind of like it so shut up you're hurting it's feelings." Harry said pouting.

"Oh I'm hurting the door's feelings am I." Louis said, already so hopelessly endeared by the man standing beside him. 

"I think it looks pretty." Harry said, gazing at his brilliantly bright orange door.

"It does." Louis whispered, gazing at Harry's face.

Harry turned to find Louis' gaze fixed firmly on him and not the bedroom door. "Oh." Harry said quietly. 

"So so pretty and bright." Louis said, as he gently squeezed Harry's fingers not daring to think of where his sudden boldness had come from.

"Are we.....are you still talking about my door?" Harry muttered, his heart pounding.

"No Haz." Louis said quietly.

"Lou....I....er....come with me." Harry said, walking down the landing to find another flight of stairs.

"Are we going back downstairs?" Louis said confused. "We've literally just walked up the stairs, I don't understand.'

"We're sort of going back down, except these stairs won't take us back the way we came up."

"Has this all been some elaborate way to lure me to your house to kill me Harold. Is this some kind of murder room you're taking me to." Louis said deadpan. 

"Dammit you've foiled my master plan." Harry said drily as he led Louis down a winding staircase. 

"Hang on is this where your studio is?"

"There's three rooms down here." Harry said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "A bathroom because nobody can be arsed to walk back upstairs, my recording studio and writing room."

"You have a separate room for witting?"

"Yeah I'll show you it in a minute, but first my studio." Harry said as he opened a door and led Louis inside. 

"Wow." Louis said as he looked around taking in all the technical equipment and mixing boards. "Impressive." Louis let go of Harry's hand and began walking around the studio, his hands firmly by his side so he wasn't tempted to reach out and touch anything. "You have a lot of platinum records Harry." Louis said impressed, as he took in a number of framed records on the walls.

"Niall makes me keep them up there, at the start I used to take them down but then the next time I'd come to the studio they'd somehow mysteriously made their way back on the wall."

"Why'd you take them down?" Louis said curiously. 

"Bit embarrassed, kinda felt like I was rubbing my success in people's faces." Harry said, self consciously rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Haz I don't think anybody could ever accuse you of that." 

"I know, that's why Niall keeps putting them back up, he said I should be proud of what I've achieved."

"And so you should." Louis said smiling. "You're amazing."

Harry kept his gaze firmly on the floor so Louis couldn't see his blushes. 

"Maybe one day when we've finished the show you can explain how everything works, give me a sneak peak of Harry Styles at work."

Harry's heart soared at the idea he would continue seeing Louis once they were out of the show. "Erm yeah....I'd...well...you're welcome here anytime Lou." 

"I'll hold you to that." Louis said. 

"Would you like to see my writing room now?"

"Ooh is that where all the magic happens?" 

"Nah that's my bedroom." Harry said winking, leaving a gobsmacked Louis standing in the middle of his studio as he walked away. 

"Shit." Louis said, trying to banish the vivid images that had suddenly popped into his head of Harry's bedroom. 

"Come on Lou." Harry shouted. 

Louis took a deep breath and walked out of the studio to find Harry standing waiting in front of a door. 

"So I erm always carry a journal around with me just in case a lyric pops into my head, but when I want to really work on my writing I come here." Harry said taking a deep breath, suddenly terrified at the prospect of letting Louis enter somewhere so personal to him. 

"Haz." Louis said, gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you've changed your mind I won't be offended."

"No it's not that, I just....this room is everything to me Lou. The only people who've been in here are Niall, my mum and my sister." 

"Oh well." Louis said, gently pulling away from Harry. "We can just go back outside and carry on practicing, I'm fine with that. I don't want you to feel like you have to show me something that is so important to you."

"I know I don't have to, I want to Lou." Harry said turning and placing his hand gently in Louis'. "I'm just a bit nervous that's all, I'm being silly." Harry sighed. 

"When I was lucky enough to buy my dance studio I was so fucking excited. It felt like this huge achievement that little old me...."

"Little." Harry giggled. 

"Fuck you Styles, I'm trying to be serious here." Louis said rolling his eyes fondly. 

"Sorry I'm sorry Lou." Harry said trying to put on a straight face. 

"Dick." Louis said shaking his head. "You gonna let me finish my story?"

"I'll always let you finish your stories." Harry said smiling. 

"As I was saying, it was such a big thing for me when I finally paid off my loan meaning the studio was all mine. It was hard work don't get me wrong, I had to teach a lot of extra classes there to help me do it, but the day it was all mine was one of the best fucking days of my life. For about a week after I didn't let anybody come to the studio, I told people I was on holiday and I erm......I even took an air bed and kipped there one night. Fuck I can't believe I told you that, nobody knows that and I will deny it if you ever tell anybody." Louis said blushing.

"Why did you sleep there?" Harry asked curiously. 

"I just didn't want to leave. The studio is my special place, where I can totally be me. Obviously I feel at home with my family and friends, but fuck...my studio Haz it's like...."

"A place where nobody judges you, where you can let your sadness or happiness overwhelm you, where you are your most creative, where you can just be." Harry said never taking his eyes off Louis'.

"Yeah, fuck that's exactly it H." Louis said astonished that someone finally got it."Sometimes I think people think I'm a bit crazy when I bang on about how important my studio is, but they just don't get it, not like you do. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Lou." Harry said, his thumb softly brushing Louis' hand. "Shall we go in then?"

"Are you sure?" Louis said, unexpectedly nervous.

"Absolutely." Harry said confidently, now more sure than ever that he wanted to let Louis see another very private part of him. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door for Louis. "Don't laugh."

"Never." Louis said, letting himself be led into Harry's writing room. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." Louis exclaimed as he took in his surroundings.

"In a good way?" Harry said nervously. 

"Is that a giant candle?" Louis said, pointing to a massive fuck off white candle in one corner of the room. 

"Yes?" Harry said, raking his fingers through his hair. 

"Is that a question?" 

"No? I mean do you hate it?" Harry said worrying his bottom lip.

"Harry this room is beautiful. It's so you." Louis knew that instinctively no matter that he'd not known Harry for long. He began looking around the room just trying to take everything in. The giant candle. Numerous rugs. A bookshelf with books that had clearly been read many times. An acoustic guitar lying next to a weather beaten journal. A record player with a box beside it overflowing with vinyl. A huge sofa covered with pillows and to top it off a massive black piano next to a set of French doors leading out to goodness knows where. 

"You like it then?" Harry said hopefully.

"How could I not Haz." Louis said smiling. "Where do the doors lead to though, I didn't see any other doors when we were out in the garden with everyone?"

"Erm, so the previous owners built a sort of secret garden." Harry giggled.

"Are you shitting me Harry Styles! You do not have a fucking secret garden."

"No shit Louis Tomlinson, I have a fucking secret garden." Harry beamed.

"Well fuck me." Louis said astounded.

Harry waggled his eyebrows while Louis rolled his eyes fondly for the umpteenth time. 

"Will you show it me after? I've never seen a secret garden before." Louis said excitedly.

"Course." Harry said smiling at Louis' enthusiasm.

"Do you mind if I wander around for a minute? Be a bit nosy like?"

"Feel free." Harry said as Louis made a beeline for the piano.

"Do you play a lot?" 

"Not as much as I'd like." Harry said watching curiously as Louis opened the lid.

"May I?" Louis said.

"Yes." Harry said quickly, trying to hide his surprise as Louis sat down on at the bench in front of his piano. "Can you play?"

"Yeah, but not for a really long time." Louis said, running his fingers gently over the keys.

"When did you start playing?"

"So, when I was like maybe nine or ten my Nana and my mum clubbed together and got me a keyboard for my birthday and Christmas. It wasn't fancy and it was secondhand, but I didn't care." Louis said, memories of birthdays and Christmas with his family flooding his mind. "Fuck when I opened that present I was so excited I nearly started crying." Louis laughed. 

"Nearly?" Harry said knowingly. 

"Yeah alright, I couldn't believe I finally had one what the fuck else was I supposed to do. I spent most of that Christmas teaching myself how to play it just kinda muddling through, luckily my mum bought me some headphones so she wouldn't have to listen to it non-stop." Louis said smiling. "When I went back to school after Christmas my teacher showed me how to play properly like on a piano and I went from there. It was something I did to relax when my legs ached too much to dance. I'm not an expert though and I've not played in years so this might be terrible."

"You're going to play me something?" Harry said surprised.

"If that's alright with you?" Louis said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Yes absolutely. I'll just sit on the settee and listen." Harry said, feeling slightly dazed at the knowledge Louis could play piano.

"Alright then here goes. Shit I hope I remember how, that would be fucking embarrassing if I couldn't." Louis laughed. "Ok right." He said, taking a deep breath before his fingers began softly caressing the keys. 

_"Step one, you say we need to talk_  
He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left, and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came." 

Harry's jaw dropped. When Louis said he was going to play he had no idea he was going to sing as well. Harry sat enraptured on the sofa listening to Louis' melodic tone.

_"Where did I go wrong?_  
I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life." 

Louis finished and bowed his head too embarrassed to look over to where Harry was sitting. "Yeah so there you go." Louis mumbled. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Yeah alright Styles there's no need to take the piss, obviously I'm not on your level." Louis said turning his face away so Harry couldn't see how hurt he was. 

"No no no Lou, that was incredible." Harry said in wonder, sitting up straight on the settee.

"What?" Louis whispered, not daring to look at Harry. 

"Where the fuck have you been hiding that voice?"

Louis could feel his face getting warm so he kept his eyes firmly on the piano keys.

"You're blushing." 

"Stop looking at me." Louis said embarrassed.

"Never." Harry said softly. "Your voice has such a unique quality Lou, surely you've been told that before." Harry said rising from the sofa and coming to stand by the piano.

Louis immediately sighed. "Unique. Right. Code word for shit that is, and definitely not the first time I've been told that."

"What? No! Thats not what I meant by unique, not even close. I don't know what fucking idiot ever told you that, but it's about as far from the truth as you can get." Harry said, finally sitting down next to Louis on the piano bench. "Shit Lou you're an incredible dancer and now this, what other hidden talents have you got eh?" 

"Massive cock." Louis said with the straightest face he could manage before bursting out laughing swiftly followed by a sniggering Harry. Five minutes later they'd finally both calmed down, with Louis wiping away tears and Harry only just managing to stifle another laugh down. "Play me something?"

"What do you want me to play?"

"I really like Sign of the Times, you could play some of that." 

"You do?" Harry said shocked. "Is this from when you internet stalked me." Harry chortled.

"Fuck off, it's from endless watches of your DVD."

"Oh really." 

"With my sisters! They make me watch it." Louis said hastily.

"Course they do Lou." Harry said, patting Louis shoulder.

"They fucking do!" Louis exclaimed, knowing that was only partly true considering the DVD currently still inside his laptop.

"Alright I believe you." Harry said, a massive smirk on his face."Budge over a bit please."

Louis shuffled along the piano bench, ensuring he had given Harry enough room to play. "Such long fingers." Louis mused.

"Is that a come on Lou."

"Fuck did I say that out loud!" Louis said mortified.

"Yep." Harry said, waving his fingers in front of Louis' face.

"Alright alright put them away." Louis laughed as he gently pushed Harry's hands back towards the piano. 

Harry smiled broadly as he spread his fingers out over the keys, trying not to smirk at Louis' audible swallow. Slowly breathing out he began to play.

_Just stop your crying_  
It's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes  
You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good 

Louis wasn't sure he took a breath as he sat beside Harry listening to him sing. He's fucking extraordinary Louis thought as he listened, awe struck at the emotion that Harry put into the song. 

_If we never learn, we been here before_  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets?  
The bullets  
We never learn, we been here before  
Why are we always stuck and running from  
The bullets?  
The bullets 

_Just stop your crying_  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Just stop your crying  
It'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here 

Harry's fingers came to rest on the keys as he took a breath, always finding this song particularly emotional. 

"Thank you." Louis said, swallowing down the lump that had somehow appeared in his throat. "That was.....special Haz, really. Your voice, it's something else, you're something else." Louis whispered.

"No, thank you Lou for letting me hear your voice, I feel privileged you let me see that part of you." Harry said, bringing his hand slowly up to Louis' face and ever so gently tracing his thumb over Louis' cheekbone before leaning in and placing a soft kiss at the side of Louis' mouth. "Come on, I'll show you my secret garden." Harry said, his eyes lighting up with mischief as he pulled a stunned Louis to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Harry shows Louis his secret garden and the day at Harry's draws to a end.
> 
> Only a couple more chapters and then the live shows will FINALLY begin ;-)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this, it can't be easy I know!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say it a lot, but thank you for always being so supportive and lovely about this story. I really do appreciate it so much.

How Louis got his legs to work he had no fucking idea his mind still firmly on Harry's lips caressing his mouth. It took every ounce of self control he had left not to reach up and touch where Harry's lips had been pressed only seconds before, instead gripping Harry's hand tightly in the hope he wouldn't realise how unsteady Louis felt as he was pulling him to his feet. 

"I've never been in a secret garden before." Louis said, desperately hoping that his voice wasn't as wobbly as he felt. 

"You're in for a treat then, I love it out there." 

"Even when it's raining?" Louis joked.

"Got myself a parasol to keep me dry don't I." Harry said smugly. 

"A parasol. Not an umbrella?"

"Parasols are prettier." Harry said shrugging. "Plus it has the added benefit of shielding me from the sun in the summer."

"Got to protect that gorgeous skin yeah?" Louis said smiling. 

"Gorgeous." Harry mumbled before blushing and looking down at the floor. 

"Yes." Louis whispered. 

Harry squeezed Louis' hand and carried on walking towards the French doors. 

"I'm guessing not many people have seen the secret garden if they've not seen your writing room."

"Just mum, Gemma and Niall. Sometimes I'll be writing while they're all hanging out in the garden having a good time. Ok. Ready?" Harry said, hand poised on the door handle a hint of nervous excitement hovering around him. 

Louis nodded at the ridiculously cute man in front of him. Harry opened the door and led Louis through into a somewhat empty stone paved space with an archway and gate. "Oh." Louis said trying not to sound too disappointed. 

"There's more. Harry giggled. 

"Shit sorry that was really rude wasn't it." Louis said contritely. 

"It's fine, the first time I saw it I was underwhelmed. But then......" Harry said, slowly edging Louis towards the archway. "This is where it gets exciting." 

Louis smiled and tried his best not to be hopelessly endeared by the curly haired man beside him. 

Harry turned the old iron key and pushed the gate open, firmly holding Louis' hand as they walked through. 

"Oh my fucking god." Louis exclaimed as he looked around him in wonder. He'd never seen anything like this before ever, he couldn't believe it. "It looks like something out of a storybook." 

"Sorry I know it's a bit much." Harry said embarrassed. 

"No fuck no it's beautiful." Louis said as he let his hands trail along the ivy tumbling down the brick wall. "I get why you like sitting out here, I've got a flat, a balcony and a house plant that I've no fucking clue what to do with but this Haz, it's fucking perfect."

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" Harry said pointing to a bench that was slap bang under a blossom tree. 

"Yeah ok." Louis said as he took a deep breath and reached out for Harry's hand before leading them to the bench. 

Harry was happy to let himself be led to the bench, he already knew at this point he'd follow Louis wherever he wanted to go. 

"It's so peaceful here, must really help when you want to write." Louis said as they sat down together, not an inch of space between them. 

"It makes me feel settled and calm being out here, helps me really think about what I'm writing you know?"

"I do, when I'm choreographing it's similar. My studio is a space where I'm at my most creative, where I can let all my ideas out even the ones that turn out to be a piece of shit." Louis laughed. 

"Ha I know exactly what you mean, some of the lyrics I've written sitting at this bench have definitely seen better fucking days." Harry said shaking his head knowingly. 

"Hey maybe one day you can write me a song." Louis said jokingly. 

"Ok." Harry said, gazing earnestly at Louis.

"Whhaatt...." Louis stuttered. "That was a joke Haz, I don't expect you to write me a song." 

"How about I write you a song and you choreograph a dance for us?"

"I intend on us getting to the final so I'm hoping to be choreographing dances for us every week till then." Louis said confidently.

"No erm....just for us.....like so not for the show, but...." Harry said trailing off, suddenly bashful.

"For us?" Louis managed to squeak.

"As an exchange, like a song for a dance but the song will just be for you and the dance....well it'll be for us, nobody else Lou only us. I mean but only if you think that's a fair exchange, no pressure." Harry hastily said.

"Yes! I'll do it." Louis said quickly, trying not to give too much thought to the fact they were now writing songs and creating dances for each other.

"Really? That's amazing.' Harry said surprised, not ever thinking Louis would agree to it.

'Shit I'm getting my own Harry fucking Styles song, my sisters would be freaking the fuck out if they knew let alone the twins reaction." Louis laughed.

"That's why we'll keep it quiet, otherwise I'd be writing personal songs for everyone." Harry said smiling. "Maybe I'll write a duet that way you can sing it with me."

"Erm no." Louis said horrified. "There is no way I'm singing together with you, fuck that would be a terrible idea."

"Loooou." Harry whined. 

Louis didn't even look at Harry's face, certain there would be a pout to accompany the whining.

"Please?" Harry said pitifully. "If you're doing a dance for both of us then it's only fair I should write a song we can both sing. Pleaseeeee Loooouu." Harry said while gently tugging the bottom of Louis' tshirt. 

"Fuck you're killing me here Haz." Louis said, finally turning to find a ridiculously adorable man pouting at him.

"Pretty please?" Harry said fluttering his eyelashes.

"Fine but only we get to hear it." Louis said reluctantly.

"Can I write a piano part for you?"

"Yes I suppose so." Louis sighed "But not too fancy, I'm not that good."

"Promise it'll only be you and me who get to hear us." Harry said, as Louis angled his body to face him.

"Fine. God what the fuck have I started," Louis said, not having any idea where this would eventually lead.

"As much as I hate to say this, but do you think we should get back before Niall and Zayn send out a search party for us?" 

"Yeah I suppose. Maybe one day we could practice out here?" Louis said hopefully.

"I'd like that." Harry said, moving slightly so they were now sitting on the bench facing each other.

"Thank you H."

"For what?"

"Showing me your writing room, showing me a fucking secret garden. I can definitely say this morning when I woke up that I never thought sitting in Harry Styles secret garden was going to be part of the plan for today."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm happy you trust me enough to show me it."

"You know it takes me a lot to truly trust people Louis, and yet somehow I feel totally at ease with you."

"It's the dancing, it's such an intimate thing that you have to put all your trust in your partner."

"I'm not sure it's just that, even when I first met you and though you were a dick I had this feeling that I could say whatever I liked to you."

"Like telling me you thought I was a dick, cheers Harold." Louis laughed.

"Come on you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure you found me just as infuriating." Harry said, gently nudging Louis' leg with his.

"Maybe.' Louis said, trying and failing to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"Knew it." Harry said.

"Not anymore though Haz." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." Louis said, not daring to even look at Harry's face because then all his inhibitions would be lost. "We should probably get back like you said."

"Who knows what the twins have got Niall and Zayn doing by now."

"You might not have a garden to get back to." Louis laughed.

Harry stood up and held his hand out to Louis. "Come on then Lou." 

Louis took Harry's hand and held on firmly, wilfully ignoring the goosebumps on his arms just from the sight of his hand being swallowed up by Harry's. They slowly made their way back to the main garden, their bodies constantly drawn to each other to find Zayn and Niall chasing the twins around the garden. "They're cute together."

"The twins?" Harry asked. 

"Niall and Zayn." Louis said, as he watched Niall take Zayn down while the twins climbed all over him. "You alright there mate, need rescuing?" He shouted. 

"Help help." Zayn yelped while Niall stood laughing next to him. 

"Boys who wants a game of football?" 

The twins immediately stopped what they were doing and ran back to Louis and Harry both yelling 'me me'. 

"Hazza, you up for a game?"

"Yes." Harry sighed.

Louis looked at him in concern. "Alright?"

"Yeah I'm just....I'm a bit rubbish at football." Harry said embarrassed.

"We're playing with a couple of kids so it's not like you have to be Ronaldo, you'll be fine Styles. Most important question though is have you got a football?"

"Niall keeps one here, it's in the garage. I'll get it and you sort out teams and that." Harry said, as he walked back towards the house.

"So who wants to be on my team?" Louis said to the twins.

"Me me me!" the twins shouted again. 

"That alright with you two?" Louis said as Niall and Zayn approached.

"Sure, you might as well have Harry too." Niall laughed.

"Why is that funny? I mean he said he wasn't that good but I thought maybe he was just doing that modest thing."

"Er yeah no, he's awful, the twins will be better. It's those long legs, good for some things but not for anything that requires a bit of coordination. Believe me I've seen him play shit loads of games and he's terrible." 

"I'll believe that when I see it." Louis said, still unsure if Niall was playing down Harry's skills.

"Hey can someone give me hand a please?" Harry shouted as he came around the side of the house trying to kick a football in from of him whilst holding up two mini goals.

"Fudge me." Louis squeaked as he took in the sight of Harry carrying a goal over each shoulder his arm muscles bulging.

"SWEAR JAR!" Tommy yelled while Billy giggled at Louis just standing there staring at Harry.

Zayn went and stood by Louis and gently closed his mouth for him. "You'll catch flies babe, now go help your man." He whispered.

It said a lot for the state of Louis that he didn't even correct Zayn's 'your man' before he was shouting over to Harry. "I'll help, coming." Louis said hastily, before sprinting over to Harry and manoeuvring one of the goal posts off Harry's ridiculous shoulders.

"Thanks Lou, thought these might help."

"Usually me and the boys make do with a couple of hoodies on the ground so this will be a real treat for them. Thank you Hazza."

"It's nothing." Harry shrugged.

"It's really not." Louis said smiling.

"Did you sort out teams?"

"Yeah it's me, the twins and you against Niall and Zayn."

"They got the better end of the deal there."

"Oh I don't know, you should see Tommy he's quite the little player."

"I'm probably best in goal to be honest, keep out the way."

"Nah mate that's not how we play, we don't have keepers just whoever is nearest defends."

"You mean I have to try and play properly?" Harry groaned.

"Fraid so." Louis laughed.

"Come on then, let's get this shitshow going." 

Twenty minutes later Louis realised what Niall meant. Harry was terrible, he had no control over his legs, no sense of balance whatsoever, and every time he took a shot he shanked it so badly Louis was generally worried he was going to lose the ball in a tree. Having said that, what he lacked in technique he made up for in sheer enthusiasm. If he fell over (all the time) he simply got back up and carried on running. If he missed a shot (nine times out of ten) he'd shrug his shoulders, apologise and get ready for the next one. If he misplaced a pass (Niall receiving the ball multiple times from him) he'd frown and try again, gee'd on by words of encouragement from Billy who had appointed himself as Harry's personal cheerleader. 

Niall and Zayn were a couple of goals up, with Louis and Tommy scoring all their teams goals when Harry somehow found himself one on one with Zayn and in a great position to take a shot. 

"Shoot Haz!!!!" Louis yelled, tackling Niall who was inches from taking out Harry.

Harry looked up to see a smirking Zayn.

"Go on then Harry, do your worst mate." Zayn said, certain in the knowledge Harry was going to miss.

Harry took a deep breath, shut his eyes and curled the sweetest ball right past Zayn and into the back of the net.

"YES!!!!!" Louis screamed.

"HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Tommy and Billy shouted in excitement.

"Great fucking shot." Zayn said in disbelief.

"Swear jar." Harry said winking, before turning and running back to the twins and an overjoyed Louis. 

Tommy and Billy attached themselves to a leg each while after picking Niall up off the floor Louis ran straight to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. "That was unbelievable, where did that come from?"

"Hit and hope?" Harry said laughing, as Louis squeezed him tighter.

"You're amazing." Louis whispered.

"That wasn't even a winning goal." Harry moaned.

"Don't care, it felt like it to me." Louis said before reluctantly pulling himself away from Harry.

'Not bad H." Niall said, casually slapping Harry on the back.

"Cheers Nialler."

"Feels like the perfect way to end the game, not sure anyone could match that strike." Louis laughed. "Plus we really should be getting Billy and Tommy home."

"Oh no really?" Harry said pouting.

"Sadly yeah." Louis said despondently.

"You're all welcome here any time, including Frankie and Liv." 

"Thanks Haz."

"Boys do you want to go and pack your bags up, make sure you've got everything please?" Louis said.

The boys ran back towards the house and began gathering their colouring and drawing things whilst the adults chatted.

"Don't forget you still need to do the video announcing your team name." Zayn said, as he stood next to Niall one arm casually draped around his neck.

"I look a sweaty state, I can't do it like this?' Harry moaned.

"You look fine H, everyone will think you've been practicing hard that's all." Niall said.

"Alright, shall we do it in front of one of the trees, I'd rather not have my house all over Instagram."

"Course, whatever makes you feel comfortable. Maybe you could film it Niall?" Louis asked.

"Sure. Let me just grab me phone and Zayn can keep the twins occupied so they don't pop up in the film." Niall wandered back to get his phone while Zayn went to push both the twins on the swings.

"You definitely sure about this name then?" Louis said.

"It's the winner so we can't change it, but yeah I like it, fits us." Harry said smiling as Niall came back with his phone.

"Right up against the trees lads." Niall said, directing them into a suitable position. "Ready?"

"I guess." Harry said.

"After three, one two three." Niall shouted.

"Hey everyone, give the people at home a wave Harold." 

"Hello." Harry said waving. "So erm as promised, we have a winner for our name. Niall do you want to give us a drum roll?" 

Niall rolled his eyes before launching into a drum roll.

"The winner is......."

"SKINNY JEANS AND SASS!" They both yelled together.

"I think you can guess which one of us is which." Louis said, winking in the general direction of the iPhone Niall was holding up. "When the show starts and if you want to support us then get it trending because we might need all the help we can get."

"Louis! You said I was coming along really well." Harry said pouting.

"Every little bit helps Styles, but yes you are doing well."

Harry beamed. "Thank you."

"We've got our first promo this Wednesday I think, so get ready for some proper fancy shots of us all dressed up and then on Saturday the show begins. I just wanted to say a big thanks to you all in advance. You've never let me down before and I'm going to do my best not to let you down."

"Me too, I love you, so thank you." Harry said before him and Louis were both waving goodbye as Niall finished the live video. 

"This Saturday eh, do you think you're ready H?" Niall asked. 

"Gonna have to be." Harry said nervously.

"He will be." Louis said confidently, gently taking Harry's hand and squeezing which did not go unnoticed by Niall.

"READY!" Tommy shouted.

Louis turned to find both twins with their backpacks on all ready. "We best get going then." Louis said dropping Harry's hand and walking back to the twins. 

Harry and Niall followed Louis back to the twins who were eagerly waiting to hold Harry's hands as he walked them through the house and out the front door to the car.

"Thank you for letting us come and play at your house Harry." Tommy said. "It was very nice of you."

"You're welcome, maybe you'd like to come back another time but bring your mum and dad as well." Harry said smiling. "We can have a barbecue or picnic or something."

"I'll ask them and can Lou Lou Belle and Zayn come as well?" Billy asked.

"Absolutely, all of you anytime." Harry said as he opened the front door. "Maybe I'll have improved at football by then."

"Mmmm I don't know Harry, I think that might take a long time and we'd really like to come and see you before that." Billy said, whilst Louis, Zayn and Niall cracked up behind them.

"Fair point Billy." Harry laughed, bending down and pulling the boys in for a hug. "Before that then." .

"Harry, thanks mate for having us, I had a great time and hopefully you'll be seeing a bit more of me around." Zayn said, casting a nervous look at Niall who nodded and smiled.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you a lot too." Harry said giving Zayn a quick hug. "He likes you." He whispered, before letting go so Niall and Zayn could settle the twins in the car.

"So erm, see you tomorrow for practice yeah? We've got that promo on Wednesday and they'll also be filming the titles for the show and then well, before you know it it'll be Saturday and the first live show."

Harry gave a weak smile at the thought of the live show.

"It's not as scary as it sounds, promise." Louis said, trying to reassure a nervous Harry.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then, might even bring you a cuppa if you're lucky." 

"You spoil me Harold you really do. I know I've already said it, but thank you for letting the twins come and play it means a lot to them."

"They're adorable."

"They're not the only ones." Louis mumbled.

Harry pulled Louis in for a final hug before reluctantly letting go. "See you tomorrow Lou."

"Just one more thing, so like you've had us here and I figured it was only fair that.....erm....perhaps....you might want to come to my flat for some dinner one night after the live shows have started? We could spend the day rehearsing and then you could come to mine for some food? But like....only if you want to....I mean after practice you might have had enough of me so I get it if you just want to go straight home and that's fine no big deal, not a problem at all, just a thought like if you wanted to.......?"

Harry would have stopped him earlier but he found the sight of a rambling Louis too endearing. "I'd love to Lou."

"Really?" Louis said surprised.

"What, did you think I'd turn down that offer? No chance."

"Ok...erm...great...yeah...shit...alright, that's brilliant." Louis said beaming, before leaning in and placing the softest kiss on Harry's cheek. "See you tomorrow Haz."

"See you Lou." Harry said, revelling in the touch of Louis' mouth before Louis broke away and got in the car.

"You're an embarrassment I can't believe I even know you." Zayn said rolling his eyes as Louis put his seatbelt on. 

"Shut up, how did you hear any of that." Louis grumbled. 

"We were all listening boys weren't we?" Zayn said turning round to include the boys in teasing Louis. 

"Is Harry your boyfriend now?" Tommy asked, before he erupted into giggles alongside Billy. 

"No!! Friend. He's my friend."

"Who you want to kiss." Billy snorted. 

"Right that's it, lets go." Louis said, hastily turning the key in the ignition.

"Might want to look out the window first babe." Zayn drawled. 

Louis turned to see Harry waving enthusiastically at them while Niall obnoxiously blew kisses from behind Harry. 

"Wave then Louis." Zayn laughed. 

"I hate you." Louis muttered before gently waving at a beaming Harry. 'Bye' he mouthed before turning the wheel and heading back down the drive. 

"So a dinner invite eh?" Zayn said waggling his eyebrows.

"Professional dinner invitation to discuss what we've done at practice that day. Purely and totally professional." 

"Mmmm." Zayn said before settling back in the seat for the drive back to London. 

"Lou Lou Belle please can we put Harry on for the drive home?" Tommy asked. 

"Em I'm not sure if I've got any Harry Styles on my phone Tommy."

"Oh please." Zayn said dryly, before grabbing Louis' phone and finding Harry's back catalogue. "Oh look, what do we have here Tommy." As the sounds of Harry's voice filled the car. 

"Must have been my sisters." Louis mumbled. 

"Course it was babe." Zayn said patting Louis' thigh patronisingly. 

It was going to be a long drive home Louis thought, but much to his relief Zayn didn't tease him too much. They finally pulled up outside Zayn's flat, he was staying round Niall's tonight so he had to pick up some extra clothes before Niall came to get him. 

"Quick question Zayn before you go, erm I don't suppose you've got any like fancy stationery that I could borrow or have, you know like nice paper and envelopes and shit?"

"I'm an artist so I automatically like good stationery? Big assumption babe."

"Is it?" Louis said knowingly, trying not to smirk. 

Zayn signed. "Yes fine I have some."

"Any chance you could nip inside and get some for me please?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Just some stuff I have to do." Louis said trying not to sound evasive. 

"Zayn narrowed his eyes and stared at Louis. "I'll be five minutes." He said before getting out of the car and running into his flat. 

As promised Zayn was five minutes, Louis wound down the window and Zayn pressed a small bag into Louis' hands. 

"There you go, use it wisely." Zayn said winking. 

"Cheers Z. Have fun at Niall's." Louis smirked. 

"Oh I will." Zayn chuckled. "Call me tomorrow yeah and we've got the promo day on Wednesday so I'll see you then. Boys it was lovely to see you, keep up that drawing Tommy and Billy next time we can work on your colouring yeah?"

"Bye Zaynie!" They chimed as Zayn gave them a last wave and walked back into his building. 

"Right my little loves, time to get you home to your mum and dad." Louis said as he drove off. Ten minutes later Louis was parking up at the back of the pub before waking the two dozing boys in the back seat up. "We're home." Louis got their backpacks out of the boot as the boys ran inside the pub before following them in the back door and into the bar where Frank was holding a twin in each arm. 

"Alright Frankie?"

"I am now all my boys are back." Frank said winking and beckoning Louis over for a hug. 

"All safely back in one piece too. Do you want me to take the boys upstairs?"

"Cheers mate, I've got Toni coming in five minutes to watch the bar for the rest of the night and then I'll be up too." 

Frank gently let the twins down and began serving a customer whilst Louis followed the twins up the stairs to see Liv. 

"MUM!!!!" The twins shouted before leaping on Liv who was sitting on the sofa happily flicking through her sketch books. 

"Hello darlings, did you have a good time at Harry's?" Liv said as she welcomed the boys back with multiple kisses. The response was a cacophony of noise as the twins tried to out talk each other until Louis stepped in their room and they quietened down. 

"Hi Liv, boys found you I see." Louis laughed. 

"Hello Lou Lou, I don't know if you heard but the boys were telling me all about Harry's?" Liv said smiling. 

"I did hear a few murmurs as I was coming up the stairs." Louis said. 

"Take a seat darling and I'll get some plates ready, Francis is treating us to chips from the chippy." Liv said as she tried to ease the boys off her lap. 

"Nah you stay here and I'll get the plates ready, looks like you've got your hands full." Louis said as he walked away to the kitchen, familiar with every inch of Liv and Frankie's home. He grabbed some plates and glasses out of the cupboards all the while craving the kind of relationship that Liv and Frankie had. There was a moment in the secret garden when Louis had wanted to lean forward and kiss Harry, where he'd come so close that he'd dug his fingers into his thighs to stop himself. He was trying to maintain some kind of professional distance, but every minute that elapsed was making it abundantly clear to Louis that he was way past that point. 

The rest of the evening flew by as they spent it laughing, joking and listening to the twins interpretations of Harry's house and garden whilst tucking into fish and chips. After the twins had worn themselves out with stories of their days adventures and Liv and Frank had finally tucked them into bed it was time for the adults to chat. 

"We've heard all about Billy and Tommy's adventures today at Harry's house, you gonna fill us in on yours Lou Lou Belle?" Liv asked as she tucked herself into Frank's side. 

"Erm yeah it was good." Louis said. 

"Good! That's the best you can do? Billy and Tommy gave us tales of Harry's giraffe legs and you give us good." Frankie said in disbelief. 

"Well I mean.....like it was better than good obviously...just I don't know......" Louis said his voice trailing off suddenly embarrassed. 

"Do you know what, I really need to carry on working on this new tattoo commission I got so I'm going to leave you two lovely boys to it." Liv said, as she grabbed her sketch book from the arm of the sofa. "I'll see you in a bit my love." She said, gently brushing her lips across Frank's. "Lou Lou Belle I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Liv said as she got up off the sofa and pulled Louis into a hug. "You're a good person Lou Lou who is worth so much more than you think, don't you ever forget that." 

"Thanks Liv." Louis said as he squeezed her tighter before letting go. "Night."

"Night."

"Night darling." Frank said, grazing Liv's hand as she walked past to bed before turning back to Louis. "You want that one drink you're allowed?"

"Fuck yes." Louis breathed. 

Frank left Louis in the front room and went to the kitchen to grab a couple of whiskeys before rejoining Louis on the sofa. "There you go mate."

"Cheers Frankie." Louis said before taking a quick nip of whiskey. "The good stuff, I'm honoured."

Frankie knocked back a bit of his whiskey before settling back easily into the sofa and waiting for Louis to speak. 

"Harry said that you and Liv are welcome round anytime to visit, and the twins obviously. I think maybe he likes having people round sometimes, big house and all and he really likes you all so yeah." 

"I'll let Liv know, maybe she can take her tattoo stuff round as well."

"I think Harry would love that."

"Did you spend most of the time practicing?" 

"Yeah we spent some time doing that while the twins played with Niall and Zayn, we had lunch, played a bit of football and that." Louis said, as he nervously picked at his trainers. 

"Harry any good at football?" 

Louis scoffed. "Absolute shit mate, with those ridiculously long legs of his. He tried so hard though, it was kinda cute." Louis said, a fond smile on his face. 

"Anything else happen?" Frank asked curiously. 

"He's got a big house, lots of rooms and all. I saw his recording studio."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and erm well he has this room where he does his writing, I saw that." Louis said casually. 

"That sounds pretty special." Frank said carefully. 

"Apparently only his mum, sister and Niall have been in there."

"And now you." 

Louis sighed. "Yeah."

"What was it like?"

Louis gave a little laugh. "So unbelievably Harry. Vinyl, candles, guitar....piano."

"Piano?"

"He let me play and I sang a bit."

"Singing for Harry Styles eh, that must have been scary."

"To be fucking honest Frankie there's nothing I don't find scary about Harry Styles." Louis whispered before bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. "Fuck fuck fuck."

Frank scooted a bit closer to Louis and with a gentleness that belied his stature but not his nature, carefully reached out and began softly rubbing Louis' back. "You're alright Lou Lou."

"Do you think some people aren't meant to be happy Frankie, you know the kind of people that stumble from one shit show to another, fucking everything up in their life?" What if I'm that person?" Louis croaked.

Frankie was constantly surprised by the paradoxical nature of Louis Tomlinson. Extroverted, funny, sarcastic and bold, but then this Louis sitting sadly on his sofa displayed all the other sides. Insecure, timid, afraid. Frankie knew when this had all started, right when that cunty ex boyfriend of his had walked into the pub. There was a part of Frankie that would never forgive himself for letting Johnny into Louis' life even though realistically he knew there was nothing he could have done to have stopped that train wreck. He also knew that if Johnny ever stepped foot inside his pub again he would ruin him.

"You've had one shit show in your life Lou Lou, yes that's one too many but none of that was your fault, not one fucking bit."

"Maybe I could have.....I don't know....." Louis said shrugging, still not looking at Frankie.

"Stop. You know what I think about him, what we all think about him there is no maybe I could have. He was a wrongun plain and fucking simple."

"I should have known that, how fucking stupid am I?" Louis said, still angry with himself.

"Not stupid at all. Look at at me Louis."

Louis shook his head. "Embarrassed."

"Mate, I've seen you you so drunk you pissed yourself laughing, how is this anymore embarrassing then that?"

Louis whipped his head up and glared at Frankie. "You promised we wouldn't ever mention that."

"Yeah well needs must, now I've got your attention listen to me. You deserve every inch of fucking happiness that is going to come your way in the next few months."

"What are you talking about." Louis huffed, finally sitting up. 

"You're going to win that glitter ball Lou Lou and not only that you're going to go home with Harry Styles afterwards." Frankie said confidently.

"Frankieeeee." Louis whined. "You don't know that."

"Fuck knows I'm not the world authority on romance, but what I do know is the way you look at Harry is the way I look at my Liv, the way I looked at her when I first met her, when she said yes to going out with me, when she kissed me for the first time, when she got her first tattoo commission, when she agreed to be my missus, when she gave us our twins. I look at Liv like that because she is my everything, and that Lou Lou Belle is how I know you're going to go home with Harry Styles."

Louis sat there in shock, just staring at Frankie.

"You've had a long and tiring day, how about you get a good nights sleep because they're going to be few and fucking far between once the show starts." Frankie said as he pulled Louis in for a hug. 

"One of the best things I ever did was stumbling through your front door Frankie." Louis said, trying not to choke on the lump in his throat.

"For our family too, love you mate, see you in the morning." Frankie said as he got up off the sofa.

"Hey Frankie."

"Yeah?"

"Don't fancy making my bed for me do you?" Louis said cheekily.

"Night Lou Lou, you know where the bedding is." Frankie laughed before leaving a smiling Louis on the sofa.

Louis rubbed his face and took a deep breath before going to the airing cupboard and grabbing his bedding for the night quickly making up his bed before collapsing face down, suddenly overcome by exhaustion. He thought about what Frankie had said and knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was true, and as Louis' eyes closed and he drifted off into slumber he was hit by an unutterable wave of happiness that brought with it a sense of acceptance over what the coming months were going to bring with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: one day of promo and then finally the first day of the live show.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you're all so lovely and supportive and I really appreciate it!!

The early morning sun was streaming through Louis' blinds as he lay in bed wondering if he should just get up. This morning was going to be spent filming the titles for the show, so they were losing a bit more precious rehearsal time. Looking at his phone, Louis realised he still had three hours until he had to meet Harry at the BBC so he trudged to the kitchen and made himself some tea and toast, before grabbing the fancy stationery Zayn had given him and heading back to bed. Half an hour later the toast and tea all finished, Louis lay sprawled on the bed flicking a pen between his teeth and trying to decide whether or not he should do this. Sighing he unfolded some of the stationery and began smoothing it out in an attempt to waste a bit more time. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" Louis exclaimed to nobody. "Fucking Zayn putting shit ideas in my head, why am I listening to him. Ugh", he grumbled before pushing the stationery away and smushing his face in the pillow. A couple of days had passed since the day at Harry's house and rehearsals were going great. Spending time with Harry in his own environment had made the connection between the two even stronger. They were more than comfortable in each other's company, no awkward silences, plenty of chitchat about nothing really which made practices fly by. It was now only two days until the first live show and despite Harry not remotely believing he was ready, Louis was certain he was. Making the decision to go to the TV studio early because the thought of writing a letter was doing his head in, Louis had a quick shower, grabbed his belongings and headed out the door. 

A tube ride later and Louis was walking into the BBC studios an hour and a half early. He wasn't bothered though, it just meant he could hang out with everybody in makeup. After signing in and grabbing a muffin and a cuppa from the canteen he headed down the corridors to find the make up team. 

"Oi Oi." Louis said as he sauntered through the door. 

"Hello my darling how are you? Bit early for you?" Margo said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Couldn't sleep thought I'd come and bug you lot." Louis said, waving to Margo and the rest of her team today, Tyrone and Stella.

"You're welcome here anytime you know that lovely." Margo said, as she gathered Louis in for a hug. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Don't know, probably just pre-show excitement for the weekend." Louis said, as he took a seat ready for Margo to work her magic.

"Are you nervous?" Margo said, as she began working a bit of foundation onto Louis' face.

"Not nerves for me, I'm used to it by now."

"Nervous for your Harry then." Margo said knowingly.

"It's his first time doing anything like this and he's been great in rehearsals, but I'm a bit worried that on the day he'll....like...."

"Fuck it up." Stella said from across the room, where she was trying out some new eye shadow on Tyrone.

"Stella." Margo said curtly. "Harry is not going to fuck it up, because he knows how important it is to Louis."

"You think so?'

"No I know so?" Margo said confidently.

"Me too Louis, I've seen those Instagram videos the two of you do. No way is he going to fuck it up." Tyrone said firmly.

"Thanks Margo, thanks Ty."

"All done, just a light touch today. Barely need anything to make you pretty." Margo said, gently squeezing Louis' shoulders. "Go on then off you go to wardrobe. Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

"Never know till I get there, I'll be back in a bit just in case I need a touch up." Louis said, before waving goodbye with a freshly made tea from Tyrone in one hand. 

 

Half an hour later and Louis was dressed to the nines in a black suit. Despite his pleas and pouts, Davinia the head of wardrobe point blank refused to show Louis what Harry was wearing. 

"Pleaseeeee Dav." Louis whined. 

"Absolutely not, you'll have to wait until Harry is dressed to see what he's wearing. Now get back to make up and bother them." Davinia said as she shooed him out the door. 

"You're not my favourite anymore." Louis huffed before bursting out laughing at Davinia's raised middle finger. 

"Go."

"See you in a bit." Louis waved as he wandered back down to makeup, more than curious as to what Harry would be wearing. 

 

Harry had arrived at the studios with only minutes to spare due to the madness of London traffic. He'd practically thrown his money at the cabbie in the politest way possible and ran into the building hastily signing in and trying to remember which corridors to go down. "Fucking traffic." Harry mumbled as he finally found a door saying 'wardrobe' and pushed it open. "I'm so so sorry, the traffic was dreadful and I apologise if I've put anybody out."

"Considering some of the tossers who stroll through our door without a hint of an apology you're already doing better than most." 

"I hate blaming the traffic because it sounds like I'm making excuses but it generally was dreadful and I'm sorry if I've made you run late." Harry panted. 

"Hello Harry I'm Dav, and you're about two minutes late so you're fine, do you wanna take a seat and catch your breath for a moment."

"I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"No offence darling but I'm going to be dressing you in a cracking suit and I'd rather you weren't all sweaty before you even get in it. So how about you sit down for five minutes, we'll whack the fan on you and get you a cuppa. That is if you drink tea?" Dav said, as she gently harried a flustered Harry into a very comfortable looking chair. 

"Yes please that would be lovely, I'm happy to get my own tea though." Harry said, half getting out of his chair. 

"Harry what did I just say, just sit and relax for a minute." 

"Right, yeah, sorry," he said as he sat back down. 

"Terry please can you get this lovely man a cuppa."

"No problem Dav." Terry said, as he wandered off to get Harry a tea. 

"So Harry, on a scale of one to scared shitless how freaked out are you by all this?"

"Being styled?"

"Nah I imagine you're used to that by now, I meant appearing on Strictly."

"Oh that. Is there something beyond scared shitless?" Harry said tentatively. 

"I've dressed a lot of people over the years for this show and all of them are scared at the beginning, and then the show starts, and yeah there's still an element of fear but at the end Harry they realise they've been a part of something that has genuinely changed their lives."

"You're saying I should embrace the nerves?"

"Embrace them and then fuck them right off." Dav said winking. 

Harry burst out in delighted laughter. "I like you Dav."

"Good fucking job because I'll be dressing you for the next few months, be awkward as fuck if I thought you were a dick." Dav said smiling. 

Harry finished drinking the tea that Terry had fetched him as Dav began flicking through the clothes rail to get Harry's outfit. 

"Is erm....is Louis here yet?" Harry asked casually. 

"All dressed and bothering Margo in makeup, I shooed him away when he wouldn't stop bugging me about what you were going to be wearing." Dav said with a sly smile. 

"He wanted to know what I was wearing?" Harry asked, a small grin appearing on his face. 

"Wouldn't leave me alone, the little menace that he is." Dav said fondly. 

"Little menace." Harry chortled. "Oh my god I love it."

"Pouting all over the bloody place he was."

Harry sniggered into his hands as an image of a tiny Lou pouting at Dav popped into his head. He could imagine it perfectly, hip cocked, head tilted, pout and pleading eyes. Shit he really knew too much about the man already.

"You ready to wow him, oops sorry the public at home I meant obviously." Dav said knowingly.

"I'm in your capable hands Dav." Harry said leaping off the chair eagerly.

"The powers that be wanted to keep it simple, so knowing your first dance is a waltz they're going with a suit but with a Harry Styles twist. I'm hoping you like it because to be honest you've not got much choice and the titles will be at the beginning of the show right the way till Christmas."

"I'm sure I'll love it no matter what it is."

"It's pretty restrained considering some of the outfits they've got planned for the rest of the shows."

"Should I be worried?" Harry said cautiously.

"Nah, you could rock pretty much anything. It's very annoying." Dav laughed, before pulling Harry's suit off the clothes rail.

"Oh." Harry said, his eyes lighting up as he reached out and gently brushed the soft material. 

"See. Simple but with a few sparkles." Dav said, as she handed the suit over. 

Harry ran his hands gently over the material. "I love it."

"Try it on then, I'll need to see if you need any adjustments to it. You can go behind the clothes rail so nobody can see."

Clutching the suit closely to his chest Harry snuck behind the clothes rail and began changing into his suit. It fit surprisingly well, although maybe not considering Harry had to give his measurements to the production team once he agreed to do the show.

"Does it fit alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Come on then, show me." 

Stepping from behind the clothes rail he found Dav and Terry eagerly waiting to see if their hard work had paid off. "What do you think?" Harry said as he gave a little twirl.

"Louis is going to have a shitfit when he sees him." Terry muttered under his breath to Dav while Harry checked himself out in the mirror.

"You look fantastic Harry." Dav said smiling.

"I think the suit is helping out with that." Harry said.

"Yeah right it's all the suit." Terry said rolling his eyes.

"Am I all done now, do I just need to go to hair and makeup?"

"Is that the ridiculously deep voice of one Harold Styles I can hear?" Louis shouted, as he walked down the corridor to wardrobe.

"I don't look silly do I?" Harry said nervously, as he began smoothing down his suit.

"Far from it." Dav said.

"I hope you're suitably dressed Styles, I've been waiting ages and let me tell you I....." Louis said trailing off as he stepped through the door into wardrobe and was confronted with the sight of Harry Styles in a suit, in a suit with sequins, in a suit that hugged his body lines, with a shirt that had a fucking ruffle. "Holy fuck." Louis whispered before dropping his tea straight onto his bare feet. "Motherfucker!"

"Shit, oh my god Lou are you alright?" Harry said, bending down quickly to ensure Louis was alright. "Do you have a towel Dav or a cold flannel, or something, shit Louis did you burn your foot, what can I do, are you hurt, do you need......."

"Stop fussing Harry." Louis snapped, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Oh." Harry said, the hurt evident in his voice. "I was just......."

"I'm fine, thank you." Louis said curtly, before standing up and walking out.

"What the fuck." Dav said shocked.

"It's fine....I shouldn't have fussed, he's a grown man I'm sure he's alright." Harry said, his voice sounding small. "Erm do you think you could direct me to makeup please Dav, I've wasted enough of your time. It was lovely to meet you both, hopefully I'll see you again on Saturday." 

"You've not wasted either of our time, it was a pleasure to dress you Harry and we're very much looking forward to doing so for a good few weeks to come. Make up is down the corridor turn left and then left again."

"Thank you Dav and thank you Terry, you've been very lovely." Harry said, giving a little wave as he walked out of the door, never more eager to get to a makeup room as he was then.

 

Louis knew the corridors of the BBC like the back of his hand, he strode down them now on the way to Zayn's usual dressing room barely noticing the pain in his foot, too busy concentrating on the ache in his chest from Harry's small voice and hurt look. He sped up, eager not to bump into anybody else, and certain in the knowledge that Zayn would probably be at Niall's today. Finally reaching Zayn's door he opened it to find a relaxed Zayn sitting on a chair face timing somebody.

"It was so much fun, do you want to do it again tonight?" Zayn said to a faceless voice from where Louis was standing.

Zayn looked up in surprise and upon seeing Louis's distraught face immediately began wrapping the call up. "Work is calling babe, I'll phone you back later." Zayn said hanging up. "Louis? What's happened? Why don't you have any shoes on? Are you alright?"

"No." Louis sighed. "I'm a horrible person," he said, walking in and slumping down beside Zayn.

"What on earth are you talking about? Is this something to do with Harry?" Zayn said confused. 

"Not everything fucking revolves around Harry." Louis said grumpily. 

Zayn just sat there beside Louis and calmly ran his fingers through Louis' hair, neither of them saying a word. 

"Ugh fine stop interrogating me Zayn." Louis huffed. 

Zayn chuckled. "My silence always terrifies you into speaking." 

"It's unsettling, you know I don't like it." Louis grumbled. 

"So.....?"

"I snapped at Harry." Louis muttered, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Zayn's face.

"What do you mean snapped?"

"I mean it was his fault, so I'm not really to blame." 

"Was it?" Zayn said, looking knowingly at Louis. 

"Fine no it wasn't, unless you count him looking as hot as fuck and making me drop my tea and then him being so lovely and nice and concerned and then me telling him off for fussing as being Harry's fault." Louis rattled off. 

"You got embarrassed then?"

"Zayn you don't understand." Louis said, throwing his head back into the sofa. "He was wearing a suit with like sequins and I was so fucking flustered I didn't know what to do with myself so I dropped my tea and well...."

"Snapped at him."

"He makes me nervous and he's so fucking beautiful, I mean how am I going to last with him wearing a new outfit each week. So not fair." Louis pouted. 

Louis' wallowing was only interrupted by a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone?"

"One of the producers said he was going to drop by with something for me."

"What was he bringing you?"

"Something." Zayn said evasively as Louis sat up with a frown. 

"Zayn who is at the door." 

Zayn sighed, stood up and opened the door to find a worried looking Harry. 

"Thanks for texting me." Harry said. 

"Unbelievable Zayn!" Louis shouted, before running inside the bathroom and shutting the door. 

"Have I upset him?" Harry said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

"Of course not, come in Harry I'll give you a few minutes alone." Zayn said as he slipped out the door into the corridor and phoned Niall. 

Harry stood in Zayn's dressing room staring at the bathroom door, frown firmly in place. "Lou are you alright in there? Did I.....erm....I'm sorry if I upset you or embarrassed you.....that wasn't my intention. It's just you spilt your tea and I was worried you'd burnt yourself and I only wanted to....."

Harry's speech was cut off by the door opening and a forlorn Louis standing there. 

"I'm so so sorry Haz, you did nothing wrong at all, I was being a dick like usual."

"Hey, not like usual." Harry said, wanting nothing more than to reach out and rub Louis' frown lines away. "Are you alright?"

"Embarrassed." Louis whispered. 

"It's alright Lou, are you one of those people who get all snappy when they've hurt themselves?"

Harry had given him an out and with anybody else he would have taken it, would have leapt on that excuse and run with it, but this was Harry and so it was different. "Sometimes, but....."

"Not this time. It was me then."

"It wasn't Hazza I promise. Fuck this is so so embarrassing." Louis sighed.

"You can tell me." Harry said gently. 

Louis groaned. "Promise you won't laugh at me."

"Never." Harry said earnestly. "Well unless you're telling a joke because I love those, oh and puns they're my favourite." 

Fuck but Louis was in trouble with this ridiculously endearing man stood in front of him trying to make him feel better. "You got me all flustered."

"What?" Harry said looking puzzled. 

"It's bad enough your face has all that going on." Louis said waving his hands around for effect. "You're in a suit Harold, a fucking suit with sequins and a ruffled shirt and it was just.....you know...."

Harry's eyes lit up in delight and mischief. "Oohhhh I get it, you though I looked hot."

"Maybe." Louis said, deliberately looking anywhere but at Harry.

"No maybe about it, you thought I looked so hot you literally burnt yourself." Harry smirked.

"Well I mean when you say it like that." Louis spluttered. 

"You're utterly ridiculous." Harry said, deciding to go easy on the beautiful bashful man stood in front of him. "Have you not seen yourself in that suit Lou? I nearly bit my fucking tongue off when you walked through the door."

"No you didn't." Louis laughed, it wasn't a giggle whatever Harry might think. 

"Maybe bit it off is an exaggeration, but I came close."

"I haven't even got sequins." Louis said gesturing at his suit that was looking slightly wrinkled.

"You don't need sequins to make you look beautiful Lou, you just are." Harry said, finally reaching out towards Louis and taking his hand. 

Louis' heart stuttered as Harry began gently caressing his hand. "You're good with words."

"I'm good with other things too." Harry said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot you know that right, god how people think you're this smooth charmer I will never know." Louis laughed. "Really you just love a bit of dirty innuendo."

"I love a bit of dirty anything." Harry said, just managing to spit out his words before bursting out into laughter.

"Get away from me, how are we even friends." Louis said, shaking his head in mock disgust. 

"Is your foot alright?"

"Yeah just a little scald, I've had worse blisters from dancing." 

"Do you think maybe we should get back now, if you're ready?"

"Ok." Louis said as Harry walked towards the door.

"Erm so, sorry again about before, with the shouting and walking away from you."

"Forget about it Louis, you thought I was hot it's a natural reaction I won't hold it against you." Harry said winking.

"You're never going to let me forget about this are you." Louis sighed.

"Nope." Harry said, popping the p deliberately loud.

"I mean sequins Harold, was that your idea?" 

"No, I just wear what I'm told! Although I do love a sequin." Harry said smiling.

"Fucking hell, just imagine what sort of suit you'll wear on your wedding day." Louis said, before suddenly gasping in horror at what he'd said. "Not that I've thought about what you might wear on your wedding day at all, or if you'll even have a wedding day, maybe that's not your thing, who knows, not everyone likes weddings, fuck why am I talking about weddings, I've never used the word wedding in one sentence so much."

"You're as cute as fuck, you know that right." Harry said, tilting his head to take in the man he'd become ridiculously endeared with in such a short amount of time. 

"I am no such thing Harry Styles how very dare you, I suggest you take that back immediately before I....before you I....."

"Suffocate me with your cuteness? I imagine there are worse ways to go." Harry said beaming. 

"You think you're so funny don't you." Louis said shaking his head fondly.

"Well someone has to be the funny one as the cute one is already taken in this rel...partnership." Harry said hoping Louis hadn't noticed his slip of the tongue.

"Oh you just wait until we finish the first live show and you find out what our next dance is, then you'll see how cute I am." Louis said, trying to look as fearsome as he possibly could standing there in his bare feet.

"Going to work me real hard are you?" Harry said winking. "I think I can handle whatever you're bringing," he said as he strutted down the corridor.

"That sounds like a challenge Harold. I hope you're ready for me." Louis said as he chased him down the corridor tying to keep up with his long legs.

"Born ready Lou Lou Belle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first live show begins!!!!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so lovely and supportive it really does help. Massive think you for sticking with this long arse fic too!!

Louis' phone lit up with yet another Twitter notification from Harry which he was choosing to ignore again. Five minutes later he got a text message. 

_'Stop ignoring me Louis.'_

_'Stop tweeting me gifs of people dropping cups of tea and then I'll stop ignoring you.'_

_'It was Niall not me, he grabbed my phone off me the scoundrel!'_

Louis burst out laughing at Harry's use of the word 'scoundrel', before texting back.

_'You're a terrible liar Harold, I know full well Niall is with Zayn this morning.'_

_'Caught me ;-)'_

"I wish." Louis sighed and looked at the ceiling.

' _'Have you left yet?'_

_'Leaving in ten minutes, how about you?'_

' _I've got a car coming for me in half an hour.'_

_'Get you Styles with your car.'_

_'I can pick you up if you want?'_

_'Would you mind?'_

_'Course not, I'll see you in a bit xx'_

Louis did his best not to audibly squeal at the kisses at the end of Harry's text, but it was a close thing. _'See you soon xx'._ Louis responded. The kisses at the end of texts had been happening since yesterday and Louis couldn't even pretend how excited that made him. That was something to think about for later, because today was the first live show and Louis was beyond excited. Yesterday had been spent fitting in last minute rehearsals with constant teasing from Harry about tea, but there wasn't a second of it that Louis hadn't enjoyed. Harry made him want to be honest and open and that word he dreaded. Vulnerable. Only time would tell over the coming months whether Louis would finally allow himself to be happy. 

 

Harry had been awake since four after a pretty sleepless night, most of it spent tossing and turning and imagining all the many ways he could let Louis down later tonight at the show. He'd finally given in and got up and stress baked a batch of muffins which he was taking to the studio for Dav, Margo and their teams as a thank you. Shoving a bottle of water into his bag for the show he grabbed the muffins and a piece of toast for the car before quickly picking up a thermos of tea from the side for Louis and running out the door of the house to find his driver waiting for him like nothing had happened.

 

_'I'm here.'_

_'Coming now.'_

_'I wouldn't want to interrupt that Lou so I'll wait in the car, take your time ;-)'_

Harry Styles was a fucking menace, Louis thought as he shook his head. _'You're filthy Harold.''You love it.'_

Yeah Louis wasn't going anywhere near a response to that, so he doubled checked he had everything, locked up and ran down the stairs to the waiting car and Harry. 

"I got you something." Harry said, as Louis slid into the back of the car. 

"Spoiling me already Styles, I like this. What is it then?"

"Close your eyes please." 

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes before shutting them and holding his hands out. 

Harry gently placed the unbreakable thermos in Louis' hands before giggling. 

Louis' eyes immediately opened to find a smirking Harry Styles and a thermos in his hands. "Is this tea by any chance Harold?" Louis said, with a mock frown. 

"Yorkshire's finest in an unbreakable and unspillable thermos just in case you can't control yourself when you see me all dressed up later." Harry just about managed to get out before cracking up laughing. 

"Fucking hilarious." Louis said dryly. "Laugh it up while you can because you've not seen my outfit for tonight yet. We'll see who the one is laughing then." Louis winked before settling down and taking a sip of his tea, leaving a nervous looking Harry next to him as they drove to the studio.

 

The morning had passed in a blink of Harry's eye, most of it being spent with the producers explaining how the live shows worked. Harry had lost sight of Louis a while ago as he'd been harried off to practice the shows opening number with the rest of the professional dancers. Although it felt weird being apart from Louis after the amount of time they spent together over the past three weeks, he was enjoying catching up with Cara as they regaled each other with their worst stories from the rehearsal room. 

Before he'd really had time to miss him, Louis and the other professional dancers joined the celebrities backstage.

"You coping without me Harold?"

"I'm doing just fine thanks." Harry said as Louis settled in the seat that Cara had recently vacated. 

"Have I missed anything exciting?"

"Nah although I think they about to tell us the running order for the show."

"Oh I love this bit." Louis said, rubbing his hand together with glee. "Now we won't be first because the cha cha cha always opens the first show, so I reckon they'll keep us for the middle in case the audience are flagging. Give them a little boost with you coming on to dance." Louis slid his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Zayn. 

_'Middle of the pack.'_

"What does that mean?" Harry said, nodding towards Louis' phone. 

"Zayn and I have a friendly bet about where me and my partner will perform in the first show. Nearest wins and loser buys the other beers for the night."

"How many times have you won?"

"None." Louis grumbled. 

"Why the fuck do you keep betting then?"

"I'm not a quitter."

"Do you think maybe Zayn already knows what order everyone is going to be in as he is one the of the shows presenters and that's why he always wins?" 

"What? No....I mean...oh my god that sneaky fucker." Louis said outraged. 

Harry burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny Harold?"

"That it never once occurred to you that's what was happening." Harry said giggling. 

"Well excuse me if I didn't think my friend would be a fucking scam artist. Not sure what that says about the type of people you hang out with Harold." Louis said sniffily. 

"Aww Lou I'm only joking." Harry said, casually patting Louis thigh which caused any lingering irritation to seep out of Louis in record time. 

"Right so if he wins this time."

"Which he will." Harry interrupted. 

"Fine which he will." Louis said rolling his eyes. "Then I'm going to take him out for drinks, and run out before its time to pay so Zayn will have to."

"You're going to drink and run."

"Kind of, but not really because Zayn will have to pay. I'm not the sort of bloke who runs out and doesn't pay, I'm not that kind of date Harold." Louis said as he gently nudged Harry's elbow. 

"What kind of date are you then?" Harry said his green eyes sparkling. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Louis said, his blue eyes equally as mischievous. 

Harry leant in and let his lips brush Louis' ear. "I would."

Louis didn't have time to respond before Sarah the producer clapped her hands for silence. 

"Right people, this is what you've all been waiting for I'm sure." Sarah said, as she looked at the expectant faces of the cast for this year. "Louis put your phone away please." 

"Sorry!" Louis said, sliding his phone into his pocket and not getting a chance to see Zayn's guess. 

"First up we have Zach and Alana, second Tanya and Nikoli, third Cara and Max."

Harry beamed at Cara knowing she would be relieved to go so near the front and get the first dance out of the the way. As Sarah carried on calling out names (she was almost at the middle now), Harry silently hoped his name was in the next few. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Louis before, but even the thought he might be one of the last to perform tonight made him feel sick. As Sarah passed the middle and his name still hadn't been called his stomach began twisting. He dug his fingers into his thighs as there were only four couples left to be called and he just knew him and Louis were going to be called last. Thirty seconds later and his horror was realised. 

"Rest assured that we'll mix it up throughout the show and so nobody will always end up going first or last. I'll leave you alone now to get made up and what not and I'll see you all later before the show."

Harry watched as Sarah walked away and Louis immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket to find a text from Zayn saying 'you'll be on last'. 

"That cheating fucker, look Harold, the cheek of him." Louis said as he thrust the phone in front of Harry. 

"Mmmm." Harry mumbled. 

"Hey you alright?" Louis said frowning. 

"Yeah course."

"You're not nervous because we're on last are you, because honestly Haz we've got this we'll be fine yeah." Louis said confidently. 

"Yeah....no....I'm just thinking about seeing my mum and sister later, so bit preoccupied that's all." Harry said dismissively, trying to ignoring the increasing nausea in his stomach. 

"Sure?" 

"Sure." Harry said, pasting on a smile. "What happens now then?"

"We get dressed and made up, then time for one final run through in our fancy clothes, then they let our friends and families in so you can see your mum and sister, and then they'll start letting everyone else in and then the show starts."

"Right and erm what do we do while we're waiting to dance?"

"Usually we'll be in the upstairs with Claudia and the others and then when it's nearly time for us to dance we'll slip away and wait backstage to go on."

"Ok shall we go get dressed then? I've got muffins for Dav and that to take as well." Harry said standing up abruptly. 

"Now?"

"We can catch up a bit with Dav and everyone." Harry said, his hands running nervously through his hair. 

Louis was now worried, but by spending time with Harry he knew the man wouldn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him until he was ready. 

"We'd better go then." Louis said as he stood up and followed a hastily retreating Harry out of that office. 

 

Dav and her team were overjoyed with the muffins, almost as overjoyed as Harry when Dav presented Louis with an unbreakable tea cup. 

"I hate you all." Louis announced before dramatically slumping down in the nearest chair.

"No slouching Louis, we've got to get you and Harry dressed we're on a tight schedule trying to fit you all in. I've got you both for fifteen minutes so I'm going with Harry."

"But you always dress me." Louis said pouting. "I'm your favourite."

"That's before I met Harry and he made us muffins." Dav said, as she pulled a reluctant Louis out the chair. 

"Sneaky baking fucker." 

"Oi I heard that." Harry shouted. 

"I meant it affectionately." Louis said, beaming at Harry and fluttering her eyelashes. "I call all my friends fuckers."

"It's true." Dav said rolling her eyes fondly. 

"Who do I get then?" Louis said. 

"Well......." Dav said smirking, as there came a sudden knock at the door. "Go on then, open it."

Louis frowned suspiciously before opening the door to find a beautiful statuesque woman with a completely shaved head and more tattoos than Louis and Harry. 

"Hello my darling." 

"No fucking way." Louis screamed, before the woman picked him up and swung him around like he weighed nothing. 

Harry's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the closeness between Louis and the stunning woman in front of him. He knew that Louis was gay so he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. 

"I thought you were away and wouldn't be here." Louis said, as the tall woman let him back down. 

"Job finished early so they've let me back on for the rest of the series." 

"This is so exciting." Louis squealed. 

Harry discreetly coughed in the background. 

"Oh shit sorry, I'm being so rude."

"Little has changed then." The woman said. 

Louis tutted before taking her hand and dragging her over to Harry. "Harold I'd like you to meet Stevie, one of the best stylists I've ever had the pleasure to meet and be dressed by."

"Excuse me." Dav said haughtily. 

"I said one of Dav, don't get twisted." Louis laughed. 

"I'd better be one of the other ones." 

"Obviously! As I was saying before I was interrupted, Harold this is Stevie and Stevie this is Harry Styles, he's my erm like partner for the show." 

"You don't have to tell me who is he, I've heard all about him and a certain cup of tea." Stevie said, her eyes alight with mischief. 

Harry burst out laughing. "I like you Stevie."

"Davinia!" Louis shouted. 

"What?" Dav laughed. "Come on Louis did you really think I wouldn't tell her."

Stevie smiled before walking over to Dav and placing the gentlest of kisses on her lips. "Hello baby, missed you."

"Stevie is also Dav's wife, she doesn't go round kissing just anybody like that." Louis explained. 

"How did you meet?" Harry asked. 

"First year of the show, we were both newly starting out and that was pretty much it. Gone from the start." Dav said as she took Stevie's hand. 

Louis resolutely did not look at Harry as Dav's words struck a little bit close to home, if only he'd turned and had a quick glimpse at Harry he would have seen his exact thoughts reflected back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Louis meets Gemma for the first time and the first live show begins


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, apologies for the extra weeks delay I've been on holiday so this is the first chance I've had to post. I'm back on schedule now.
> 
> Thanks as always for sticking with this, I truly appreciate it!

Dav took Harry to the other end of the dressing room leaving Stevie alone with Louis who was now flicking through a clothes rail trying to find his outfit. 

"Which one is mine, which one is mine." Louis singsonged. 

"So you and Harry then." Stevie said as Louis immediately stopped his flicking. 

"He's nice." Louis said shrugging, before carrying on scrutinising the clothes with a bit more vigour this time. 

"Nice." Stevie scoffed.

"Yeah you know. Pleasant. Amiable. Sweet. Nice. It's a very underrated personality trait."

"Well fuck me Louis if you've not got it bad for that man."

"How did you get that from nice?" Louis scoffed.

"I got it from the way you look at him darling." Stevie said softly.

"Yeah alright Stevie I don't think so." Louis said, looking to the other end of the room to ensure Harry couldn't hear. 

"You're a very attractive man Louis Tomlinson." Stevie said, deliberately eying Louis up and down. 

"Don't let Dav hear you say that." Louis laughed.

"Dav can appreciate a good aesthetic as much as me, but we're digressing which I think you know."

Louis rolled his eyes, Stevie knew him well. 

"As I was saying, you're very attractive Louis, but when you look at Harry you are fucking beautiful."

"For fucks sake Stevie." Louis said, dropping his head into his hands with embarrassment. 

"We just want to see you happy and I'm pretty sure Harry is going to do that. Don't run from whatever this turns out to be, meeting Dav here is without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me and finally getting to call her my wife was the single best day of my life." Stevie said gently rubbing Louis' back. "Now get your clothes off, I've got about five minutes left to dress you for your man. Sorry I meant for the show."

"Yeah course you did."

"Maybe Dav and I will have you both around for dinner one night."

"We're not dating Stevie."

"Not yet." Stevie said waggling her eyebrows at Louis. 

"Ugh just dress me." Louis sighed while Stevie laughed at him. 

 

"Stevie seems like a lot of fun." Harry said, looking over to see Louis and Stevie huddled together laughing. 

"She's the love of my life so I'm a bit biased, but yeah she's the best. Fucking hell though, when her and Louis get together they're absolute terrors."

"Louis? Surely not." Harry said in mock surprise.

"If you thought he was bad now just wait."

Harry smiled at the thought of Louis and Stevie causing carnage around the studio. 

"You're thinking about him aren't you." Dav said knowingly. 

"Fuck am I that obvious?" Harry asked. "I'm usually better at hiding it." 

"Take it from someone who knows what it feels like to be on the end of just that sort of look you've got plastered all over your face." 

"Stevie?"

"Yep."

"And you met on the show right?"

"Yep, so don't believe everything you read about the so called Strictly curse. Look at me and Stevie, I've never been happier."

"You think maybe that me and Louis might like......"

"He'll need a bit of time Harry, I don't think I'm breaking any confidences when I say that. But, he'll be worth any extra effort you might have to go through so don't forget that. Now enough chit chat lets get you dressed good enough that Louis drops his fucking tea again." 

"You're never going to let him forget that are you?" Harry giggled.

"With all the shit he's given me over the past few years? Absofuckinglutely not." Dav said as she pulled Harry's suit off the rack and waited for him to get dressed. 

"Will I do?" Harry said as he finished putting his jacket on. 

"Good job we got that unbreakable thermos for Louis." Dav said laughing. 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "Do you know what Louis is wearing?"

"Course, me and Stevie have got both your outfits planned out."

"Just for the next few weeks?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, once everybody has been in to film the titles, the make up and wardrobe crews get together and have a friendly bet on who they think is going to win this year."

"How the fuck do you do that when you've never seen any of us dance?" Harry said confused. 

"We base it purely on our first impression of you all, and the chemistry between the 'celebrity' and their professional partner, that way we don't need to see any of you dance."

"Okaaaayyyy." 

"I've got all your outfits planned Harry and Stevie has all of Louis' sorted right up to the final. We're betting on you both."

"What!" Harry said surprised. 

"We were lucky too, plenty of people wanted you both."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so you both better win it."

"We'll do our best." Harry said, a smile lighting up his face at the thought of other people thinking him and Louis had something special. 

"Right you're doing a 'I'm thinking about Louis face', so let's go and see what he's wearing. Who knows, maybe it's you we should have bought an unbreakable cup for." Dav joked as she pushed the clothes railing away and walked over to Stevie and Louis' side of the room. "You all done my love?"

"Yes baby, is Harry sitting down?"

"Is he going to need to?"

"Get the man a chair Dav." Stevie said the smile all too evident in her voice. 

Dav grabbed the nearest chair and placed it behind Harry. "Just in case," she winked. 

"I hardly think I'm going to need it, but I'll humour you both." Harry smiled. 

Stevie poked her head around the dressing rail and looked Harry up and down. "Maybe I should get Louis a chair as well."

"For fucks sake," Louis said impatiently, before pushing the rail away to find Harry standing there in all his glory. 

"Oh." Harry said, before immediately sitting down in the chair. 

"Told ya." Stevie sang in Louis' ear who was currently doing a great impression of a beautiful red tomato. 

"You look good Lou." Harry whispered, his eyes refusing to leave the man nervously standing in front of him. 

"You too." Louis mumbled as he gazed at Harry. 

"Stand next to each other then so we get the full effect." Stevie said, gently nudging Louis forwards. 

Harry stood up and Louis was finally able to take in the whole of Harry's outfit. The suit was markedly similar to the one he wore for the title sequence except it was more of a grey colour and instead of sequins there were glittery bits flecked throughout the suit that would look amazing under the lights. The major difference was Harry's shirt which was black with a slightly ruched collar with what seemed to Louis like half the buttons undone exposing a hint of Harry's swallows. Louis took a deep breath and thanked fuck he wasn't holding a cup of tea.

"You look very fancy." Harry said as he shuffled next to Louis.

"Don't sound too surprised Harold, I can play posh sometimes." Louis said, gently elbowing him. 

For the first show Stevie had gone all out and dressed Louis in a black morning suit and Harry had no words for how stunning Louis looked. Well except for 'wedding outfit wedding outfit wedding outfit' on repeat in his head, and he certainly was not going to let those two words slip out of his mouth. 

"Let me just get a quick picture of the two of you." Dav said as she held her camera up. 

"Ooh is that a Polaroid?" Harry said his eyes lighting up. 

"Bloody hipster." Louis said, trying but failing to keep the fond out of his voice. 

"Heeyyyyy." Harry said pouting. "Nothing wrong with a Polaroid Lou, it's an instant memory, don't you want to get a snapshot before our first performance?" 

Louis sighed. "Better take two please Dav if you don't mind?"

"Course not." Dav said, casting a knowing look toward the pair of them. "Right, smile."

Louis and Harry smiled as Stevie rolled her eyes. 

"Seriously? You could drive a truck through the gap between you two. Get closer for fucks sake." Stevie grumbled as she gestured for them to move closer. 

Louis audibly swallowed and slowly closed the gap. "Can I erm....like is it ok if I just put my arm around your waist? You know for the picture, and because this is probably how we'll have to stand when we're getting our feedback from the judges. Is that alright? It won't make you uncomfortable?"

"Lou you've had me in your arms spinning me around your studio, I think having your arm around my waist is perfectly fine." 

"Ok I just didn't want to assume you know, I figured maybe you get a lot of people just assuming they can touch you and whatnot and I didn't...."

"Lou. Put your arm around me love." Harry said gently. 

"Alright." Louis said, trying his best not to blush at the fact he was putting his arm around a pretty man in a suit. He knew it was ridiculous considering how close he and Harry had got to each other over the past few weeks, but there was still something about the man that reduced him to feeling like a teenage boy with his first crush. 

Harry let a slow breath out as Louis wrapped his arm around his waist. It felt right. It felt like Louis' arm was meant to be there. 

"That's better." Stevie said as Dav held her Polaroid up. 

Louis started, he'd almost forgotten that Stevie and Dav were in the room. 

"Smile darlings." Dav said, before taking a couple of pictures of a smiling Harry and Louis. 

"Like two grooms." Stevie coughed, which didn't go unnoticed by either Louis or Harry. 

"There you go." Dav handed one copy of the photo to Louis and the other to Stevie who pinned it on the wall. 

"Cheers Dav, I thought maybe I'd pin these up in my studio so it could be a record of our progress. At the end we can look back on how much we've achieved." Louis said, his arm still wrapped around Harry's waist. 

"I think that's a great idea Lou." Harry smiled. 

"Well I think that's our time up loves, you're all suited and booted and ready to go." Dav said still smiling at the two men standing in front of her who hadn't yet let go of each other.

Harry swallowed nervously, he'd almost forgotten they were expected to perform later on. He stepped away from Louis' secure embrace and pondered on what he should be doing next. 

"You alright?" Louis asked softly. 

"Yeah I'll be fine, just a bit nervous that's all."

"Nerves is good, it'll keep you focused and ready."

Harry gave a weak smile and tried to exude an air of confidence. If only Louis knew just how bad Harry had suffered in the past with his nerves when he was doing something new. 

"We get one more run through now we're dressed and then you get a bit of time with any guests you're bringing."

"Mum already had something else on so Gemma is coming tonight."

"Your sister."

"Yeah, you'll love her she's great. Proper supportive and everything." Harry glossed over the feelings Gemma had previously expressed when it came down to Louis. She'd be over that by now, Harry was confident of that. "How about you?"

"Lottie my sister is coming next week, she's working tonight so couldn't make it. Frankie is coming instead."

"I really like Frankie." Harry said. 

"He really likes you too and so does Liv."

Harry beamed at the thought of Louis' London family liking him. 

"What about Niall? I thought he would be one of your guests."

"He's Zayn's guest." Harry laughed. 

"That little shit kept that quiet. I'll be having words with him about that later as well." Louis grumbled. 

"You ready for last practice then?" Harry asked, eager to get it over with so he could spend a bit of time with his sister who would know exactly what to say to reassure him. 

"Always ready."

 

The sounds of the Strictly singers performing 'what a wonderful world' faded away and Louis and Harry stopped dancing. 

"Well." Louis said, not knowing quite where to start.

"That was fucking shit." Harry mumbled. "Oh fuck this was a bad idea, why did I ever agree to this. I can't do it Louis I'm sorry, it was a huge mistake." Harry said frantically, stepping away from Louis. 

"You forgot a few steps Harry and then you recovered, this is a rehearsal where we get all the mistakes out. It doesn't matter, honestly." Louis said as he stepped closer to Harry. 

"Do I get to see my sister now?" Harry said as he once again stepped away from Louis. 

"Oh erm sure. They have a friends and family room so I can show you where it is."

"Thanks."

Louis and Harry stood in the middle of the dance floor, unease on Harry's face and concern on Louis'. 

"Can we go then?" Harry said gesturing awkwardly, clearly wanting to be anywhere but stood on the dance floor with Louis. 

"Follow me." Louis said, turning abruptly and walking off the floor to go backstage. 

Harry followed at a brisk pace eager to see his sister as soon as possible. "How long do we get with them?"

"Twenty minutes usually."

"Oh, I thought it'd be longer." Harry said despondently. 

"When I first started we weren't allowed to see anybody, twenty minutes is a bonus." Louis said as he opened the door to the friends and family room. 

"Harry!" 

Louis looked up to see a woman with features similar to Harry waving wildly. "Your sister or a pretty hardcore fan who's managed to blag their way in?"

"Both sometimes." Harry said, smiling broadly at his sister. "I'll introduce you, although be warned you used to be her favourite."

"What do you mean used to be?" Louis said disgruntled. 

"Ha not now, she's had a change of heart."

"Why!"

"Don't panic Lou you'll be fine, remember she doesn't take shit and hates it when people do, wait here for a sec."

Louis hung back slightly nervously while Harry wandered over to his sister where he watched the two of them embrace before waiting patiently to be introduced. 

"It's so good to see you Gem. Thanks for coming." Harry said, his nerves calming a touch now that he'd seen Gemma.

"Mum is gutted she can't be here but she sends her love and says she's recording it and will be watching the moment she gets home."

"It's alright." Harry said quietly. 

"Are you alright?" Gemma said pointedly, concern written all over her face. 

"Bit nervous, you know how I get sometimes." Harry said causally.

"Bad nervous?"

"Not yet." Harry said swallowing loudly. 

"Listen to me, I don't care if it's in the middle of a live show, if you feel really bad you send someone to come get me. Promise H."

"Promise." Harry whispered. 

"Ok, now when do I get to meet your loser partner." Gemma said brusquely. 

"Play nice Gemma."

"Don't I always little brother," she said smiling sweetly before turning to find Louis loitering about. 

"Lou." Harry said, beckoning him over. "This is my sister Gemma, Gemma this is Louis."

"Thanks for the introduction Harold, hi Gemma it's lovely to meet you." Louis said, holding his hand out, full beam smile at the ready. 

Gemma simply looked at Louis' hand before he reluctantly let it drop. "Okaaayyy."

"Lewis I hope you plan on looking after my brother." Gemma said staring Louis down, an intensely serious look on her face.

"Erm it's actually Louis."

"Is it? Gemma said arching her eyebrow. "Pretty sure my brothers name is Harry yet you don't mind calling him Harold so Lewis it is. Does it really matter in the end?"

"Suppose not." Louis mumbled, leaving Gemma with a look of almost disappointment on her face. He remembered what Harry had said about Gemma, that she didn't take shit and here he was weakly agreeing with her about his own fucking name. "Actually it does matter, you can call me Louis not Lewis. Does that sound alright to you Gemma." Louis said pronouncing it with a hard G. 

Gemma's eyes began to sparkle. "There he is, I was already beginning to get disappointed and you never want to let the sister down. So, are you going to look after my brother?"

"Gemma, I'm a grown man I can look after myself!" Harry said, trying not to let the embarrassment show on his face.

"Well?" Gemma said insistently.

"I promise I will look after Haz, I wouldn't ever want to let him down." 

Harry turned his head slightly as he felt the heat rise to his face.

"Good. Nice to meet you Louis Tomlinson." Gemma said, this time offering her hand out to Louis. 

"Likewise Gemma Styles." Louis said accepting Gemma's offer of a hand. To his surprise Gemma pulled him in close enough whereby Harry wouldn't hear her words. 

"If you ever speak to my brother or treat him in the way you did on the reveal show I will not hesitate to end you. We clear?" Gemma said pulling away and smiling a smile that did not reach her eyes. 

"Yes." Louis said quickly. 

"Then I'm sure we'll get along just fine," she said brightly. 

"Alright Gem, rein it in." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"What? Louis and I are just getting to know each other." Gemma said all wide eyed and innocent. 

"Yeah alright, some people might believe that. Oh look isn't that Cara who's just walked in, do you want to say hello?" Harry said, trying not to laugh. 

"Oh my god, do I look alright." Gemma said, hastily running her fingers through her hair. 

"Cara!" Harry shouted, waving her over.

Louis watched dumbfounded as the confident Gemma Styles of thirty seconds ago evaporated as Cara drew closer.

"Harry, Louis how are you both, all ready for the first show?" 

"As ready as we can be." Louis said confidently whilst Harry simply nodded.

"Hello G, it's lovely to see you." Cara said, as she pulled Gemma into her arms. "It feels like ages, maybe we can catch up some time? I guess you'll be around a bit more now Harry is on the show."

"I'd like that Cara." Gemma said, as she tried her level best not to snuggle into Cara's warm embrace.

Harry coughed discreetly as Louis looked on intrigued at this sudden development.

"I wouldn't want to hold you up Cara, I'm sure you'll smash it tonight." Gemma said as she reluctantly left Cara's arms.

"Thanks G, I'm guessing your number is still the same?"

"Oh, erm yeah yeah it is."

"I'll give you a call soon then, I'm looking forward to catching up." Cara said, before throwing a quick wink Gemma's way before walking off to find Max.

"Holy fucking shit." Gemma exclaimed.

"Well isn't that a turn up for the books." Louis said smugly. 

"Oh shut up Louis." Gemma said, waving Louis away. 

"She clearly likes you." Louis continued. "I mean did you see that wink before she walked away," Louis said, as he pretended to be overcome and fanned himself with his hands. 

"I'm surprised you noticed Louis, your eyes have been fixed to Harry since you walked through the door." Gemma grinned.

"What!" Louis spluttered, looking to Harry for help.

"Christ you two together are going to be a right pain in my arse." Harry said, shaking his head fondly.

"Gemma and Cara? That's a bit harsh Hazza." Louis said giggling.

"Oh you think you're funny." Gemma said, her eyes sparkling in delight. 

"I know I'm funny, there's a difference."

"Right nope stop. Lou I can see Frankie just walked in, why don't you go see him. I'll be over in a bit." Harry said, gently trying to shuffle Louis away.

"Gemma, good to meet you, I'll look after your little brother, promise." Louis said, not waiting to hear Gemma's response as he ran over to Frank.

"Well, your opinion of him has changed in a few weeks." Gemma said, staring knowingly at her younger brother. "Do you know what you're doing Harry?" Gemma said, concern evident in her tone.

"Not a fucking clue Gem, but I'm going to go with it and hopefully at the end of the show I'll be the one walking away with more than the glitter ball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first live show gets underway, will Harry be able to overcome his nerves?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always big thanks for sticking with me!! I really appreciate that it's not easy reading a WIP, especially when this one is basically the definition of 'slow burn'. Thank you.
> 
> Slight warning for anxiety in this chapter.

Live show night on Strictly was a thing of wonder, there was nothing quite like it and Harry was about to experience it all for the first time. The atmosphere in the studio was electric, the crowd were buzzing, the energy backstage was palpable with the crew setting things up, Dav and Stevie doing last minute wardrobe checks and Margo touching up people who needed a bit of extra makeup. Yet despite the excitement and hustle and bustle and the unbelievable camaraderie that had already developed between the contestants, Harry still felt physically sick and he knew it was only going to get worse once the show begun. Cara had been sneaking worried glances at him for a while now and Louis clearly wasn't an idiot because he'd barely left Harry's side since Gemma left, constantly reassuring him that he was going to be fine. Harry simply nodded and tried to put on a brave face, one that he knew Louis could see right through.

"Once the show starts it'll fly by and before you know it we'll have finished. That's when the real fun starts Hazza, as soon as the show ends the whole cast and crew go for drinks at the bar." Louis said, gently squeezing Harry's arm in reassurance.

"Right, and nobody leaves the show tonight?"

"That's right, we all dance tonight and again next week and then we film the results show where the bottom two couples have to compete in the dance off and the judges decide who goes through to the following week."

"We basically just have to stay out of the bottom two then, doesn't matter if we're third to last."

"Way to have confidence in us Harold, we're not going to be in the bottom three." Louis said, slightly miffed at Harry's pessimism. 

"You don't know that Louis." Harry snapped, feeling the pressure to do well beginning to slowly build.

Louis gently took Harry's hand and led him out of the green room into the surprisingly empty corridor. "I know you're scared Haz."

"Understatement." Harry muttered.

"The first show is always the worst because it's the fear of the unexpected. In reality it's two hours of your life and a trip to the bar. Like going to one of your gigs."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah but I know what I'm doing at my gigs."

"Debatable." Louis said winking.

"Dick." Harry said smiling.

"Made you smile though didn't I."

"Harry!!!"

Both men turned round to find Niall barrelling his way down the corridor.

"Finally, I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to see you before the show started," he said as he pulled Harry into a warm hug. "You'll be an absolute star tonight mate, and I know Gems is here but if you need anything, tell Zayn and he'll send someone for me." Niall said, loud enough for only Harry to hear. 

"Look at you Ni, 'he'll send someone for me', Harry chuckled. 

"Yeah yeah alright you know what I mean." Niall said, as he eased out of Harry's arms.

"Thanks."

"You look amazing in that suit by the way, bet Louis here needed his special mug when he saw you."

"Fuck you Horan." Louis said, reaching out and failing to grab Niall.

"Looking good Tomlinson, you brush up well." Niall said, jokingly eying Louis up and down.

"Harry needed a seat when he saw me." Louis said hastily.

"You're pathetic, both of you." Niall said, shaking his head fondly. "I've got to go, Zayn will be wondering where I've got to. I'll see you both at the bar for drinks, you'll smash it Harry."

Niall raced off down the corridor before a bell rang letting everybody know there were only ten minutes till the show went live and they needed to get to their spots.

"Ready?"

"Not really....erm...so like....I won't look stupid will I Lou?" Harry said nervously. 

"Never Haz." Louis said with conviction, despite Harry looking anything but convinced. "Come on then follow me, we need to get backstage so we'll be ready when they call our names.

Harry followed Louis down what felt like a never ending corridor, plastering on a smile as he walked past the crew who were now running around with clipboards and radios making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. They finally reached the backstage area and lined up behind Felicity (Flick) Turner and her professional partner Rory Davies. 

"Hi Harry, looking forward to it?" Felicity said politely.

"Not sure looking forward to it is exactly how I'd put it Flick." Harry laughed.

"Me too to be honest. I'm the poster woman for the BBC so I've got a lot riding on it, the reality is I'm fucking crapping it."

"Oh thank fuck, I thought I was the only one." Harry said feeling a slight bit of relief.

"I think everybody is like us, apart from Zach maybe, but then he's taken a penalty in a world cup final, everything after that must be a piece of piss."

Harry couldn't help giggling, Flick Turner was well spoken and every time she swore it cracked him up.

"Keep swearing Flick, it's making Harold here much more relaxed." Louis joked.

"Good fucking luck Harry."

"You too Flick." Harry smiled and for a few minutes he thought he would be alright. He was wrong.

 

One minute to go and Harry could literally feel the sweat dripping down his back, he was so grateful that Dav had dressed him in a jacket meaning nobody would be able to see the state of his shirt. Fuck he hoped there was air conditioning or strong fans in the studio. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked hesitantly. 

Harry merely turned and raised an eyebrow. "Fine, you don't have to keep asking me every minute Louis."

Louis edged slightly away from Harry and simply nodded. 

"Shit. Sorry, I'm...sorry I snapped." 

"It's alright, I've had worse said to me." Louis said, forcing a laugh out. 

"You were being lovely Lou, you're always lovely. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Hazza." 

The Strictly music started and Harry swallowed loudly before taking a couple of deep breaths. "All we have to do for now is walk down the stairs when they call our names yeah?"

"That's all, and I'll be holding your hand every step love." 

"What happens after that, like exactly what happens?" Harry asked, needing Louis to lay it all out for him in order to quell his nerves some.

"Once we've all been introduced, Zayn will say who the first couple dancing are, they'll show a VT and that's when we go off to the upstairs area with Claudia. We can watch the other couples from the balcony when they dance and we are on screen at various times throughout the show when each couple is being interviewed. We'll start getting ready for our performance about fifteen minutes before we're due on, then we dance, absolutely nail it, get our critique and then come back upstairs to Claudia for a chat."

"Then we're all done?"

"Yep and off to the bar, you can bring friends and family too."

"Thanks Lou." Harry said smiling. 

All of a sudden the crew backstage ushered everyone into place making sure they were all in the correct order. 

"You'll be amazing Hazza." Louis said, gently taking Harry's hand. 

"Yeah?" Harry said hesitantly. 

"No doubt love."

Before Harry had time to take a breath he was being pulled gently to the top of the stairs by Louis. 

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!" 

They stepped out into the studio and it erupted with noise, momentarily even taking Harry by surprise. Louis raised his hand and waved, swiftly followed by Harry both of them wearing beaming smiles. Slowly walking down the stairs, Louis gently squeezed Harry's hand to reassure he him was doing fine. At the bottom they made their way over to Cara and Max and stood next to them hand in hand letting the noise of the audience envelop them. 

Harry felt like he was in some kind of fever dream. He knew he was standing next to Louis holding his hand, he couldn't bloody stop thinking about holding his hand. About how Louis' smaller hand with his dainty wrists fit perfectly inside his much larger hands, how his thumb was gently stroking Louis' skin, how Louis would subtly keep squeezing his hand to make sure he was alright. This is real, this is real, this is real, Harry said on repeat. 

"Harold. Harry. Harry. Haz..."

"Shit. What?" 

"The first couple are up, come on we've got to go up to the balcony with the others."

"Sorry, I was just a bit....."

"It's alright." Louis said, as he quickly led Harry across the floor and up to the balcony where the other couples were. "How is it so far?"

"Bit of a blur to be honest."

"First show is always like that, it does get better I promise."

Harry sighed. "I hope so."

"Did you want to watch the first performance?"

"Yes please." Harry was hoping that watching the others perform might lessen his nerves, sure he figured some people would be incredible but there must be a few who were the same level as him.

Up to perform first were Zachary and Alana, they were going to be doing a cha cha cha which was Harry's dance next week.

"Liam loves him, he couldn't make it this week but I've promised to introduce them next week. Should get me some brownie points for a bit."

Before Harry could respond the lights dimmed and a very familiar piece of music began. "Are you shitting me!"

"Shush Harry, we don't want to get into trouble on our first night. I'll explain afterwards."

Harry stood on the balcony, Louis with an arm casually slung around his shoulder as he watched Zachary Quinn strutting around the floor to his X Factor winning song 'What Makes You Beautiful.'

"They're not even doing the right arrangement." Harry muttered under his breath. 

"Just watch."

So Harry stood and watched as one of the worlds most famous footballers owned the dance floor. When the music stopped Harry knew two things, one he didn't realise how much balance and rhythm a professional footballer could have and two he was absolutely fucked.

Louis on the other hand had a feeling he would be good so wasn't too surprised, if anything it spurred him on to choreograph a better dance for next week. 

"So why did they pick that song?" Harry whispered, his curls brushing Louis's face. 

"We get a massive list of songs to choose from for each dance, originally that was for us but I talked them into swapping. I mean don't get me wrong you're going to end up dancing to one of your songs at some point, but I just didn't want it to be in the first week. Thought that would be a bit too much pressure. Was that alright? Should I have picked that for your cha cha cha?"

"Fuck no, you're right that would have been too much for me. You did good Lou." Harry said, now the one with the reassuring smile. 

For the next hour Harry did his best to put the rampaging butterflies in his stomach to rest. He pasted on a smile and joined in when required, he cheered and clapped the other contestants after they danced and was nothing but supportive when they came to see Claudia after their critiques. Only two people knew Harry was struggling. Cara who had known Harry years and Louis who had become attuned to Harry's every emotion and feeling over the past several weeks. There was now less than half an hour till Harry had to perform and he couldn't handle it anymore. He waited for Louis to be distracted by Claudia before slipping out the back and heading straight for one of the bathrooms. 

Cara was the first to notice Harry's disappearance, not being required for this section with Claudia. Having already danced she knew she had a few minutes to spare, she snuck out unnoticed and began roaming the corridors in search of Harry. He wasn't in any of the dressing rooms so Cara had no choice but to look in the toilets. The first two contained nobody, it was the third one where she lucked out. One of the cubicle doors was shut as the audible sound of retching reverberated throughout the room. 

"You poor thing." Cara whispered. Making a decision she carefully shut the door and ran back to the studio well aware that Harry would hate what she was about to do. 

Louis was trying his best not to panic and remain calm but he wasn't sure how good a job he was doing. Harry was missing and they were due on in twenty minutes. He casually looked around, completely at a loss with what to do and then noticed Cara was also gone. Before he could do anything Cara suddenly reappeared and hastily beckoned him over. Trying not to make a scene he casually walked over to where Cara was looking very nervous. 

"Don't freak out." Cara whispered. 

"Oh fuck what's wrong." Louis said completely ignoring Cara's request. 

"Go to the third loo along."

"Is Harry there?"

"He needs you Louis."

That was all Louis needed to hear, he didn't hesitate and without giving a second thought to the live show he ran out the back to find Harry. 

 

Harry was pretty sure there was nothing left in his stomach but he was also sure he didn't care. He just wanted the night to be over, he wanted to be back at his house, in his bedroom, door locked, in his big bed wrapped up in a massive quilt where nobody could see him. Yes people would be disappointed in him but they'd get over it, his mum, Gemma and Niall would understand Harry was certain of it. Louis though, he was a different story. Harry knew he would be disappointed that he'd miss out on winning for another year but there was just no way Harry could do it. He simply could not go out there and perform. 

Louis' heart was racing as he sped down the corridor the only thought in his head was getting to Harry. He blamed himself, he should have prepared Harry more, taken a bit longer to make him feel comfortable, explained it better, been better for Harry but he hadn't because that's what he always did. He finally reached the toilet and burst through the door. Not knowing how bad of a shape Harry might be in he crept towards the locked toilet door and gently knocked. "Haz?"

"Louis?"

"Are you.....is erm....can you open the door for me?"

"I'm so sorry Lou, so so sorry."

"Can you unlock the door and let me in please?"

"I'm a fucking mess."

"I don't care. Please Haz."

"Yeah alright." Harry sighed. "Just don't look at me," he said as he unlocked the door.

Louis carefully pushed the door open and stared at the pitiful sight of Harry slumped over the toilet trying his hardest not to get his suit dirty. "Oh Harry, look at you." Harry slowly turned around and Louis couldn't help the fondness spreading through him. "Don't move love, you've got a bit of sick on your face." Louis said, as he hastily turned round, grabbed some tissues before running them under the cold tap. 

"I look like fucking shit."

"I'm not going to bullshit you love, you really do." Louis said, bending down carefully in front of Harry. "Here let me."

"You shouldn't have to do this." Harry said, as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, we're in this together." Louis said, before tilting Harry's head and gently wiping away the mess on his face. "There you go, all gone."

"I'm so sorry Lou."

"Stop apologising, you can't help it."

"I'm a fucking embarrassment, look at me, I'm sat on a fucking toilet floor having spent the last five minutes throwing up because I'm so scared Louis."

"You've not got anything to be embarrassed about darling." Louis said, brushing Harry's hair away from his face to make sure there was nothing left for him to clean up.

"Loouuu, stop being so lovely." Harry whined.

"Can't help it, you just bring it out of me." Louis threw the dirty tissues into the toilet and settled himself down next to Harry. "Come here," he said, opening up his arms and allowing Harry to rest his head on his chest. "Has this happened before?" Louis said as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Not for a while, I'm used to singing on stage now so it's not as scary. When I was on X Factor and after I won, that was when it was at it's worst."

"What did you do to get over it?"

"It helps when I have somebody with me, so most of the time Niall was there and we worked through it. I talked to a few people and they gave me some breathing exercises, to focus on exactly what I'll be doing in the performance and to harness the adrenaline in a positive way."

"Did you want to try and do some breathing now?"

"You'd do that with me?"

I'd do anything with you Louis thought. "Of course love."

"I'm supposed to lie down on the floor."

"Give me your hand Harold." Louis said, as he pushed Harry gently off his chest. 

Harry let his hand rest in Louis' still sure they were the perfect fit. Louis stood up and pulled Harry up along with him, seemingly in no rush despite Harry being well aware their performance time was drawing ever closer.

"Right we're going to lie down on the floor and start."

"On the bathroom floor?"

"Harold, this is the BBC you could probably eat off the fucking floor." Louis said as he calmly laid down. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Louis said, patting the floor beside him.

Harry lay down next to him still not sure about doing this and hoping nobody was about to walk in. "Ok so you need to place one hand on your chest and one on your tummy and we're going to inhale through our noses, the hand on your chest probably won't move much but the hand on your tummy should. Then we exhale through our mouth and again the hand on your chest should barely move."

"Ok got it." Louis said, placing his hands into position.

"And go." Harry said, before inhaling and then exhaling a long breath, marvelling at the wonder that was Louis Tomlinson. They carried on for a couple more breaths before Harry turned to face Louis.

"You're staring Harold." Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"I think you're wonderful." Harry said softly.

Louis' heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest and that was only partly to do with Harry's breathing exercise. "You're not so bad yourself Hazza."

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much it means that you would lie on a bathroom floor with me."

"Alright don't take the piss." Louis smiled as he listened to the delightful sound that was Harry Styles giggling. "Haz, if you really don't want to do this I won't make you. I'll go to Linda and you can withdraw."

"Really?" Harry said, the shock evident in his voice. 

Louis turned his head to see Harry gazing at him, surprise all over his face. "I would never force somebody to do something they felt they couldn't do. This is a partnership and if you're not happy then I'm not happy. Just say the word and we'll pull out."

"You'd do that for me?"

Echoing his own thoughts from a few minutes ago Louis took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you Harry Styles."

"Lou." Harry whispered, his body edging closer to Louis'.

"Harry!!!" Cara shouted as she burst into the toilets to find Harry and Louis bizarrely lying on the floor. "Oh my god are you alright? There's like five minutes to go, what's happening? Why are you both lying on the floor, I don't understand."

Harry and Louis slowly sat up both wanting to avoid a head rush. 

"It's up to you Hazza, if you want to dance we do, if you don't we won't. Simple as that."

"Let's dance." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Louis said smiling.

"Fuck yeah. I mean don't get me wrong I'm terrified, but you'll be with me." 

"Always." 

"Thank fuck for that." Cara said relived. "I've got Margo, Dav and Stevie outside waiting to give you a final once over."

"Thanks Cara." Harry said, standing up and hastily trying to brush any wrinkles out of his outfit. 

"Cara, can you give us a minute please?" Louis asked as he dragged himself up off the floor.

"You've got thirty seconds!" Stevie shouted as Cara stepped outside.

"We are going to be brilliant tonight Haz, I have total confidence in you. There is nobody I would rather be partnered with." Louis said, taking Harry's hands in his.

"Me too Lou, only you."

"Because you are doing something scary for me, I'll repay the favour. On the first night of your next tour I'll get up and sing one song with you."

"I'm trying to keep my fans thanks not lose them." Harry said before snorting with laughter.

'You cheeky fucker, I know you like my voice." Louis huffed.

"I like everything about you." Harry said squeezing Louis' hands. "I'd like nothing more than to sing with you," he said as their bodies slowly gravitated towards each other.

"THIRTY SECONDS GONE, NOW GET YOUR ARSES OUT HERE!" Stevie shouted.

"This is it then, time to face the music." Harry said taking a deep breath.

"Me and you Haz, no difference from being in my studio. We've got this."

Harry slowly lifted their hands to his mouth before placing the gentlest of kisses on Louis' palm. "Yes we have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis FINALLY take to the floor!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this all the time, but thank you for all being so lovely and continuing to support this fic, it's truly appreciated.
> 
> Slight warning for a tiny bit of anxiety in this chapter.

Harry and Louis exited the bathroom to find an anxious Cara and a battle ready Stevie, Dav, and Margo. 

"Thank fuck." Cara said relieved. 

"Right this is what's going to happen and I want no arguments. Harry you will stand still while Margo works her magic on your face and Dav changes that piece of shit you're wearing that was previously a shirt. Louis thankfully you're not too bad, but your jacket is rumpled to fuck so we've got a spare one which I will put on you. We've got two minutes at the most." Stevie growled, while the three of them began working their magic and Cara watched on in awe. 

"You three are fucking bad arse." Cara said. 

"You bet the fuck we are." Dav said as she stripped Harry of his jacket and shirt in about ten seconds. 

Louis and Harry didn't move unless one of the three women instructed them to. Ninety seconds later they were done and nobody would guess that a few minutes ago they were both lying on a toilet floor. 

"You've got this darling." Dav whispered in Harry's ear.

"I fucking hope so." Harry mumbled.

"Ready?" Louis asked.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before taking Louis' hand and leading him back down the corridor to the studio, followed by the echo of Stevie, Dav and Margo's cheers. 

Cara sprinted past them anxious to get back up to the balcony so she could watch their performance. "You'll be amazing."

"Thanks Cara." Harry shouted. 

Before they knew it they were hurrying along the corridor with Louis now leading the way to the front of the studio. They both stood on their marks as the voiceover man announced them, this was followed by a short montage of their training footage playing to the studio audience and those watching at home.

"We' are going to absolutely smash this Haz, if you forget a step don't panic and remember if by some small chance everything goes to shit, I've got you love." Louis enveloped Harry in his arms and squeezed tightly. 

Harry's heart was racing and not just from the nerves. In about thirty seconds he was going to be dancing with Louis in front of the nation and he didn't feel prepared at all, but he was going to do his absolute best because the last thing he wanted to do was let Louis down. 

"Places." One of the crew muttered. 

Louis squeezed Harry's hand before they both stepped onto the floor and into position and waited patiently for the VT to end and the music to start.

 

The VT was coming to an end and Harry hadn't really taken any of it in, too preoccupied with running the steps through one last time in his head. 

"Not that you will, but if you stumble or forget then just look at me."

"Ok." Harry breathed.

"Dancing the Waltz, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson."

The music began and they were off. Louis held Harry's hand firmly as they began a gentle walk across the floor to the strains of 'What a Wonderful World', before Louis took Harry into his arms and whisked him around the floor. 

Harry was nothing but focused on counting the steps and holding on tightly to Louis. Performing the dance in rehearsal earlier was nothing like the real thing, for one the participation of the audience was high, clapping and oohing in all the right places. Harry knew Gemma and Niall were both supporting him in the audience, but all he could see was Louis. For ninety seconds it was the two of them in their own little bubble, not even when Harry messed up a step and felt the stirring of panic before Louis gently shepherded him into the next without hesitation did it burst. There is a special sort of feeling that comes with doing something you are shit scared of and Harry was flooded with emotion as the music stopped and he found himself in the exact position he was supposed to be.

"Yes Haz, you were fucking amazing." Louis whispered as he pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Holy shit I did it Lou, I didn't fall over." Harry said, not quite able to believe what had just happened. 

"No you didn't darling." Louis said, slipping his hand into Harry's and walking them over for the judges critique. Objectively Louis knew it was far from perfect, but he was so proud of Harry for even getting on the dance floor in the first place. He expected criticism, Harry had made a few mistakes and his frame was a bit all over the shop but for a first dance it held some promise. 

Zayn welcomed them with a warm smile and a blink and you'll miss it wink to Louis. "Well I think it's safe to say the audience enjoyed that," he said as the audience continued their applause.

"Yes Harry!" A voice shouted.

Harry laughed. "Sorry, thats my sister she's a big fan of the show."

"Get in H." An even louder voice rang out.

Now it was Zayn's turn to chuckle. "Sorry that would be my boyfriend and Harry's best mate, I'll be having words with him later."

Louis and Harry immediately turned to each other and mouthed 'boyfriend' to each other, before turning back to a slightly flustered Zayn.

"Right. Well. Harry how are you after that?" he said trying to remain professional.

"Can I say I'm glad it's over?" Harry said, ducking his head in embarrassment. 

Louis began gently rubbing his hand up and down his back. "He was great, one of the best first dances I've had." Louis said protectively as the audience roared in appreciation. 

"Let's see what the judges thought shall we?"

Harry and Louis stood next to each other, Louis' arm wrapped firmly around Harry's waist, whilst Harry tried to keep a fixed smile on his face and pretend he wasn't scared of what the judges were about to say. Harry took a deep breath and Louis shuffled a little bit closer to him. 

"We'll go to Bruno first. How do you think Harry fared in his first dance?"

"Well my darling, first of all can I just say the two of you together look fabulous." Bruno said, as he fanned himself at just how hot they both looked, prompting, squeals and whistles from the audience. None so louder than Niall. "However, the dancing.....so much potential, but I just feel you're not quite there yet. Harry I know this is scary but you can't let it show on your face my darling."

Louis bristled and not just at Bruno calling Harry my darling. 

"Having said that, I think you can only get better and my advice is that you have a tendency to hunch a little bit so work on your frame more."

"Thank you Bruno, Craig your thoughts." Zayn asked, turning to the fiercest of the judges.

"Well. It wasn't a disaster, but it didn't exactly set the room on fire. You missed a couple of very easy steps and your frame was all over the place. Less than average I would say, I was expecting a lot more," he said, not even cracking a smile.

The audience began booing as Harry did his best not to squirm, trying to stay reassured by Louis' calming presence beside him. 

"Darcy, are there are any positives you think Harry can take away with him for next week," Zayn asked, trying to draw as much praise out of the judges as he could.

"First let me say how wonderful you both look tonight."

Louis did his best not to roll his eyes, this was Darcy's default compliment when she wasn't overly keen on a dance. 

"I can already see you have a good connection with each other, Harry you made a few mistakes but you didn't let it phase you, instead you just carried on and trusted Louis here to get you through. It's unusual to have that connection so early in the process, and so I think you already have an advantage over the rest of the contestants. Carry on working hard and making less mistakes and I can see you going far."

"Thank you Darcy. Finally our head judge Len."

"Well. You're obviously a popular chap Harry going from the audience reaction, but it'll take more than a bit of popularity to get you there. It's all a bit wishy washy at the moment." Len said, waving his hands around. 

Louis could feel Harry drawing in on himself, so he gently squeezed his waist to let him know they were in this together. 

"For me the footwork is one of the most important things and there were just a bit too many mishaps for the first week. Now, you also badly need to work on your frame, you slump and I don't know if that's because of your height but you need to stop it. I realise you're different heights which can certainly cause problems, but you need to make it work and not make this partnership look like it was a mistake."

"Maybe you should have all thought a bit harder about who you put me with then!" Louis said, rolling his eyes. He knew what he meant when he said it but it was clear Harry didn't by the surprised look on his face. 

"Louis." Zayn hissed, as the studio descended into silence. 

"Right well, I think you can do better Harry." Len said, trying to take control of the situation. 

"Ok thank you." Harry said, his body rigid as he moved subtly away from Louis. 

"Thank you judges. I thought you did great Harry, now off you both go to see Claudia." Zayn said, as he ushered them off the floor. 

Louis went to take Harry's hand but he moved it out of reach so quickly it was as if it had never been next to Louis at all. "Harry." Louis whispered out the side of his mouth as they hastened up the stairs. "Harry, please."

They reached the top of the stairs to rapturous applause, led primarily by Cara and Max, and congratulations from the rest of the cast.

"Harry, Louis how was that?" Claudia said, already aware of the tension in Harry.

"I was pretty nervous Claudia, I'm not going to lie."

"You were great Harry, honestly." Louis said, highly aware of the huge gap between them.

"I thought you were wonderful Harry and as Len said the audience were obviously impressed." Claudia said, trying to remain positive.

"Would you mind if I just took a moment to say something Claudia please?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Of course lovely."

"I really just wanted to say thank you to the producers for giving me the responsibility of being in one of the first male male pairings in Strictly history. I wanted to reassure everybody here and at home that I don't take this lightly and I'll do my very best to get as far as I can in the show. Thank you all for your support." Harry said, before placing his hands together and giving a little bow.

The audience members, cast, Claudia, Zayn and even the judges gave a Harry huge round of applause. 

"Thank you Harry. Let's get the judges scores."

Harry stood stiffly beside Louis as he watched the judges paddles go up. A five from Craig accompanied by boos from the audience, followed by sixes from the remaining three judges placing them in the lower half of the scoreboard. No wonder Louis hadn't really wanted to dance with him, Harry thought.

"Now if you want to vote for Harry and Louis the number is on screen below, and lines and online voting will be open in three, two one........open!!!!!"

The audience began to cheer and as the VT began showing a recap of all the dances that evening Claudia began shooing everybody back down on to the studio floor.

"Harry can I talk to you please." Louis said, as they quickly walked downstairs to the studio.

"When the show has finished." Harry said, still smarting over what Louis had said. Realistically he knew isn't wasn't a personal slight but there was still a small voice in his head muttering that maybe Louis had only been so lovely to him in the bathroom to get him out to perform and that all he was interested in was winning. 

Having found their marks on the floor next to Cara and Max, they watched on as Zayn and Claudia began wrapping up the show before ending with a 'keep dancing'. Before the title music had even finished playing Harry was striding off the floor as fast as his long legs could carry him. 

"Shit." Louis said as he half ran half walked to keep up with him. "Haz, wait a sec please."

"I don't feel well Louis."

"What's wrong?" Louis said, finally catching up to him.

"Headache." Harry said looking down at the floor, clearly lying.

"Do you want to come to the bar with us?"

"Maybe next time, I just want to go home now."

"Will you be alright getting home?" Louis asked concerned.

"Yes....I have Gemma here that's all I really need right now."

"Oh." Louis said, a tiny bit of hurt creeping into his voice. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harry simply stared at Louis. "No."

"Ok, well I'll see you at practice tomorrow then?"

"Sure, please say hello to Frank for me, bye Louis," and with that Harry was gone.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Louis said, as he turned round and immediately began searching for Frank. His eyes landed on Gemma who had her hand on Harry's shoulder in a soothing manner whilst she glared daggers at him. He spotted Frankie a few seats away from Gemma and Niall and made his way over there as Gemma led Harry away and Niall went to look for Zayn.

"Alright mate." Frankie said, taking in Louis' downcast face.

"I've been better." Louis said, slumping down in the empty seat beside his friend.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, it just came across in a different way."

"Try telling Harry that."

"Where is he?"

"Gone home with a headache apparently." Louis sighed.

"Have you got practice tomorrow?"

"I fucking hope so."

Frankie shuffled his chair closer to Louis and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Explain it to him, he'll understand what you were trying to say once he's had a good nights sleep."

"You think?" Louis said hopefully.

"Course mate." Frankie said, gently squeezing Louis' shoulder.

"Might as well go to the bar then."

"Come on then Lou Lou Belle" Frankie said, standing up and taking Louis' hand. "You can introduce me to Zachery Quinn, who the fuck knew he could dance like that!" 

"He had lots of balance as a player, guess it just carried on to the dance floor."

"The both of you were great tonight no matter what the judges said. You looked so comfortable together Louis and that's what the audience is looking for."

"I hope so Frankie, I really do." Louis said, as he let Frankie lead him away.

 

Gemma had wanted to go back with Harry to his house but he told her it wasn't necessary so she was going to stay at Niall's whilst he stayed at Zayn's. Harry watched the world go by as the car laid on for him by the BBC drove him home. In his head he knew he'd probably overreacted and that Louis hadn't meant what he said, he couldn't could he? But the recurring thought he had earlier kept on popping back into his head, what if he'd only been so kind and lovely to Harry in the bathroom to get him out to dance, because he wanted to win, because all this had ever been about was winning? Harry thought back of all the time he'd spent with Louis over the past weeks and he didn't think the man was capable of it. You couldn't fake sincerity and Louis had been nothing but honest with him. Fuck but he wanted to believe that so badly.

Finally the car pulled up outside Harry's house, no paps in sight now Harry had multiple court orders barring them from being anywhere near his house. He thanked the driver, walked down the driveway to his house and let himself in. Almost instantly he felt the relief flood through him, he ran up the stairs, threw the suit he was still wearing from the performance onto the floor and climbed into bed. He began scrolling through his phone, not entirely shocked at the number of shit stories that were all over the internet. It seemed like it was open season on Harry with tales from 'insiders' suggesting Harry was a diva and this was evidenced by him leaving as soon as the show ended, the implication being he thought he was too big to hang around with the other cast member. Harry knew he should stop looking and he felt sure the cast and crew on the show wouldn't say that about him, but he couldn't stop scrolling through Twitter constantly reading tweets about his diva like behaviour. Finally his battery gave up, so he buried his face in the pillow and cried himself to sleep wishing he'd never signed up for the show. 

 

"Please Niall I have to explain him that isn't what I meant." Louis virtually begged as they stood in the dressing room

"It sounded like you meant it to me." Niall said, a glare firmly fixed to his face.

"Ok look, I don't know if he'd want me to tell you this, but before we went on Harry got a little bit of stage fright."

"What the fuck Louis! Why didn't anybody come and get me or Gemma?" Niall said clearly outraged. 

"It was fine, I helped him, I told him there is nobody else I would have wanted to be partnered with. I have to explain I meant that Niall, what if he thinks I didn't mean it, that I was just trying to trick him into getting back out on the floor to dance, I have to tell him Niall I have to, I have to." Louis said, his pulse beginning to race. 

"Louis, look at me yeah." Zayn said, drawing Louis' attention away from Niall. "We know you didn't mean it babe," he said pulling a nervous Louis into his arms. 

"It came out wrong, you know what I get like." Louis said, as Zayn gently rubbed his back. 

"I know, I know." Zayn said, staring meaningfully at Niall. 

"Fine. Don't make me regret this Louis." Niall said, as he pushed the spare key he had for Harry's house into Louis' hand. 

"Thank you thank you." Louis said as he pulled Niall into a three way hug.

"I'm giving it to you on one condition, you can't go there now. Sometimes H needs to be on his own so go round there tomorrow morning, there's a bakery fifteen minutes from the house, call in there first and tell them Niall sent you. You can take him breakfast."

"Thank you so much. Niall"

"Remember this when Harry is kicking my arse for giving you the key."

"Ok." Louis mumbled. 

"Now can I have my boyfriend back so we can all go to the bar please."

"If you must." Louis said sighing as he let Zayn go. 

"It'll be alright Louis." Zayn said. 

"I hope so." Louis said, feeling slightly sick. 

 

Louis woke up after a restless night, he couldn't even blame it on alcohol, because he'd stuck to his one drink limit. Rolling over in bed he picked up his phone and began scrolling through Twitter, becoming more and more irritated by the tweets from so called 'journalists'. "Fuck off Twitter." Louis checked the time and saw it was early, plenty of time to put his plan into action, he just hoped everyone would be awake. 

Two hours later Louis' work was done and he was on his way to Harry's. He'd got a tube as far as he could and then a cab the rest of the way to the bakers where he picked up breakfast for himself and Harry, Niall was right the bakery knew exactly what to give him. Using his phone to direct him to the house he was becoming more nervous the closer he got. Louis hadn't heard from Harry at all since last night which wasn't surprising, but it also left him unsure as to whether his plan had even worked. His worst thought was that it had worked and Harry just didn't give a shit. Fifteen minutes later he was outside Harry's front door taking deep breaths and rethinking the whole fucking idea. "I should just go home, what am I doing, this is ridiculous." 

Louis jumped as his phone vibrated with a text from Zayn. 

_"Open the fucking door."_

_"Have you got some sort of camera on me!"_

_"I just know you babe, get inside."_

_"Ugh fine. Bye."_ Louis shoved his phone back in his pocket before quietly opening the front door hoping he didn't give Harry the shock of his life. "Hello?" There was no answer so Louis tiptoed into the kitchen and left his muffin and tea on the side before heading upstairs to Harry's bedroom with his muffin and coffee. The orange bedroom door was shut so Louis placed the coffee on the floor and gently knocked but there was no answer. "Shit." He knocked harder until he could hear Harry grumbling. 

"Fuck off Niall, I'm asleep."

Louis knocked again. 

"Oh for fucks sake. You'll have to let yourself in because I'm not getting out of this bed."

Louis picked up the coffee and carefully opened the door. "It's not Niall." 

Harry's head shot up from the pillow and Louis' first thought was how beautiful Harry looked even when he first woke up. 

"What the fuck! How did you get into my house!" Harry shouted. 

"Niall gave me his key." Louis whispered. 

"Are you fucking joking me? What and you thought it would be alright to use it!"

"Have you checked Twitter this morning?" Louis asked, not daring to enter the bedroom. 

"Yeah I don't really fancy reading anymore about how I apparently 'stormed' out after the show and I'm a massive diva thanks, besides my battery ran out in the night."

"Please check it."

"What's the point Louis." Harry sighed. 

"I'm going to go back downstairs and leave these with you, can I put them down on the side please?"

Harry nodded and gestured Louis in. 

Louis carefully walked into Harry's room and laid them on his bedside drawers, deliberately ignoring the fact Harry was half naked in bed. 

"Is that a muffin from Amy's Bakery?" Harry said, poking the bag. 

"Yes. Niall said I should get you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Harry said, never one to forget his manners. 

"Please. Check Twitter and then if you want to talk to me and let me explain some things I'll be waiting downstairs for a bit."

"Ok." Harry said picking up his phone and plugging it in to charge. 

"Ok then." Louis said, making his exit and heading back down to the kitchen. 

Harry waited until he was sure Louis would be downstairs and then finally picked up his phone and opened twitter. He went to trending topics and was surprised to find a hash tag trending that definitely wasn't there when he fell asleep last night #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles "What the fuck?" He was expecting negativity in the wake of all the horrible articles about him being a diva, but he had no idea what this was. Clicking into the hashtag he began scrolling through, becoming more and more shocked. 

_@livtattoos: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he bought me sunflowers and my kids screamed in his face they were so excited to meet him, he was nothing but kind and generous with them #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@livtattooshusband" the first time I met @Harry_Styles he bought me sunflowers and my kids screamed in his face. The same day he also offered them his garden to play in and I'll never forget that #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@reggieskaterboy: I've never had the chance yet to meet @Harry_Styles, but the first time I spoke to him on the phone I told him he changed my life, and it's never been better. I've never been happier and that's down to him #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@davdresser: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he was late because of traffic and spent the first five minutes doing nothing but apologising and generally being lovely #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@margowillmakeyouup: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he was as charming and polite as you imagine him to be #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@stevielovesdav: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he was about to be dressed by my beautiful wife, he'd also bought her and the rest of the team some muffins he'd made that morning. All this diva talk is bullshit #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@GemmaAnneStyles: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he opened his mouth and let out a big cry, the only diva like behaviour I've ever seen from him #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@MrsAnneTwist: the first time I met @Harry_Styles I knew he would grow up to be the considerate, kind and loving man he is today #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@zaynmalik: the first time I met @Harry_Styles I was so excited because I knew how pissed @Louis_Tomlinson would be to find out he was going to be on the show. He was also lovely #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

_@NiallOfficial: the first time I met @Harry_Styles I knew he'd be my best friend for life. Love you mate #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

Harry was utterly flabbergasted, as he read through the hashtag there were tweets from people he'd went to school with, his cousins, previous X Factor contestants on his year, crew from his tour, his band, fans he'd met either randomly or backstage, and LGBTQIA kids who he'd helped get back on their feet through his charity. He was overwhelmed and then he saw Louis' contribution.

_@Louis_Tomlinson: the first time I met @Harry_Styles he pissed on my foot and I found him beautifully infuriating. Even so, I wouldn't change him as my partner for anything #skinnyjeansandsass #thefirsttimeimetharrystyles_

 

Twenty five minutes had passed and Louis still hadn't heard anything from upstairs. He'd finished his tea and muffin and was now pacing around trying to decide how much longer to wait before he just left. "Five more minutes and then I'll go, what a stupid idea, he'll hate it, I'm such a fucking embarrassment."

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW."

"Oh shit. This is either really good or everything is fucked." 

"LOUIS! NOW!"

"Shit shit shit." Louis said, as he hurried out the kitchen, he then foolishly tried to take the stairs two at a time in his haste and ended up tripping. "Motherfucker," he said, picking himself back up taking a deep breath and carrying on up the stairs. He reached the top and walked along till reached Harry's bedroom. Harry was sitting up in bed, his eyes rimmed red. Fucked it Louis thought and sighed. 

Harry's head immediately flicked up to see a nervous Louis Tomlinson hesitantly standing just outside his bedroom door. 

"Hey." Louis whispered nervously. 

Well now that wouldn't do Harry thought, so he leapt out of bed and virtually threw himself into Louis' arms. 

"Oh!" Louis exclaimed as he got an armful of half naked man, and not just any half naked man but a half naked Harry Styles. He staggered back slightly in surprise but he was a dancer so was strong enough to hold Harry up with ease. "Are you alright Haz? Did I upset you?"

Harry pulled back and gazed into Louis' blue eyes. "I'm fine Lou. I've been on Twitter."

"You've been crying." Louis said as he gently wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Harry took Louis' hand and led him towards his bed. 

"Erm....Harry?" 

"Shit sorry, I didn't call you up here to lure you into my bed. It's just more comfortable this way, is that alright?"

"Yeah sure." Louis said trying to remain calm and not think about sitting next to Harry in his big fuck off bed. 

Harry got back into bed and thankfully pulled the duvet back up so it was covering his unbelievable legs. 

"Come on then hop up." Harry said, patting the empty space beside him. "Oh wait do you need a ladder, I know my bed's quite high." Harry sniggered.

"Height jokes Harry? Really?" Louis said, giving him the finger before jumping up into the bed with ease. "See, piece of piss mate." Louis settled down into Harry's ridiculously comfortable bed and tried not to imagine a time when this might be the norm. "Are you alright? Only I wasn't sure when you were shouting my name." Louis laughed nervously. 

"Was it your idea?" Harry said as he picked up his phone. 

"Was what my idea?" 

"Lou." Harry said, simply staring at him.

"If you mean everybody's tweets, then yes." Louis said as he nervously began to twist the duvet between his fingers. "Unless you hated the idea then it was all bloody Niall's idea."

"I loved them."

"You did?" Louis said pleased.

"I really really did." Harry said, as he gently took Louis' hand in his.

"I'm glad, but I also want to explain."

"You...."

"Please, let me."

"Ok." 

Louis took a deep breath and tried to stay his racing heartbeat. "Sometimes, actually a lot of the time I get defensive really easily when I think someone is attacking me or my family and friends, or people who I care about," he said, not daring to look at Harry. "I was already pissed off at some of the things the other judges had said and then when Len made the comment about our height and how it impacted our performance that was just too much. So I snapped at him, and it wasn't a reflection of how I feel about dancing with you, it was a comment on how if they thought there would be an issue then why bother even putting us together in the first place." Louis took a breath for a second. "You danced so well Haz and I never even got the chance to tell you that last night properly, there are a couple of things we need to work on but overall you nailed it darling and I don't give a shit about the scores, they were punishing my outburst not your dancing."Most importantly I wanted to say that being partnered with you is going to be one of the best experiences of my life and I wouldn't have wanted to be partnered with anybody else." 

"Not even Zachary Quinn?" Harry said cheekily.

Louis let out a giggle. "No love, not even Zachary Quinn. Just you Hazza, only and always you." Louis finally looked up to see Harry staring at him with a fondness that if he wasn't careful could overwhelm him. 

"Only and alway you too Lou." Harry said as he gently began caressing Louis' palm with his thumb.

For what wasn't the first time and would definitely not be the last time, both men began to think that 'only and always you' might extend far beyond a simple dancing show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More practice and Louis has Harry round for dinner.


End file.
